Les rats et les fées
by Petite Dilly
Summary: En cet automne 1974, les énigmes se pressent autour du jeune Severus... Parviendra t-il à les résoudre ? Adolescence bien étrange, pour lui comme pour Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix et Sirius Black... Lucius/Severus, slash, het. Ch 18 : Le mois du dragon.
1. Un rat de bibliothèque

**Spoilers :** tomes 1 à 5. Compatible avec le tome 6, mais ne prend pas en compte le tome 7. En fait pour faire plus simple, compatible avec tout sauf Snape/Lily et l'arbre généalogique détaillé des Black donné en plus par Rowling :-)

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'_Harry Potter _ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, et l'utilisation que j'en fais n'est pas lucrative.

**Chapitre 1**

**Un rat de bibliothèque**

C'était l'automne… Le collège Poudlard était environné d'amas flamboyants de feuilles orange et jaunes. Il faisait très doux, le ciel était clair, mais le soir venu l'air se rafraîchissait assez pour que les élèves commencent à porter leurs vêtements d'hiver… Les grandes cheminées se remplissaient alors de lumière et de crépitements.

Le seul lieu à n'être pas chauffé était la bibliothèque de l'école ; bien que toutes les dispositions en sorts anti-feu eussent été prises, un incendie pouvait se révéler si catastrophique que le risque n'avait jamais été couru.

On ne pouvait plaisanter avec ces livres.

L'élève de quatrième année qu'on y voyait le plus souvent ne plaisantait pas non plus à leur sujet. D'ailleurs il ne plaisantait presque jamais, du moins joyeusement.

Il était sérieux.

Il circulait les bras chargés de volumes à travers les rayonnages de la bibliothèque, sombre et silencieux. Son uniforme, marqué des insignes de Serpentard, révélait un entretien soigneux. La seule chose envers laquelle il ne montrait pas de scrupules devait être sa chevelure : la coupe en avait depuis longtemps été négligée, et ils pendaient misérablement, gras, de part et d'autre de son visage maladif.

En cette chaleureuse journée d'octobre, premier acte d'une série de scènes étranges qui allaient transformer sa vie, les pensées de ce garçon étaient toutes entières occupées par le livre sur les potions chamaniques qu'il venait de découvrir. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses avant-bras et sa tête heurter quelque chose de plein fouet ; ses livres tombèrent sur le sol avec fracas.

« Tu pourrais regarder où tu marches, SNAPE », siffla une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

Severus Snape ramassa ses livres et leva les yeux sur celui qu'il avait involontairement heurté. Un grand jeune homme qui devait mesurer plus du mètre quatre-vingt le toisait avec mépris. Ses courts cheveux blonds retombaient en deux franges sur ses yeux gris arrogants, qui luisaient au milieu de son visage pâle. Sur lui, la robe des Serpentard avait une toute autre prestance... Sa haute taille, le fait qu'il soit en dernière année, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, tout cela n'avait pas arrangé la suffisance naturelle de Lucius Malefoy, qui se croyait autorisé à faire la loi dans la maison Serpentard. Depuis le début de l'année il snobait Severus quand il le croisait, que ce soit dans les couloirs, le grand hall, le dortoir ou la salle commune. Au moins s'était-il aperçu de son existence, ce qui semblait ne pas avoir été le cas durant les trois premières années de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Severus était bon élève, étonnamment brillant dans certaines matières, et sa réputation avait commencé à s'imposer dans le clan de Salazar - lentement car le garçon n'était pas prétentieux et n'était pas du genre à se tortiller sur sa chaise pour donner une bonne réponse. On le connaissait également pour sa froideur et son ton constamment cassant. Le plus souvent il marchait seul, mais fier, d'une souple démarche d'araignée… Il haussa les sourcils. Un petit grognement aristocratique fut émis par la bouche de Lucius Malefoy qui poursuivit sa route en écrasant au passage le rouleau de parchemins que son camarade n'avait pas eu le temps de ramasser. Severus soupira et s'en saisit, posa ses livres sur une table puis essaya de le remettre en forme. Mais comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, il sentit brusquement une main se poser sur son épaule, et une voix chantante, qu'il ne connaissait pas cette fois, se manifesta à ses oreilles facilement irritables.

« Ah ! Je te cherchais partout ! »

Severus se retourna ; un élève qui devait avoir son âge et ressemblait à un personnage de conte de fées pour petite fille le dévisageait avec un sourire éclatant.

« À qui ai-je l'honneur », marmonna le Serpentard.

Un sentiment de répulsion irrésistible l'envahissait à la vue des yeux myosotis et des boucles d'or soigneusement étudiées.

« Gilderoy Lockhart », pimpa le blondinet en s'emparant de sa main pour la lui serrer. « Et toi tu es Severus Snape, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux t'appeler Severus ? »

« C'est… toi qui vois. Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ? »

« Je t'ai vu au banquet de rentrée... En fait je suis nouveau ici... Beauxbâtons, mon ancienne école a eu quelques problèmes avec... bref. Je cherchais à te dire bonjour mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

« Eh bien bonjour, dit Severus. Mais j'ai un devoir de métamorphose demain, je suis assez pressé. »

« Justement, répondit Lockhart en le fixant de son regard bleuté. C'est de cela dont je voulais m'entretenir avec toi. »

« Tu as aussi ce devoir ? »

« Oui, mais j'ai surtout un marché à te proposer. »

Le jeune Serpentard frissonna d'agacement. Quel que fut ce marché, il savait déjà qu'il allait refuser.

« En fait je sais que tu es un très bon élève, et tu connais ma réputation, et j'ai pensé que... »

« Laquelle ? », grogna Severus.

« Comment ça _laquelle _? »

« Quelle réputation ? »

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? Étrange. Vois-tu, Severus... »

Severus tordit légèrement son parchemin.

« Vois-tu Severus, je suis également un excellent élève. Et étant donné que nous sommes tous deux des personnes douées, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions former... un duo de choc. »

Son camarade haussa un sourcil.

« Nous ne sommes pas de la même maison, ce serait assez malvenu, si ce n'est complètement ridicule. »

« Ridicule ?!, s'exclama Lockhart. Qu'y a t-il de ridicule à vouloir s'améliorer ? Réfléchis : ensemble nous pourrions progresser bien plus vite, et je me fiche bien de toutes ces histoires de clans. »

« Pas moi, désolé », répondit le Serpentard.

Sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

*** * ***

Le devoir de métamorphose eut lieu le lendemain matin, sous la direction du professeur McGonagall.

Celle-ci les observa un par un avec concentration, son regard strict et nerveux scrutant derrière la transparence de fines lunettes. Ses cheveux bruns étaient relevés comme à son habitude en un chignon serré dissimulé sous son chapeau, et sa peau était blanche, fine, imprimée de veinules et de ridules délicates.

Elle finit par appeler Severus.

Le réveil avait pourtant été difficile pour le Serpentard. Il s'était hissé hors de son lit à baldaquin pour découvrir dans la salle de bains commune des garçons que ses cheveux avaient à nouveau graissé pendant la nuit. Encore légèrement endormi après une longue soirée de révisions, il s'était passé de l'eau glacée sur le visage, sans s'apercevoir que Lucius Malefoy était au lavabo de droite. Il l'avait remarqué lorsqu'il avait relevé la tête : le jeune homme était en train de mouiller ses cheveux, les yeux baissés, et les longues mèches claires de sa frange pendaient devant ses paupières bombées. Lucius avait ouvert les yeux puis glissé son regard étrange vers sa gauche.

« Tu veux ma photo, Snape ? »

Severus n'avait rien répondu. Lucius avait alors pris alors le petit pot de gel qu'il avait posé au bord du lavabo et, une fois que ses mains en avaient été enduites, avait plaqué ses cheveux en arrière. Ce n'était que rarement que Severus portait des considérations esthétiques sur ses camarades, mais force lui avait été de constater que cette coiffure ne lui allait pas du tout. Le blond jeune homme s'était rincé les mains et avait poussé un soupir de fatigue ou de souci. Il s'était essuyé rapidement puis dirigé vers le dortoir.

« Merde pour l'examen », avait-il glissé d'une voix traînante avant de sortir.

Et il avait disparu.

*** * ***

Sous l'oeil sévère de McGonagall, Severus Snape réussit impeccablement tous les exercices de l'examen, se vit gratifier de la meilleure note qu'il eût jamais obtenue à un devoir de métamorphoses. Il coiffa même au poteau James Potter et ses amis, rapporta vingt points à sa maison et fut chaudement félicité par ses camarades de classe, qui lui tapaient sur l'épaule en lui disant bravo… Un petit sourire s'imposait sur son visage cireux sans qu'il parvienne à le réfréner.

« C'est toujours ça dans la figure de Potter ! », s'exclama Macnair.

« Regardez la tête de Black... », murmura un autre en ricanant.

Les yeux de Severus étincelèrent : une petite revanche sur Gryffondor, voilà qui rachetait une très mauvaise semaine.

Le retour dans les cachots de Serpentard fut tout aussi agréable, car l'équipe de Quidditch qui revenait de son entraînement tint également à acclamer ses prouesses. Si Severus Snape n'avait pas d'amis proches, son « style personnel » n'était pas pour autant méprisé ; sa noirceur lui avait conféré une sympathique aura d'antipathie, et de nombreux Serpentard admiraient (ou redoutaient ?) son talent et son savoir mystérieux dans le domaine de la magie noire.

« Bien joué, Snape », fit nonchalamment le capitaine de l'équipe en passant à côté de lui pour rejoindre les autres garçons de son groupe.

Oui, cette semaine était incontestablement la meilleure depuis la rentrée.

**à suivre**


	2. Facéties en tout genre

**Chapitre 2**

**Facéties en tout genre**

o

o

Dans la tour de Gryffondor, affalés dans des fauteuils d'antiquaire, trois Maraudeurs discutaient du déroulement de leur journée.

- Non mais t'as vu comment il se pavanait ? Tout ça pour une misérable note ? Quel crétin..., cracha le jeune Sirius Black en lançant avec nonchalance un caramel dans sa bouche.

- Je ne crois pas que cela vaille la peine d'en parler, opina Remus Lupin en baissant les paupières.

- Bah, de toute façon, un Serpentard humble est un monstre, conclut James Potter, occupé à astiquer son Nimbus 1974 dernier cri.

Lupin jugea plus prudent de faire bifurquer la conversation : - Allons dîner camarades, c'est l'heure. J'ai une faim de loup !

Cela sembla enfin calmer Sirius qui éclata de rire. Les trois garçons prirent leurs affaires et dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

Dans le vaste hall médiéval, à un bout de la table des Serpentard, les élèves de dernière année étaient occupés à débattre de la probabilité qu'ils avaient de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons.

- Gryffondor a une nette avance pour l'instant, déplora Pimprenelle.

- On a une très bonne équipe de Quidditch, argumenta Avery, mais c'est aussi leur cas... Ils ont deux joueurs très doués qui sont également d'excellents élèves. Sans compter un certain Rebus Lutin.

- Remus Lupin, corrigea Severus Rogue, d'un murmure doucereux entre deux cuillérées de petit pois.

- Mais nous avons aussi d'excellents élèves, rétorqua avec hauteur Lucius Malefoy. Et sans vouloir nous vanter...

Il eut un drôle de sourire tordu.

- ... autre chose que du talent dans les Farces et Attrapes, dont les Gryffondor sont les spécialistes comme nous le savons tous.

Un concert de ricanements accueillit cette observation. Quelques sièges plus loin, le terne Severus Rogue hochait la tête avec des yeux haineux.

- Hé bien, je vois que les Serpentard s'amusent toujours autant, constata Dumbledore en se tournant vers McGonagall.

- Surtout quand il s'agit de se moquer des autres, souligna-t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa serviette, le sourcil gauche dressé.

- Comme vous êtes partiale, Minerva, le vieux Dumbledore d'un oeil complice. Hum... ce poulet au curry est un régal.

- Les petits pois ne sont pas mal non plus, répondit McGonagall.

Mais les camarades de Lucius Malefoy avaient fini de rire. L'un d'eux se pencha brusquement vers son voisin en montrant un autre élève du doigt : - Regarde... Rogue.

Parkinson, Avery et Malefoy tournèrent la tête vers leur cadet assis deux mètres plus loin ; celui ne faisait rien d'autre que de contempler avec stupeur les petits pois de son assiette. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu qu'ils s'étaient mis à sautiller dans cette dernière en poussant des petits cris aigus. Walden Macnair, qui était à sa gauche, ouvrait grand les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas moi..., fulmina Severus.

Macnair saisit sa fourchette et tenta d'en écraser un ; celui-ci sauta juste à temps et alla se perdre dans un coin quelconque de la salle.

- Aide-moi Julius, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres en jetant un regard enflammé à son vis-à-vis.

Julius tendit le bras pour participer à l'écrasage des petit pois, mais ceux-ci esquivèrent son attaque puis allèrent se loger en un bond supersonique dans les narines et les oreilles des élèves qui les entouraient, élèves qui se mirent alors à riposter de manière désordonnée en tentant d'écraser les petites boules vertes qui sautaient sur la table et dans les airs en hurlant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce brouhaha ?!, s'écria McGonagall en se levant et en neutralisant les aliments colériques d'un coup de baguette.

Les belligérants se rassirent, dix petit pois tombèrent du nez de Rogue. Il crut entendre des rires étouffés derrière lui.

- Chien de Black, siffla-t-il. Tu me le paieras...

La confrontation ne tarda pas à avoir lieu.

James Potter, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black avaient suivi Severus Rogue lorsqu'il était sorti seul de la salle un peu avant le dessert, le Serpentard ne tenant pas à avoir à commenter la scène qui venait de se produire.

- Magie nouâââre, magie nouââare... !

Severus se retourna ; il avait reconnu la voix de Sirius. Celui-ci était en train de scander son « incantation » en remuant ses grands bras. Le comble était que ses yeux gris et ses cheveux noirs le rendaient presque crédible dans son rôle, n'était-ce son ton railleur…

- Alors Black, tu t'es lancé dans les sortilèges culinaires à ce que j'ai vu ? (voyant qu'il avait coupé Black qui agitait moins vite les bras) Et tu as le projet de faire comme le professeur McGonagall, te transformer en animal ? « Magie noire »... Je ne crois pas que cela soit la bonne formule. C'est dommage, tu n'aurais pas été mal en chauve-souris.

- Et toi Rogue, répliqua Sirius, tu les cachais où tous ces petits pois ? Ne me dis pas que tu avais la place de les mettre…

- …dans ton nez , termina James.

- Arrêtez, souffla Remus.

Le Serpentard crut un instant qu'il prenait sa défense… Puis il se rendit compte que McGonagall arrivait. Elle se dirigea tout droit vers Severus, tandis que Black et ses amis s'étaient mis en retrait.

- Alors monsieur Rogue, on s'amuse à faire danser ses petit pois ?

- Ce n'est pas moi, répondit-il, c'est _lui_ !

Il désignait Sirius. Sa voix se radoucit brusquement lorsqu'il poursuivit : - Vous n'avez qu'à demander aux personnes qui l'entouraient, professeur. Je suis sûr qu'on a dû le voir se servir de sa baguette...

- Vous croyez sincèrement que cette personne le dénoncerait ? Rien ne pourra prouver vos assertions, monsieur Rogue. Mais si c'est réellement vous... cela me décevrait de votre part.

Elle tourna les talons. Severus baissa la tête ; jeta un regard noir à Sirius. Celui-ci avait ramené ses cheveux devant son visage et se lançait dans une nouvelle imitation, devant un James hilare.

- Professeur, ô professeur, fit-il d'une voix doucereuse. C'est lui ! C'est lui professeur ! Pff...

Il redevint Sirius et jappa : - Si vraiment c'était moi qui avait doté de vie tes légumes, Rogue, je n'aurais pas choisi des pois mais des FAYOTS !

Severus bondit sur lui et l'empoigna. Remus et James s'écartèrent par réflexe.

- Espèce de gamin débile ! Je te hais !, siffla-t-il en tentant de le frapper.

- Argh, tire-toi, tu vas me salir !, cracha Sirius en le repoussant violemment.

Ce fut le moment que choisirent les Serpentard pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Quand ils virent ce qui se passait dans le couloir, les élèves les plus âgés s'avancèrent vers la bagarre. Ils entourèrent Sirius et Severus de leur haute taille.

- « Sirius Black »..., vomit Evan Rosier en regardant son jeune camarade.

- Répertorié dans l'annuaire officiel des parasites..., acheva Malefoy.

James et Remus se jetèrent entre eux.

- Parasites vous-mêmes !!, s'exclama James.

- Et voilà Lutin et Potter qui viennent à sa rescousse, ricana Avery.

- Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas écrasé de Gryffondor, pas vrai Avery ?, ricana Rosier.

Crabbe et Goyle, qui étaient restés avec les autres, se frottèrent les mains en songeant à cette heureuse perspective.

- Allons, les amis, dit Malefoy. Nous n'allons tout de même pas nous salir les mains avec cette vermine.

Rosier fit signe à Severus de venir vers lui.

- Accio !, fit Lucius Malefoy en brandissant sa baguette.

Une énorme marmite apparut entre ses mains.

- Stupefix !, s'exclamèrent James et Remus en même temps.

Mais Avery et Rosier avaient contré leur sortilège d'immobilisation, et le contenu de la marmite qui se trouvait entre les mains de Lucius, sous l'impulsion de ces dernières, se déversa lentement sur la tête de Sirius, le couvrant de petit pois en jardinière.

Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire, sauf Severus Rogue qui était resté coi.

o

_Finalement, c'était quand même une superbe journée_, pensa-t-il un peu plus tard alors qu'il s'enfouissait dans les draps de son lit.

o

- « Chien de Black »... « te transformer en animal »... tu crois qu'il sait que nous voulons devenir animagi, et qu'il a compris pour Remus , se demanda Sirius en sortant de la douche.

- T'es parano vieille branche, répondit James, qui ne voulait pas inquiéter Remus.

En vérité Severus Rogue n'en savait rien, mais par une étrange ironie du sort il avait involontairement touché le point faible de l'Ennemi.

Et le rat de bibliothèque eut du mal à dormir ce soir-là, sans savoir pourquoi. Il s'était assoupi à minuit puis s'était réveillé vers trois heures, dans un état de demi-torpeur. Il était à nouveau sur la pente du sommeil quand un cri retentit dans le dortoir.

Les lampes des tables de chevet s'allumèrent immédiatement.

Tous les élèves s'étaient redressés dans leur couche, tournant leur regard autour d'eux, cherchant à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Excepté Malefoy.

Il s'était lui aussi redressé, mais était pâle, haletant. Ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux grand ouverts.

- Lucius ? Ça va ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

- Je crois bien, dit-il en se calmant. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est rien.

- Hé regarde Goyle, un petit pois de tout à l'heure... Regarde il avait réussi à venir jusque là...

- Épargne nous les détails, Crabbe !, gémit Wilkes.

- Bon moi j'éteins et je me rendors, dit Macnair.

- Bonne idée. Bonne nuit les gars !

- Bonne nuit !

Les lumières s'éteignirent. Severus entendit l'horloge de la grande chambre verte battre doucement la mesure. Il ne dormirait vraiment jamais... Pourtant il avait bien des heures à rattraper...

La lumière de la lune et des étoiles passait par la fenêtre dont les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés, éclairant faiblement la pièce, devenue bleue et noire. L'adolescent entendit le coup de la demi-heure sonner, et il ne dormait toujours pas. Une poignée de minutes s'écoulèrent, il perçut le bruit d'un froissement de draps. Des pas sur le plancher. Une silhouette traversa la pièce. Severus l'entendit entrer doucement dans la salle de bains.

Il avait décidé de ne pas faire l'effort d'écouter, car il s'agissait sans doute de l'un de ses camarades parti aux toilettes. Des sons inattendus parvinrent cependant jusqu'à ses oreilles à travers la paroi du mur : on aurait dit que quelqu'un vomissait. L'élève demeura peut-être un quart d'heure dans la salle de bain, puis Severus le vit sortir et se rediriger vers son lit.

Il essaya de distraire son esprit afin de se rendormir. Quatre heures du matin. Il y avait une drôle de lueur à la fenêtre. Le Serpentard essaya discrètement de percevoir ce qu'il en était.

La même personne qui était malade tout à l'heure se tenait à présent devant les hautes vitres. C'était incontestablement elle.

Debout et le regard ailleurs, Lucius Malefoy tirait sur une cigarette dont la fumée bleue, s'élevant en volutes, éclairait le visage fatigué. Derrière lui, les étoiles de la nuit scintillaient faiblement.

o

o

**à suivre**

* * *

_Drain you_ – Nirvana.

o

One baby to another said,

"I'm lucky to have met you

I don't care what you think

Unless it is about me

It is now my duty to completely drain you

A travel through a tube

And end up in your infection

Chew your meat for you

Pass it back and forth in a passionate kiss

From my mouth to yours because I like you"

o

"With eyes so dilated,

I've became your pupil

You've taught me everything

Without a poison apple

The water is so yellow, I'm a healthy student

Indebted and so grateful -

Vacuum out the fluids

Sloppy lips to lips

You're my vitamins because I'm like you"


	3. All that glitters

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, et l'utilisation que j'en fais n'est pas lucrative.

Indulgence, car je ne peux pas consacrer le temps qu'il faudrait à mes fics, et je ne suis pas un véritable écrivain, du moins pas encore…

Gilderoy power !

**Chapitre 3**

**« All that glitters... »**

o

o

Aucun évènement notable ne vint troubler la troisième semaine d'octobre. Les nuits du jeune Rogue furent paisibles et il consacra la majeure partie de son temps libre à expérimenter de nouvelles potions. Après sa mésaventure avec les Serpentard Sirius semblait se tenir tranquille, mais en vérité lui et James étaient fous de rage, et c'était Remus qui les tempérait. Le fait était surtout que le premier match de la saison était proche, il allait opposer Gryffondor à Serpentard, et la préparation de cette rencontre occupait intensément les deux Maraudeurs - surtout James, le plus doué. Mais Severus ne se faisait pas d'illusion, le calme de ses ennemis ne pouvait être que le signe de la préparation d'un nouveau coup tordu surgi des imaginations débridées de Black et Potter, ces êtres infects qui semblaient extraordinairement intarissables en la matière.

Malefoy ne lui adressa pas un seul mot durant ces quelques jours, et le quatrième année se fit à l'idée que le faible intérêt que ce garçon froid et prétentieux avait pu lui montrer avait été donné mécaniquement et indifféremment, comme un chef distribue des bons points à ses soldats.

- Salut Severus ! Comment ça va ?

- Toi , s'exclama Rogue en jetant un regard meurtrier à l'élève de Serdaigle.

- Ah Sevy, Sevy, Sevy, je vais finir par croire que tu m'évites...

En disant cela Lockhart lui donna une petite tape sur les cheveux - mais à ce contact il retira sa main immédiatement. Il s'assit à sa gauche dans la grande salle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais , demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché.

- Mon devoir d'histoire de la magie. Celui que nous devons rendre après-demain, répondit sèchement le Serpentard. Et j'ai besoin de concentration, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il se repencha sur sa copie. Lockhart jeta un coup d'oeil discret sur cette dernière. Il étala alors son rouleau de parchemin devant lui, ouvrit son livre, donna un pli à son front. Severus continuait son travail en silence en poussant de temps à autre de grands soupirs d'agacement, tandis que le regard de son camarade semblait étrangement attiré vers la droite.

- À quoi bon s'acharner , pensa soudain à haute voix le Serpentard. Je vais encore avoir une mauvaise note.

- Une mauvaise note , s'étonna Lockhart, qui semblait désarçonné. Mais tu es très bon élève... On m'a dit...

- Pas en histoire de la magie malheureusement. L'année dernière je n'avais que douze de moyenne. _Catastrophique_. Je me demande si je ne vais pas me résoudre à aller demander conseil à la tête de classe dans cette matière...

Il tourna ses terribles prunelles vers son voisin.

- Tu vois qui...

- Hum... Non, répondit Lockhart en se grattant le menton.

- James Potter, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. J'irais les voir ce soir sans doute... Ils sont très _sympathiques_. Par contre ils doivent être dans la salle commune de Gryffondor en ce moment...

- James Potter... Ce n'est pas l'as du balai ?

- Si.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Lockhart s'apercevait qu'il avait oublié une tâche urgente à accomplir et quittait la pièce, au grand soulagement de Severus.

**O  
oOoOo  
O **

- LuPin, corrigea Evan Rosier, c'est LuPin.

- J'avais compris, grommela Avery. Mais c'est vrai qu'il ressemble à un lutin. Il a un long nez et de grands yeux clairs.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes près de la porte d'entrée des Gryffondor , s'étonna un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts qui passait dans le couloir.

- On regardait les tableaux, Russell, dit Rosier.

- Si c'est une sottise pour nous faire perdre des points...

- J'apprenais aussi de l'onomastique à mon aîné, prétendit Rosier.

- De l'_onomastique_, voyez vous ça…

- Angus, nous sommes encore libres de nos mouvements, que je sache ?

- Avery, ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi. Je sais très bien quand vous avez de mauvaises idées derrière la tête. Cette stupide histoire de petits pois nous a déjà assez discrédités. Si seulement j'avais été là, ça ne se serait pas passé comme cela...

- Il le méritait, dit Rosier.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, Rosier. Nous aurions pu perdre cinquante points.

Une tête blonde passa derrière Rosier et disparut derrière la Grosse Dame.

- Relevez donc de vrais défis au lieu de faire les agitateurs improductifs, poursuivit-il. Depuis que le directeur est un Gryffondor, nous devons redoubler nos efforts.

- Justement, expliqua Rosier, on rabroue le caquet de ces jeunes cabots. Il faut les dresser de bonne heure.

- Solidarité, commenta Avery.

- N'importe quoi... Bon ! Je vous laisse, j'ai des choses à faire...

Il continua son chemin et disparut dans le donjon.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ses calculs merdiques..., dit Rosier en retroussant les lèvres.

- C'est un type sympa, je le connais, mais en ce moment il devient très con.

Une tête aux cheveux blonds ondulés sortit de derrière la Grosse Dame et passa devant eux.

- Bonjour les amis , fit le garçon.

- Bonjour.

Il s'éloigna.

- Tu le connais toi , s'étonna Avery en se tournant vers Rosier.

- Non...

**O  
oOoOo  
O **

- Qui était-ce , lâcha James en ouvrant de grands yeux effrayés, une fois que le blondinet fut sorti de la tour des Gryffondor.

- Gilderoy Lockhart, Serdaigle, répondit Remus avec un petit sourire. Anciennement élève à Beauxbâtons, mais d'origine anglaise. Très bonne réputation. L'école et lui. Excellent en Quidditch, mais ne le pratique plus suite à un accident survenu alors que son équipe menait 350 à 20. Tous blonds dans la famille. Connaît les meilleures potions à usage dentaire et s'est déjà retrouvé face à une goule, un vampire, une gelée ocre, un troll de Norvège et une plante carnivore.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça Moony , s'étonna Sirius.

- Il suffit d'écouter les gens, dit Remus en lui tapant affectueusement sur l'épaule. Le peu de ses paroles que j'ai pris un jour en cours de route alors qu'il parlait avec des filles m'en a appris beaucoup sur lui, étant donné qu'apparemment il n'ouvre la bouche que pour parler de lui-même.

Severus devait hélas revoir Lockhart le lendemain après-midi, lors du cours de sortilèges que les quatrièmes années de Serpentard et Serdaigle avaient en commun. À la fin de l'heure, Gilderoy se tourna vers le mince et taciturne adolescent aux allures de croque-mort et lui décocha un sourire lumineux doublé d'un furtif clin d'oeil.

- Ah, Severus, quelle modestie !

Le Serpentard tenta de maîtriser ses mains pour ne pas l'étrangler sur place.

- Tu n'osais pas t'autoproclamer crack de Poudlard en Histoire de la Magie - mais James Potter et Sirius Black m'ont révélé ton véritable mérite, et que tu étais incollable sur l'histoire de... « la magie noire, et tout ce qui est un tant soit peu inquiétant et lugubre »... Ne fais pas cette tête, tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné... Mais non, ça n'est pas de la gêne...

Un soupçon d'inquiétude émana de sa voix.

- _Tu es_ _furieux_, poursuivit-il, furieux contre Sirius parce qu'il m'a fait ton éloge ? Mais, Lucius Malefoy m'avait bien dit qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur que toi...

Au nom de Lucius, Severus eut un geste brusque.

- Lu...

- Oui, coupa vivement Lockhart, un élève de dernière année de ta maison... Lucius Malefoy. Lors des premiers jours de classe je lui avais demandé quelques informations histoire de prendre mes marques dans ce nouveau collège, alors il m'a dit que James Potter de Gryffondor n'était pas trop mauvais en Quidditch, « pour un Gryffondor », et que « le meilleur élève de cette école c'est Severus Rogue. »

Severus parut d'un coup si absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas le regard que ses camarades filles fixaient sur lui et Lockhart en murmurant : un mélange d'effroi et de déception.

- Ce n'est pas ce que te diront les professeurs, répondit soudain Severus d'un ton sec. Ils ne distribuent des notes que dans les matières qu'il leur plait d'enseigner, et qu'ils ont parfois choisies de manière tout à fait arbitraire...

- Certes, acquiesça Lockhart en souriant et en bougeant les yeux, comme quelqu'un qui n'a pas compris une blague.

Stupide Lockhart. Lui, Severus, avait de bonnes notes. Potter et Lupin avaient de bonnes notes. Mais selon le palmarès, le meilleur, c'était Black. Et qui ne semblait pas faire le moindre effort pour être aussi brillant. Ce... _crétin_.

Oui. Car lui, il était _bête_... ! C'était injuste, tellement injuste. Ce vaurien, _ces_ vauriens qui ne manquaient pas une occasion de violer le règlement - auquel ils étaient pourtant TOUS soumis - sans jamais s'en faire et qui s'en sortaient toujours sans être véritablement puni, et même parfois avec les honneurs, ces moins que rien resquilleurs, insouciants, orgueilleux... Qui se croyaient si supérieurs aux autres tout en feignant d'apprécier tout le monde, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, et compagnie, et toujours le nez au vent à débiter des sornettes pour se faire valoir. Qu'ils étaient tous aveugles de ne pas voir ce qu'il était en réalité. Qu'ils étaient tous à en pleurer dans l'erreur en le préférant à lui.

Il venait de le voir, tout à l'heure, dans l'escalier. Il était avec Pettigrow et ce dernier faisait semblant de vomir en le voyant.

« Mais non Peter », avait dit Sirius en ricanant, « c'est plutôt lui qui va finir par se faire vomir à force de faire des trucs répugnants... »

Pettigrow avait éclaté de rire ; Black s'était mis à fixer Rogue un demi-sourire sur les lèvres, immobile comme une statue.

Ses cheveux noirs comme des ailes de corbeau encadraient son visage plein et resplendissant de santé, la fine arête de son nez, ses yeux bleu foncé à la courbe longue et arrondie, brillants comme des émaux… Des fois Severus se demandait si ce gamin stupide se rendait compte de ce à quoi il ressemblait.

Severus lui-même ne s'en était pas aperçu immédiatement, car _voyons_ il ne faisait pas attention aux visages des gens, rarement à ceux des filles, encore moins à ceux de ses camarades masculins. Mais l'attitude bizarre de certaines élèves à l'égard de Sirius lui avait fait observer la physionomie de ce dernier, et il s'était rendu compte. Il le haïssait alors déjà. Il le haït encore plus.

« Tu es pitoyable Black », avait alors lâché Rogue, les dents serrées, l'abdomen contracté.

Puis il s'était retourné d'un coup pour lui montrer tout son mépris, entraînant un ample mouvement claquant et élégant de sa cape, et il s'était éloigné, et son reflet au détour d'un miroir s'était soudainement jeté à sa vue comme un crachat.

**O  
oOoOo  
O **

Le jour J arriva enfin.

Un grand nombre d'élèves, n'appartenant pas forcément aux deux écoles qui allaient s'affronter, s'étaient déplacés pour assister à cette rencontre qui promettait d'être la plus excitante de l'année.

Une poignée de filles délaissaient tout de même ce sport. Dans le salon des Gryffondor, trois amies avaient préféré rester au chaud pour commenter - entre autre - le charmant spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux : un de leur camarade s'était endormi sur la table où il avait été occupé il y a déjà longtemps à finir un devoir urgent.

" Il est si mignon... "

" Ne parle pas trop fort, tu vas le réveiller... "

" Quand il dort comme ça, il a l'air moins fatigué que d'habitude... "

" Moi je trouve cela assez séduisant, ces cernes qu'il a constamment sous les yeux... "

Elles gloussèrent.

" Et il est grand pour son âge... C'est bien le seul gars des quatre premières années avec qui j'accepterais de sortir. "

" Il a un copain qui est très beau lui aussi... Et l'ébouriffé, James Potter, est mignon tout plein. "

" Et il est si gentil... Alors que son air fatigué et ses vêtements un peu usés lui donnent un côté sauvage... "

" Anna, chut ! "

Le Gryffondor bougea et releva la tête, provoquant un repli en arrière des trois adolescentes ; il se hissa d'un coup, le regard hébété.

- Je me suis endormi, réalisa Remus Lupin en se frottant les yeux.

Son regard se posa sur le trio.

- Où sont passés les autres , demanda-t-il.

- Ben, ils sont au match.

- Déjà ! Quelle heure est-il ?

Il sortit sa montre de sa poche.

- Oh non ! Il a commencé depuis plus d'une heure !

Remus se leva précipitamment, revêtit sa cape et son écharpe, et sortit en courant de la tour. Il traversa le donjon et le parc au pas de course, et parvint en nage aux abords du terrain de Quidditch.

Il s'accorda une minute pour reprendre son souffle, puis releva la tête.

Il n'y avait personne dans les gradins et le terrain était désert. Le match était déjà terminé, il avait dormi trop longtemps... Il allait s'en retourner quand la vue d'une tache le fit tressaillir. Intrigué, il marcha dans sa direction. Non, ses yeux ne le trompaient pas.

Au milieu du pré, il y avait une flaque rouge clair et des gouttes de sang éparses sur une trajectoire qui sortait du terrain. Les « accidents » n'étaient pas rares durant les matchs, et certaines équipes étaient connues pour leur conception particulière du rôle des batteurs. Mais c'était toutefois rare que le sang coule.

Dans le doute, Remus courut à nouveau, cette fois vers l'infirmerie, le ventre noué par l'appréhension.

…**à suivre**

o

o

Désolée pour le rebondissement de dernière minute à un euro !

Pour entrer dans la tour des Gryffondor, Lockhart a demandé le mot de passe à une de ses admiratrices.

Vous vous demandez aussi ce qu'il fout chez les Serdaigle ? Vous le saurez un jour, promis ;)


	4. Quidditch

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, et l'utilisation que j'en fais n'est pas lucrative. Par contre, tous ceux que vous ne connaissez pas sont mes chers enfants...

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Quidditch**

Severus lui non plus n'était pas parti en avance pour assister au match. Certains de ses camarades trouvaient déjà étonnant de le voir parfois dans les gradins. Ce jour-là il finit tout de même par fermer son livre et se dirigea vers le stade. Il faisait froid en ce mois de novembre, le ciel était gris, les nuages presque bleus par endroits. Il avait plu durant toute la journée d'hier et les joueurs n'avaient cessé d'invoquer le divin Merlin pour que les nuées ne se déchaînent pas sur eux durant les heures du match.

Les Gryffondor avaient conscience que cette rencontre allait être la plus difficile des trois. Malefoy avait une revanche à prendre, et il était certain, à en croire le capitaine en rouge, que Potter allait encore être la cible de tous les coups bas.

Les tribunes étaient déjà bien pleines lorsque Severus arriva, mais il réussit à trouver deux places libres à l'autre bout des gradins. N'ayant pas pensé à prendre un livre avec lui pour tromper son attente, il se mit à promener son regard sur les spectateurs. La plupart des Serpentard - il reconnut nettement Crabbe et Goyle - se trouvaient presque à l'autre bout des tribunes, et il fut soulagé de voir Gilderoy Lockhart déjà installé au milieu d'une bande de Serdaigle. Au moment où il aperçut Pettigrow en train de parler à cette grande gueule d'Evans, une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Severus, ça ne te dérange si je me mets à côté de toi ? Il n'y a plus de places.

Des cheveux noirs coupés court, une ombre de duvet au dessus des lèvres et le menton disparaissant sous la grosse écharpe de l'école : c'était Walden Macnair. Severus acquiesça et il s'assit.

- J'ai emmené des provisions, si tu en veux...

Il sortit de son sac des petites bouteilles de bière et des boîtes de Chocogrenouilles.

- Merci, répondit Severus, mais je ne bois pas de bière.

- Les cours d'astronomie sont devenus invivables, non ? Impossible de faire rentrer tous ces noms d'étoiles dans ma tête... Ne parlons même pas de les repérer sur une carte... Et dans un ciel qui change tout au long de l'année ! Je ne vois pas en plus à quoi ça peut nous servir. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir prof d'astronomie, moi...

- Tu devrais expliquer ça au professeur...

- Pour qu'elle me chambre ? En plus c'est notre directrice, elle va me cataloguer.

- Regarde, les équipes arrivent sur le terrain, dit Severus qui se pencha légèrement pour mieux voir.

**o**

Dans leurs robes vertes, les Serpentard s'avançaient à la suite de leur capitaine. Lucius avait discipliné ses cheveux clairs avec de la gomina comme chaque jour où il avait entraînement de Quidditch ; la concentration se lisait sur son visage. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fille dans l'équipe, et on l'aurait remarquée à l'intérieur de n'importe quel groupe : ses longs cheveux noirs lisses et épais, ses paupières altières et sa manière royale de déambuler quel que soit le lieu en faisaient une silhouette qu'on n'oublie pas.

- Black, si j'étais toi je m'attacherais les cheveux..., dit Lucius en se tournant vers la fille, qui le regarda les sourcils hauts.

- Sans rire Malefoy, tu me prêtes ta laque , répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Le visage de Lucius devint écarlate. Le gardien pouffa ; Lucius le foudroya du regard.

- Très drôle Black. Nous ne sommes pas là pour plaisanter. Bon, vous vous rappelez tous la tactique à adopter ?

- Ouais, firent les batteurs et les deux autres poursuiveurs.

Ils arrivèrent au centre du terrain, où la longue chevelure de Bellatrix Black se noua toute seule ; de même que l'autre équipe, les Serpentard durent y écouter le discours préalable de leur capitaine.

- Tu as vu qui est attrapeur , dit Macnair.

- C'est vrai qu'on l'imagine mal jouer au Quidditch, répondit son voisin.

- Ça c'est une idée de Malefoy, dit Macnair. Je me doute bien qu'elle doit être très bonne en vol, c'est déjà une grande sorcière cette fille, mais nous savons tous pourquoi il l'a mise dans l'équipe.

Il ponctua cette phrase d'un ricanement et eut l'air soudain très laid. Severus n'était apparemment pas au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans sa maison, mais ce qu'il supputa lui fut très désagréable.

- Severus, ça va ? Prends une Chocogrenouille, ça va te remettre en forme. On dit que le chocolat est très bon quand on a un « coup de fatigue ». Ça doit être parce que tu bosses trop mon vieux, tu vas finir par tomber raide si tu continues comme ça...

Il lui posa d'autorité une boîte sur les genoux. Severus le remercia et la mit de côté pour plus tard.

- Ah , s'exclama Macnair qui devait avoir changé de sujet, j'aime beaucoup le Quidditch, mais en voyant qui est le capitaine, ça ne donne pas envie d'intégrer l'équipe. Je ne peux pas le supporter ce type avec ces grands airs et sa manie de se prendre pour le chef.

Severus fut extrêmement surpris par les propos de son camarade. Un peu à part de la vie de sa maison, il n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse exister des rivalités internes à la famille Serpentard, et surtout, cela ne transpirait pas du tout de ce qu'il avait pu observer jusqu'ici. Que Macnair se mette à lui parler ainsi de Lucius Malefoy était totalement inattendu. Mais cette surprise se teintait également de dégoût, et faisant de nécessité vertu, Severus se dit qu'il faisait bien de se tenir à l'écart de toutes ces fausses amitiés.

- Et il est vraiment grave... Il paraît qu'il jette le mauvais oeil sur tous ceux qu'il ne peut pas encadrer... Et tu as vu ces yeux ? Une vraie tête de bourreau... Ah ! Cette fois je vais l'avoir !

Il écrasa la mouche qui leur rôdait autour depuis cinq minutes d'un rapide geste de la main droite.

- Ce type aurait dû être préfet, continua-t-il en s'essuyant la main et en regardant Malefoy occupé à son discours. D'ailleurs il voulait l'être. Tu le savais ? Mais les profs ont préféré Russell. Famille moins prestigieuse, mais respectueux des Sang-de-bourbe... Hum. Quand on parle du loup...

Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain foncé et aux yeux verts, à la physionomie agréable, se dirigeait tout droit vers eux tant bien que mal le long de la rangée. Il portait l'écharpe verte et blanche et l'insigne de préfet.

- Mais vous êtes bien loin, vous , s'exclama-t-il, découvrant un sourire garni de grandes dents saines.

- On a eu du mal à trouver de la place, dit Macnair.

- Je me demande où je vais me mettre moi..., soupira Angus Russell en scrutant les tribunes. Oh, j'ai bien fait de venir... vous n'avez rien du tout... à part « ça ».

Il désigna la bière.

- Fais attention Macnair, j'ai l'impression que tu bois beaucoup. Et nul n'ignore les ravages de l'alcool sur...

- C'est bon, c'est bon, tu sais très bien que c'est pas fort.

- Tu en bois, Rogue , demanda le préfet en se tournant vers Severus l'air très étonné.

- Non.

- Je me disais encore... .

Il se mit à fouiller dans son sac.

- Alors... Voilà d'abord ça.

Il leur tendit deux petits fanions représentant les armoiries de leur maison.

- Sympa, non ? C'est Pimprenelle qui les a fait. Regardez ce qu'il y a écrit dessus...

- « Victoire Serpentard », lut Severus d'un ton funèbre.

- Mais je crois que j'ai mieux... (son bras droit entier disparut dans la besace) Non... Si... Ah !

Il brandit triomphalement un gros pompon en crépon vert-argent qu'il posa sur les genoux de Severus, puis un autre sur ceux de Macnair.

- Je vous laisse les jeunes, je vais essayer de me trouver un coin pour m'asseoir... J'espère que nous allons gagner, et surtout qu'on ne se fera pas encore plus mal voir... J'ai dit à Lucius de jouer de façon civilisée. Si ça n'est pas le cas, il va m'entendre !

Il s'éloigna.

- J'ai du mal à imaginer Malefoy se faire réprimander par quelqu'un, murmura Macnair.

« Chers confrères de Poudlard, le match va bientôt commencer ! », s'exclama Mélusine Brooks, la dynamique élève de Poufsouffle chargée de commenter le match. « Nous vous rappelons que l'année dernière, le match Serpentard/Gryffondor s'était achevé par la victoire de Gryffondor, vainqueur de la coupe de Quidditch ! James Potter, l'attrapeur vedette, fera-t-il à nouveau gagner son équipe ? Ou bien Lucius Malefoy, le ténébreux Lucius Malefoy, réussira cette fois à mener les Serpentard à la victoire ? »

Le fier capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondor n'avait pas l'air enchanté que l'on ne cite même pas son nom ; celui des Serpentard fronça les sourcils en entendant les mots de « ténébreux » et de « cette fois ».

« Les deux équipes se mettent en ligne face à face... Rappelons en les membres... Pour Serpentard : Sanchez dans les buts - Malefoy, Jones, Beckett sont poursuiveurs - Wilkes et Friedrich sont batteurs – Bellatrix Black est l'attrapeur. Pour Gryffondor : Hopkins dans les buts, Morel, Salinger et Sirius Black sont poursuiveurs - batteurs, Smith et Conrad - attrapeur James Potter. Au centre, M. Gaspard libère le souafle, le vif d'or et les cognards. Et le match débute ! »

Macnair ouvrit une bouteille et se réhydrata.

« C'est Morel qui s'empare le premier du souafle ! Jones, Beckett et Malefoy sont à sa poursuite ! Jones évite un cognard de justesse... Malefoy sur Morel ! Passe de Morel à Sirius Black... James Potter et Bellatrix Black patrouillent... Sirius s'approche des buts et Sanchez se prépare ! »

- NON ! NON , s'exclama Macnair en serrant les poings.

« Mais Sanchez attrape le souafle au vol ! »

Rogue et Macnair poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

« Sanchez envoie à Malefoy ! Malefoy Jones. Jones Malefoy. Black tente d'intercepter, peine perdue - mais comment fait Jones pour envoyer les balles de cette façon ? Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ! Un cognard semble avoir frappé de plein fouet le balai de Malefoy qui dégringole, mais ce dernier a eu le réflexe de lancer à Beckett, démarqué ! Beckett... Beckett MARQUE ! Dix à zéro pour Serpentard ! Malefoy se relève en se frottant, apparemment il n'est qu'un peu meurtri et ébouriffé. »

Cris de déception du côté des Gryffondor. Severus aperçut Angus Russell (il était assis entre McGonagall et Chourave, apparemment elles lui avaient fait une place) qui leur faisait de grands signes ; comprenant que Severus l'avait vu, le préfet se mit à faire des gestes de mime. Severus et Macnair prirent chacun un pompon à contrecoeur et se mirent à scander en les agitant, l'un de la main gauche, l'autre de la main droite : - Victoire Serpentards. Victoire, Serpentards. Victoire, Serpentards.

« M. Gaspard demande à Malefoy si tout va bien. Apparemment oui, et le jeu continue ! »

- Au sujet de Malefoy, dit Macnair en reposant son pompon, tu sais pourquoi il t'adressait jamais la parole ?

Ce fut la deuxième grande surprise de ce match riche en révélations pour Severus. Il pensait jusqu'ici qu'il avait été le seul à remarquer que Lucius Malefoy ne lui parlait jamais, et que cela était normal.

- Tu vas rire, dit Macnair. Il croyait que tu étais le chouchou de Dumbledore !

- Quoi , s'exclama Severus.

- Incroyable, non ?

- Je sais qui sont les chouchous de Dumbledore, et je peux te dire que ça n'est pas moi.

- Si tu veux mon avis, il doit être jaloux de tes bons résultats.

- Cela m'étonnerait vu les siens.

- Peut-être qu'il aimerait être le seul génie de Poudlard.

« Égalité ! Dix partout ! »

- Oups. Je crois bien qu'on a raté quelque chose.

Voyant les signes affolés qu'adressait Russell aux supporters, les deux Serpentard crurent bon de répéter leurs encouragements, encouragements qui cessèrent brusquement quand Sirius Black passa devant eux tout fier et se tourna vers Severus pour lui faire une belle grimace. Severus lui lança son pompon à la figure tandis que Macnair le menaça de sa cannette vide.

« Le souafle est remis en jeu... Salinger passe à Morel... À l'autre bout du terrain, James Potter fait un plongeon phénoménal... Il semble avoir vu le vif d'or ! Et il n'est pas le seul ! Bellatrix Black se dirige tout droit vers le même point ! Mais ils s'arrêtent soudain... comme si le vif d'or avait complètement changé de direction... Pendant ce temps, l'équipe de Potter a repris l'offensive ! »

Le match continuait, rythmé par les épisodiques cabrioles de Sirius Black qui narguait les Serpentard sur son Nimbus dès que son équipe marquait. Il finit par être repris par son capitaine qui lui expliqua qu'il ferait mieux de se concentrer sur le jeu au lieu de « faire le Charlot ». Au bout de trois quarts d'heure de jeu, Gaspard siffla une pause, et tous les joueurs redescendirent à terre pour cinq minutes. Macnair en profita pour ouvrir une boîte de Chocogrenouilles.

- Oh non...le Grand Auror... Je l'ai déjà...

Il en ouvrit une autre, et replaça la grenouille après avoir pris la carte.

- Dumbledore ! Je rêve !

Il ouvrit la dernière qui lui restait.

- Un autre Auror Célèbre... que j'ai déjà bien sûr... Pas de chance aujourd'hui.

Severus prit sa boîte et l'ouvrit ; la petite confiserie batracienne sauta dans sa main. La carte portait l'intitulé « Dark Lord ». Macnair, qui s'était penché pour voir sur quoi était tombé son camarade, n'en crut pas ses yeux.

- Wouah ! Tu as le Dark Lord ! C'est une carte ultra rare !

Sous une peinture représentant une figure encapuchonnée était écrite cette courte notice :

_Grand voyageur et explorateur du monde des sortilèges, celui qui se fait aussi appeler « le Voleur de Mort » a vu son pouvoir s'étendre de façon considérable depuis l'année 1970._

L'illustration magique semblait fixe ; on ne voyait aucun visage sous la cagoule noire. Puis soudain, la tête se releva, blanche et sans traits, elle se teinta d'obscurités par endroits comme une lune, les tâches devinrent caves, peignant le relief d'un crâne qui grandit brusquement, comme sortant de la carte, pour ouvrir sa mâchoire osseuse et faire siffler sa langue fourchue sous le nez de Severus ; il tressaillit.

- Cool , fit Macnair, qui semblait regretter de lui avoir offert ce paquet.

- Prends-la, je ne les collectionne pas, dit Severus.

- Mais je te l'avais donnée... (le visage du jeune Serpentard de treize ans reflétait un dilemme cornélien) Ou alors... Si je te les échange contre mes deux Aurors, le compte est bon ?

- Si tu tiens tant que ça à me donner tes deux Aurors...

- Prends les ! Et je te donne aussi Dumbledore , s'exclama Macnair qui jubilait en regardant sa carte _collector_ flambant neuve.

Severus les rangea dans sa poche ; elles pourraient toujours servir de marque-pages.

« Le jeu va bientôt reprendre ! Les capitaines donnent les dernières recommandations à leurs équipiers ».

- James, ne te laisse surtout pas impressionner par cette mante religieuse, déclara le stratège Gryffondor à son attrapeur. Je suis sûr que Malefoy l'a mise à ce poste rien que parce qu'il sait que tu te laisses facilement intimidé par les filles pour peu qu'elles ne soient pas complètement hideuses.

- Mais...

- Inutile de nier, James. Sois sans pitié ! Et je parle aussi pour les batteurs ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est une fille que vous ne devez pas renvoyer les cognards sur elle. Eux ne se gênent pas pour le faire. Nous allons donner à cette ordure de Malefoy la raclée de sa vie. Ceci n'est pas un simple match, ne l'oubliez pas. Godric Gryffondor nous observe de là où il est.

« Les joueurs enfourchent leur balai... Je vous rappelle que Serpentard mène 50 à 40... Et c'est reparti ! Lucius Malefoy s'élance vers les buts adverses, le souafle en main ! Oh oh, j'en connais qui doivent user et abuser de leurs Multiplettes ... »

Le professeur McGonagall se couvrit le visage.

« Morel semble surgir de nulle part et fonce sur Malefoy ! Il l'a bousculé pour lui prendre le souafle ! Est-ce que c'est bien réglementaire, ça ? »

- FAUTE , hurlèrent les Serpentard, tandis que leur préfet, droit comme un pic, fermait les yeux et tendait les mains comme l'Ancien du village qui vient de voir sa prédiction s'accomplir, fatal.

« L'arbitre se contente de siffler et Morel tente de se frayer un chemin pour marquer... Beckett et Jones se jettent sur lui tandis que Malefoy le suit de près... POTTER À LA POURSUITE DU VIF D'OR ! Regardez comment il file, c'est merveilleux ! »

L'attrapeur de Gryffondor semblait rallier les trois quarts du public, qui l'ovationnait copieusement ; Severus, les lèvres crispées d'agacement, sentit une goutte de pluie tomber sur sa main. La fille Black avait du mal à suivre le héros à lunettes. Pourtant, d'un coup, elle se retrouva juste derrière lui.

« C'est incroyable , s'écria Mélusine Brooks. En une fraction de seconde Bellatrix Black s'est propulsée aux côtés de Potter ! »

La voix de McGonagall perça dans le haut-parleur : « Il semble qu'elle ait transplané Melle Brooks, et c'est strictement interdit. »

« Professeur McGonagall, vous ne pensez pas sérieusement ce que vous dîtes ? », s'exclama une voix masculine qui résonna bruyamment dans tout le stade. « Tout le monde sait qu'un élève en début de cinquième année ne sait pas transplaner ! Et transplaner sur un balai encore moins ! Et surtout, c'est IMPOSSIBLE dans l'enceinte de Poudlard !»

« M. Russell, veuillez rendre ce porte-voix à Melle Brooks ! »

Sous fond de huées, Severus regarda dans ses jumelles. James Potter était encore devant Bellatrix, il s'approchait du vif d'or qui venait de s'immobiliser. Il était à moins d'un mètre de lui. Il tendit la main. Il était trop tard pour l'attrapeur de Serpentard.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Severus vit à travers les lentilles grossissantes une boule noire, deux fois plus grosse que le vif d'or, frapper la balle dorée de plein fouet et l'envoyer loin, très loin de Potter.

« Mes amis... mes amis... c'est INCROYABLE ce qui vient de se passer ! À la dernière minute, alors que James Potter allait s'emparer du vif d'or et faire gagner son équipe, un joueur a réussi à envoyer un cognard _dedans_ ! »

Le capitaine des Serpentard vola prestement jusqu'à Wilkes pour lui rendre sa batte puis reprit sa position. Éric Salinger tourna vers le batteur de cinquième année un regard accusateur.

- Tu sais Salinger, chez les Cheyennes, on l'appelait Vue-Perçante, répondit Wilkes en haussant les épaules, un petit sourire moqueur et condescendant aux lèvres.

« C'est Lucius Malefoy qui a fait ça ! »

- Ce type est pas normal, conclut Macnair, tandis que tous les Serpentard y compris son voisin étaient en train d'applaudir l'exploit de Lucius en brandissant leurs drapeaux, banderoles et pompons, et que le professeur McGonagall arborait une mine déconfite.

« Mais le jeu continue ! Je vous rappelle que le score est de 50 à 40 en faveur de l'équipe verte. C'est Black qui a le souafle, va-t-il réussir à égaliser ? Salinger, le capitaine des Gryffondors, et Morel, le troisième poursuiveur, s'élancent à ses côtés ! Black se met à zigzaguer entre eux pour briser leur trajectoire ! Les batteurs de Serpentard se déchaînent et les poursuiveurs tentent de récupérer la balle ! Ah mes amis, quel match ! Nul doute que la pluie qui commence à tomber n'affectera pas l'ardeur de ces joueurs passionnés ! D'ailleurs, Salinger vient de donner un grand coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Bellatrix Black, qui recule à l'autre bout du terrain ! L'arbitre siffle un avertissement pour Salinger ! Sirius Black évite un cognard et file, seul, ses camarades étant marqués de près par leurs adversaires ! Sanchez... Sanchez... Non ! Black EGALISE ! 50 à 50 ! »

Sirius salua James qui le félicitait. La pluie devint plus drue, et certains joueurs rabattirent les capuchons de leurs robes de Quidditch sur leur tête.

- Vous avez peur de vous mouiller, Seigneur , lança Salinger en montant jusqu'à Malefoy.

Ses longs cheveux bruns ruisselaient le long de son visage trempé. Lucius le fixa du regard, et sa voix était presque murmurante :

- Et toi tu frappes les filles, _sale gueux _? Tu as donc si peur de moi ?

- Peur de toi ! Tu rigoles, hacha Salinger dont les yeux se plissèrent, je ne suis pas un de tes elfes de maison, « bouffe-cadavre » !

- En tout cas, répondit très calmement Malefoy en recevant de la main droite le souafle envoyé par son gardien, moi je n'aurais jamais peur d'un pauvre petit... _Moldu_.

- Je vais te..., siffla le Gryffondor.

- Me tuer Salinger ? Ou simplement me battre ? Tout le monde sait que si vous avez gagné l'an dernier le mérite ne t'en revient absolument pas. Enfin... tu peux toujours essayer.

Il disparut avec le souafle.

« Salinger poursuit Malefoy ! Morel vient lui prêter main forte ! Mais Black est resté à l'autre bout du terrain, ça doit être une tactique. »

« Oh, fit la voix de McGonagall, ne vous gênez pas pour le dire, surtout... »

Severus braqua ses jumelles sur Black. Celui-ci était resté près des cerceaux gardés par Sanchez, le regard vague, et si la pluie ne coulait pas sur ses joues, Severus aurait presque cru que Sirius pleurait. Il était immobile sur son balai, tandis que Sanchez, le visage caché par sa capuche verte noircie par la pluie, virevoltait lentement devant les trois cercles.

« Salinger a rattrapé Malefoy ! On le croirait animé par une rage biblique ! Il se colle à lui pour lui prendre le souafle ! Un cognard l'oblige à s'écarter un instant, mais il revient à la charge, tandis que Malefoy fait des mouvements compliqués pour tenter de s'en débarrasser ! Nous voyons là que Salinger utilise la stratégie dite de la " Sangsue " ! Basique mais efficace. »

- Lucius ! Te laisse pas faire , s'écria soudain Macnair en se levant et en agitant son pompon comme un fou.

« Jones et Beckett surviennent et attrapent Salinger... ils se mettent à le tirer ! Salinger leur tape dessus pour qu'ils le lâchent ! M. Gaspard les rejoint à tout allure en faisant marcher son sifflet et les sépare. »

- Messieurs ! Ce n'est pas un match de judo ! Salinger, au prochain avertissement, je vous sors ! Jones ! Beckett ! C'est pareil pour vous ! Malefoy, au milieu du terrain avec le souafle !

« Malefoy se place au centre du terrain et fait une passe à Jones. Jones passe à Beckett. Mais le souafle est intercepté par Morel ! Morel s'élance vers les buts de Sanchez, et alors que Jones est sur lui, il fait une longue passe en direction de Sirius Black ! Mais Black est désarçonné au dernier moment par un cognard et fait une chute spectaculaire ! Heureusement il remonte au dernier moment ! Il a eu chaud ! Oh »

Le porte-voix tombait des mains de Mélusine Brooks alors qu'un grand cri horrifié retentissait dans tout le stade.

- Bon sang , s'exclama Macnair, qui venait d'écarter ses mains de devant ses yeux. Y'en a partout !

Tout ce que Rogue avait vu, c'était Black qui n'avait pas pu attraper le souafle à cause d'un cognard qui avait touché son balai : il était tombé alors que la balle échouait dans les bras de Beckett, mais s'était redressé juste avant de heurter le sol... C'était au moment où Black était remonté que Severus avait vu comme une gerbe rouge, immédiatement suivie d'un grand bruit sourd.

Potter était descendu à terre en premier, et Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient arrivés en courant, suivis par Angus Russell, blanc comme un linge. Les voix se mirent à bourdonner autour de Severus.

« Il l'a reçu en pleine tête... Il est mort ? C'est vraiment horrible... Terrible... Il l'a pas vu en remontant... Son nez... Une chute pareille... »

James était à deux mètres du corps au visage méconnaissable, sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait sans qu'un seul mot en sorte. McGonagall se précipita vers lui tandis que Dumbledore s'occupait du poursuiveur.

- Calmez-vous James, calmez-vous, bégaya-t-elle en soutenant Potter dont les jambes flageolaient.

- Sirius... Sirius...

- Il respire encore, dit le directeur. Je vais tout de suite l'amener à Mme Pomfresh.

Gaspard siffla la fin du match ; Lucius, qui se trouvait près de Bellatrix, regarda les deux professeurs partir vers l'infirmerie.

- Tu as vu comment McGonagall a serré le poing et m'a regardé , murmura Malefoy à sa voisine. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me gifler. Elle a beau les punir, elle a un faible pour ses petits Gryffondor je crois. Il serait temps qu'elle s'aperçoive qui sont les personnes de valeur dans cette école. Personnellement ça ne me dérange pas que la jolie petite tête de ce Black soit un peu amochée... Il ne l'a pas volé.

- Ultima angustiae, murmrua Bellatrix.

Lucius la regarda avec un sourire qui exprimait à la fois l'incrédulité et l'admiration.

- Tu as osé , dit-il.

Mais il n'en dit pas plus en voyant que Russell, le visage dégoulinant de pluie, les observait d'un oeil soupçonneux.

o

Remus Lupin traversa le cloître et parvint dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie ; il entra. James, Peter, McGonagall, Mme Pomfresh et toute l'équipe de Gryffondor étaient là, plus ou moins loin du lit où était étendue une personne au visage couvert de bandages.


	5. Main tendue

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling et cie, et l'utilisation que j'en fais n'est pas lucrative.

**Notes :** la dernière scène est le texte du livre auquel sont ajoutés quelques éléments de la même scène du film... Donc si vous la reconnaissez, c'est normal !

**Conventions :** Les phrases en italique sont les pensées de Severus Rogue, un marque un saut dans le temps. J'ai choisi de garder la version originale du prénom de Drago (Draco).

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Main tendue**

o

o

Le courrier tombait peu à peu dans la Grande Salle où les élèves étaient occupés à prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Il avait été décidé que le match de la veille serait reporté à la fin de la saison, mais les élèves s'inquiétaient surtout pour le poursuiveur blessé ; ce matin-là, même le fantôme de Gryffondor vint s'enquérir de l'état de santé du jeune Sirius Black.

« Nous venons d'aller le voir à l'infirmerie, répondit Remus avec un petit rire aigu. Il pourrait jouer le rôle principal dans le _Roman de la Momie_. »

Il était très rare que l'adolescent sorte ce genre de blague très contestable, y compris depuis que Sirius avait commencé à avoir sur lui une influence douteuse dans le domaine de l'humour.

« Et il n'est toujours pas réveillé », compléta James en ramassant le muffin de Remus qui était tombé par terre de façon inexpliquée.

« J'espère qu'il nous reviendra vite... », opina Sir Nicholas, le visage grave.

« En tout cas Madame Pomfresh a dit qu'elle pourrait sans doute redonner sa forme initiale à son nez », ajouta James. « Et nos mères nous ont déjà envoyé des colis de friandises pour lui par hibou-express..., ajouta-t-il en montrant les paquets au fantôme. Depuis qu'elles l'ont vu pendant les vacances elles sont folles de lui... »

« C'est vrai qu'on lui donnerait tout de suite l'absolution au petit Black ! », lança Peeves qui venait de se glisser aux côtés de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. « Joli visage, mais sale caractère ! Dites, les enfants… »

Il papillonna des cils et prit une voix mielleuse.

« …vous ne trouvez pas ça _bizarre_ ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer par là, Peeves ? », gronda Sir Nicholas.

« Je veux dire... il y a une justice en ce monde, non ? C'est ce qui arrive quand on se moque de la tête des autres... Il a été puni par le Bon Dieu ! À ta place je ferais attention James ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ? », demanda vivement l'adolescent en fronçant les sourcils.

Peeves eut une espèce de rire satanique – si tant est qu'on puisse avoir un rire satanique lorsqu'on porte un costume orange vif surmonté d'un gros noeud papillon – avant de s'exclamer en roulant des yeux : - Regarde comment j'ai fini !

Et il s'évanouit comme une bulle de savon qui éclate.

« Ne l'écoutez pas, il est fou », déclara Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête.

o

Un dernier oiseau pénétra dans la Grande Salle - c'était un cormoran - ; il laissa choir une enveloppe sur la table des Serpentard avant de s'en retourner avec grâce.

« Regardez ! Une lettre d'outre-mer pour Rogue ! »

- Ils font quoi dans la vie tes parents, Severus ?

- ...professeur... Salem..., comprit Macnair dans le murmure à peine audible de son camarade occupé à lire la courte lettre qu'il venait de recevoir.

Une fois qu'il l'eut terminée, il déplia le journal qu'un hibou lui avait apporté par voie normale. La manchette titrait : « _VOLDEMORT_ défie le ministère de la magie ». Le jeune Rogue commençait à parcourir les sous titres (« Victoire écrasante des Frelons », « Les dernières découvertes de la science des potions : interview de Bhima Agni ») quand la voix d'Avery interrompit sa lecture.

- Tu devrais l'ouvrir Béatrice...

Severus tourna son regard vers la gauche. Bellatrix Black tenait dans ses mains une enveloppe rouge.

- Inutile, répondit calmement Bellatrix. Je sais déjà ce qu'il y a dedans.

- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi calme...

- On s'habitue à tout.

Elle posa la lettre sur la table et releva sa longue chevelure, inclinant légèrement la tête pour montrer à son aîné un trait rouge et épais sur sa nuque. Un murmure pluriel de dégoût suivit son geste, tandis qu'un autre élève de cinquième année dont Severus ne se rappelait plus le nom fixait le cou blessé, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux humides.

- Elle bouge Béatrice..., s'inquiéta Avery en désignant la lettre.

- Je m'en fiche de sa lettre, répondit Bellatrix en l'immobilisant du poing droit.

Mais la lettre explosa, ensanglantant les mains de la jeune fille comme si elle avait été remplie de lames de rasoir ; la Serpentard bondit hors de sa chaise, les larmes aux yeux.

- La salope, la salope, siffla-t-elle en sortant de la Grande Salle les mains enveloppées dans sa serviette.

- Bienvenue au CGPC, commenta tranquillement Lucius en continuant à ouvrir son courrier.

Severus se risqua à demander à Evan Rosier – qui était dans la même classe qu'elle – qui était la personne dont parlait Bellatrix.

- C'est sa mère qui lui a envoyé cette lettre, répondit sobrement Rosier avant de sortir de table avec Wilkes.

- Le CGPC ?, s'étonna Avery.

- Le CGPC, le Club des Gosses de Parents Cinglés, expliqua Lucius. Tu ne connais pas ? Tu as bien de la chance.

- Toi tu as reçu une lettre de ton père.

- Oui, il m'engueule au sujet de mon argent de poche. Il se demande où passent toutes ces sommes que je dépense. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Ça coûte cher les études...

- Au fait Lucius, dit une fille de dernière année, tu as toujours prévu de te laisser pousser les cheveux une fois l'année terminée ?

- Oui et j'ai hâte de voir la tête de ma chère mère.

- Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse s'habituer à ça, dit Avery les yeux posés sur son café comme si celui-ci avait été rempli de chenilles dégoûtantes.

- On peut finir par s'habituer à beaucoup de choses, intervint Angus. Comme on peut finir par prendre goût aux choses. Les champignons par exemple. Quand j'étais petit, je détestais ; maintenant, j'aime bien.

- Il y a une différence entre les champignons et la souffrance, répliqua Avery.

« Russell sort parfois des trucs bizarres, comme ça... », murmura un quatrième année à Macnair.

- Quoiqu'il en soit je dois parler à Bellatrix ce soir, déclara le préfet. Nous devons avoir une petite discussion.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ?, demanda Lucius.

- Je n'y peux rien si tu te sens visé, répondit sèchement Angus.

Il se leva et quitta la salle. Severus songea que lui aussi n'allait pas tarder à sortir de table, le cours de Flitwick commençant dans un quart d'heure. Il était ennuyeux, mais la suite était plus intéressante : cours de potion. De plus, aujourd'hui Sirius Black ne serait pas là.

o

Il n'y avait personne dans le cachot quand il entra, la pause n'étant pas terminée. Le calme de la pièce était reposant. Severus goûta un instant ce silence puis alla s'asseoir près du mur où il occupa ses mains gelées en installant son nécessaire à potions sur son pupitre. Ses camarades arrivaient au fur et à mesure, les uns parlant de la dernière dissertation, les autres de l'accident de Sirius.

- Pff ! J'en connais un que sa mort aurait même réjoui !, lança James en se tournant vers son ennemi.

- Je ne suis pas un assassin Potter, répliqua Severus. La mort des autres ne me réjouit pas.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le loisir de discuter plus avant car Bhima Agni, le directeur de Serdaigle, fit irruption dans la salle, telle une vive flamme dans son ample robe jaune safran. La porte se referma en claquant derrière lui.

« Il les a, on est cuits », entendit chuchoter Severus derrière lui.

- Bonjour tout le monde, dit Agni d'une voix plombée par l'agacement. Je crois que j'ai des choses à vous rendre.

Ce ne fut pas sans satisfaction que Severus vit le visage de James révéler une grande inquiétude alors que l'homme au teint sombre s'avançait au milieu des rangées, une liasse de parchemins dans les mains.

- Commençons par le haut de la pile... pour ménager mes nerfs... Severus Rogue ?

Severus leva la main. Agni lui tendit sa copie.

- C'est à nouveau excellent. Vous êtes l'aigle qui survole la plaine de la médiocrité, M. Rogue. Sirius Black, ça va... Où est M. Black ?

- Il est... en convalescence à cause de son accident, dit James.

- Vous lui donnerez sa copie ? ...Remus Lupin ? Peut mieux faire. Même si c'est toujours mieux que vos désastreuses potions. Bon. Je viens de passer les trois seules copies acceptables. Melle Ollivander ? Vous comptez peut-être trouver vos BUSES dans un paquet de Chocogrenouilles ? M. Macnair, c'est trop court. M. Pettigrow...

Un garçon très petit et rondouillard leva une main tremblante.

- C'est très mauvais. Et d'après ce que m'a dit le professeur McGonagall, la quatrième année de vos études est bien partie pour être similaire aux trois premières... Vous comptez rester à la traîne derrière les autres toute votre vie, M. Pettigrow ? M. Potter, les devoirs rédigés à la va-vite entre deux cours ne m'intéressent pas. Vous m'aviez habitué à mieux. Melle Hopkins, vous n'avez pas compris le...

James se tourna vers Remus avec une expression ayant l'air de dire « Mais comment a-t-il deviné ? ». À côté de lui, Peter avait l'air désespéré.

- Voilà qui est fait, conclut Agni une fois toutes les copies distribuées, et sa colère semblait s'être mystérieusement évanouie. Aujourd'hui je vais essayer de vous apprendre la potion dite de la « Belle-au-bois-dormant ». Qui peut me dire en quoi elle consiste ?

Severus et James levèrent la main en même temps.

- Oui M. Potter ?

- C'est une potion d'endormissement.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bien sûr M. Potter, mais qu'elle est sa particularité ?

- Durant le sommeil, qui peut être très long, le corps ne vieillit pas.

- C'est exact. Cinq points pour Gryffondor.

Julius Baxter, un élève de Serpentard, leva la main.

- M. Baxter ?

- À quoi cela nous sert de l'apprendre si on n'a aucune occasion de s'en servir ?

- Pour l'amour de la science M. Baxter. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ? Plus sérieusement, si vous avez un jour besoin d'une bonne dose de sommeil réparateur cela peut s'avérer très utile. Et surtout, cela va nous servir d'exemple pour pratiquer un genre nouveau de distillation. M. Pettigrow, rendez vous utile, allez chercher les alambics dans le placard du fond.

Peter se leva et alla regarder dans les placards.

- Je ne vois pas d'alambics professeur.

- Non seulement vous êtes bête mais vous êtes aveugle, rugit Agni en le rejoignant.

Peter s'écarta de lui tout craintif alors que le maître de potions regardait à son tour dans les placards.

- Mais où sont-ils passés ? Il y en avait une dizaine...

Des rires étouffés se firent entendre parmi les élèves ; Agni se retourna brusquement.

- C'est Novalis qui a dû les prendre pour ses cours d'alchimie, murmura-t-il. Les dernières années sont assez nombreux je crois... Mais peut-être qu'il ne s'en sert pas en ce moment... Pettigrow, retournez à votre place s'il vous plaît. Il faudrait aller voir... Voyons... il nous faut un élève sérieux... qui ne risque pas de se « perdre » dans les couloirs...

Agni décocha à James une oeillade acérée sous son gros sourcil noir.

- M. Rogue ? Allez-y donc, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Severus se leva et traversa la salle, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire ironique à la vue du glorieux 7/20 de James Potter.

Ce dernier tendit à Peter le parchemin initialement vierge où il venait d'écrire : « Un cafard immonde vient de franchir cette porte ». Peter lut, et y ajouta : « Quel pauvre type », avant de lui rendre.

o

Le Serpentard jugea préférable de prendre le chemin le plus classique pour se rendre au cours de Novalis ; entre les escaliers pivotants et Peeves qui rôdait en quête d'un mauvais coup, il valait mieux se montrer prudent lorsqu'on se promenait seul. Il parvint ainsi sans problème à l'embranchement familier.

À gauche, l'escalier sombre qui montait en colimaçon menait au planétarium ; la directrice de Serpentard devait s'y trouver en ce moment, plongée dans ce qu'elle appelait de « profondes méditations »… Severus emprunta le long couloir de droite qui menait à la classe d'alchimie.

Des portraits animés de ses plus grandes figures jalonnaient le couloir ; Zozime, Synésius, Théosébie, Agrippa, Paracelse, Flamel, cessaient un instant leurs occupations pour lui souhaiter le bonjour... Le sol lui aussi était décoré, d'une sorte de marelle : un corbeau était peint sur la première dalle, puis une autruche, un dragon, un pélican, et au final, un phénix. La peinture semblait très ancienne, comme tout ce qui se trouvait à Poudlard. Sous le corbeau, à la base de la marelle, il était inscrit « Ludum tuum est ».(1)

L'alchimie n'était enseignée qu'à partir de la cinquième année de scolarité, et restait une matière optionnelle. Severus Rogue possédait cependant les sept premiers volumes de la « Grande Encyclopédie Illustrée de l'Alchimie », un classique de la vulgarisation. C'était son cadeau de Noël depuis qu'il était en âge de savoir lire. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas compris grand-chose au texte à la première lecture du premier tome, mais les photographies des cristaux et des roches l'avaient fasciné dès le tout début. Il y trouvait de la beauté.

Tandis qu'il remontait le corridor il songea ainsi avec plaisir que bien que n'assistant pas à ces cours, il connaissait déjà la jaune transparence du souffre de Sicile, cubique comme si la nature avait voulu donner corps à ses arithmétiques pensées ; il savait que le plomb, que le commun croyait de ce noir bleuté si dense et parfait, pouvait prendre la forme de translucides cristaux de différentes figures et couleurs ; il savait également que les yeux de Lucius heurtant de front la lumière avaient la clarté bleue de la Smithsonite que colore le cuivre.

Il s'arrêta, s'apercevant avec terreur qu'il venait de faire acte d'un lyrisme bêlant au sujet des yeux d'un de ses camarades. En vérité, mis à part cette analogie avec la Smithsonite, il ne _savait_ pas grand-chose de Lucius Malefoy, excepté qu'il était un jeune homme d'une insupportable suffisance. La raison du scintillement étrange de son nom lorsqu'il heurtait son oreille, il l'ignorait…

Il ne s'y intéressait pas, bien que ce fait à ce jour inexpliqué l'aidât à supporter, parfois, la rudesse de sa vie. Et sa vie, c'était travailler sans relâche, accumulant les lectures et les exercices, prenant des notes interminables à la lueur de la bougie, le poignet affaibli et nerveux. Mais le jeune Rogue avait au fond la sourde conscience que chaque volume lu était comme une marche de plus qui lui permettait de s'élever vers des cimes éclatantes où tout ce qui faisait la vie des autres et le calvaire de la sienne n'avait plus d'importance.

« Bien Éric : le soufre avec le mercure... »

Severus se trouvait devant la porte de la salle de classe. Il hésita un instant puis frappa.

- Oui ?, fit la voix de Novalis.

Le Serpentard entra ; il était déjà venu dans cette salle observer les morceaux de roches exposés dans les vitrines sur les côtés de l'estrade. Son regard glissa du vieux Novalis à la trentaine d'élèves qui était là - des dernières années de toutes les maisons - et, vers le fond de la classe, buta sur Lucius Malefoy qui comme tous ses camarades venait de lever les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Bonjour, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, jeune homme ?, fit Novalis.

- C'est M. Agni qui m'envoie. Il a besoin de ses alambics pour le cours de potion.

- De ses alambics ?

- Il pensait que vous les aviez pris car...

- Nous n'avons pas pris ses alambics jeune homme, c'est sans doute quelqu'un d'autre. Mais voyez... (il désigna Éric Salinger qui était debout devant le tableau noir recouvert de formules bizarres) aujourd'hui nous faisons de la théorie, alors vous pouvez prendre les nôtres. Ils sont rangés dans une caisse dans le placard du fond, là bas voyez-vous... Nous ne les avons pas encore utilisés depuis la rentrée. Vous pouvez aller les chercher.

Severus descendit l'allée centrale, alors que Salinger avait repris sa résolution de l'exercice et que tous les regards y étaient revenus. Sauf un.

_Mais pourquoi il me fixe comme ça... Va tout droit Severus, tout droit, Orphée, Severus, droit devant toi, ne te retourne pas..._

Il réussit à atteindre le placard sans accident et se chargea de la caisse. En se retournant, il se rendit compte que Lucius Malefoy le regardait toujours, le visage posé sur son bras replié.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il regarde ? Mais... il me sourit ! Il doit se foutre de moi... Il pense peut-être que je vais faire tomber la caisse._

Severus commença à remonter la rangée, lentement, en gardant son regard attaché à un point imaginaire de l'horizon. Mais sa tentative d'évasion fut stoppée par une main qu'il sentit tirer faiblement le tissu de sa robe de sorcier... Or il se trouvait au niveau de Malefoy. Or il le reconnut du coin de l'oeil juste avant d'éprouver la présence de deux mains, en entonnoir, en deçà de son oreille. Une haleine chaude lui chuchota alors des paroles dont il ne comprit pas un strict mot ; il eut tout de même la force de se tourner vers Lucius - à vrai dire il n'avait pas le choix. Que faire ? S'il se faisait répéter la chose, il aurait l'air ridicule ; de plus, ils risquaient de se faire réprimander par Novalis. Enfin, c'était peut-être une moquerie, et le visage de Lucius avait l'expression exacte de quelqu'un qui vient de se moquer – le jeune Rogue connaissait bien ce type d'expression pour l'avoir vue un nombre incalculable de fois sur les visages de Black et Potter.

« Non, regardez bien, Éric... nous nous sommes trompés ici... et ici... »

Il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre que de sortir tristement de la salle pour aller apporter ses alambics à Agni.

- Ce n'est pas lui qui a pris les miens ?, s'étonna Agni. Bien... encore des élèves qui volent du matériel, ça commence à devenir inquiétant... Je vais dire à Argus de se montrer plus vigilant, sans quoi nous allons bientôt être conduits à verrouiller les portes des salles de cours.

o

Cette affaire de murmure raté tourmenta Severus durant les heures suivantes. Le regard alternativement perdu dans la contemplation du bouillonnement de sa potion et le relief esquinté du pupitre, il passait en revue les explications et leur degré de crédibilité, tandis que le fantôme de la voix de Malefoy sur sa joue réapparaissait sans cesse. Il ne croisa pas le jeune homme à midi, et une fois le cours de Mme Chourave terminé il se hâta de rejoindre les appartements de sa maison pour tenter d'oublier tout ça dans ses calculs d'astronomie.

- Cela ne me plaît pas du tout de constater que des gens de ma maison, qu'on a placés sous ma responsabilité, fassent de la magie noire pendant les matchs de Quidditch !

Si la salle commune des Serpentard n'avait pas été située au sous-sol on aurait entendu la voix d'Angus Russell résonner à des lieux à la ronde.

- Tu ne dis rien Bellatrix ? Qu'as tu à dire pour ta défense !

- Je n'y suis pour rien si Sirius Black a été heurté par ce cognard, répondit l'attrapeuse en continuant d'écrire sur son rouleau de parchemin.

- Tu pourrais au moins t'arrêter d'écrire !, siffla Angus Russell, qui, à cette heure mystique où tous les honnêtes anglais se préparent à prendre le thé, ressemblait plus, par une voie mystérieuse de la transmutation des corps, à la bouilloire de Mme Chourave qu'à un honorable préfet.

- Mais je te le répète Russell, je n'ai rien fait.

- Je l'ai vu, Bellatrix. Ce poursuiveur était immobile, comme stupéfixié. Oh, je sais que la stupéfixion est facilement détectable, alors que d'autres sortilèges le sont beaucoup moins... L'_ultima_ _angustiae_ par exemple.

La jeune fille s'arrêta d'écrire ; le préfet devait avoir visé juste.

- Je sais lire sur les lèvres Bellatrix, tu as avoué ton crime à ton capitaine à la fin du match... je me trompe ?

- Tu as dû mal lire alors.

- Oh, c'est un sort très difficile à lancer et qui requière une grande puissance, mais quasiment indétectable, c'était bien pensé, il suffit d'avoir un morceau du corps de la personne visée et de la tenir pour lancer le sort... Pas besoin de la fixer du regard, ou de pointer sa baguette sur elle... Juste saisir l'échantillon entre le pouce et l'index... L'échantillon ?

Il se redressa, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

- AVERY ! ROSIER !, hurla-t-il en s'élançant vers l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons.

Il se retourna devant l'arcade du passage, les joues en feu.

- Bellatrix, tu es en retenue tous les soirs pendant un mois. Tu verras ça avec le concierge. Je lui dirai que tu as commis de très gros écarts de discipline...

Severus comprenait la sévérité de la punition ; l'_Ultima_ _Angustiae_ était un sort d'hallucination morbide particulièrement épouvantable. Les deux complices kidnappeurs d'échantillon de Black apparurent derrière le préfet. Ils semblaient avoir suivi toute la discussion depuis la pièce du haut.

- En fais pas toute une histoire, protesta faiblement Rosier. On voulait juste lui faire une petite frayeur, histoire de le déconcentrer un peu...

- Une petite frayeur ?!, s'égosilla Angus. Une petite frayeur ! Non mais vous voulez que je vous fasse vivre votre propre mort ! Vous voulez que je le fasse !

Avery et Rosier se regardèrent.

- Euh... non, répondirent-ils avec une grimace piteuse.

- Je me démène pour que notre maison ne soit plus vue comme un vivier de futurs mages noirs, et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ! Vous vous amusez à balancer des _Ultima_ _Angustiae_ comme on écrase une mouche ! Non mais je rêve là ! Ou plutôt c'est un cauchemar !

Avery et Rosier baissèrent la tête, mais pas Bellatrix.

- Que ferez vous, tous, quand j'aurai eu mes ASPIC et qu'il n'y aura plus personne pour veiller sur vous, hein !

Severus n'avait jamais vu Angus Russell dans un état pareil. Constatant qu'il lui serait impossible de travailler dans le caveau des Serpentard, il fit demi-tour et prit le chemin de la bibliothèque où il avait un livre à emprunter.

o

Il ne fut pas tranquille bien longtemps ; mais dans la seconde qui suivit le moment où il fut dérangé il se rappela de cet après-midi passé à la bibliothèque comme aujourd'hui, début octobre, lors de laquelle il avait essuyé l'assaut inaugural de l'énergumène blond de chez Serdaigle et été bousculé par Lucius Malefoy. _Oui, c'est encore la même chose, toujours la même chose..._

- C'est quoi ?

Severus se retourna et le regard qui plongea en lui eut l'effet immédiat de pétrifier son muscle cardiaque.

- Tu lis quoi ?

- Qu-Quoi ?, bégaya le jeune Rogue encore sous le choc de ces yeux soudainement braqués sur lui.

- Ce livre..., précisa Lucius avec un petit sourire. C'est quoi ?

- « Les Secrets des Liches », répondit Severus en lui montrant la couverture tout en baissant les yeux. Tu... tu l'as lu ?

Le visage de Lucius Malefoy devint rose de gêne l'espace d'une seconde.

- Non, avoua-t-il. Et je ne l'avais jamais vu dans les rayonnages...

- C'est parce qu'il vient de la réserve. Agni m'a donné une autorisation.

- Je vois... (ses doigts longs et fins tournèrent les pages puis s'arrêtèrent sur le nom de l'auteur) C'est de la magie noire...

- Agni m'approuve, il dit qu'il me faut la connaître.

- « Qu'il te faut la connaître » ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il me voyait mal finir apothicaire une fois diplômé, répondit timidement Severus en détournant la tête.

- Et il te voit faire quel... métier ?, demanda Malefoy froidement.

- Cela risque de te faire sourire...

- Vas-y.

- Professeur... de DCFM.

Lucius rit.

- En effet..., dit-il d'un air snob, le sourire aux lèvre. « Combattre les forces du mal »... Il n'y avait que Dumbledore pour inventer une semblable stupidité ! Mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas le premier livre de magie noire que tu lis...

- Je m'en suis déjà procuré par d'autres moyens. Et Agni me permet d'en emprunter dans le fond de la bibliothèque depuis cette année. Certains sont introuvables ailleurs, ou bien coûtent une petite fortune.

- Tu es un grand soutireur de livres, à ce que je vois... J'en connais un autre, le plus grand soutireur de livres qui ait jamais existé.

Lucius Malefoy souriait, mais Severus se sentait atrocement mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'ils discutaient ensemble, et la première fois que Lucius lui parlait aussi longuement. Il faisait tout son possible pour maîtriser les tremblements de ses mains, alors que son ventre était affreusement noué. Soudain il eut l'impression que son aîné s'était rapproché, s'était penché.

- Agni est un bon professeur, dit Lucius d'une voix basse et grave. Il m'a signé beaucoup d'autorisations. À moi et à d'autres. On m'a dit beaucoup de choses à ton sujet, Rogue... Je crois que nous aimons les mêmes choses. Toi et moi savons quels chemins sont les plus passionnants à emprunter. Nous refusons les voies faciles et convenues, qui mènent au confort d'une vie sans histoire. Car c'est une vie déjà acquise, une vie de mort. Les voies les plus passionnantes sont les plus vitales... Et ce pour quoi tu veux vivre... ? La grandeur... Déchiffrer de _fabuleuses énigmes_... Repousser les limites de ce qui a été fait... Tu sais comme moi que le bien et le mal sont des fictions inventées par les faibles. Et tu en avais assez des petits sortilèges stupides tout juste bon à servir pour préparer son café sans efforts... La magie la plus grande n'est accessible qu'aux meilleurs, et ce sont les _meilleurs_ qui se tournent vers elle.

Il se tut un instant.

- Tu traînes souvent avec Macnair en ce moment, non ? Vous êtes amis ?

Severus pensa que le plus simple était de dire la vérité.

- Pas vraiment. Mais comme nous sommes dans la même classe...

Le visage de Malefoy changea d'expression ; on eut dit du soulagement.

- Macnair n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de très intéressant..., dit-il.

- Lucius ?

Un élève de troisième année l'appelait.

- Qu'y a t-il ?

- Le préfet veut te parler.

- Il ne peut pas attendre ?

- Non, il m'a dit qu'il était pressé, il doit prendre le thé avec Mme Chourave.

Malefoy soupira.

- J'arrive. Hé bien... bonne lecture Rogue...

Il s'en alla, probablement sans se douter qu'en cinq ridicules minutes une révolution cosmologique venait de s'opérer dans l'univers de son camarade.

**O  
ooOoOoo  
O**

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. »

Le sorcier aux cheveux sombres renommé pour son savoir dans la magie noire venait d'abaisser la liste qu'il avait lue à haute voix ; ses yeux étaient vides et froids comme l'entrée d'un tunnel.

« Ici on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens. Ceci dit, aux quelques _privilégiés_... »

Il sembla diriger un instant son regard vers le plus pâle élève de Serpentard, comme pour le désigner.

« ...qui possèdent des _prédispositions_... »

Ce n'était pas qu'une impression. C'était bien Draco Malefoy qu'il avait regardé en faisant glisser nerveusement ses doigts sur la feuille d'appel.

« ...je pourrais apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort... dans un flacon. »

Cette poétique entrée en matière fut suivie d'un long silence.

Rogue constata avec satisfaction que le modèle réduit de Lucius avait bu chacune de ses paroles, l'air émerveillé, ses yeux gris grand ouverts.

Lors de ce premier cours, le maître des potions s'acharna sur Potter et chacun eut droit à de sévères critiques, sauf Draco Malefoy pour qui il semblait éprouver de la sympathie.

**à** **suivre**

* * *

(Et une petite chanson de Peeves pour conclure...)

**Du haut d'son tas d'ordures**

**Voilà l'nécromancien !**

**Qui de ses longues mains**

**De sage ancien,**

**Grime dame nature**

**Trouble les bellz'eaux**

**Suçote ses os…**

**Plus c'est gluant**

**Plus c'est flippant**

**Et plus il est heureux !**

**Pourquoi aller devant**

**Si l'autr' côté est mieux ?**

**Pourquoi faire comme tout le monde**

**Si sa terre n'est pas ronde ?**

**Et il suçote son os**

**Hop ! Un aller-retour !**

**Traverser la traverse**

**Et prendre en diagonale,**

**Ne peut pas faire de mal !**

**Brûlantes potions il verse**

**Dans l'abîme de son coeur**

**Mais jamais il n'est plein**

**C'lui du nécromancien**

**Pour son plus grand **_**bonheur**_** ?**


	6. Un peu d'envergure

**Spoilers :** tomes 1 à 5

**Genre :** fantastique/drame/slash

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, et l'utilisation que j'en fais n'est pas lucrative. Par contre, tous ceux que vous ne connaissez pas (Angus, Salinger, Agni, etc) sont mes chers petits enfants...

**Notes :** le thème de base est le récit de la quatrième année scolaire de Severus Rogue à Poudlard. Les phrases en italique sont les pensées de Severus.

**Merci **à Lilith, Maria Ferrari, Aélane pour leurs commentaires très précieux.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Un peu d'envergure**

Quand cette histoire avait-elle commencé ? Qui en était le héros, où était son passé, et où était son présent ? N'y avait-il jamais eu que cette scène, et les ouvertures qui permettaient de la percevoir, et la langue qui permettait d'en saisir les contours ?

« Tu ne veux pas venir jouer avec moi ? »

Il n'en savait pas assez pour répondre à l'invitation. Il n'avait pas la force de parler. Il n'avait pas la force de bouger, car il ne connaissait plus ses jambes.

Les arbres se reflétaient en ombres sur le goudron.

L'enfant brun recula d'un cran sur la marelle de craie. Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine, tel une madone blessée.

« Tu en es certain ? »

Alors le jeune garçon ouvrit son thorax, comme si son vague uniforme avait été sa peau, une carapace une et dure, sur laquelle il eut été vraisemblable que se trouve fixée une poignée.

_Vraisemblable ?_

La terreur circulait dans l'air comme un parfum. L'air se mit à cogner, à faire mal.

Au fond de l'ouverture carrée, quelque chose de luisant bougeait dans l'obscurité. Le garçon - quel âge devait-il avoir ? onze ans ? - y introduisit sa main. Il en sortit la chose luisante, c'était un poisson qui gigotait entre ses doigts, palpitant et se tortillant ; il le jeta par terre. Ses mouvements s'espacèrent. Il agonisait.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Le héros avait réussi l'effort de lui demander malgré toute sa fatigue.

_Demander...?Oui, pourquoi ! _

« Oh, je m'appelle... »

_Rogue, moi je m'appelle Severus Rogue..._

Severus se réveilla en sursaut, le coeur battant. L'aube n'était pas encore là. À sa gauche, Julius Baxter ronflait bruyamment.

**O  
oOoOo  
O **

Sirius Black était réveillé depuis longtemps ; le tic-tac de l'horloge semblait exacerber son ennui, son excitation et sa solitude. Il avait lu sur le calendrier qu'on était le 20 novembre 1974. C'était le calendrier des autres.

La porte s'ouvrit.

- Ah, tu es réveillé.

- Bonjour !

L'infirmière prit une chaise et s'assit près du lit.

- Alors ? Tout va bien ?

- J'ai mal au ventre et dans le cou, dans le dos aussi, mais sinon... J'ai pris un cognard, c'est ça ?

- Oui, en pleine tête malheureusement. Mais rassure-toi, il ne devrait y avoir plus aucune trace dans quelques semaines... Tu es resté inconscient plusieurs jours. Tes camarades étaient très inquiets pour toi tu sais, ils étaient tout le temps à traîner dans mes pattes.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'est arrivé.

- Cela arrive souvent en Quidditch, mais...

- Non ce n'est pas ça...

« J'ai entendu sa voix, j'te dis », entendit-on brusquement dans le couloir ainsi que des bruits de piétinements.

On frappa à la porte.

- Oui , fit Mme Pomfresh.

Trois adolescents se ruèrent dans la longue pièce.

« SIRIUS !»

Il y eut des battements de capes et la clique des Maraudeurs se posa devant lui. James avait la larme à l'oeil et la main sur la bouche ; sous son épaule, la face joufflue de Peter exprimait la joie ; deux têtes plus haut, Remus souriait, mais ses traits étaient tirés et ses paupières gonflées - même Sirius avait l'air plus en forme.

- Salut les gars, lança ce dernier avec un sourire étrange. C'est la dernière fois que je joue au Quidditch, ça je vous le garantis...

Son regard quitta le visage des Maraudeurs et sembla se perdre derrière eux.

**O  
oOoOo  
O **

« J'aime bien ça, cette époque de l'année, pas vous ? Par contre le sol dehors est un peu crasseux dès qu'il pleut. »

« On caille Lucius, alors les feuilles oranges, tu parles d'une chaleur ! Novembre c'est déprimant pour moi. »

« Lucius aime la beauté, sauf quand elle lui colle sous les semelles. »

Les cinq Serpentard mâles de dernière année, Russell, Malefoy, Sanchez, Parkinson et Avery, étaient en route pour assister au cours d'histoire de l'ennuyeux professeur Binns.

- Oh, Rogue , s'exclama le blond en apercevant au fond du couloir une tâche sombre aux contours familiers.

Severus se retourna et attendit que Lucius arrive jusqu'à lui.

- Faut qu'on se voie. Tu as une minute à toi aujourd'hui ?

- À toi... , répéta le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

- Non, pas à moi, à toi...

- Ah. Oui, excuse moi, fit Severus en secouant la tête, je ne suis pas très bien réveillé. Oui, j'ai quelques minutes à moi.

- Ce soir ? Tu es libre ce soir ?

Severus, qui répondait plus au carrelage qu'à son interlocuteur, remarqua que la jambe droite de son aîné était secouée d'une agitation nerveuse.

- Oui.

- Tu finis les cours à quelle heure ?

- Seize heures.

- Je peux t'attendre à la sortie ?

Ce carrelage rappela soudain quelque chose au quatrième année.

- C'est toi qui vois, répondit-il. Au fait, que m'avais-tu dit pendant la classe d'alchimie ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Hier, quand je suis venu chercher des alambics, tu m'as dit quelque chose et... je n'ai pas bien entendu.

- Ah, oui, répondit Lucius Malefoy. Je m'en souviens maintenant... Tu n'avais pas remarqué ? Je te demandais si tu avais vu Salinger. En fait, Angus – tu sais, le préfet – faisait son arithmancie pendant le cours, donc il ne regardait pas ce que Salinger écrivait au tableau. Alors Avery - tu vois qui c'est ? - faisait apparaître « Virez-moi de Poudlard » sur le dos de Salinger. Et chaque fois qu'Angus relevait la tête ou que les yeux de Novalis quittaient le tableau, Avery les faisait disparaître... c'était très drôle. Bon, je vais être en retard... À ce soir, n'oublie pas !

Severus continua son chemin ; un peu plus loin, un groupe d'élèves de première année, petits et courbés sous leurs paquets de livres comme des nains partant à la mine, s'élancèrent à travers le donjon avec des voix de petits oiseaux, puis firent une embardée sur sa gauche.

« C'est Rogue, il est en quatrième année. J'adore son look, il est _darkness_ ! », murmura le petit John à ses deux amis Jack et Jim.

Quelques mois plus tard, on devait s'apercevoir que des premières années de Serpentard avaient troqué leurs couleurs contre du noir, refusaient toute coupe maternelle et mouillaient leurs cheveux.

- Oh, Severus !

Severus tourna la tête à droite ; c'était Dumbledore.

- Je suis heureux de vous voir. Comment allez-vous ?

- Je survis comme je peux, monsieur le directeur, répondit l'élève d'une voix grinçante.

Le lieu où il se trouvait lui rappelait la première fois où il s'était retrouvé dans son bureau, et ce souvenir le remplissait de rage.

- Si vous avez des problèmes...

- Je vais très bien, professeur Dumbledore.

Le souvenir de Lucius venait de remplacer celui du bureau_. Je vais le voir ce soir, il ne me méprise pas, j'ai de la valeur pour lui..._ Severus avait l'air sincère, la joie troublait son visage. C'était assez inhabituel pour que Dumbledore le note.

- Bien, bien..., murmura le vieux magicien. Parfait... Mais... fais quand même attention à tes fréquentations...

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil.

- Et... cette petite oubliette , ajouta Dumbledore en souriant avant de poursuivre son chemin dans la direction inverse.

En raison de ses bons résultats (du moins c'était la raison « officielle », bien que la chose n'ait en fait rien d'officielle, et que Dumbledore ait même conseillé à Severus de ne pas aller le crier sur les toits), Severus s'était vu accorder par le directeur de Poudlard une pièce personnelle pour pouvoir s'entraîner à l'art des potions en toute tranquillité.

- Elle me convient parfaitement monsieur le directeur, et je vous en remercie encore.

**O  
oOoOo  
O **

Quel supplice. Cet hébétement... Il était encore sous le choc depuis la veille. Le Serpentard tourna sa tête à droite et à gauche en sortant de la salle de cours. Il était tout juste seize heures.

- Qui est-ce que tu attends, Rogue ? Ta petite amie ?

- Occupe toi de ce qui te regarde, Potter, répliqua Severus qui se sentit brusquement redevenir lui-même.

- Tu vas attendre combien de temps ?

- Hum, je crois que tes domestiques t'appellent, là-bas... (il désigna Lupin et Pettigrow) Il paraît que Black s'est réveillé ? Déjà que je doutais de l'intégrité de son cerveau... ce cognard n'a pas dû arranger les choses.

Un éclair de mépris traversa les yeux de James.

- Il aura beau être frappé par tous les cognards du monde, lâcha le Gryffondor, il ne sera jamais plus répugnant que toi !

Il laissa un Severus se mordant les lèvres près de la porte du cours et rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Une fois sur place, ils constatèrent qu'Éric Salinger, le capitaine au sang moldu, s'y trouvait déjà. Sirius Black était toujours alité, mais il tenait dans ses mains une pochette de disque et semblait tout excité.

- Tu vas mieux depuis ce matin , demanda James.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, répondit Sirius. Ah les gars, je suis content de vous voir ! Éric m'a amené un truc marrant, regardez... C'est un disque moldu. Regardez le type, là, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il ressemble à Rogue ?

- C'est vrai ! Tout en noir avec de longs cheveux gras... Regarde Peter.

- En fait ils ressemblent tous un peu à des sorciers dans ce groupe.

- C'est peut-être des sorciers, dit Remus. Regardez le nom... « Black Sabbath »...

Salinger éclata de rire.

- Le guitariste est un peu barge mais je crois que c'est pour le décorum, dit-il.

Ses quatre jeunes compères le regardèrent comme s'ils s'attendaient à obtenir une traduction.

- Il lui ressemble vraiment, murmura Sirius.

- Tu fais quoi l'an prochain, après tes ASPIC , demanda James.

- Du Quidditch dans une grande équipe , proposa timidement Peter.

- J'y avais pensé, répondit Salinger. Mais vu ce qui se passe en ce moment avec les mages noirs, je préfère essayer de travailler au Ministère. Ils ont besoin de bras. Je crois que c'est mon devoir de le faire, même si je dois abandonner le Quidditch.

- Tu veux être Auror , demanda Remus.

- Pourquoi pas.

- Ça me fait trop rire, dit Sirius.

- Quoi ?

- Ce type qui ressemble à Rogue.

- On a compris, Sirius.

- Bon, j'y vais petit elfe, rétablis toi bien !

Salinger gratifia Sirius d'une légère tape sur l'épaule et sortit.

- Tu me feras écouter « Pink Floyd » , s'exclama Sirius.

- Oui, j'oublie pas..., fit la voix du capitaine assourdie par la distance.

- Tiens, je t'ai ramené tes livres préférés, dit Remus en sortant des volumes de son sac. Ça t'occupera.

- Merci. Ma pauvre tête doit ressembler à cette table de nuit fracassée par Peeves, gémit Sirius. Je n'ai pas osé me regarder dans un miroir depuis que je me suis réveillé.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment changé, le rassura James.

- C'est vrai, confirma Peter. Tu ne veux vraiment pas te regarder ?

- Bah, de toute façon ça ne changera pas grand-chose, dit Remus avec un léger sourire. Tu étais déjà très laid avant.

- Ouais, il a raison, fit James. Tu étais affreux.

- Je sais.

- Pff... On sait que tu es beau, et que tu plais aux filles, Sirius !

- Il veut qu'on le lui dise...

- Je vous trouve mieux que moi, murmura Sirius sans être entendu.

- Tiens je me demande la tête que tu aurais si tu étais un chien...

- J'ai déjà réussi à me faire apparaître les oreilles et les pattes, donc je les ai vues, expliqua Sirius, retrouvant d'un coup toute son animation. J'ai hâte d'y arriver. J'y ai réfléchi, on pourra faire plein de choses quand on aura réussi ! Déjà on pourra voir Remus en loup. Et quand je serai cet énorme chien, je pourrai enfin réussir à battre Remus à la lutte. Je serai le champion du plaquage.

- Ne te vante pas trop vite, répliqua Remus en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

- Au fait, coupa Peter. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé pendant le match, Sirius ? Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler mais... En fait juste avant que tu tombes il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre...

- C'est vrai. Tu ne participais plus du tout au jeu.

Sirius se redressa et cala son oreiller derrière son dos.

- « Bizarre »... C'est bien le mot. Je n'en ai qu'un vague souvenir, sans doute que ce cognard a dû l'abîmer. Vous vous rappelez quand les Serpentard m'ont entouré ? Ils étaient vraiment effrayants – non ? – avec leurs manteaux à capuche tout noirs à cause de la pluie. Et vous avez vu quand ils se sont approchés de moi ? Tous en cercle. Et ils m'ont comme dit des choses... sans parler. J'ai entendu mes os qui cliquetaient... et mon coeur qui battait... et c'était comme si tout d'un coup plus rien n'avait de sens, comme si je ne pourrais plus jamais ressentir de joie. J'ai du mal à l'expliquer avec des mots en fait... Enfin, maintenant c'est passé, et je ne m'en souviens presque plus, je n'arrive plus à le ressentir. Tant mieux d'ailleurs.

- Les Serpentard ne t'ont jamais entouré, Sirius, dit James, le visage inquiet.

- Je trouvais cela _bizarre_, encore, répondit Sirius en riant. J'en ai parlé à Éric tout à l'heure. Il dit que c'est comme si j'avais fait un « mauvais trip ». Il pense que j'ai eu une hallucination à cause de la fatigue. Ou alors que je « fumais trop » et que « ça expliquait tout »... Je me demande ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

**O  
oOoOo  
O **

Après avoir vainement attendu Lucius Malefoy pendant une dizaine de minutes, Severus pensa qu'il ferait mieux de rejoindre les appartements de sa maison.

Dans la salle commune, Rosier et Wilkes, les presque inséparables, avaient investi les deux fauteuils les plus moelleux, chauffant leurs têtes d'endives, leurs menottes et leurs grands pieds près de l'âtre ; deux de ses camarades de classe, Daisy Ollivander et Julius Baxter, papotaient ensemble. La plupart des élèves étaient toutefois occupés à étudier. Avery écrivait en silence, les yeux mi-clos derrière ses lunettes aux montures épaisses, son furet perché l'épaule lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Bellatrix lisait elle aussi, mais en lévitation, assise dans l'air, tandis qu'Angus Russell faisait le tour de la salle en tenant sa baguette devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu furètes, préfet , s'enquit Bellatrix de sa hauteur.

Le jeune homme, d'habitude si gentil et compréhensif avec tout le monde, lui adressa un regard glacial qui aurait effrayé un Détraqueur.

- Oh Black prends-le de moins haut, tu veux ? Ce n'est pas parce que ta mère t'a obligée à marcher avec des bouquins sur la tête pendant toute ton enfance que cela te donne le droit de mépriser tout le monde. Et je vous rappelle que dans une heure certains de vous ont une retenue.

- Nous n'oublions pas, lança Rosier. Salut, Severus.

- Bonsoir, Evan.

- Je suis sûr qu'elles sont là haut, se chuchota Angus à lui même en continuant à marcher, puis en montant l'escalier.

- Tu sais quoi Béatrice , fit Avery. Je crois qu'il ne t'aime pas.

- J'avais remarqué.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Lucius Malefoy , demanda Severus de la voix la plus neutre possible.

- Il vient de partir à ta recherche, justement, répondit Avery. Il était occupé à son travail de spé et il n'a pas vu le temps passer. Je pense qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

Ces mots soulagèrent Severus ; se rappelant alors qu'il avait quelque chose à demander au préfet, il monta au dortoir.

Le dernière année arpentait la vaste pièce et sa vingtaine de lits, sa baguette oscillant faiblement de droite à gauche. Il y avait peu de gens que Severus appréciait à Poudlard. Angus Russell en faisait partie : malgré ses dents blanches, c'était un élève sérieux, respectueux du règlement devant lequel tous étaient égaux.

- Angus ?

- Oui ?

- Hum... Que fais-tu exactement ?

- J'essaye de sauver le jeune Macnair de la déchéance.

- J'étais curieux de savoir... comment tu avais appris à lire sur les lèvres.

- Dans un livre. J'ai aussi appris à reconnaître les signes du mensonge... Ça peut être très utile pour un préfet. Ça t'intéresse, Rogue ? Je peux te le prêter si tu veux...

- Oui, merci.

- Et tant que j'y pense, ajouta le brun avec un sourire complice, la formule qu'il te faut, c'est « Capillus Grassus ».

- Comment ça , répondit Severus avec méfiance.

- Si tu veux faire une beauté aux cheveux de Potter. Car c'est pour Potter que tu as besoin de ce livre, je me trompe ? Et, si tu veux rajouter quelques petits animaux, c'est « Milliari Vermiculi »... (il se rengorgea brièvement) Celle-là, c'est moi qui l'ai inventée. Mais... ne dit à personne que c'est moi qui te les ai données. Et sois discret, la règle d'or ! Oh oh... Je crois que tu brûles, Angus...

Sa baguette oscillait comme le battant d'une pendule. Il s'arrêta devant un tapis, près du lit de Macnair, le souleva.

- Dalle sonnant creux. Voyez vous ça, une belle bouteille de vin de sureau... Toi ma petite, tu vas finir dans la cuvette des toilettes !

Le préfet sortit la bouteille de sa cachette et partit dans la salle de bains.

Severus redescendit, songeant avec plaisir à la tête que ferait Macnair quand il trouverait sa réserve vide. Sa joie fut de courte durée car Lucius Malefoy venait d'entrer : il le vit se diriger vers la personne qui lévitait près d'Avery. La main gauche ivoirine encore marquée par les griffures de la beuglante pendait dans le vide sous la jupe plissée, à la hauteur du visage de Lucius. Le blond Serpentard tendit le bras, saisit la main de Bellatrix et y déposa un baiser.

- J'espère qu'elles ne te font plus mal, dit-il d'une voix douce en posant ses yeux gris sur les yeux sombres de la jeune fille.

Un frissonnement parcourut Severus de la tête aux pieds. La pudeur le fit détourner rapidement le regard ; pour rencontrer celui, interrogateur, d'Avery. Avait-il remarqué sa réaction ? Et lui-même, avait-il vraiment tremblé, ou le frisson qu'il avait ressenti n'avait pas dépassé les limites de sa peau ?

- Enlève tes sales pattes de ma main, Malefoy, répondit Bellatrix.

La gêne fit rougir Severus, gêne d'être pris en flagrant délit d'émotion forte, qu'on découvre son _attachement_ (il ne trouvait pas d'autre mot pour qualifier ce fait de se sentir concerné par une personne en particulier qui pourtant rationnellement ne devrait vous être rien) à Lucius Malefoy, qu'on découvre qu'une telle scène le gênait, que Lucius Malefoy était susceptible de provoquer chez lui des _émotions fortes_. Un attachement tout à fait ridicule et inexplicable selon Severus, donc d'autant plus honteux. La dernière fois qu'une semblable chose lui était arrivée c'était à l'école primaire magique de Londres. Il était en première année et il y avait une petite fille qu'il n'osait pas regarder. Elle non plus ne le regardait jamais, mais il doutait que ce fut pour la même raison.

- Lucius, intervint Avery, Severus est là. Je crois que tu le cherchais.

- Excuse moi pour le contretemps, dit Lucius sur le ton de quelqu'un qui ne s'excuse pas.

- Béatrice le fait rougir, ajouta Avery en se tournant vers Severus avec un sourire de renard.

- Je préfère encore sortir avec Severus qu'avec Malefoy, décréta Bellatrix.

- Tu as entendu Severus ? Tu as une touche, profites en, lança nonchalamment Lucius. Cela fait un an qu'elle me repousse avec la plus grande cruauté.

- Tu vas sortir avec Bellatrix, Rogue , s'exclama Julius Baxter qui venait de capter un morceau de la discussion.

- Pas du tout , protesta son camarade de classe comme si on l'accusait d'un crime.

- Severus est un garçon sérieux, déclara Lucius qui s'approcha de lui en le fixant des yeux sans aucune gêne. Il a autre chose à faire que flirter. On monte ?

L'usage du prénom, le regard à la fois pénétrant et délavé, l'association de « flirter » à « on monte » faillirent faire chanceler le petit Serpentard.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, assura-t-il l'air nauséeux.

Lucius eut une moue de doute-étonnement typiquement malefoyenne et monta l'escalier qui menait au deuxième dortoir des garçons.

- J'ai des livres qui pourraient t'intéresser chez moi. Notre bibliothèque est très ancienne et très fournie. Mon père m'y a posé quand j'avais cinq ans, comme on pose un bébé au milieu d'un parc. Je les ai presque tous lus. Pas forcément compris par contre.

De l'humour sans sourire. Il se dirigea vers son bureau. Angus sortit de la salle de bains et quitta la pièce.

- Assis toi. Il paraît que tu es fort en potions. J'ai des livres très intéressants sur les poisons. Tu aurais du mal à les trouver ailleurs. S'il y a quelque chose qui t'intéresse... Tu as fini le bouquin de nécromancie que tu lisais à la bibliothèque ?

- Oui. Il n'était pas mal, répondit Severus de sa voix déjà grave et coupante.

Il essaya de se mettre à l'aise alors que son coeur battait moins vite, appuyant ses coudes sur la table et posant son visage entre ses mains.

- Et tu lis quoi en ce moment ?

Le sombre adolescent risqua un coup d'oeil sur son camarade, ces flammèches d'or pâle purement émouvantes, aussi brillantes que des aiguilles qu'on vous enfoncerait dans la chair. Il éprouva à nouveau cette douleur d'une adhésion aussi totale pour une chose, plus une intensité insoutenable en fait qu'une douleur, un émerveillement intense baigné d'une joie incrédule. S'il y avait bien une chose qui ne lui déplaisait pas dans la vie...

- Je ne me souviens plus du titre... Il est sur mon bureau.

Il était si heureux qu'elle existe. Cette petite pensée ridicule allumait une fournaise au centre de son corps. Il se pencha légèrement, comme s'il ployait sous son poids.

- Attend, je vais le chercher.

Lucius se leva et rejoignit lestement le bureau de son camarade.

- Désolé, je crois que j'ai fait tomber le marque-page.

Il se baissa pour le ramasser.

- Tiens, une Chocogrenouille... Ne me dis pas que tu fais la collection ? Oh. « Numéro un de la Sécurité au département de la justice depuis 1971, le Grand Auror a vaincu en combat singulier le géant Beornid en 1972 et a assaini la Roumanie. Ce sorcier très puissant garde son identité secrète pour mener à bien son combat contre les forces du mal. » Très amusant. Le Grand Auror... Tu sais ce qu'on raconte sur lui ? Ses parents auraient été tués par des mages noirs, c'est pour cela qu'il serait devenu Auror. Il a été nommé chef à l'arrivée de Croupton. Ce qui se passe en ce moment ne doit pas lui plaire... Tu sais, de plus en plus de gens se rallient à lui, même si cela reste secret.

- « Lui » ?

- Voldemort.

Il observa sa réaction. Severus n'en eut aucune. Son visage demeura impassible. Lucius sourit en le fixant de ses yeux pâles, il en ressentit un pincement dans le thorax. Il y avait presque quelque chose d'enfantin dans ce sourire.

_Il est beau._

Lucius demeura plus d'une heure avec lui dans le dortoir vide à parler de poisons. Plus jamais il ne le snoba. Il le saluait quand ils se croisaient... Au cours des jours qui suivirent il vint même plusieurs fois discuter avec lui. Severus comprit que Lucius était beaucoup plus important à ses yeux que ne l'avait été la petite fille de l'école primaire. Cerise sur le gâteau, Gilderoy Lockhart ne venait plus l'exaspérer, sans doute s'était-il trouvé un bon élève de sa maison sur qui copier. Les journées sans Black passaient vite. Début décembre, le classement des dix meilleures moyennes pour le premier trimestre fut affiché dans le hall…

« Vous avez vu ? Russell a vraiment grimpé ! »

« Comme quoi ça sert de faire le gentil toutou avec les profs... »

« En tout cas il n'aura aucun mal à entrer au Ministère avec de telles notes. »

« Trop fort ! Rogue et Black sont tous les deux seconds... »

La publication de ce classement eut immédiatement des effets divers.

Le meilleur élève de l'école reçut dans l'heure suivante de nouveaux surnoms de ses détracteurs. À « 170 », qui le suivait depuis l'époque où son ami Alan Jodorowsky lui avait fait faire un test d'intelligence moldu, et à d'autres que nous tairons par égard pour sa dignité personnelle, s'ajoutèrent désormais les charmants sobriquets de « Lèche-bottes numéro 1 », « Grosse tête de Poudlard», et, issu notamment de la partie la plus conservatrice et anti-russellienne de Serpentard, à ce moment-là occupée à se passer négligemment la main dans ses longs cheveux noirs épais et brillants, « Crétin de Premier Rang».

Loin de tout ce tapage médiatique, le deuxième meilleur élève de Poudlard s'efforçait pour sa part de passer le temps dans l'infirmerie comme il pouvait, occupant sa prodigieuse intelligence à la mise au point d'une version inédite et sophistiquée de la Bombabouse, qu'il dédia à James Potter en l'honneur de leur « immarcescible amitié ». Le dédicataire, trop ému pour prononcer un mot, reçut le prototype dans ses mains les yeux mouillés, du moins jusqu'à ce que l'invention, qui ne devait pas être encore complètement au point, explose à pleine puissance. De retour de la lingerie, Pom-Pom poussa un cri en voyant l'état de son dispensaire et bientôt il fallut ranimer l'infirmière.

Quant au deuxième meilleur élève ex-aequo de Poudlard, il continuait à s'entraîner à lire sur les lèvres afin de compléter son ouïe aiguisée et faire renvoyer, d'un coup de coude discret et serpentin, le fléau qui partageait injustement sa marche du podium.

Et il eut bientôt quelque chose d'intéressant à entendre... À en croire James Potter, Sirius Black avait des moments d'angoisse le soir venu : la peinture verte peut-être, l'odeur écoeurante des plantes médicinales et des désinfectants sans doute, et la nuit, lorsque les médicaments ne faisaient plus effet, il était réveillé par la douleur. Remus proposa donc à ses compagnons une visite nocturne, histoire de remonter le moral du convalescent et de lui montrer que ses amis étaient là.

Le sagace Serpentard se devait de sauter sur l'occasion. Bientôt Black serait de retour, et plus rien ne retiendrait Potter de combiner avec la pie aux yeux bleus d'ignobles façons de le ridiculiser. Severus avait presque fini par s'habituer à cette accalmie, l'appréhension due à la future reformation du duo infernal n'en était donc que plus forte. De plus, être humilié devant Lucius Malefoy ne le tentait guère.

L'attention de ce jeune homme le rendait heureux. C'était autre chose que ces petites satisfactions cruelles, les maigres bonheurs de la vengeance, qu'il réussissait de temps en temps à obtenir de ses tortionnaires. Autre chose que les compliments des professeurs, car bien que cette estime l'emplît d'une joie plus haute que tout, elle était trop ternie par l'idée que Black et Potter y avaient également droit. C'était quelque chose à la fois plus puissant et plus subtil, répandu dans tout son corps. Indéniablement physique, voire physiologique. Il se sentait plus léger, quand il marchait, quand il dormait, et les heures passaient vite. Comme si on avait dilué dans tout son sang un peu de l'alcool de Macnair, ou ôté de celui-ci une humeur mauvaise qui lui parasitait tout le corps.

Pff. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils allaient tout gâcher bien sûr. Mais cette fois, il aurait du mal à le supporter. La seule vue du faciès perfide de ce sale hypocrite de Potter lui donnait des tics. Il _devait _quitter Poudlard. Il fallait plus que jamais que lui et ses sous-fifres soient renvoyés. Il en allait de sa santé mentale.

Le jeune Serpentard réfléchit. Il trouva un stratagème imparable pour les faire surprendre par Rusard sans être lui même puni.

À l'heure où les Maraudeurs devaient être auprès de leur camarade, il sortit sans bruit des quartiers de sa maison et se mit en quête du concierge. Les miaulements de Miss Teigne l'avertirent bientôt qu'Argus Rusard ne devait pas être loin.

« Qui va là ! C'est encore toi, Peeves ! Non... J'entends de petits pas d'élève... Oui, tu les as sentis toi aussi ma jolie... »

- M. le concierge , s'exclama Severus en se jetant brusquement en travers de son chemin.

- Oh... qu'y a-t-il encore ?

- J'ai très mal au ventre... Alors je voulais savoir si je pouvais aller à l'infirmerie...

- Petit menteur..., grogna Rusard. Tu t'es fait surprendre et tu cherches à filer en douce, oui...

- C'est la vérité monsieur Rusard, insista-t-il en essayant d'arborer une expression de douleur.

- Eh bien puisque tu tiens tellement à aller à l'infirmerie, je vais t'y accompagner...

Le Serpentard se réjouit intérieurement ; Rusard était si prévisible... Ils se rendirent immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Le concierge fit signe à Severus de faire silence en entendant les bruits de conversation qui venait du dispensaire.

Il entra brusquement dans la pièce, sa lanterne éclairant Remus Lupin, James Potter et Peter Pettigrow, assis près de Sirius Black.

- Alors mes agneaux, on fait des visites nocturnes ? Vous savez que c'est contraire au règlement ?

- Rogue..., cracha Sirius.

- Allez, retournez dans vos chambres, et j'en parlerai à votre directrice ! Avec toutes les âneries que vous avez faites depuis le début de l'année, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que vous soyez renvoyés...

Les Maraudeurs se levèrent et le rejoignirent en file indienne avant de sortir.

James marmonna une insulte en passant devant Severus, puis Peter lui lança un regard se voulant impressionnant. Enfin Remus se tourna vers lui et lui enfonça des yeux si méprisants que Severus en ressentit de la peine, sans savoir pourquoi. Cela troubla légèrement sa satisfaction pourtant immense, et Rusard lui trouva l'air bien réjoui pour quelqu'un censé être en proie à de fortes douleurs abdominales.

**...à suivre **

Hé hé, je dois avouer que j'aime bien ce chapitre :D

…**Mais, que se passera-t-il dans les chapitres suivants ?**

L'infâme Lucius invitera-t-il Sevy dans son manoir pour lui montrer ses estampes japonaises? Entraînera-t-il l'innocent Sevy dans le Côté Obscur ?

L'ami Macnair arrêtera-t-il la picole ?

Bellatrix trouvera-t-elle Lestrange ?

Sirius Black gagnera-t-il enfin en maturité ?

Vous le saurez en lisant la suite de votre feuilleton « Poudlard, 74-75 » ! (et si vous postez une petite review ;p)


	7. Joyeux Noël

**Spoilers :** tomes 1 à 5

**Disclaimer :** l'univers d'_Harry Potter_ ainsi que les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je n'en retire aucun bénéfice financier. Les persos originaux de moi c'est pas touche (au cas où l'idée saugrenue de les emprunter vous viendrait à l'esprit).

**Blabla pour ce chapitre :** comme dans toutes les séries TV, voici le chapitre de Noël ! Il reste mon préféré de tous les chapitres… Notez qu'à certains moments j'ai puisé dans l'imagerie du premier film.

o

o

**Chapitre 7**

**Joyeux Noël**

o

o

En son bel habit tâché de sang argenté, le Baron Sanglant flottait en tournoyant dans l'escalier de pierre, le visage inhabituellement triste...

« Hélas, monologuait-il, faut-il que la solitude soit à jamais mon lot ? J'effraie jusqu'à mes camarades fantômes, jusqu'aux élèves de ma propre maison... Oh, mais voilà le familier de Miss Bella... »

Postée devant un des vitraux, une chatte grise aux beaux yeux verts l'observait en bougeant sa petite tête majestueuse, semblable à un hibou. Derrière elle, de gros flocons déchiquetés d'un blanc lumineux tombaient dans l'obscurité comme des bouts de soie, sans faire le moindre bruit.

Une salamandre éclatante glissa son long corps fin sur les marches. Un garçon à la silhouette hâve et ténébreuse venait à sa suite. L'élève sentit la froideur du fantôme lui glacer le sang lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers.

- Bonjour, Baron, dit-il.

- Tu n'es pas le premier levé aujourd'hui, Severus Rogue.

Le spectre eut un ricanement sinistre.

- Tu es une des rares personnes à ne pas avoir peur de moi, le sais-tu ?

Severus s'abstint de tout commentaire alors que l'âme défunte poursuivait ses circonvolutions vers le haut de la tour. Il s'arrêta plus bas et ouvrit une des petites verrières. L'odeur de la neige et le silence du matin lui rappelèrent Londres, ses réverbères et ses congères poudreuses sur les trottoirs.

Il baîlla, frissonna et ferma la fenêtre.

Depuis quelques jours, il était de nouveaux sujet aux insomnies. Il mettait ça sur le dos des crampes qui lui déchiraient les jambes. Il s'était regardé dans la grande glace de la salle de bains une fois habillé et avait eu l'impression qu'il était plus grand qu'en septembre. Un adolescent très mince, semblant plus âgé que la plupart de ses camarades, le front étroit, le nez busqué, de longs yeux noirs. Quelle importance, il ne se voyait presque jamais.

Il trouva le préfet en pyjama dans la salle commune, assis dans un fauteuil, les genoux repliés devant lui, pieds nus. Severus fut surpris par l'expression inhabituelle de ses traits. Son regard était vide, les commissures de ses lèvres tombaient, ses sourcils étaient figés dans une noble immobilité. Il observa plus attentivement son visage, comme il avait observé le sien peu de temps auparavant : des cheveux châtains foncé, les mèches ondulées de la frange au dessus d'un regard vert, un nez court et droit. Severus n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il avait tous ces anneaux d'argent aux doigts et se surprit à penser qu'il était dommage qu'il n'ait pas les épaules un peu plus larges.

Lorsque Russell se rendit compte de sa présence, il retrouva son visage, comme un acteur comique arbore la grimace qui a fait son succès et qui est à présent sa marque de fabrique. Ses sourcils se mirent aussitôt en mouvement.

- Ah, tellement de choses à faire pendant ces vacances, Severus..., soupira-t-il.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

- Tu as travaillé toute la nuit , lui demanda son cadet.

- Non ! Je me suis levé toute à l'heure... Mais c'est le dernier jour de cours.

Il bailla.

- Ça devrait passer vite, conclut-il.

o

o

L'heure de Flitwick s'écoula rapidement en effet ; Gilderoy Lockhart, assis auprès de Lily Evans, ne lui lançait plus de ces petits clins d'oeil ailés, ce qui était bon signe. Le deuxième cours de métamorphose de la semaine avait lieu de 10h à 12h ; il était plus long et rassemblait les deux dizaines d'élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Black et Potter se retrouvant à plusieurs mètres de distance l'un de l'autre (mais oui, ils étaient toujours là, ils avaient seulement écopé d'une retenue après leur escapade nocturne, pensez-vous), les craintes de Severus se trouvaient néanmoins diminuées : lorsque Black était assis auprès de Lupin, c'était sur le timide Gryffondor que retombait toute sa verve blaguesque. Severus avait déjà eu l'occasion de s'en apercevoir lors des trois années précédentes... Il admirait presque la patience dont faisait preuve l'élément non-hystérique de la fratrie à l'égard de Black. Tantôt ce dernier lui racontait les dernières blagues dont s'était enrichi son vaste répertoire sur les trolls, harpies et autres (ces blagues ne faisaient absolument pas rire Severus), tantôt il croquait le professeur, puis montrait fièrement le résultat à son voisin ; il lui donnait de fausses dragées surprises (Remus s'étonnait de toujours tomber sur « cire d'oreille » ou « épinard »), dessinait « Les Aventures de Remus » (Remus y était _bizarrement_ affublé de courtes oreilles pointues) - mais lui arrivait-il de suivre en cours ? Telle était la question qui hantait Severus Rogue, qui ne comprenait pas comment cet imbécile heureux parvenait à avoir des notes similaires aux siennes dans la plupart des matières.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons nous entraîner aux métamorphoses gastronomiques. Vous prendrez ces plumes comme objets de départ. »

Severus regardait tomber les flocons entre deux exercices - il les réussissait tous du premier coup. Poudlard était en ce moment merveilleusement décoré. Pour la première fois de sa scolarité il allait y passer les vacances de Noël, ne pouvant se rendre à Salem pour une si courte période. Cela ne le chagrinait guère.

« Melle Hopkins, vous prononcez mal la formule... Bien M. Rogue... M. Black, je vous ai demandé de transformer cette plume en brioche, non de chatouiller le cou de votre voisin de devant avec. Hum, c'est mieux. »

_Sûr, ce crétin s'y connaît dès qu'il s'agit de faire mumuse avec les aliments..._

Sirius avait fait la grimace puis transformé sa plume. Il avait encore davantage abreuvé Remus de clowneries depuis qu'il le savait loup-garou, sans doute pour le consoler de ses malheurs. Si le sagace Serpentard ignorait cela, il commençait néanmoins à avoir des doutes sur les « maladies » de R. J. Lupin. Le garçon aux cheveux châtains semblait à tous un adolescent très fragile : il tombait malade tous les mois, et ce dès que la pleine lune approchait. L'iris qui entourait les pupilles de ses yeux gris se pulpait d'ambre. Il était enfin constamment fatigué, parfois à la limite de l'épuisement.

Mais pour Severus le cas était indiscutable, la pitrerie de Sirius était congénitale et n'avait rien à voir avec la lycanthropie de son camarade. Black n'était qu'un « cornichon » tombé dans une marmite de potion de chance quand il était petit, se révélant particulièrement malfaisant à qui le voyait sous son véritable jour.

« Parfait M. Potter. C'est une vraie brioche, félicitations ! Je donne cinq points à Serpentard et à Gryffondor. »

Une révolte muette fit sourciller Severus : s'il avait été professeur, il aurait déjà retiré dix points à Gryffondor en raison de l'indiscipline de Sirius.

« Vous pouvez les manger, pour ceux qui les ont réussies », conclut alors McGonagall en souriant.

L'heure du repas approchant, cette proposition fut exécutée avec empressement. Remus, dont le ventre commençait à gazouiller, jeta un regard dépité sur sa brioche verte en forme de bretzel ; Sirius lui donna une petite tape de la main gauche pour qu'il se retourne, sa brioche réussie dans la main droite.

- M. Black, intervint McGonagall d'un air agacé, M. Lupin aimerait bien pouvoir suivre le cours. Cessez de l'importuner.

- Je voulais juste lui donner ma brioche, répondit Sirius.

- C'est une délicate attention, mais je sais bien que vous avez toujours réponse à tout.

_Ah-ah. Prends ça, sale petit con._

La brioche resta donc sur le pupitre de son propriétaire, et Remus, livide et clignant des yeux, s'arc-bouta au dessus de sa table, broyé par l'abyssal vide qui grondait au centre de son estomac. Les Serpentard gloussaient. Severus ne riait pas, mais à côté de lui, la tête de hamster de Julius, son voisin de dortoir, pouffait en saccades. Quant à Macnair, il était bien trop tourmenté par les disparitions mystérieuses de ses bouteilles pour s'apercevoir de ce qui se passait. « Cela ne peut être que le Baron Sanglant », murmurait-il.

Remus leva des yeux de tragédien vers l'horloge de la classe : il était onze heures et quart. Heureusement pour lui, le professeur de métamorphose leur tourna le dos un instant, et ce fut sans la moindre incrédulité que Severus vit une belle petite brioche dorée aller se poser toute seule sur la table de Remus, tandis que la gomme à encre de Sirius Black, propulsée par un bras vengeur, allait heurter de plein fouet le front du gondolé Julius sous les applaudissements silencieux de Potter et Pettigrow. Les yeux brillants, Minerva McGonagall pivota sur elle-même au moment où la dernière moitié de brioche disparaissait dans la bouche du supposé loup-garou.

- Professeur , éructa Baxter. Black m'a lancé sa gomme dans la figure !

- M. Black , s'exclama McGonagall. Prenez vos affaires et levez vous.

_Oui, qu'il sorte de cette classe... S'il vous plaît faîtes le sortir de cette classe..._

- Oui, mettez vous là, devant le bureau. Plus vite que ça. Voilà. Décidément, vous êtes insupportables dès que vous êtes tous les quatre ensembles. J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor pour votre comportement dissipé. Et cinq points à Serpentard pour rires injustifiés pendant mes cours.

Julius Baxter ouvrit grand la bouche, mais il n'en sortit rien. Les minutes passèrent, le rose réapparut progressivement sur les joues de Remus qui revenait à la vie, mais semblait confus d'avoir involontairement provoqué cette perte de points. Sa migration ne calma pas Sirius pour autant et la directrice adjointe dut le rappeler plusieurs fois à l'ordre.

« ...M. Black, cessez de vous retourner et concentrez vous sur le cours... »

Puis ce fut la leçon d'astronomie, déplacée en fin d'après-midi pour cause de temps nuageux ; elle eut donc lieu à l'intérieur, dans le planétarium.

Melle Méliès expliquait la position des étoiles et planètes de sa voix semi-comateuse habituelle. Ses cheveux bruns étant coupés très courts, ses lourdes boucles d'oreilles rondes luisaient dans l'obscurité de part et d'autre de son cou comme deux astres d'or. Parfois on voyait ses yeux, ou plutôt les longs cils de son visage de poupée battre la cadence de ses phrases et de ses regards lents, très lents, si lents... Le trimestre avait été long, il faisait noir et chaud sous le dôme étoilé... Remus Lupin tomba à la renverse sur les tapis, englouti par le profond sommeil.

o

o

Le Gryffondor ne réapparut pas au dîner.

- Où est Gusse ? Il ne vient plus aux repas , s'étonna Avery.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu manger c'était hier matin, déclara Lucius.

- Alors il s'alimente, ricana une septième année. C'est quand même un être humain.

- Angus humain ? Tu déconnes , s'exclama Parkinson.

Sanchez leva l'index et prit un air sentencieux : - « Un repas trop copieux alourdit l'esprit ».

- Tu le fais bien , s'exclama Rosier.

- Cela fait quand même six ans que je me demande ce qu'il fait à Serpentard, dit Sanchez.

- C'est une pauvre petite brebis Poufsouffle égarée, dit Bellatrix.

- Vous croyez qu'un Poufsouffle aurait fait ce qu'il a fait il y a trois ans , fit Lucius.

- Oui, tu as raison, approuva Avery. C'est plutôt Gryffondor ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait , demanda Bellatrix.

- On était tous devant le gouffre, raconta Sanchez. C'est un endroit pas loin de Pré-au-lard. Il y a plus de six mètres d'un bord à l'autre. Au Moyen-Age, les moldus y faisaient sauter les femmes soupçonnées d'être infidèles ou de pratiquer la magie. Avery disait qu'il faudrait être fou pour sauter ça, et que ça ne l'étonnait pas qu'ils aient condamné tant de femmes. Angus a répliqué qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le faire, lui. On ne l'a pas cru, bien sûr. Alors il a pris son élan, et il a sauté. Une fois de l'autre côté, il a éclaté de rire et s'est mis à se foutre de notre gueule. Il aurait pu se tuer.

- Il a fait ça pour se faire remarquer, c'est tout, affirma Bellatrix de sa belle voix grave. Je ne peux pas suporter les gens comme lui, qui portent leurs opinions comme des chemises et qui rampent devant les professeurs...

L'arrivée d'Angus Russell stoppa net la discussion. Il s'installa devant Lucius.

- Tu t'es enfin décidé à te nourrir ?

- Moi je travaille, moi je ne suis pas comme certains à m'amuser à taper la discute avec tout le monde, moi.

- Il faut que tu manges, _Gusse_, miella Bellatrix, tu es tout maigrichon.

Les petites narines d'Angus frissonnèrent.

- Mais de toute façon je ne te destine pas mon corps, Bellatrix, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

Avery explosa de rire. Le préfet avait mis les rieurs de son côté, il piqua sa fourchette dans un plat de viande et en retira un steak immense qu'il attaqua férocement. Bellatrix, les joues rouges, semblait furieuse.

- Tout est prêt pour ce soir, annonça la préfette - Pimprenelle Diggory, une élève de sixième année aux cheveux de cuivre. Tu as eu une chouette idée, Angus. Ça va nous détendre un peu.

Le préfet avait pensé qu'il serait intéressant d'organiser une veillée étant donné que seul quelques élèves se trouveraient à Poudlard lors du banquet de noël.

Pimprenelle avait décoré la salle commune avec autant de talent que le professeur Flitwick. Severus fut quasiment le seul à garder son uniforme, grignota trois amuse-gueules et alla s'asseoir sur un sofa. Il réfléchissait à la façon dont il allait occuper ses vacances quand il s'aperçut qu'on lui tendait un verre rempli d'une liqueur dorée ; il releva la tête : c'était le préfet. Vêtu d'une robe grise à la coupe étrange et le front ceint d'un bandeau noir, il n'avait brusquement plus rien à voir avec le jeune homme populaire à la pluri-activité démentielle, plus semblable à cet instant à un antique augure lui tendant une mystérieuse potion. L'uniforme enlevé, son originalité apparaissait au grand jour : ce n'est qu'alors que Severus réalisa que l'élève consciencieux aux notes excellentes était sans doute en passe de devenir, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, un sorcier très puissant.

- Un verre de ce spirituel spiritueux, Rogue ?

Severus fit non de la tête.

- Allez, laisse-toi tenter...

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec un pétillement dans les yeux, un peu comme Dumbledore lorsqu'il donnait un double sens à ses phrases.

- Je te croyais pro-tempérance, ironisa Severus.

- Pas quand il s'agit de quelques verres les jours de fête. Et je te recommande celui-ci. Il a très bon goût.

- Alors allons-y.

- Excellent choix, Rogue.

Le préfet lui donna son verre puis le quitta brusquement pour aller rejoindre Wilkes, Rosier et Avery, comme s'il venait de se rappeler qu'il avait quelque chose à leur dire. Il aborda le petit groupe en faisant jouer son index : - Ah les gars, lança-t-il joyeusement, j'ai découvert des choses sur notre professeur d'astronomie et accessoirement directrice... Si vous saviez... Vous n'oseriez plus aller à ses cours.

- Ton boulot ça n'est pas de surveiller les profs, rétorqua Rosier. Il pourrait t'arriver des ennuis.

Angus haussa les épaules.

- À quoi ça sert de bosser comme un malade pour avoir de super bonnes notes , fit la voix de Julius derrière le sofa. Moi quand je serai plus à Poudlard, je rejoindrai ce type et je ferai ce que je veux.

- Baxter, fit une voix traînante, t'es tellement crétin que Voldemort voudrait pas de toi pour laver sa vaisselle.

Plus de voix de Julius Baxter pendant cinq minutes.

- Où est Macnair ?

- Il est parti se resservir de la Bièreaubeurre.

- Severus ?

Des cheveux noirs pendirent dans le champ de vision du premier de la classe. Severus leva les yeux : Bellatrix s'était penchée au dessus de lui.

- Tu es fatigué ?

- Un peu, oui.

Elle fit le tour du canapé et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Lucius Malefoy n'est pas venu te parler ces derniers temps , dit-elle à voix basse.

- Si. Pourquoi, qu'y a-t-il d'exceptionnel à cela ?

Il but une gorgée de son verre. _Pas mauvais._

- Je voulais juste te dire de te méfier de lui, répondit Bellatrix. Si tu cherches des amis... Il y a moi, Evan, Roger... Tu peux faire confiance à Avery également, bien qu'il ait de mauvaises fréquentations.

Elle entortilla une de ses soyeuses boucles noires autour d'un de ses doigts.

« De mauvaises fréquentations », songea Severus. Il se rappela les paroles de Dumbledore. « Fais attention à tes fréquentations »... Pff. Il était assez grand pour savoir qui était bon à fréquenter. Bellatrix n'hésitait pas à violer le règlement de façon éhontée ; un peu comme Sirius Black. Evan Rosier lui était sympathique, malgré ses manières de voyou. Idem pour Roger Wilkes. Depuis quelques temps Severus n'appréciait plus Avery - sans doute ses insinuations au sujet de ses rougeurs.

- Oui... Pourquoi devrais-je me méfier de Lucius Malefoy , s'étonna faussement Severus.

Il tira une autre lampée de ce liquide qui lui réchauffait l'oesophage.

- C'est un hypocrite.

La belle jeune fille lui était de plus en plus désagréable. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à la détester totalement. Il doutait, et se haït soudain lui-même.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela , questionna-t-il, résolu à ne pas lâcher l'affaire avant qu'elle lui ait tout dit.

- Déjà, c'est un Malefoy. Je vois bien de quelle trempe il est. Il ne pense qu'à lui. Les autres ne l'intéressent qu'en tant que moyens ou reflets de son propre pouvoir.

- Très bien. Tu n'as qu'à aller lui dire.

- Il sait déjà ce que je pense de lui. Mais moi je doute que tu saches ce qu'il pense de toi.

Elle se leva, courut elle aussi vers le groupe Rosier/Wilkes, le plantant là. Les yeux du jeune Rogue devinrent moites ; il finit son verre d'un coup pour dissiper la douleur naissante au creux de ses intestins.

Il dodelina de la tête. Seuls de petits îlots de conversation surnagèrent alors de sa somnolence, voilés de brume.

« Ce type, là, avec ce nom français... Volmort je crois... » « Vous croyez qu'il est le nouveau Grindelwald ? » « Si Voldemort n'a pas encore pris le pouvoir, cela veut dire que Dumbledore est plus fort que lui. En fait, il y a un point que Voldemort doit atteindre dans le recrutement de ses adeptes et les démonstrations de force ; s'il y arrive, alors les opportunistes afflueront. Et c'est là que tout sera joué... Et à ce moment là, à moins d'un miracle... Je suis curieux de voir ce qui va se passer. »

La voix d'Avery.

« Beaucoup de gens pensent déjà comme lui, tu sais. Toute cette racaille qui nous singe et se mêle à nous... Nos pouvoirs s'affaiblissent et notre identité s'émiette. Si ça continue, le monde des sorciers ne sera bientôt qu'un souvenir. » « Tas de conneries ! Si vous vous intéressiez à la science moldue comme moi, vous découvririez que les moldus... Parce que c'est bien beau tout ça, les sortilèges, mais là n'est pas la question. » « Mais alors c'est ça tous ces bouquins que tu lis tout le temps... » « Et... et alors ? » « T'en as pas assez de passer ton temps à bouquiner ? Tu crois que parce que tu lis tout le temps ça te rend plus intelligent que les autres ? » « Oh, bien sûr, toi tu as la science infuse, pauvre petite bécasse inculte. » « Angus, fiche lui la paix, un peu... » « C'est elle qui m'agresse. »

« Tu fais quoi pendant les vacance Walden ? » « Je vais aller chasser avec mon père... » « Et toi Daisy ? » « Moi je vais aller voir un oncle à Londres, vous le connaissez, il tient la célèbre boutique de baguettes ! »

« Mais qui a eu l'idée d'inviter le Baron Sanglant ? » « Je sens comme un froid tout d'un coup les filles... »

Bientôt plus rien ne surnagea.

« Hé ! Visez ça ! Rogue pionce ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va pas le laisser là... »

« On peut le monter en haut, nous. »

« Laissez, je vais le faire. »

Avant de s'endormir complètement dans le lieu bien connu où son corps savait qu'il pouvait se laisser aller, Severus vit une chevalière luire un instant près de son visage.

**O  
oOoOo  
O **

Le lendemain matin, tous les Serpentard qui quittaient Poudlard pour rentrer chez eux étaient en train de se rassembler dans la salle commune, en civil. À présent qu'il connaissait mieux une partie de ses camarades, Severus « voyait » plus de choses que l'année dernière, parce que son attention se fixait sur des points précis.

D'abord il y avait Lucius. Tout habillé d'un noir glacé et paré de ses étincelants bijoux et cheveux d'argent, il était occupé à remplir avec morgue des formulaires que le préfet lui tendait. La couleur sombre de ses vêtements bleuissait ses yeux – associée à la pâleur surnaturelle de ses cheveux, elle donnait un caractère malsain à sa beauté. On pouvait donc être blond et posséder la noirceur plastique d'un mage noir... C'était comme s'il y avait une « teinte » inquiétante dans Malefoy : elle repoussait, mais était tout autant subtilement et puissamment attirante.

Le préfet glissa son regard marécageux et bordé de cernes vers Bellatrix. Stationnant comme eux non loin de la porte du caveau, elle portait une cape pourpre pour sortir dans la neige. Lucius la regarda d'un air approbateur.

- Ah, mon pauvre Lucius, soupira Angus en rangeant les papiers dans son sac, tu ne sais vraiment pas t'y prendre avec les filles. Pour qu'elles s'intéressent à vous, il faut jouer l'indifférence, c'est bien connu.

_Comment ose-t-il... C'est le monde à l'envers_, pensa Severus.

Lucius jeta au préfet un regard que Macnair aurait qualifié de « meurtrier ».

- La ferme, Monsieur Je-sais-tout, répondit-il avec hauteur.

- Tu es vraiment... _méchant_, articula Angus avec un petit air blessé.

- Tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Albus Russell.

- Hélas non, je n'ai pas encore atteint sa hauteur.

Lucius ricana.

- En tout cas tu es sur la bonne voie, tu ressembles déjà à une vieille grand-mère...

Le premier de Poudlard fronça les sourcils, l'air amusé. Quant à Bellatrix, elle venait d'apercevoir les deux garçons ; Severus crut alors voir un enfant qui, à la vue de son joujou favori, court vers lui le visage joyeusement excité par l'anticipation. Elle quitta ses blonds acolytes pour rejoindre « Lèche-bottes numéro 1 ».

- Sois gentille Black, répondit le préfet avant que la brune ait prononcé un mot, ne te mets pas dans mon compartiment tout à l'heure.

Bellatrix eut ce même air furieux qu'on lui avait vu au dîner la veille. Mais contrairement à ce qu'attendait Severus, la jeune sorcière prit immédiatement après un air à la fois innocent et hautain, tripotant ses longs cheveux, ce qui était bien plus inquiétant.

- Dis Russell, c'est vrai que quand tu étais petit tu avais une patte plus courte que l'autre ? Comment tu faisais pour marcher ? Tu avais une canne comme les petits vieux ou une béquille comme les infirmes ?

Lucius tressaillit du regard. Le préfet ouvrit la bouche un instant, puis explosa, le doigt brandi comme un révolver : - Tu sais quoi Bellatrix ? Va te faire foutre !

Severus se demanda si cette histoire d'infirmité était vraie car il avait toujours vu Russell avec deux jambes de la même longueur. Quoiqu'il en soit Bellatrix le traita de « minable » et fit demi-tour. Angus baissa la tête et ferma son blouson.Lucius allait dire quelque chose, quand il fut interrompu par trois minuscules Serpentard blonds qui se mirent à agiter une carte de voeux manifestement artisanale sous le nez du préfet ; Lord Malefoy fit retraite devant les morveux et disparut du champ de vision de Severus.

- Joyeux Noël Angus !

- Merci les enfants, fit le jeune homme en souriant. Si vous voulez que je vous aide pour vos devoirs de vacance, envoyez moi la copie de vos exercices par hibou... Bon, je crois que tout le monde est là.

Il haussa la voix.

- Personne ne manque ? Alors tous en rang, on me suit jusqu'aux calèches !

Severus songea que Lucius aurait du mal à passer inaperçu dans la gare de Londres vêtu comme il l'était. Il entendit Walden Macnair lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances, puis vit les élèves de sa maison disparaître à la suite du préfet. Deux secondes de silence.

- Moi qui croyais que j'allais avoir le dortoir pour moi tout seul, déclara une voix derrière lui.

Severus se retourna ; c'était Lucius Malefoy, assis sur le divan comme s'il avait été sa propriété personnelle. Il était affalé, mais pas comme un de ces bourrins de sportifs, non, il était affalé comme un seigneur.

- Je reste toujours à Poudlard pour Noël, poursuivit-il en accentuant l'ellipse féline de la courbure de ses paupières. Mais toi, c'est la première fois que je te vois rester.

- Ma famille a déménagé cet été et habite trop loin.

- Où ça ?

- Aux États-Unis.

- En effet... Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais un peu de compagnie. Mais je ne reste que la première semaine, ensuite je rentre chez moi. J'ai des choses à voir là-bas.

Seul. Avec Lucius. Pendant une semaine. Un mélange d'angoisse et de joie submergea le jeune Serpentard.

- Je crois que je vais aller m'entraîner un peu aujourd'hui, dit-il.

Lucius Malefoy prit son matériel et partit pour le terrain de Quidditch ; Severus Rogue demeura silencieux quelques minutes dans la salle commune déserte, puis descendit s'enfermer dans son cachot, d'où il ne sortit que vers cinq heures.

Une partie de son corps espérant trouver le capitaine dans le grand hall, il remonta alors jusqu'aux niveaux humains. Mais les coups dans sa poitrine sonnèrent dans le vide. Il ne vit que des filles et des gamins de deuxième année à la table de sa maison.

Du côté des professeurs, le maître des potions était en train de se faire laminer aux échecs par la directrice de Serpentard. Bhima Agni interpella l'élève lorsqu'il passa près de lui.

- M. Rogue, si vous voyez M. Malefoy, demandez lui donc si son magistère de Potion avance.

- Ils ne devraient pas avoir de problèmes, tous les deux, intervint Melle Méliès d'un ton léthargique en bougeant son fou d'une des petites mains qui dépassait à peine de ses longues manches noires crénelées.

- Je vous avais parlé du sujet : « Mettre la gloire en bouteille ».

- Rien que ça.

- Rassurez-vous, elle sera calibrée pour un de mes cobayes. Comme cela c'est faisable, mais déjà extrêmement difficile. Personne ne l'a réussi auparavant.

- Intéressant.

- Encore trois ans à attendre avant que vous puissiez me montrer quelle potion vous serez capable d'inventer M. Rogue. Mais je vous fais confiance.

o

o

Lucius avait dû manger dehors à l'heure de dîner, ne lui épargnant pas une minute d'attente craintive. Peut-être allait-il passer cette semaine en ne le voyant que deux ou trois fois. Peut-être que cela ne serait pas différent de l'ordinaire après tout. Quels petits sentiments ridicules, pensa-t-il, courir après un garçon comme une jeune fille pré-pubère, Severus tu me déçois beaucoup. Niant les émois de ses entrailles, il lut jusqu'à vingt-deux heures puis décida de profiter des vacances pour se coucher tôt. Une heure plus tard, il se réveillait. Quelqu'un toussait.

Severus savait que Lucius était enrhumé en ce moment, la floraison de sa toux s'était imprimée parfaitement dans son esprit : ainsi quand il entendait tousser il songeait immédiatement à Lucius, quand il entendait sa toux il le savait proche, et toute toux avait désormais une aura malefoyenne et cette résonance magique, cette qualité inqualifiable dans laquelle scintillait tout ce qui touchait à Lucius.

Le Serpentard ouvrit les yeux : il y avait de la fumée bleue entre les piliers du lit à baldaquin de son camarade ; il avait déjà vu ça.

- Rogue , chuchota la silhouette lointaine de Lucius. Tu es réveillé ?

- Oui.

- Viens.

Un geste accompagna cette invitation. Incrédule, Severus se leva et s'avança jusqu'au lit de son blond camarade. Celui-ci était allongé, ses draps, lâches, remontés jusqu'à la taille. La fine chemise blanche de son pyjama était ouverte de deux boutons. Severus remarqua la chevalière à la main droite qui tenait la cigarette. La même main lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit. Le jeune Rogue se crispa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a , fit Lucius en plissant le front. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je ne vais pas te faire de mal tu sais...

Il tira sur sa cigarette et expira un magnifique nuage de fumée bleue. Severus s'assit timidement sur le bord du lit.

- Met toi plus à ton aise, dit Lucius en se redressant et en lui faisant de la place.

L'adolescent replia ses jambes et s'assit sur le lit, le coeur battant, face au beau capitaine Serpentard. De nouvelles émotions naissaient confusément en lui, aussi vaporeuses que la fumée bleue qui se dispersait. Plus mal à l'aise que jamais, Severus était partagé entre le désir impérieux de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de son camarade et celui de venir tout près de lui - ou plus exactement d'_être amené_ tout près de lui par ces bras sachant si bien empoigner le souafle.

- Tu connais , lui demanda Lucius en sortant quelque chose du tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Il lui mit sous le nez un paquet de cigarettes.

- « Magic smoke », lut-il en expirant un magnifique Dumbledore de fumée.

- Tu es doué, dit Severus.

- Essaye.

Il lui tendit sa cigarette. Severus savait fumer, il avait déjà essayé avec une pipe quand il était enfant, mais il ne savait pas faire des ronds. Il lui sembla néanmoins plus facile de cracher des formes avec ces cigarettes magiques ; il réussit à expirer un maladroit serpent - hommage à sa maison.

- Pas mal pour un début, apprécia Lucius en reprenant sa cigarette.

Il la porta à nouveau à sa bouche. Cette cigarette, songea Severus, était cernée par ses lèvres, caressée par la brise chaude de son haleine et peut-être effleurée par l'humide douceur de la pointe de sa langue... L'adolescent essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit, et Lucius rejeta sa tête en arrière, expirant une bouffée de fumée qui se révéla être un serpent digne de ce nom ; le vaporeux saurien rejoignit lentement le garçon aux cheveux noirs avant de l'entourer de sa longueur comme une corde ligote un prisonnier. Lucius passa à nouveau sa cigarette à son camarade, mais ce dernier ne réussit qu'à produire une petite vipère qui se disloqua en tentant d'envelopper le haut du corps de son aîné.

- Tu as encore des progrès à faire.

Lucius bailla et s'étendit.

- Tu peux finir la cigarette, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Bonne nuit, dit Severus.

- Bonne nuit Severus.

Il rejoignit son lit, posa la cigarette et se coucha en rendant un soupir au contact du matelas et des draps ; sans doute aurait-il aimé que Lucius fasse partie intégrante de son lit. Qu'on eut pu dormir en lui comme une momie dort dans un sarcophage, muette et délivrée de tout souci pour l'éternité, protégée par cette force imperméable du bois. Sans doute son vague désir avait le moelleux de cette couche, s'identifiant à l'abandon amoureux auquel il aspirait. Ou au fond la volupté de la fatigue qui sait qu'elle va cesser.

o

o

La lumière du matin avait envahi la pièce à son réveil.

Lucius Malefoy était occupé à sortir ses vêtements de son coffre, pour décider de ceux qu'il allait mettre.

- Bonjour Severus, dit il sans lever les yeux.

- Bonjour.

Son occupation rappela à Severus des propos qu'avaient tenu Bellatrix quelques jours auparavant, lors d'un énième rejet des hommages et avances que lui avait adressés le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch : la jeune fille avait prétendu qu'un homme qui passait trois heures dans sa salle de bains le matin « ne pouvait pas vraiment aimer les femmes ». Les diverses railleries de l'attrapeuse sur le soin que Lucius prenait de sa personne le tracassèrent à nouveau.

- Voyons voir..., fit Lucius en réprimant une toux. Nous aimons le noir tous deux, la couleur de ceux qui n'ont plus d'illusions.

Il donna un coup de baguette magique, et Severus Rogue se retrouva vêtu d'une robe noire et violette tout droit sortie de la garde-robe Malefoy.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Le violet te va mieux qu'à moi. Tu peux la garder si tu veux... Je te la donne.

- Je ne peux pas accepter.

- Considère ça comme un cadeau de Noël, répondit Lucius en haussant les épaules. Je ne l'ai presque pas mise. Elle te va à la perfection.

Se sentant rougir comme l'intérieur d'un poêle, le pauvre petit Rogue se demanda ce qui pourrait un jour faire cesser cette sensation de vertige dans son ventre.

o

o

Longtemps après ces événements, Severus considérait encore ces quelques jours comme le meilleur Noël de toute son existence. Le matin qui suivit le réveillon, il s'éveilla juste après Lucius et ils descendirent ensemble dans la salle commune. Ils étaient les premiers levés et la journée de la veille entière avait été passée avec Lucius à la bibliothèque.

Sous le sapin Severus trouva pour lui le septième volume de l'encyclopédie de l'Alchimie - « Voici ton cadeau de Noël, félicitations pour tes résultats, ton oncle » - ainsi qu'une poignée de dessins faits en petite classe - « Joyeu Noël Sévairus » - qui amusèrent beaucoup Lucius, lequel parmi ses coûteux présents avait reçu une boîte de rince-doigts.

Ils étaient en train de feuilleter les livres qu'ils avaient reçu quand il y eut un drôle de bruit dans la cheminée.

« Joyeux Noël tout le monde ! »

Une tête désappointée venait d'apparaître au milieu de l'âtre.

- Il n'y a que vous...

- Bonjour, dit Severus en s'approchant de la cheminée, suivi par Lucius.

- Alors, Monsieur le Préfet ne s'ennuie pas trop pendant ses vacances ?

- Eh bien, laisse moi te surprendre encore une fois, Lucius... Mais, _je travaille_. Oui, je me suis installé dans un petit cabanon non loin de la maison, et là je suis tranquille pour lire et réfléchir... Cette vie érémitique ne me fait pas de mal, je dois l'avouer. Le Père Noël a été généreux ?

- Pas assez à mon goût, répondit Lucius.

- Oh, fit la tête d'Angus au milieu des flammes.

- Mais je travaille vraiment.

- Tant mieux pour toi. Oh, tu ne sais pas... enfin vous ne savez pas, ce qui m'est arrivé hier ? À cause de ce qu'elle m'avait dit avant de partir, j'avais complètement oublié de faire remplir sa fiche à Bellatrix. Alors hier d'un coup de trans' je suis allé lui rendre visite...

- Voyez vous ça..., fit Lucius, le regard brutalement glacial.

- Oui..., poursuivit Angus, tout sourire. Le plus désagréable de l'histoire, c'est que sa mère m'a pris pour son _petit copain_. Vous vous rendez compte ? Elle l'a traitée de « putain » et moi de « voyou ». Je me suis fait jeter comme un malpropre. Bellatrix insultait sa mère, et vice-versa. Mère et fille, vous auriez vu ça, ça chauffait...

Il hocha la tête, l'air songeur, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les pommettes hautes.

- Et toi Rogue, tout roule ? Je te trouve plutôt bonne mine.

- Rien d'étonnant à cela... le taux de Gryffondor est en baisse, répondit Lucius à sa place.

- Les Gryffondor ne sont pas tous des idiots, je t'en prie Lucius, protesta Angus d'un air indigné que Severus trouva très drôle.

Il sourit intérieurement, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps : le préfet s'était brusquement mis à le fixer d'une façon indescriptible, si attentivement que ses yeux semblaient s'être éclaircis. Que regardait-il donc ?

- J'ai déjà vu cette robe..., dit-il.

Un étrange sentiment de culpabilité envahit Severus.

- Lucius, cette robe est à toi, non ? Tu ne l'aurais pas déjà portée à un banquet de Noël ?

Le blond semblait pris au dépourvu, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le brun eut un sourire torve qui donna à son regard quelque chose d'aigu, une insolence moqueuse de korrigan.

- Je vois. Ceci dit... Mon rôle de préfet s'arrête là. Tu fais ce que tu veux de tes nuits, Lucius.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Mais rien du tout...

Le visage du préfet se tourna vers la droite, comme s'il voyait quelque chose.

- Oh, dit-il, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre sur la ligne... Mais... ne poussez pas... Je suis Angus Russell, enchanté... Argh... Lucius, je crois que c'est ton paternel.

La tête d'Angus disparut, remplacée par celle beaucoup moins aimable d'un homme plus âgé. Ses courts cheveux argentés retombaient en une longue frange d'un côté de son visage, mais celui-ci, pur était presque sans rides ; ce qui surprenait le plus étaient ses yeux, d'un bleu cyan, aux pupilles étroites comme des têtes d'épingle.

- Lucius, comment se fait-il que cet individu occupe ta ligne ?

- Ce n'est pas ma ligne, père.

- Je t'en prie Lucius, un Malefoy ne se compromet pas avec un Russell.

- Mais je ne me compromets pas, père... vous savez bien que je le hais !

- Comment se fait-il qu'il soit préfet à ta place ? Cela me dépasse !

- Dumbledore...

- Ce Dumbledore est un incapable. Un incapable. Il n'est pas fait pour être directeur. À propos d'_incapable_, j'ai reçu ton hibou aujourd'hui même. Il est impensable, IMPENSABLE que je te donne à nouveau de l'argent.

- Mais père, j'en ai be...

- Besoin ? Pour quoi faire ? Oh, je sais pour quoi ! Tu t'es trouvé une minette qui te bouffe tout !

- Quoi ! Mais pas du tout !

- Ne me dis pas encore que c'est pour ta potion, c'est ridicule. Trouve un autre prétexte.

- Mais c'est la vérité ! Les ingrédients...

- Est-ce si cher que cela, trois pattes de cafard et un bézoard ?

- Un Malefoy ne saurait se permettre d'inventer une potion à la portée du Commun, père.

Cet argument sembla faire réfléchir Abraxas Malefoy.

- Vous me l'envoyez demain, père ?

- Demande une bourse au Ministère !

- Vous... vous plaisantez ?

- Pas le moins du monde, Lucius.

Son visage disparut.

**O  
oOoOo  
O **

Le Maître des Potions poussa un soupir et inscrit un treize sur le parchemin qu'il venait de corriger. Sûr que Lucius devait être déçu par son fils, lui si grand dans l'art des mixtures, qu'elles pétillent dans une fiole ou qu'elles enrobent le ministre d'un miel empoisonné.

Mais c'était un Malefoy, ce qui faisait de lui une des rares personnes dans ce monde de crétins et de misère crasse à avoir droit à l'absolution. Face à cet escroc de Lockhart, contre cette tête gonflée de Potter pleine de sa supériorité d'avoir survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres, devant ces débiles mentaux de Weasley et l'aveuglement de Minerva, c'était un Malefoy, l'engeance de son père, une partie de Lucius, qu'il se devait de respecter comme telle, et chaque faveur qu'il accordait à son « chouchou » était comme un hommage qu'il rendait à celui qui avait été le seul bon souvenir de son enfance.

Certes son père lui avait appris à voler, les rudiments des sortilèges et des potions, lui donnant une grande avance par rapport aux autres, mais Draco ne s'était révélé être que le rejeton terni de l'éclatant Lucius. Alors qu'il riait quand la Confédération Potter brandissait le bien et le mal en faisant papillonner leurs petites ailes dans le dos, eux les Preux face aux Vilains, face à ceux qui n'étaient pas leur miroir, eux qui n'étaient en vérité que de misérables hyènes, incapables de concevoir une étincelle de la magnanimité magnifique de jadis, de celui qu'il avait tant aimé.

Une ride stria le front du professeur.

Oui, si seulement Lucius était resté avec lui jusqu'en septième année, que de souffrances lui auraient été épargnées.

**O  
oOoOo  
O **

Severus avait dévalé les escaliers tournants de la tour sud pour pouvoir dire au revoir à son camarade de chambrée, lequel lui avait dit la veille qu'il partirait à l'aube.

Il avait cessé de neiger et l'herbe, les pavés et les toits de Poudlard étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couette de neige immaculée. Les fantômes furent étonnés de voir cet adolescent disgracieux et peu sportif courir à toutes jambes à une heure si matinale.

Tandis qu'il traversait le donjon puis le portique, le garçon aux cheveux noirs se demanda s'il pouvait considérer Lucius comme « son ami ». Mais quel genre d'ami ? L'amitié niaise et hypocrite qu'entretenaient James, Sirius, Remus et le moustique Peter ne l'intéressait pas. Pouvait-on dire qu'il était « en camaraderie » avec Lucius ? Ce dernier ne le repousserait-il pas sitôt revenus ses autres camarades plus âgés, notamment Avery et Parkinson ? Severus croyait avoir renoncé à tout espoir d'amitié depuis longtemps. Pourtant longtemps il en avait rêvé, aussi. _Mais j'étais désespérément seul, seul à me nouer le ventre seul, ridiculement triste._ Il arriva à l'autre bout du cloître, désert et enneigé. Un oiseau noir s'était posé sur la fontaine. Severus se retourna.

_Oui_, c'était ici, il avait vu quelque chose, alors qu'il n'était qu'en première année. Penser à l'amitié au moment où il traversait cette cour, voir et sentir la même neige, cela lui rappela brusquement qu'il y avait vu quelque chose. À l'époque cela l'avait frappé, à cause de la peine, de _cette _peine qu'il en avait ressenti. Qu'était-ce donc ? Cela revenait à toute vitesse... Deux garçons revêtus de leur cape. Il les avait vu de dos, et la façon dont ils parlaient laissait présumer qu'ils étaient au moins en cinquième année. Chacun portait une cage, et ils avaient lâché leur hibou. L'un avait alors dit qu'ils volaient ensembles comme ces deux oiseaux, dans la même direction ; l'autre que leur amitié était la plus belle chose qui existe au monde. Ils s'étaient pris la main plus en défi qu'en serment.

Ce jour là Severus avait souhaité connaître une telle amitié, mais aujourd'hui, était-ce toujours cela qu'il souhaitait ? N'était-ce pas autre chose ? Il ignora le corbeau croassant qui semblait le narguer et reprit sa course, mais il ne devait revoir Lucius qu'une semaine plus tard, le soir de la rentrée : alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour y dîner, il entendit tousser et sursauta.

_Sa toux vient du fond de sa gorge, quand il tousse je sens vraiment qu'il est vivant, un peu comme si j'écoutais battre son coeur, l'oreille posée contre la paroi de sa poitrine._

Il reconnut ce son, se retourna. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu Lucius, mais l'angoisse le saisit, car c'était une coupure, et elle pouvait suffire à donner à une personne un vernis d'étrangeté.

C'était le cas : le visage de Lucius était encore plus blafard que lors de ses jours nauséeux d'octobre.

**Fin de la première partie.**

**à suivre**

Un bébé dit à un autre

« Je suis chanceux de t'avoir rencontré

Peu m'importe ce que tu penses

Du moment que j'en suis l'objet

C'est à présent mon devoir de te vider complètement

Un voyage à travers un tube

Qui se finit dans ton infection

Mâcher ta viande pour toi

La passer et la repasser en un baiser passionné

De ma bouche à la tienne parce que je t'aime bien »

« Avec des yeux si grand ouverts

Je suis devenu ton élève

Tu m'as tout appris

Sans pomme empoisonnée

L'eau est si jaune, je suis un étudiant en pleine santé

Redevable et tellement reconnaissant

Evacuer les fluides

Lèvres à lèvres mouillées

Tu es ma vitamine parce que je suis comme toi »

(Nirvana, _Drain you_)

----------------------------------------

« Poudlard 74-75 » continue !

Mais que va-t-il se passer ? s'exclame l'auteur en serrant les poings et en prenant un air hyper concerné

Est-ce à cause de l'hiver que Lulu est tout blanc ? Et se résoudra-t-il à demander une bourse d'études ?

La belle Bella finira-t-elle par accepter les avances du dit Lucius ? (c'est quoi ces cris d'horreur que j'entends en arrière fond là ?)

Notre jeune et innocent Sevy comprendra-t-il que c'est l'Amour qui a frappé à sa porte sous les traits d'un bel-ange-blond-à-la-chemise-délicatement-entrouverte-et-qui-fume-des-cigarettes-pour-se-donner-un-genre ?

Cassant toute la magie de ce tableau ma foi tout à fait charmant, le Blob Lockhart reviendra-t-il pour de nouvelles séquences insoutenables !

Et le pauvre Remus, comprendra-t-il qu'il a vraiment besoin de vitamine C ?

Et le pauvre Sirius, comprendra-t-il qu'il a vraiment besoin de... euh, de quoi Sirius a-t-il besoin au fait ?

Mais la véritable question est : l'auteur arrivera-t-elle à s'en sortir avec tous ces personnages sans que le lectorat s'endorme d'ennui avant le 21ème chapitre ? (revenez ! c'est rien, 21 chapitres, hein... si ? allez, le prochain est court !)


	8. Deux étranges visiteurs

**Conventions :** les pensées de Severus Rogue sont en _italiques_.

**Note :** Le premier chapitre de la seconde partie... De gros changements en perspective... Déjà le contrepoint sur Sirius qui prend plus d'importance, et de nouveaux personnages.

Notez qu'on retrouve la famille de Sirius dans le one-shot « Le premier ami de Sirius Black ».

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Deux étranges visiteurs**

Rutilant et couronné de fumée, le Poudlard Express venait d'entrer en gare, mais il ne partirait pas avant un quart d'heure.

Une femme d'âge mûr aux lèvres pincées ainsi qu'un homme très brun aux yeux gris surgirent de l'un des piliers de pierre de la voie 9 3/4. Ils étaient vêtus luxueusement et accompagnés d'un enfant d'une douzaine d'années vêtu lui aussi de couleurs sombres. Derrière eux venait un beau garçon à la dégaine étrange.

« Allez, dépêche toi Sirius, encore à la traîne. »

L'adolescent rejoignit ses parents et son frère grâce à un petit pas de course. Sa mère lui jeta un rictus contrit.

- Quels affreux vêtements, murmura le père. Ce Sang-de-bourbe a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi. Dire que nous t'avons fait confiance... Nous t'avons laissé aller en vacances chez ton ami. Tu avais bien sûr omis de dire que c'était un gosse de Moldus.

- Confiance ?, ricana Mme Black. Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut jamais faire confiance à Sirius.

- Papa, c'est le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, ça n'est pas n'importe qui. Et, je me suis trop bien amusé chez lui ! Si tu t'imaginais les trucs épatants qu'il m'a montrés !

- On se l'imagine déjà Sirius, tu n'as pas arrêté de nous en parler ces trois derniers jours.

Mais Sirius ne l'écoutait plus. Il venait de tourner la tête, souriait, les yeux radieux. Sa mère regarda ce qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision : une famille de sorciers de la middle-class.

- Ce n'est pas ton ami Romulus là-bas, avec ses parents ?

Sirius posa sa valise et s'élança à travers le quai.

- Irrespectueux... bruyant... insupportable…

- N'exagérez pas ma chère, Sirius n'est encore qu'un enfant, au fond, déclara son mari.

- Affectif, ajouta son épouse sur le ton de l'évidence. Sirius est un Affectif, nous le savons tous. Ce n'est pas le cas de Regulus, qui est très mature pour son âge.

- Merci maman.

Black père fit suivre la valise et le trio rejoignit la famille Lupin.

- Bonjour monsieur, bonjour madame, fit Sirius, tout d'un charmant sourire. Je vous souhaite une très bonne année.

- Tu t'es bien remis de ton accident, Sirius ?

- Oui, merci pour les bonbons.

Il tourna la tête vers Remus. Ses cernes avaient disparu et son visage avait pris des couleurs ; les vacances l'avaient remplumé.

- Remus ! C'est trop bon de te revoir, mon vieux !

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Excellentes ! Je te raconterai quand les autres seront là.

- J'aime bien ton manteau.

- C'est moldu.

- Bonjour, Mme Black, dit Mme Lupin à l'arrivée du reste de la famille.

- Ravis de vous rencontrer, répondit Aétius. Sirius n'a plus que le mot « moldu » à la bouche. Rendez vous compte, quel déshonneur pour nous et pour son sang... Heureusement qu'il nous fait honneur par ses résultats scolaires. Il nous parle beaucoup de votre fils. Il nous a dit s'être beaucoup plu chez vous durant les dernières grandes vacances.

- C'est un garçon absolument adorable, affirma Mme Lupin, ignorant la superbe de Mme Black.

- Mais qu'il a grandi en quelques mois !, s'exclama Lupin père. C'est devenu un jeune homme. Tu as vu ça Remus, on dirait qu'il t'a rattrapé.

Les joues de Sirius rougies par le froid devinrent plus rouges encore.

- Oui, et il a déjà presque une voix de baryton, ajouta Black père.

- J'ai amené vos cadeaux, Remus, dit Sirius, que le point précédent de la conversation ne semblait pas enchanter.

- Moi aussi.

- Et ton album ? Tu as pensé à ton album ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas oublié.

- Géant !

- James et Peter viennent de monter dans le train, je viens de les voir.

- Alors nous allons peut-être vous laisser, dit M. Lupin.

Aétius Black donna l'accolade à son fils, mais sa femme se contenta d'un regard glacial.

- Conduis-toi bien, murmura-t-elle sèchement. Regarde ton frère, est-ce qu'il fait l'imbécile, lui ? Et la prochaine fois, il ne sera pas question de vacances chez les Moldus, pas plus que d'échapper aux traditions de ta famille. Comme par hasard, tu n'es pas là la semaine de la taxidermie de Gretell...

- Mais ça m'fait gerber ces trucs là, maugréa Sirius entre ses dents.

De son côté, Mme Lupin serra son fils dans ses bras.

- Bon courage, murmura-t-elle.

On aurait dit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Les deux adolescents grimpèrent dans le wagon le plus proche, en agitant les mains. Une fois dans le couloir, il leur fallait trouver le compartiment où s'étaient installés leurs amis. Ils firent glisser la première porte et tombèrent sur des Serpentard de cinquième année.

- Bonjour cousine, fit Sirius.

- Adieu cousin, répondit Bellatrix.

Si les vacances semblaient avoir profité à Remus, elles avaient eu sur elle l'effet contraire.

Sirius ouvrit la porte suivante. Encore des Serpentard. Lucius Malefoy. Ébouriffé. Du moins par rapport à d'habitude.

- Désolé, fit Sirius avec un sourire ironique en refermant la porte.

- Tu as vu ça ? Si Malefoy néglige sa coiffure, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond.

- Il s'est peut être arraché les cheveux en s'apercevant à quel point il était con, répondit Sirius.

Il regarda Remus ; ce dernier éclata de rire.

Après avoir ouvert toutes les portes du couloir, ils passèrent dans le wagon suivant ; ils n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps : James et Peter allaient à leur rencontre.

- Venez, on s'est installé vers le bout du train !

La scène des émouvantes retrouvailles se conclut par l'installation de Remus et Sirius dans le compartiment occupé par Peter et James.

- C'est quoi ce manteau de fille ?, demanda James à Sirius.

- C'est pas un manteau de fille, tous les mecs moldus _branchés_ ont ça, James.

- « Branchés » ?

- À la mode quoi ! Éric m'a filé de ses fringues qui lui étaient trop petites.

- Tu ne te fais plus couper les cheveux aussi ?

- Oui, je vais les laisser pousser encore pour voir.

Remus eut une petite grimace, ôta sa cape-manteau en laine, son bonnet, sa grosse écharpe, et s'assit près de la fenêtre, bien au chaud dans son pull irlandais écru à col roulé.

- Si vous saviez les trucs que j'ai vu chez Éric !, s'exclama Sirius en enlevant son manteau à son tour, découvrant un pull-over plus bariolé que l'arc en ciel ainsi qu'un pantalon très moulant en haut et très évasé en bas. Ils ont l'équivalent de nos balais, sauf qu'ils ne peuvent pas voler avec. Ils appellent ça les « motocyclettes ». Et ça vrombit à mort !

Le jeune poursuiveur leur raconta ses autres découvertes tandis que la locomotive quittait la gare.

- Au fait Remus, tu ne devais pas nous montrer tes photos de quand tu étais petit ?, rappela James.

Remus sortit l'album de sa valise et le tendit à James.

- T'es vraiment tout petit là..., fit James en feuilletant les premières pages. Et voilà, c'est celle dont tu nous avait parlé... quand tes parents avaient pu te prendre en photo quand tu n'étais encore qu'un tout petit louveteau. Et là ! Mais regardez moi cette espèce de bouille... !

Sirius lui arracha littéralement l'album des mains. Il pencha la tête dans le livre et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- ...les petites joues... !

- Passe-le moi, couina Peter, tout frétillant sur son siège.

D'un geste ample, Sirius lui passa sans lui accorder un regard. La porte s'ouvrit.

- Excusez-moi. Ce compartiment est plein ?

- Il reste deux places, dit James en désignant le côté de Remus.

Un homme brun d'une cinquantaine d'années, à la mise impeccable, entra. Il était de taille moyenne, vêtu à la manière moldue dans le genre britannique : chapeau melon, canne-parapluie, noir.

- Je me présente, dit-il en serrant la main des adolescents. McAlistair. Erwin McAlistair. Vous êtes un Black ?

Il s'était tourné vers Sirius.

- Oui, comment vous le savez ?

- Les traits du visage. Vous devez être en quatrième ou cinquième année.

- Quatrième année. Moi, c'est Sirius. James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Vous venez à Poudlard pour quelle raison, si c'est pas indiscret ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore vous expliquera tout à notre arrivée, répondit l'Ecossais.

L'arrivée de l'inconnu avait reporté la distribution des cadeaux à leur retour dans le dortoir. Néanmoins ils ne s'ennuyèrent pas car McAlistair leur posa des questions sur l'école, soucieux de savoir si les choses avaient changé « depuis sa prime jeunesse ». Un quart d'heure plus tard, la porte coulissa à nouveau, s'ouvrant sur un grand dadais que Sirius Black aurait qualifié d' « hippie ». Vêtu d'un grand manteau bleu foncé ouvrant sur une chemise à fleurs roses et un pantalon bien trop court pour être porté en hiver, le jeune homme était nanti de petites lunettes rondes aux verres fumés ; sous son chapeau pointu de Médicomage, de longs cheveux blonds délavés ondulaient légèrement jusqu'aux épaules.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres places, patron !, clama-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave Gwénolé, venez là. Ce jeune homme est Gwénolé Kouign-Aman, mon assistant.

- Bonjour petits apprentis, fit ce dernier en souriant.

- Vous êtes d'où ?, demanda Remus en remarquant l'écusson noir et blanc sur la gigantesque valise.

- D'origine, je suis français. Mais si je n'ai aucun accent, c'est parce que mes parents sont anglais.

Il s'assit près de McAlistair, lequel sortit un journal et un sandwich de son chapeau melon.

- Ça ça s'appelle voyager léger !, s'exclama Gwénolé.

- Tenez.

- Oh merci patron, vous avez donc deviné que j'avais une petite faim...

- Vous avez toujours une petite faim.

Erwin McAlistair se plongea dans la lecture de son journal tandis que son assistant dévorait son sandwich ; quand il le retourna, Peter, Sirius et James purent lire parmi les gros titres « Disparition d'une élève à Beauxbâtons ». Le sous-titre explicitait : « L'élève dont on est sans nouvelle depuis plusieurs jours n'a toujours pas été retrouvée ».

Sirius poussa un soupir, jeta un regard sur Remus dont la tête lasse oscillait faiblement contre la vitre, puis montra à James le vinyle collector de Led Zeppelin dont Éric Salinger lui avait fait cadeau.

Le train entra en gare quelques heures plus tard alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Les quatre Maraudeurs furent extrêmement surpris lorsqu'ils constatèrent que le débarquement sur le quai de McAlistair fut immédiatement salué par l'exclamation d'une voix professorale bien connue.

« Erwin mon ami ! »

Minerva McGonagall se précipita vers lui, le visage lumineux. Hagrid, posté non loin de là, jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur sur le parapluie du visiteur.

- Minerva, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Cela faisait si longtemps.

- Vous vous connaissez ?, demanda Gwénolé.

- Nous étions à Poudlard ensemble, répondit McAlistair.

- Je serais presque heureuse, dit le professeur de métamorphose... Mais ce qui est arrivé est si terrible...

Elle renifla et porta une main à ses yeux ; McAlistair lui tendit un mouchoir.

- Merci, dit-elle en essuyant la larme qui avait perlé. Qui aurait cru que cela pouvait arriver... Personne ne pensait...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Minerva, nous sommes justement là pour éclaircir les choses.

**O  
oOoOo  
O**

Lorsque Severus Rogue entra dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner de rentrée, ce fut avec stupéfaction qu'il s'aperçut que les couleurs de Gryffondor avaient laissé place à du noir.

Cela effaça momentanément sa disconvenue. Il y avait quelques minutes de cela, Lucius Malefoy était parti s'asseoir avec les autres sans même lui dire bonjour, alors qu'ils avaient passé la première semaine des vacances ensembles.

Mais Severus n'était pas inquiet. Tous ses professeurs étaient ici bien vivants à quelques mètres de lui – dont ceux qui comptaient – ... alors pour qui aurait-il bien pu s'inquiéter ?

Il s'assit près de Macnair ; qui plus est, il y avait deux nouvelles têtes à la table des enseignants.

- Bonne année Severus, dit Macnair.

- Tous mes voeux à toi, lui répondit-on sombrement.

- Tu as vu ces types ? Je me demande ce qu'ils vont enseigner.

Severus vit bien qu'il brûlait de lui présenter sa théorie, mais le tintement d'une cuillère qu'on cogne contre une coupe de cristal mit fin à cette occasion : McGonagall annonçait que le directeur allait parler. Le front de la sorcière s'était plissé en une expression douloureuse et ses yeux clairs brillaient. Dumbledore se leva.

- Bonsoir à toutes et à toutes, annonça le directeur d'une voix terne. Vous avez sans doute remarqué que nous avions deux invités... Je vous présente donc Messieurs Erwin McAlistair, et son assistant, Gwénolé Kouign-Aman, Médipsychomages. Ils sont à votre écoute, n'hésitez pas à aller leur rendre visite si vous avez besoin d'un conseil ou d'un soutien. J'espère que vous leurs ferez bon accueil. Quant à moi, j'aimerais pouvoir vous faire tout de suite mes voeux de bonne année, mais je dois hélas en venir à un sujet beaucoup plus grave.

Le visage de ce vieillard habituellement si vif et joyeux s'assombrit et ses traits se figèrent en une grande tristesse.

- Certains d'entre vous ont sans doute appris à la fin des vacances la disparition d'un de leur camarade.

Manifestement, beaucoup d'élèves n'étaient pas au courant. Leurs yeux se tournèrent vers la chaise où aurait dû ne pas se trouver Remus Lupin. Mais il était bien là.

- Cela a été un grand choc pour nous également, reprit Dumbledore. Qui aurait cru que ce jeune homme si agréable, si plein de vie qu'était Angus Russell… ait pu mettre fin à ses jours. Un tel geste ne s'explique pas facilement, et il doit tous nous faire _réfléchir._

Des murmures de stupéfaction coururent dans la salle. Certains Serpentard se couvrirent le visage. Les amis que Russell avait dans les autres maisons semblaient très affectés également. Alan Jodorowsky, le préfet en chef, repoussa son assiette pour ne plus y toucher. Walden Macnair ravala sa salive et agita la tête comme quelqu'un de blasé.

Abasourdi, Severus tourna son regard vers Rosier et Wilkes, qui se dévisageaient sans dire mot.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?, leur demanda Bellatrix, après avoir détourné les yeux de la chaise vide qui faisait face à Lucius Malefoy.

- Je ne crois pas…, répondit Roger Wilkes.

Un autre élève de cinquième année, celui que Severus avait remarqué ce matin de novembre où Bellatrix avait reçu une beuglante, fixait à nouveau la jeune fille de son regard clair et ombrageux, de la même façon que lorsqu'elle avait montré à tous en plein petit-déjeuner une des blessures que lui avait faites sa mère.

- Bellatrix... Tu as l'air songeuse tout d'un coup... Pourquoi donc ?

Les yeux du garçon étaient rivés sur ses épaules basses, ils se mirent à étinceler d'une lueur humide comme la dernière fois. Severus connaissait son nom à présent. Il s'appelait Lestrange.

- Ça devrait pourtant te réjouir, non ?

Bellatrix se mordit les lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui le regretterait, en tout cas, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix dédaigneuse.

Dumbledore se rassit. Sur le visage de Lucius Malefoy nul signe d'émotion ne transparaissait.

**à** **suivre**

* * *

_Amours contrariées, relations humaines, engueulades avec les parents, amitié, alcool, sexe, et maintenant suicide... Décidément, tous les thèmes de la série pour ados !_

_Dès à présent, la question se pose donc : quand les parents de Sirius divorceront-ils ? (scoop : ils ne divorceront pas )_

_Que se passera-t-il à Serpentard maintenant que le chef du courant progressiste n'est plus là ? Les Médipsychomages aideront-ils nos adolescents à se remettre de cette épreuve ? Que faut-il penser des nouvelles dans les journaux ? Et Lestrange, que doit-on penser de Lestrange ? Sirius continuera-t-il à se taper la honte à chaque chapitre ? (scoop : oui ) Et d'autres questions encore._


	9. Médipsychomagie

**Date de mise en ligne :** 14 février 2004

**Disclaimer :** l'univers d'_Harry Potter_ ainsi que les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je n'en retire aucun bénéfice financier. Quant à mes créatures personnelles, elles sont à moi, rien qu'à moi... grand sourire graveleux à la Franck du _Rocky Horror Picture Show_.

**Florelia :** quoi ! tu « rigoles » ? t'as pas honte lol ? Ce qui est drôle, c'est qu'il y a bien une histoire d'anguille, ou plutôt de murène (o)...! Enfin tu verras ça dans le 10. **Mel-Imoen :** oui, il y a de l'espoir . **BVG :** moi j'aime bcp les longues reviews ... Sois satisfaite, il y a du Sevy et du Lucius à foison dans ce chapitre.

Un chapitre plutôt comique d'ailleurs... si si, c'est possible après ça ;;; Pour ceux que ça intéresse, la suite des Amours de Sniffle arrive dans quelques jours, et j'ai enfin updaté « My sweet potion master »... Après avoir lu ce chapitre, serez vous de l'avis de Macnair ?

o

o

**Chapitre 9**

**Médipsychomagie**

**o**

**o**

Si décrié de son vivant par les _toujours_ Purs-et-durs, Angus Russell sembla acquérir dans la mort une certaine reconnaissance posthume.

Très populaire à Poudlard, le préfet n'avait pourtant jamais fait l'unanimité chez lui... Sa disparition lui apporta un éclatant plébiscite. Ceux qui l'avaient toujours apprécié se plaisaient à égrener ses nombreuses qualités de coeur et d'esprit, les jeunes Serpentard répétaient qu'il avait été « toujours là pour aider », la gente féminine vantait sa galanterie et sa grande ouverture. Les voyous eux-mêmes vinrent à se rendre compte que le disparu était « un drôle de chic type » ; quant à Avery, qui trouvait encore une semaine auparavant que depuis septembre son camarade Gusse devenait parfois « très con », il avait fait taire toutes ses réserves à l'encontre du défunt.

Il n'y avait qu'une irréductible.

- L'année commence par une très bonne nouvelle en fait, déclara Bellatrix un matin. Nous n'aurons plus cette fourmi fouineuse dans nos pattes.

- Arrête, fit Wilkes. Moi j'ai jamais souhaité que Balai-dans-le-cul... je veux dire que Russell crève.

- Moi non plus, dit Rosier.

- Il faut croire qu'un préfet de Serpentard qui aime les Moldus n'est pas un être viable.

- Bellatrix, t'es vraiment qu'une pauvre fille, cracha la préfette.

- Vraiment, _Perlimpoponelle _? Russell est mort avant d'avoir réussi à transformer les Serpentard en hybrides de Serdaigle et Gryffondor, nous devrions tous nous en féliciter ici.

Rodolphus Lestrange, ce grand garçon aux traits réguliers et au teint mat que Severus avait déjà remarqué du fait de sa conduite inhabituelle hocha la tête, gardant le menton bas comme à son habitude, ce qui donnait l'impression que ses yeux clairs étaient toujours lourds de reproches.

- Voilà qui ne manque pas de clairvoyance, _Bella_, susurra Lucius en se tournant vers elle. On s'épouse ?

Sous les vociférations contenues de Pimprenelle Diggory, il croqua dans son dernier toast à la confiture rouge, plus pâle que jamais.

**O  
ooOoOoo  
O **

« Suicidé ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Un brouhaha anxieux avait envahi la grande salle après l'annonce de Dumbledore.

« Quand c'est arrivé ? » « Je n'aurais jamais cru... » « Il était tout le temps si joyeux... » « Il a dû avoir un problème de coeur, je ne vois rien d'autre. » « Pas lui, attend... » « C'est qui ? » « Lui ? » « Le préfet de Serpentard, tu sais celui qu'est pas mal. » « Mince. »

À la table des Serpentard, c'était le silence. La préfette se faisait consoler par sa meilleure amie, et Wilkes à la vue de cette scène émouvante réprima une petite larme.

- Quelle comédienne celle-là, murmura Bellatrix. Je suis sûre que dans trois jours elle n'y pensera même plus.

À gauche, les petits John, Jack et Jim étaient partagés entre l'excitation du _happening_ et une réelle tristesse émanant de ce premier constat de ne jamais revoir une personne qu'on appréciait, surtout lorsqu'elle est spéciale donc difficilement remplaçable. À droite, Avery regardait Parkinson et Sanchez avec insistance. Severus essaya de comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

- Finalement, il ne s'est pas loupé cette fois, lâcha Parkinson.

- Pourtant je croyais que ça ne le tentait plus, dit le gardien de Quidditch en caressant sa barbiche noire.

- C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire , siffla Avery dont les yeux de myope s'agrandirent derrière les verres de ses lunettes.

- Que veux-tu qu'on dise d'autre ? C'est pas nous qui avons tenu le couteau pour lui ouvrir les veines. C'était à toi de le dissuader, pas à nous.

- Bien sûr, vous êtes de petits innocents.

- Si ça te plaît de te faire flageller en public, Avery, ne te gêne surtout pas. Moi c'est pas mon truc.

- Quand vous en aurez assez de vos querelles de gamins vous m'envoierez un hibou , lança Lucius avec hauteur, stoppant la réduction en purée de ses petits pois.

- Je le savais..., marmonna Macnair en regardant Severus qui regardait Lucius.

- Tu savais quoi , demanda Julius, curieux.

- Rien, répondit Macnair l'air confus.

- C'est triste qu'il soit mort, dit Ollivander. Il était sympa.

- J'aime pas les premiers de la classe, dit Baxter, mais faut avouer qu'il est souvent venu m'aider à faire mes devoirs.

Severus se demanda s'il devait se sentir visé. Il lui reprochait de ne pas l'aider... et quoi encore ?

- C'est pas Diggory qui va nous aider, poursuivit Baxter. C'est le genre ma soeur, elle peut plus se regarder dans un miroir si elle a moins de 80 ...

- Ce type c'était une encyclopédie sur pattes, dit Macnair. Diggory elle sait rien comparée à lui. Et vous avez vu ? Dumbledore a fait venir des psys.

- Vous allez y aller , demanda brutalement Bellatrix en se tournant vers eux.

Macnair ne répondit pas ; Baxter dit qu'il se demandait à quoi ça servait, les psys.

- « Médi-psycho-magie » : ça sert à soigner l'âme, dit Ollivander.

- Rha, vous les filles et vos histoires d'âme...

Le ventre noué, Severus Rogue soupira, le caquètement de ses camarades de classe le fatiguait. Il fut soulagé de quitter la table en même temps que les autres.

- Severus, il faut que je te parle, murmura Macnair lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la Grande Salle.

Mais son camarade ne l'entendit pas : Peeves venait de faire irruption comme une bombe.

« Il est moooort... Le petit gusse Gussy est mort ! Mort-mort-mort ! _Angustus_ Russell... Russell le Coincé, Russell l'Angoissé ! ...Par Merlin, s'il s'était dessoudé ici, on aurait eu une nouvelle Mimi Geignarde ! On l'a échappé belle. »

Mais d'où sortait-il donc ces surnoms ? L'attitude de Peeves fut quoiqu'il en soit jugée fortement déplacée, et le Baron Sanglant intervint pour que l'esprit frappeur cesse son oraison funèbre.

- Severus, répéta l'adolescent. Tu as dix minutes ?

o

o

Le collectionneur de Chocogrenouilles l'avait emmené dans une salle de classe déserte, avait fermé la porte puis s'était assis malaisément sur un siège de lutrin.

À présent ses grands yeux maussades louvoyaient entre les meubles et les objets divers qui les entouraient ; ils vinrent finalement se poser sur Severus. Les cheveux de Walden, raides, courts et sombres, étaient coiffés au bol, coupe manifestement rafraîchie pendant les vacances... Lui aussi avait grandi d'un coup ; il fallait dire qu'il était bien arrosé.

- Franchement Severus, tu y crois à cette histoire de suicide, toi , dit-il quand Severus fut assis.

- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Il s'est suicidé, non ?

- C'est ce qu'on te dit. Mais réfléchis : ce type avait tout, il avait aucune raison de se suicider ! Y'a forcément autre chose.

Severus repensa à ce matin du dernier jour de cours avant les vacances où il l'avait vu assis dans un fauteuil, le regard si absent. _Qui sait ?_

- Et s'il n'était pas mort de mort naturelle, Severus ?

- Que...

- Et si _on l'avait suicidé_ ? Et _à qui profiterait le crime_, comme disait... ce type romain dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me dire , demanda Severus de sa voix la plus veloutée.

- Bon sang mais à ton avis ?

- Tu crois que le préfet a été assassiné ?

Macnair haussa les épaules.

- Bien sûr que je le crois, c'est trop clair !

- Par qui ?

- Lucius Malefoy, chuchota Macnair en se penchant.

- C'est faux.

- Réfléchis, ils peuvent pas se supporter. C'est la guerre entre eux, à qui gouvernera Serpentard ! Et puis, Malefoy éprouve de la rancune envers Russell, il s'est fait doubler plusieurs fois par lui... D'abord, la distribution des badges en cinquième année. Malefoy n'y a pas le droit, alors qu'il est d'une famille très riche et très respectée, et qu'il se prend pas pour une merde en plus... Bref, la honte pour lui. Après, l'humiliation scolaire. Russell devient premier de sa classe cette année alors que d'habitude, c'est lui. Et ce n'est pas tout Severus... Récemment, j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé pour son magistère de potion. Tu sais qu'il a pris ça en première matière pour ses ASPIC ?

Severus dit que oui. Lucius était comme lui, passionné par la préparation des filtres.

- Hé bien au début de l'année, il est venu proposer son projet à Agni. Hyper difficile le truc. Et tu sais quoi ? Agni a refusé qu'il le fasse tout seul... Ouais. Il l'a obligé à se mettre avec Russell !

_Alors c'est pour cela que Russell était toujours en train de lui dire de travailler... Et Méliès qui disait qu'ils ne devraient pas avoir de mal... « tous les deux »... _

- En gros il lui a dit : c'est Russell ou rien. T'rends compte ? Ultra humiliant. Et la troisième humiliation... L'humiliation Amoureuse. Ça fait depuis l'année dernière que Malefoy veut sortir avec Bellatrix. Compréhensible : c'est une Black et elle est... elle est plutôt bien quoi. Mais elle, elle préférait Russell, Russell l'éternel rival... Et tu sais quoi ? Il paraît que pendant les vacances, sa mère les a surpris en train de baiser.

Severus faillit tomber du lutrin.

- Quoi !

- Je savais que tu allais être surpris, dit Macnair avec un sourire de fierté. Je l'ai appris de filles de cinquième année.

- Ce n'est pas possible, murmura son camarade, les yeux écarquillés.

Ce n'était pas possible que Bellatrix et Angus aient couché ensemble, et ce n'était pas possible non plus que Macnair utilise le verbe « baiser » à ce sujet.

- Je le tiens de source sûre. Elles l'ont entendu de la bouche de Russell lui-même.

- Mais ils se détestaient.

- C'est souvent comme ça au début, professa Macnair avec un sérieux de confucéen.

Devant l'air incrédule de Severus, il crut bon de compléter : - D'ailleurs tu n'avais pas remarqué que chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient, elle avait les joues toutes rouges?

Par Merlin, Walden Macnair aussi se faisait chier au point d'observer tout ce que faisaient les autres ?

- Parce qu'elle était en colère.

- Non, non, Severus, la réalité c'était qu'elle était « enflammée »... Après, toi comme tu es innocent tu expliques que c'était de la colère.

Rogue fut étonné de constater que Macnair semblait avoir un cerveau en état de marche finalement. Ce qu'il disait était loin d'être idiot. Mais qu'entendait-il par « innocent » au juste ?

- Russell a dit que lui et Bellatrix... ?

- Pour être exact, il a dit qu'il était maintenant son petit copain, que la mère de Bellatrix les avait surpris, que ça avait été chaud, et qu'elle avait dit à sa fille qu'elle n'était qu'une pute.

- Attend une minute... Quand Russell leur a dit ça ?

- En fait il ne leur a pas dit, elles l'ont entendu sans qu'il le sache... Il paraît qu'il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre. Ah oui... je me rappelle maintenant. C'était le matin de Noël. Elles écoutaient dans l'escalier.

Severus réprima un ricanement. _Je ne suis pas si innocent que ça..._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle , grogna Macnair en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu connais le relais arabe, Walden ? C'est à moi qu'Angus parlait ce matin là. Il a dit que quand il était allé voir Bellatrix pour lui faire signer des papiers, sa mère l'avait pris pour son « petit copain », l'avait jeté dehors et avait traité Bellatrix de... hum, « tu vois quoi »... Et je crois qu'il a dit que la dispute entre les deux femmes, c'était « chaud ».

- Ben ça alors..., fit Macnair l'air très déçu.

Depuis ce jour là Severus Rogue n'accorda guère plus de crédit aux « informations » de Walden Macnair, surtout si elles aboutissaient à accuser Lucius Malefoy de meurtre.

o

o

La nuit qui suivit l'annonce du suicide vit se dérouler dans son esprit un songe bizarre sans nul doute influencé par les divagations de Macnair.

Dans ce rêve, un vaste amphithéâtre réunissait les élèves de Serpentard en un grand orchestre ; tous remuaient de gros pompons en crépon vert argent ; au poste de maestro, son insigne de préfet bien en évidence, Angus Russell dirigeait l'assemblée avec sa baguette. Tout allait pour le mieux dans la meilleure des symphonies lorsque surgit brusquement derrière lui Lucius Malefoy : vêtu d'une grande robe noire sur laquelle scintillait en lettres d'argent le mot « Lulu », un sourire torve sur les lèvres, sa main gauche cachait derrière son dos un énorme pic à glace. Le blond l'enfonça avec violence dans le dos du préfet, lequel s'écroula sur son pupitre, dégoulinant de sang.

Severus se réveilla la bouche pâteuse et les cheveux plus gras que la veille, ouvrit sa table de nuit pour en extraire son flacon de potion contre le mal de tête et en but une bonne lampée.

« Mon pauvre Severus... La bêtise de Macnair va finir par te contaminer, choisis mieux tes fréquentations. »

Il enfouit ses pieds nerveux dans ses vieilles savates - avant de recevoir ses extrémités en pleine croissance, elles avaient appartenu à un membre de sa famille indéterminé plus ou moins lointain -, traversa le dortoir ses vêtements et son savon sous le bras.

L'itinéraire le fit passer devant le bureau de Russell. Il n'y avait pas grand chose dessus, le jeune homme avait embarqué son crâne et ses fournitures scolaires avant de partir en vacances, mais il restait le portrait de Paracelse accroché au mur avec des épingles.

Severus revit le désordre qui l'occupait jadis, Angus assis à son bureau entre deux piles de livres, s'adressant à ses lectures comme si elles avaient été des camarades de conversation, s'écriant brusquement « Non, non, non ! », puis commençant alors à écrire rageusement. Parfois il s'arrêtait de lire et d'écrire, se grattait le menton en fixant un point indéterminé, les sourcils sérieux, puis faisait le clown étonné et poursuivait sa lecture.

Le quatrième année plissa les yeux et pénétra dans la salle de bains où il s'aperçut que Saline la salamandre avait tenu à l'accompagner jusqu'ici ; il lui intima de rejoindre le baldaquin, puis se mit à songer dans la douche en se frottant les cheveux avec le savon que la mort de Russell ne lui rendrait sûrement pas la vie plus agréable. Après tout, il ne savait pas qui allait être nommé pour le remplacer. Russell avait été préfet trois années à la suite, et durant ces trois années il n'y avait eu aucun grave problème à Serpentard et une concorde relative régnait... Son visage enduit de mousse à raser admonestant « le viking qui monopolisait les douches » revint à sa conscience et il eut presque envie de rire.

Il sortit de la douche et prit place aux lavabos. Dire qu'il y avait quelques mois, il s'y était retrouvé nez à nez avec Lucius Malefoy qui lui avait demandé « s'il voulait sa photo ». Depuis, tout cela avait bien changé. Il s'était même retrouvé dans son lit... Non, _sur_ son lit. Quoiqu'il en soit, aurait-il été capable de songer en septembre que quelques mois plus tard sa complicité avec Lucius Malefoy serait telle ? L'avenir est toujours plein de surprises, songea Severus. Cela s'était souvent vérifié en mal, cela pouvait-il aussi se vérifier en bien à présent ?

Lucius sortit d'une des cabines de douche, contourna quelques uns de ses bruyants camarades à demi nu et se tourna vers lui. Il ne dit rien. « Peut-être que c'est moi qui aurait dû lui dire bonsoir hier. Peut-être qu'il m'en veut », songea Severus, brusquement envahi par l'angoisse. Le Sang Pur s'approcha du lavabo voisin.

- Nous devrions avoir des vestiaires... tu ne crois pas ? Le bas de mon pantalon est mouillé, comme d'habitude.

- Oui. Ce n'est pas très pratique.

Il commença à se peigner lentement, mollement ; aujourd'hui il semblait avoir renoncé au gel. Était-il à nouveau malade comme au mois d'octobre ? Il était en tout cas trop pâle. Severus commençait à bien connaître son visage... lui qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le contempler. Mais Lucius, celui qui se serait trouvé à la place de Lucius, qu'aurait-il vu ? Un adolescent qui fixait sur lui deux mares d'eau sombre pointées d'une lueur tremblante, vulnérable comme un mendiant attendant qu'on lui jette un morceau de pain. De la rudesse dans la minceur noueuse et blafarde du corps, mais aussi une préciosité féminine dans le contraste entre la noirceur des cheveux, des cils, des yeux, et la pâleur du teint, une cire de cierge qui rendait ses yeux particulièrement perçants... une gaucherie enfantine, enfin, dans les joues tâchées d'une rougeur diffuse entre les deux rideaux de cheveux noirs. Oui, comment ce grand jeune homme sûr de sa force aurait-il pu avoir pitié de cette chose fragile et dérisoire qui le quémandait ?

- La fin des vacances s'est bien passée Rogue ?

- Oui.

Lucius ferma les yeux un instant.

- Tu as du mal à les supporter n'est-ce pas ?

- Qui ?

- Tes camarades de classe...

- Je dois avouer que je ne me plais pas beaucoup en leur compagnie.

- Je te comprends. Tu as de surcroît eu le droit à des spécimens d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre...

o

o

« Ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent », grogna Agni, passablement énervé en ce lundi. Cela n'empêcha pas Sirius Black de tenter un avion de parchemin à destination du lointain pupitre de Remus Lupin. Par malchance la missive atterrit sur celui de Severus Rogue. Il l'ouvrit avec un sourire mauvais : brillant... Une blague sur les Gobelins.

_Monsieur et Madame Borbôg ont un chien grassouillet. Comment s'appelle t-il ?_

La réponse était écrite à l'envers. Il retourna le papier.

_réponse : Bouledôg_

Severus tourna vers Sirius un regard navré et leva la main.

« Et vous M. Black, vous n'avez jamais songé à vous jeter par une fenêtre ? », conclut Agni.

_J'aime cet homme_, pensa Severus.

o

o

Après les cours, la directrice de Serpentard, l'air toujours aussi somnambulique («stone » disaient les fils de Moldus), vint dans la salle commune et chargea Diggory de rassembler tous les étudiants.

Cette situation rappela à Severus Rogue les propos qu'avait tenu le père de Lucius au sujet de Russell, et notamment de sa famille...

- Walden, murmura Severus, le père de Malefoy a l'air de détester Russell.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Peut-être parce que c'était un Sang-de-bourbe.

- Oh non. Il est d'une très vieille famille. Une famille de sang pur, anglo-saxonne, apparentée aux Potter et aux Croupton... J'avais demandé à ma mère. Par contre, c'est une famille très pauvre. Elle a subi un revers de fortune au siècle dernier, et depuis, ils sont presque aussi pouilleux que les Weasley. En plus, il y a plein de maladies et de tares chez eux. La rumeur dit que la famille Russell a été victime d'une malédiction au XIXème siècle, et depuis, elle court toujours.

- La rumeur ?

- Non, la malédiction. Le père de Malefoy doit mépriser tous les sorciers pauvres. Son fils, on connaît déjà son opinion. Un prétentieux ce type, il se croit le meilleur en tout. Alors tu vois, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit lui qui...

_Ça y'est, il recommence._

- ...l'ait supprimé. Franchement, ça fait peur. Qu'on tue les Moldus, les Sang-de-bourbe et les loups garous, moi je suis d'accord, mais qu'on tue d'autres sorciers, faut pas exagérer non plus, y'a des limites à tout.

Lorsque tout le monde fut réuni, Méliès fit apparaître une boîte en bois. Sur le côté une grosse étiquette indiquait : _S'il advienne que je meurs durant l'année scolaire 1974-75_.

- D'après ce qu'on m'a dit... il en avait préparé pour la dizaine d'années passées et mettait à jour celle de l'année en cours régulièrement.

Rosier et Wilkes se regardèrent, l'air effrayé.

- Je vais commencer par vous lire la lettre qui était à l'intérieur, annonça Melle Méliès.

Elle commença à lire d'une voix hautaine et sans émotion aucune. On aurait dit qu'elle s'ennuyait...

- _Mes chers confrères à Poudlard, _

_Si vous me lisez aujourd'hui, c'est que mon odyssée aura pris fin. Avez-vous déjà touché vos jambes lorsqu'elles ont été envahies par les "fourmis" ? Le sang n'y circule plus. Ce doit être le cas pour tout mon corps aujourd'hui. Oui, il doit être comme ses pieds de pierre qu'on chausse parfois, la chaleur du sang en mouvement l'a quitté... Mais je m'égare. _

_Je ne sais quelle raison m'a fait passer de vie à trépas, mais toujours est-il qu'il y a des détails pratiques à régler si cela est advenu (mais c'est advenu, puisque vous lisez cette lettre). Premièrement, vous trouverez ci-joint dans cette boîte de petits aides mémoire ma foi fort utiles. _

_Deuxièmement, je vous charge de vous occuper de mon familier, l'inconscience de ma vieille mère n'étant plus à prouver. _

_Je le sais, vivre sans moi sera difficile, douloureux, mais pour les vaillants blocs tout d'une pièce que vous êtes, cette épreuve ne devrait pas être trop pénible à surmonter. J'ai confiance. _

_Feu A. O. Russell_.

- Il avait vraiment tout prévu..., murmura Crabbe.

- C'était un esprit organisé, dit Mme Méliès en repliant la lettre.

Elle sortit des paquets de la boîte.

- Faîtes les passer, dit-elle. Je pense qu'il faut les accrocher dans la salle commune.

C'étaient des cadres portant des conseils, munis de photos illustratives. La plupart montraient des élèves en train de travailler. Sur ceux qui passèrent entre ses mains, Severus put ainsi lire : « La première chose à faire ? Apprendre le manuel de base ! », «Le travail d'équipe, voilà la solution » (on y voyait un Angus Russell au front dégagé et bombé, encore enfantin ; il était entouré de camarades de classe à la bibliothèque et souriait comme un bébé à qui on a fait une fleur), « Les bons élèves sont toujours récompensés ».

- La vache, même mort, il va continuer à nous fliquer..., dit Rosier.

Avery sembla hésiter puis leva la main.

- Oui , fit Mlle Méliès.

- Il n'a pas laissé de lettre... expliquant son acte ?

- Non, répondit le professeur.

Parkinson leva les yeux vers le plafond ; mis à part la voûte en pierre nue, il n'y avait que des crochets et des morceaux de chaînes, vestiges d'on ne sait quels instruments de torture.

- Et comment... comment s'est-il tué , demanda Parkinson.

- Vous ne lisez pas la presse , répondit le professeur d'astronomie.

- Ils ne disent pas grand chose à ce sujet dans la Gazette. Juste qu'on l'a retrouvé suicidé chez lui.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, désolée, dit-elle. Au fait... Chacun de vous devra rencontrer les médipsychomages à l'infirmerie. Sur la décision du professeur Dumbledore.

- Chacun , s'exclama Bellatrix.

- Oui Mlle Black. Chacun.

Bellatrix n'ajouta rien.

- Mais cela va prendre des jours..., fit remarquer Diggory.

- C'est possible. ...Je m'en vais au planétarium. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, venez me voir.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Severus jugea bon de fuir la compagnie de Macnair et les conclusions qu'il allait tirer de tout cela... Il se rendit donc à la bibliothèque, lieu où son camarade mettait rarement les pieds.

Une table était libre près de celle où était installé Alan Jodorowsky, le préfet-en-chef. Le Serpentard s'assit, en observant le dernière année du coin de l'oeil. Celui-ci portait son origine moldue sur ses cheveux (une extravagante boule afro), et semblait préoccupé : il ne tournait pas les pages de son livre et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

Arriva Éric Salinger, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, grand ami de Sirius Black. _Pitié, j'espère que Black ne va pas venir..._

Il s'installa à côté du Serdaigle.

- Ça va , murmura-t-il.

- J'arrive pas à me concentrer.

- À cause de lui , demanda Salinger.

Le préfet-en-chef hocha la tête.

- Ouais... J'arrive pas à me rendre compte qu'Angy est mort...

- Pareil pour moi.

- Plus j'y réfléchis, dit le Serdaigle en essayant de ne pas parler trop fort, plus je ne comprends pas qu'il ait fait ça... Angy, il plaisantait tout le temps... Avec lui, tu t'ennuyais jamais. Et depuis deux mois, il rayonnait tu vois. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe. Je sais bien qu'il a pas eu une enfance géniale... Il m'avait parlé de son père, mort d'avoir trop bu quand il était môme... de sa vieille maison « pleine de solitude et d'antiquités pourries »... Mais, tous ces projets qu'il avait fait, et dont il parlait... Il disait qu'il allait voyager après ses ASPIC, passer les épreuves d'entrée à Oxford, faire les courses de régate et snober tous ces fils à papa pleins aux as...

- Hé, tu te rappelles quand il a foutu une raclée à Malefoy au début de l'année ?

- Comment oublier un tel impérissable souvenir..., soupira Jodorowsky, rêveur.

« Une raclée, n'exagérons rien », pensa Severus en se rappelant la scène en question.

Au début du mois d'octobre NDLA : soit peu avant le début de l'histoire, il avait assisté à une séance du cours de duel donné par le professeur Flitwick dans la grande salle.

**O  
oOoOo  
O **

- Y'a t-il un volontaire pour affronter M. Malefoy , demanda le maître d'enchantements à la foule d'élèves massée dans le Hall.

Lucius était debout sur l'estrade, attendant les commandes de Flitwick - comme chacun le sait, le professeur le plus petit de Poudlard avait été champion de duel dans sa jeunesse. Éric Salinger semblait fortement tenté par la chose, il s'agitait dans le parterre comme un chien tirant sur sa laisse.

- Pourquoi pas Salinger , souffla McGonagall à Flitwick.

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de répondre ; Mlle Méliès s'était interposée, sarcastique.

- Salinger ? Malefoy n'en fera qu'une bouchée. Soyez raisonnable Minerva et évitez le massacre.

- Elle n'a pas tort, approuva Marlene McKinnon, la vieille dame qui enseignait la Défense contre les Forces du Mal (une combattante aussi redoutable que Flitwick... malgré son physique de grand-mère gâteau, c'était une spécialiste de sorts anti-magie noire).

Méliès frappa dans ses mains.

- Russell ?

Le garçon s'avança vers les trois professeurs en souriant.

- Oui ?

- Minerva, avez vous d'autres élèves à me proposer ?

McGonagall répondit l'air vexé que Russell ferait très bien l'affaire.

- En lice mon garçon, dit Méliès.

- Avec plaisir professeur, répondit Russell.

Il monta sur la terrasse.

« Saluez vous », déclara Flitwick.

Ils se saluèrent puis reculèrent pour se retrouver à une dizaine de mètres l'un de l'autre.

Russell fut le plus rapide avec un sort de désarmement, mais Lucius réussit à l'éviter et répliqua immédiatement.

« Lagardum Inflamae ! »

La cape de Russell prit feu ; celui-ci lança sur le champ une incantation : un petit cumulus apparut au dessus de sa tête et éteignit le feu d'une trombe d'eau. C'était un sortilège facile à lancer qui permettait de lui adjoindre une courte barrière de protection. Flitwick semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou.

Un peu piteux dans ses vêtements trempés, sa frange assombrie balayant ses yeux couleur de lagune mourante, le jeune homme brun pointa sa baguette sur son adversaire.

« Petrificus Totalus ! »

« Niger Ophiuchus ! »

L'un brisa l'autre, et un brouillard noir entoura le préfet comme une spirale. Les élèves poussèrent des murmures d'admiration : sans doute n'avaient-ils jamais vu ce sortilège.

Russell semblait ne plus pouvoir mouvoir sa baguette. Mais il prononça quelques syllabes obscures, et les nuées de Lucius s'évanouirent instantanément.

McGonagall et Flitwick applaudirent, tandis que Mlle Méliès les dominait d'un petit sourire qui disait « C'est dans ma maison qu'ils sont. »

Quant à Angus Russell, il toisait maintenant Lucius d'un air désolé. Un éclair de rage amère traversa alors le visage du blond Serpentard. Il brandit sa baguette et lança un sort très puissant.

« Algos Guiôn ! »

Il y eut un éclair blanc, et Russell tomba sur les genoux ; il semblait avoir la lèvre fendue, sa bouche saignait. Lucius eut alors un moment d'hésitation qui lui fut fatal… À l'instant même où Flitwick sifflait un arrêt, le préfet saisissait sa baguette et lançait un dernier sort - le même. « Génération pleine de promesse »... Son adversaire fut projeté contre le mur du fond et retomba à sur l'estrade à plat ventre, tenu en joue.

Il n'était pas blessé, mais il avait perdu.

**O  
oOoOo  
O **

- Severus Rogue , appela le médipsychomage. C'est à vous.

Manifestement, c'était l'assistant qui s'occupait des plus jeunes. Gwénolé Kouign-aman fit entrer le Serpentard dans l'infirmerie, puis le dirigea vers une pièce annexe.

- Asseyez-vous.

L'adulte s'installa derrière un bureau. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en catogan et il portait une chandelle magique de médicomage au front.

- Alors... Severus Rogue... Quatrième année... Serpentard... Très bon élève... Félicitations.

Il lui sourit.

- Merci.

- Vous connaissiez bien... Angus, Severus ?

- Beaucoup de gens l'appelaient par son nom de famille en fait, mentit Severus. Pour ma part, je ne le connaissais qu'en tant que préfet.

_Il m'agace avec sa gentillesse professionnelle dégoulinante... Il essaie de t'amadouer Severus, ne te laisse pas faire. _

- Dîtes moi alors ce que la perte d'Angus, votre préfet, vous fait ressentir.

- Je le regrette. C'était quelqu'un de sérieux.

- Hum... Nous allons procéder à un rapide examen. Cela ne te dérange pas ?

Il le tutoyait maintenant... Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

- Non.

Gwénolé Kouign-aman se leva et alluma sa chandelle de médicomage. Il fit le tour du bureau et se pencha au dessus du Serpentard.

- Détend toi... ça ne durera pas longtemps.

Il souleva le menton du garçon de sa baguette et plaqua ses yeux sur les siens. Cette attention était si forte que son regard sembla s'éclaircir. Une étrange impression envahit Severus, et ce n'était pas la première fois. Il avait envie de s'abîmer dans ce regard, de s'y plonger comme dans les bras d'une mère secourante. Une petite sensation désagréable, ce que doit ressentir un quartier de mandarine qu'on pèle, mais de la brièveté d'une piqûre. Il pouvait vraiment lui faire toute confiance et se confier, ses peurs, ses doutes... Le pouvait-il ? Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il voie tout cela, ses peurs et ses hontes !

Un bruit de fenêtre qui se referme en claquant.

Severus sursauta ; l'assistant avait reculé et le dévisageait avec des yeux stupéfaits. Il parut alors contrarié.

- Vous êtes rétif à l'introspection, on dirait... J'ai l'impression que je vais encore me faire disputer. Mes techniques ne sont pas encore parfaitement au point. Hum, Severus... Vous êtes quelqu'un de sensible et de renfermé, vous gardez tout pour vous. Ce n'est pas bon pour votre santé. C'est très dommage, car je suis persuadé que vous êtes une personne dont la fréquentation peut être très enrichissante, et qui a de fortes potentialités d'épanouissement.

- Je peux partir ?

Le jeune homme soupira.

- Si vous le voulez vraiment... Mais si vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, moi ou mon chef.

Severus quitta l'infirmerie dégoûté de lui-même, à nouveau, mais sur un autre plan. Il était en tout cas décidé à lire l'autre livre que lui avait prêté Russell sur les expressions faciales, afin de pouvoir lui aussi percer les pensées secrètes de ses congénères et ne plus se faire lui-même piéger.

Il était plus de minuit qu'il y repensait encore, dans l'obscurité du dortoir. Il songeait alternativement à cette expression d'étonnement dans les yeux bleus du médipsychomage, à la richesse dans laquelle on les faisait vivre à Poudlard, à cette impression d'être «à découvert » qu'il avait ressenti lorsque le jeune homme l'avait examiné, au fait que dormir dans un lit à baldaquin ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était pauvre et portait des vêtements de dessous à la couleur plus que fanée. Mais l'emballement de son monologue intérieur, irrité par la fatigue et l'énervement conjugués, fut rompu par la constatation cette fois lucide qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la salle de bains. L'eau coulait… Quelqu'un était en train de rendre.

Le Serpentard compta trois vomissements, qu'il devina douloureux ; on aurait dit que le malade essayait de se cracher.

Puis plus rien.

Severus écouta. Tant que la personne vomissait, il ne voulait pas intervenir, mais ce silence l'inquiétait, d'autant qu'il pensait à Lucius... Lucius était peut-être très malade, il avait peut-être besoin d'aide... L'angoisse le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bains.

C'était lui en effet. Au fond de la vaste pièce, une des cabines de toilette était ouverte. Le jeune homme était assis sur le sol, le visage cadavérique, les yeux rouges, les joues mouillées par la douleur.

- Tu ne vas pas bien ?

- Laisse moi, répondit Lucius en détournant la tête.

L'adolescent vit alors la bouche du Sang Pur se crisper, le vit basculer et vomir à nouveau. Il ferma les yeux et s'écarta pour ne pas être indiscret. Severus Rogue ne ressentait que rarement de la pitié pour ses semblables, mais la souffrance de Lucius Malefoy lui était insupportable.

Haletant, ce dernier cessa de se vider.

- Je vais aller chercher l'infirmière, conclut Severus.

- NON, répliqua Lucius, les yeux durs, la main sur le ventre.

- Alors j'ai des médicaments...

Son aîné fixa alors sur lui son terrible regard de drakôn.

- Mais il faut te le dire en _quelle_ langue Rogue pour que tu comprennes , articula-t-il. Occupe toi de ce qui te regarde ! Fous moi la paix MERDE ! Dégage ! Fous le camp !

Severus recula lentement et Lucius ferma la porte.

Le coeur du garçon aux cheveux noirs battait à toute vitesse, il sortit de la salle de bains comme dans un rêve. De la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, un sifflement indistinct lui parvenait encore, entrecoupé de hoquètements.

Des larmes, des larmes aussi pures que ses yeux... L'abdomen rongé par une vague de chagrin, il se rappela la cérémonie de répartition... Le chapeau qui parle. La silhouette inquiétante de McGonagall. L'amas anxieux des élèves de première année. Cette voix dans sa tête...

« À Serdaigle ? À Serpentard ? »

Les premiers visages à la table de la maison du Grand Salazar... Une fillette brune au regard malin qui le jaugeait tandis que le Choixpeau délibérait.

« ...le désir de prouver ta valeur... »

Deux blondinets à ses côtés auxquels elle parle...

« Je te laisse le choix... »

Un peu plus loin, le garçon qu'il avait croisé cinq minutes plus tôt dans le couloir alors que le préfet de l'époque les guidait vers la Grande Salle.

« À toi de décider. »

Grand et mince, des cheveux comme il n'en avait jamais vu, des yeux gris magnifiques, marins, immenses.

« Serpentard », avait répondu l'enfant aux cheveux noirs.

C'était sans nul doute un voyage merveilleux, encore scintillant de rêves et d'à-venir, qui avait commencé...

**A suivre…**


	10. Humeurs noires, première partie

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas ; il appartient à quelqu'un de très riche (ce qui n'est pas mon cas) : Draco Malefoy (ben oui, vous n'étiez pas au courant ?). Le poème de Baudelaire cité ne m'appartient pas non plus bien sûr.

**Emy**** Black :** merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Elles m'a fait très plaisir.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Macnair pense que le préfet ne s'est pas suicidé ; Severus surprend à nouveau Lucius Malefoy malade dans les toilettes. Mais celui-ci refuse son aide et l'envoie paître de façon assez rude. Severus se rappelle alors le jour où il a été envoyé à Serpentard.

Le chapitre 10 commence tout de suite sur la lancée de la fin du 9... (donc je vous conseille de relire les dernières lignes du 9 dont le premier paragraphe est la suite directe).

C'est un chapitre en deux volets.

**oo00o00oo** : saut temporel

_(retour en arrière) _: encadre le flash-back central du chapitre 10.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Humeurs noires**

**(première partie)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Le voyage merveilleux n'avait duré que quelques heures. Il s'était trouvé au carrefour des ailes, là où décollent les escaliers, il y avait eu une sorte de grand bourdonnement, ou un trépignement, une foule de petites têtes noires grimpant un escalier, telle une vague, un nom scandé comme un slogan sportif, joyeusement, _ivreusement_, et puis...

**oo00o00oo**

Le garçon était étendu sur les dalles de la terrasse du château.

Il était trois heures de l'après-midi.

Le soleil froid caressait doucement son visage immobile, sur lequel passait quelque fois un nuage d'ombre. Il s'était encore perdu dans ses pensées, elles s'enchaînaient comme les perles d'un collier-puzzle qu'on accroche l'une à l'autre, des paroles parfois incomplètes, des ébauches de paroles, de drôles d'images sans images - parfois c'était verticalement qu'elles émergeaient, semblant non commandées par la précédente, sans briser le rythme solitaire, elles coulaient, tranquillement, coulaient encore à perte de vue si bien qu'il oubliait jusqu'à sa propre existence et quand il revenait c'était pour retrouver une vie étrangère, comme lorsque l'on est enfant et que de retour chez soi après de longues vacances nos parents nous semblent des imposteurs.

Puisqu'il lui fallait un instant pour se reconnaître, puisqu'il était parvenu à croire par une étrange illusion d'optique qu'en dehors de ces réflexions rien d'autre n'avait jamais été, il se disait que cette vie de Severus Rogue n'était pas tout, et ne devait pas être si importante...

« Malefoy t'a mis en quarantaine on dirait bien... »

L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux. La lumière de janvier était si crue que le paysage qu'il vit fut tout d'abord monochrome. Il y avait une jeune fille brune accroupie à son chevet, les courbes de ses membres assouplissant la chute des plis de sa jupe feutrée ; derrière, assis sur un créneau, Evan Rosier, les cheveux blancs mais les yeux bleus, longue frange lisse balayant de travers les yeux, ses jambes interminables pendant le long de la dent de pierre ; adossé à une fenêtre, Wilkes, les cheveux un peu plus longs, les yeux sombres, reposait ses genoux sur le sol.

- Bonjour, murmura Severus, décontenancé.

Les couleurs revinrent, dorant la chevelure de blé d'Evan Rosier, roussissant légèrement le blond de Wilkes, imprimant la bouche rouge de Bellatrix. Dans la position où il se trouvait, Severus avait une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine ; il s'avoua que ce genre de choses avait une certaine majesté. C'était donc cela qui plaisait tant à Lucius...

- Vous vous êtes fâchés, c'est ça ?

Sa voix n'était nullement ironique. Un sourire maternel était même sur ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi dis tu cela ?, demanda à son tour Severus.

Oh, il le savait bien pourtant... Depuis qu'il avait surpris Lucius en train de vomir dans les toilettes du dortoir, ce dernier détournait la tête dès qu'il le voyait, se mettait à discuter bruyamment avec Avery («Décidément, je le déteste celui-là »), quand il ne lui jetait pas des regards méchants. Severus comprenait très bien. Il l'avait vu faible et devait payer.

- Parce que je te vois errer tout seul, comme un pauvre petit bébé sans sa man-man..., dit Bellatrix.

Severus ne sut quoi répondre ; il se redressa, sentit le contact des cheveux lourds revenant contre ses joues. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il connaissait à nouveau une période de complet désespoir...

Pendant quelques semaines, il avait cru que sa ronde dans les cercles de l'enfer avait pris fin. Après être allé de surprise en surprise, découvrant que ce qu'il percevait auparavant de Lucius Malefoy, par le biais d'une distance quasi stellaire, était presque entièrement faussé par sa perspective, Severus s'était finalement retrouvé dans une position qu'il n'avait jamais cru possible, lui qui rêvait tant de reconnaissance : près de Lucius, Lucius Malefoy lui parlant comme à un égal, Lucius Malefoy le flattant.... Il avait cru à une amitié avec le Serpentard le plus éminent de Poudlard, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, fils unique d'une puissante famille, renommé à juste titre pour ses connaissances en magie noire ; _celui dont il était_... Comme il s'était fourvoyé - ou alors il avait tout gâché lors de cette maudite soirée, ce qui était pire.

Il souffrait d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui même, stupide d'avoir cru que Lucius pouvait s'intéresser au Pouilleux de Poudlard (« Reprenons les mots de Potter »), et n'avait de cesse de flétrir le jeune imbécile qui avait d'un coup de sa patte maladroite enterré _jamais_ le seul espoir de sa vie par un stupide et si déraisonnable accès de compassion.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Malefoy, reprit Bellatrix, mais moi, je t'estime beaucoup, tu sais... Cette maison est pleine de nazes, mais un type aussi bon que toi en magie noire, ça ne court pas les rues... Ça ne te dirait pas d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec nous demain ?

Elle lui proposait son amitié... N'était-ce pas encore une illusion ? Quelque chose en elle lui était douloureux, l'intérêt de Lucius pour elle sans doute, mais Bellatrix était une grande Serpentard, respectée et écoutée, et l'idée qu'elle le considère, lui propose d'entrer dans sa bande... Enfin il ne serait plus seul, il serait loin des imbéciles, et près des gens qui comptent.

Pourtant, cette perspective qui l'aurait extrêmement satisfait il y a quelques mois ne lui causait à présent aucun plaisir, car la souffrance l'avait placé à une hauteur nouvelle où rien ne pouvait plus lui procurer de joie.

Il hésita un instant.

**oo00o00oo**

_(retour en arrière : la veille)_

- Comme tu es affectueux avec tes amis, Sirius, tu es une crème ! Plus que ça ! Tu es la mousse au chocolat de l'amitié ! Est-ce parce que ta mère est...

- Voyons… Une vieille peau sans coeur ?

- Oui, est-ce donc parce que ta mère est une vieille peau sans coeur que tu es si serviable avec nous tes meilleurs amis ?

- Serviable ? Où as tu vu que Sirius était serviable ?, fit une voix sarcastique.

- Moony, pourquoi es-tu si dur avec moi ?

- C'est la pleine lune qui approche. Il mord.

- Au fait Moony, ça avance avec ta copine ?

- Quelle copine ?

- Laodemia.

- Arrêtez avec ça…, grogna Remus.

Laodemia passa derrière un rayonnage avec deux de ses amis ; c'était une élève de Gryffondor plutôt vilaine à la carrure de colosse. James ricana et Remus pencha davantage sa tête dans son livre comme s'il désirait s'y engouffrer pour disparaître.

- Peeeter, lutina Sirius de sa voix grave et suave, mon p'tit Peeeter... Hé ! « Petit, Peter », ça se ressemble non ?

- Sirius, ar-ar-rête...

- « Petit, Peter, Pettigrow » !

- Peter, ton nom est un poème, conclut James, le sourire joliment couronné par ses tifs ébouriffées.

- Continuez et on va se faire virer par Pince.

- Remus, je te trouve bien coincé aujourd'hui... Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz avec ta copine, c'est ça ?

Le loup-garou enfouit sa tête dans les mains puis dans son livre, terrassé.

- C'est possible d'avoir un peu de silence ici ?!

L'injonction fit taire les Maraudeurs. Lucius s'était levé du pupitre où il travaillait seul, revenu depuis peu du terrain de sport.

- Mmm, ça bosse dur dîtes moi, murmura James.

- Tiens, il s'est coiffé aujourd'hui, murmura Sirius.

- Sirius, un mot de plus et je te tue, siffla Remus.

- Euh... oui, balbutia Peter.

Le Serpentard se rassit et continua à écrire, avec des gestes inhabituellement éthérés. Ses cheveux mouillés élégamment disciplinés en arrière accentuaient la noblesse de son port de tête, ses yeux ouverts à moitié ce qu'il y avait d'hautain dans sa pose.

- Ennemi à trois heures..., chuchota James.

Un nez crochu se profila entre deux livres de Kassandra Blatavsky non loin de Lucius. Puis il disparut.

- Des nouvelles dans le journal, monsieur Black ?

Sirius haussa les épaules en parcourant indolemment les titres.

- Non... Personnellement, sa disparition ne me gêne pas du tout.

- Là où elle était, elle te causait pas grand tort.

Sirius brandit un article de la Gazette du 10 janvier où l'on voyait sous la photographie d'une jeune fille blonde la légende « Disparition à Beauxbâtons »

- Erreur, répliqua-t-il, Narcissa avait beau être en France la plus grande partie de l'année, pendant les vacances il arrivait que mon père l'invite.

- Ta cousine qui disparaît pendant les vacances, dit Peter en grattant sa tête fauve, et ensuite ce Serpentard qui meurt... Il se passe de drôles de choses en ce moment.

-

-

-

Severus se cacha dans le rayon botanique et soupira. Lucius était à quelques mètres et il hésitait à aller s'excuser pour ce qui s'était passé hier. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Le fait que les Gryffondor soient potentiellement témoins de la scène n'arrangeait pas les choses.

- Severus !

- Walden ?

- Ça va ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi me poses tu cette question alors que ta question « ça va » est pure convention et que ma réponse est censée être, quelque soit la réalité de mon état physique ou mental, « oui et toi » ?

Macnair le regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire, la bouche ouverte. Puis il lâcha :

- T'es sûr que ça va Severus ?

Les yeux du jeune Rogue pivotèrent à droite, puis à gauche.

- _Oui_.

- On a une belle vue de la croisée. Il n'y a pas un nuage.

- En effet.

Macnair a changé de sexe pendant la nuit ? Si ça continue il va se mettre à me parler tricot, songea Severus avec effroi.

- J'ai écrit à mon arrière grand-père - il occupe un poste important aux archives du Ministère - pour qu'il m'apprenne des choses sur la famille Russell. J'ai reçu la réponse ce matin. Je voulais t'en parler pendant le cours de Défense, mais McKinnon m'aurait pris comme vampire.

- Dis-moi tout Walden, je meurs d'impatience.

- Hé bien d'abord, tout ce que m'avait dit ma mère est juste : « nobles, fous, fauchés et maudits »... De plus, d'après mon arrière grand-père, le père du préfet, Bonimentus Russell, était un séducteur fêtard, et il en est mort. L'emblème de leur famille est un triton, et leur devise « Fluctuamus sed fluamus libenter », « Nous flottons mais nous coulons volontiers ».

Severus eut un sourire mauvais qui fit étinceler ses yeux comme des pépites. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu hier, ce n'était pas dans l'eau que Russell Père s'était noyé... Et Macnair ferait bien d'en tirer des conclusions pour lui-même.

- Alors… Quelles conclusions en tires-tu sur sa mort ?

- Je ne sais pas encore... Bon, je te laisse, je dois aller chez les Médipsychomages.

- Tu n'y es pas déjà allé hier ?, s'étonna Severus.

- Si.

Il s'en alla. Severus fit mine de s'intéresser à un ouvrage sur la culture des Mandragores, surveillant le club des Glandeurs du coin de l'oeil._ Quand songeront-ils à décamper ? Ils occupent des places pour rien._ La voix de Roger Wilkes derrière la photographie animée d'un horrible bébé racine le fit sursauter.

« Je suis crevé... L'entraînement était affreux aujourd'hui. Tu as vu Malefoy ? Il jouait comme un pied. S'il fait ça au prochain match, on va se faire battre par Poufsouffle... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait pendant les vacances, mais il a l'air liquidé. » « Toujours rien avec Bella en tout cas », répondit le visage d'Evan Rosier de l'autre côté de l'étagère. « T'es con ! » « Tiens, Rogue... »

Ils firent le tour de l'étagère pour le rejoindre.

- On cherche des livres sur les Kobolds pour un exposé..., dit Rosier en posant sur lui son regard franc à la forme placide.

La lumière de la croisée enflamma ses cils blonds. Il se pencha légèrement vers son cadet, et son camarade put voir les pâles tâches de rousseur qui coloraient son nez retroussé.

- Roger a encore rien foutu, il faut dire que c'est un sportif.

Le menton rond, les épaules et les bras enveloppés dans la cape noire, le relief du cou blanc, la cravate rayée, le pull-over et le pantalon de flanelle au mouvement fluide et harmonieux : les yeux de Severus descendirent machinalement du visage jusqu'aux pieds. Il était à peine plus grand que lui, tout comme Wilkes… Severus n'avait jamais accordé d'importance à l'apparence physique, mais il s'était souvent dit que Rosier était presque beau. Aujourd'hui le « presque » semblait superflu.

Lucius n'était pas le seul visage sur lequel il était agréable de laisser reposer ses yeux, mais il avait été le premier - ce jeune homme blond aperçu peu avant le banquet de rentrée, que le petit Rogue avait identifié quelques temps après comme étant « Lucius » ou « Malefoy », élève de quatrième année. Depuis, sa magnétique singularité ne s'était jamais éteinte, et peut-être était-ce parce que son sang coulait plus vite qu'à sa vue l'instant semblait plus coloré. Comme si ce visage était plus vivant que les autres, songea amèrement Severus, alors qu'en fait il ne faisait que vivre plus vite.

Ces visages pigmentant sa vie, la rendant plus « palpitante », il y en avait eu d'autres depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard...

« J'ai dû mal à croire qu'un professeur donne une autorisation pour ce genre de livres. » « Sauf votre respect, c'est pourtant le cas. Regardez. _Agni_. C'est écrit. » « Je suis parfaitement capable de lire. Mais les Serpentard, on les connaît. » « Dans ce cas madame, c'est de la discrimination, j'irais me plaindre au directeur. » « C'est bon... Je vais le chercher, votre livre. » _C'était il y a plusieurs années, _le garçon brun en bleu de la bibliothèque qui parlait à Mme Pince, un frêle adolescent accoudé au guichet, se balançant tranquillement sur un pied avec grâce et une sorte de féminine nonchalance. Dans son souvenir, ses yeux gris aux longs cils étaient assortis au bleu de ses vêtements. Severus aurait voulu le connaître, devenir son ami, mais il savait qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. À cette époque il était encore dans le dortoir des petits, aussi ne savait-il pas tous les noms des grands de sa maison. Il avait cru revoir le garçon quelques jours plus tard à la bibliothèque, puis l'avait oublié, s'en était souvenu une poignée de fois depuis, mais ne l'avait plus jamais revu.

- Alors ?

- Après réflexion, je crois que c'est dans le livre de Janotus Mineur sur les farfadets que vous trouverez le plus de choses. Et si vous n'avez pas assez il y a la bibliographie...

- Merci. T'es un as Rogue ! murmura Rosier.

« Sincérité forcée », pensa Severus. _Je ne l'aime pas vraiment lui non plus, à vrai dire. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'apprécier lorsqu'il est gentil avec moi._

- Silence !, siffla Pince.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, fit Rosier.

La bibliothécaire continua son tour.

- Vieille bique, murmura Wilkes.

-

-

-

Severus quitta la bibliothèque à la fermeture, sans avoir osé aborder Lucius.

Il sortit quelques mètres derrière lui, entouré d'une poignée d'élèves. Le jeune homme avait l'air pensif, il n'avait pas ce petit air décidé et vaniteux que Severus lui avait vu maintes fois.

- Je sais ce que tu penses… Il est beau n'est-ce pas ?, glissa soudain une voix à son oreille.

La phrase le pétrifia. C'était Peeves.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, siffla Severus.

L'esprit frappeur fit une cabriole et brandit un livre de poésie française - il l'avait sans doute subtilisé à la bibliothèque - qu'il se mit à feuilleter.

- Voyons, « Baudelaire », « beau », « beauté »… Oh Lucius, tu es la BEAUTÉ.

Le blond jeune homme au regard froid se retourna en entendant ce mot prononcé si fort. Severus eut l'impression que son sang se figeait instantanément dans ses veines. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était un mauvais rêve, un délire de sa peur… Qu'il meurt si cela était vrai - l'instinct de conservation est bien peu de chose, étant donné qu'à cet instant disparaître en explosant d'un coup comme une motte de terre ne l'eut pas froissé.

- Oui, continua Peeves, la beauté _de Poudlard_ est particulière, tu es d'accord avec moi Severus…

Constatant que cette phrase ne le concernait pas, Lucius poursuivit son chemin, au grand soulagement de Severus. Mais Peeves n'avait pas dit son dernier mot… Il s'ennuyait ce jour-là, et avait décidé de mettre à profit certaines observations qu'il avait faites récemment : pendant les vacances de Noël, au détour d'un couloir, son regard était tombé sur deux Serpentard en grande conversation. Pour être plus exact, la conversation était surtout faite par un des deux Serpentard, l'autre se contentant d'hocher la tête en évitant le regard de son camarade. Mais plus le premier parlait, plus l'autre semblait s'enhardir à développer ses réponses, et l'élève plus âgé semblait très intéressé par ce que disait le deuxième moins loquace. Les joues du morne petit étudiant, d'habitude si pâle, brillaient d'une rougeur inédite. Sa main gauche, qui ne tremblait devant personne.... tremblait légèrement. Peeves avait vu tout cela ; il avait vu Lucius Malefoy. Un sourire s'était peint sur son visage méchant.

- Je ne savais pas que tu « reluquais » les élèves, Peeves, répliqua sans conviction Severus en accélérant le pas.

- Tu me coupes, répondit l'esprit d'un air sérieux en le suivant… J'ai quelque chose pour toi dans cet ouvrage.

- Ah bon ?

- « Je suis belle, ô mortels, comme un rêve de pierre… » Tu ne trouves pas que ça le dépeint bien ?, fit Peeves en désignant le dos de Lucius.

- Tu penses ce que tu veux.

- Ne sois pas si perturbé voyons... « Et mon sein, où chacun s'est meurtri tour à tour, est fait pour inspirer au poète un AMOUR… »

Severus sursauta, sentant comme un coup dans son estomac.

- « Éternel, et… _muet_, ainsi que la matière… », lut plus doucement Peeves, se régalant de l'incompréhension qui se lisait sur le visage de l'adolescent.

Ils arrivèrent aux grands escaliers. Ils étaient encombrés par les élèves se rendant au grand hall pour le repas du soir. Severus stoppa, paniqué, ne sachant que faire pour se débarrasser du harceleur, qui poursuivait sa lecture, accentuant certains mots.

- « Je _trône_ dans l'azur comme un sphinx incompris ; j'unis un cœur de neige à la _blancheur_ des cygnes… »

Lucius s'était arrêté pour discuter avec Avery.

- « Je hais le mouvement qui déplace les lignes, et jamais je ne pleure et jamais je ne ris.»

_Je l'ai vu pleurer pourtant, et rire… _Accroupi sur le carrelage, l'air terrifié. Riant timidement lors des dîners. Pressé de lui parler à l'oreille dans la classe d'alchimie, ou souriant comme un enfant.

- « Les poètes, devant mes grandes attitudes, que j'ai l'air d'emprunter aux plus fiers monuments, » Hum, c'est vraiment tout lui, tu ne trouves pas ? « …consumeront leurs jours en d'_austères_ _études_ ; car j'ai, pour fasciner ces _dociles_ amants, de purs miroirs qui font toutes choses plus belles : mes _yeux_, mes larges _yeux_ aux clartés éternelles !» Oh, Snivellus, c'est eux que tu regardes, pas vrai, ses purs yeux clairs ? Tu devrais lui dire ton sentiment au beau blond, tu ne crois pas ?

Le Serpentard braqua sur lui un regard effaré.

- Mais oui, Severus, il faut te déclarer. Ouvrir ton cœur.

- Déclarer… quoi ?

- Voyons, tu sais de quoi je veux parler !, susurra le spectre dans le creux de son oreille. Tu crois que ça ne se voit pas, « ça » ? Tu crois qu'on ne devine pas ton sale genre ? HE, LUCIUS !

_Non, non, non, pitié, pas ça, pas ça…_

Des élèves s'arrêtèrent, les regards se posèrent sur Peeves, Severus et Lucius. Lucius et Avery se tournèrent vers le fantôme.

- Rogue veut te dire quelque chose !, clama Peeves.

Severus essaya de l'empoigner, sans résultat.

- Rogue regarde T…

- PEEVES !

L'esprit frappeur stoppa d'un coup son envolée. Un type à lunettes venait de l'interpeller. Il parvint à sa hauteur.

- Encore en train d'embêter un élève et de dire des âneries je vois ?, constata Gwénolé Kouign-Aman.

Peeves marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Albus Dumbledore a été trop bon en vous hébergeant ici, commenta McAlistair en le rejoignant. Excellent réflexe, Gwénolé.

- Merci patron !

L'esprit frappeur se répandit en excuses et s'enfuit en tremblotant. Le blond retira ses lunettes, plongea ses yeux outremer dans les siens et sourit. Un regard perspicace et pénétrant, perçant et persuasif… Le Serpentard eut la même impression que lorsqu'il avait tenté de sonder son âme la première fois : ce regard lui était familier. Où l'avait-il déjà vu ? Il ne l'avait pas seulement déjà vu, il en avait aussi entendu parler. « Les yeux du mage s'éclaircissent tandis que la pupille s'ouvre… » Un sourire ironique. « Je vois… » Mais ces yeux là n'étaient pas bleus… « A quoi l'on reconnaît la pratique de l'occlumancie. »

- Dis moi _Severus_, dit le médipsychomage en le fixant toujours aussi intensément. Serais-tu intéressé par mon cours de danse bretonne ?

Le Serpentard répondit non et s'engouffra dans la grande salle.

-

-

-

Il ne mangea presque rien au dîner. Sa fourchette retournait les aliments, les coupait, les soupesait, en essayait quelques bouchées, sans faim, sans se rendre compte du regard étonné que posaient ses voisins de table sur la statue muette et courbée qui répétait les mêmes gestes comme un malade épuisé. Ce qu'avait dit Peeves l'avait empli d'un coup d'une tristesse énorme, d'un fardeau écoeurant… Car il avait eu l'impression que le fantôme disait vrai. _C'était ça…_ Et ce mot de l'énigme, sans le surprendre vraiment, dévastait ses nerfs.

Pourtant, au fond, était-ce vraiment cela la source de sa douleur ? Parfois il avait l'impression que celle-ci était une sève qui montait d'une source indéfinie - et disparue pour lui aujourd'hui - pour se répandre dans un arbre sombre qui était son corps, fiel insurmontable.

Une fois descendu dans les appartements de sa maison, il gagna le dortoir et tira les lourds rideaux de velours vert. Lorsque la dernière bougie s'éteignit, l'étoffe verte devint noire ; les draps et la couverture qui recouvraient le garçon semblèrent se dissoudre, puis s'épaissir, et il eut l'impression qu'on lui gavait la gorge de ouate.

-

-

-

L'ancien préfet de Serpentard était un peu moins le sujet de conversation qu'au début de la semaine lorsque le lendemain matin Severus Rogue emprunta l'escalier qui menait aux cachots de la classe de Potion. Dans la salle de cours, la voix de James Potter disant qu'ils auraient moins de retenues à présent parvint tout de même à ses oreilles.

Agni finit par se montrer, Severus l'aperçut dans l'encadrement de la porte parler à un élève d'une autre classe. C'était Lucius, et le professeur de potions avait sa main posée sur son épaule. Vision désagréable. Ainsi il y avait un autre élève dans sa vie…

Lucius se retira ; Agni passa l'arche de la porte et salua son assistance.

- Tout d'abord, je vous rends les devoirs que vous aviez à faire pendant les vacances de Noël. Manifestement, certains d'entre vous semblent avoir renoncé définitivement à ouvrir un livre. À croire que le monde est né et s'est développé dans leur petit crâne omniscient.

La moitié de la classe fronça le sourcil, cherchant le sens que pouvait avoir cette dernière phrase.

- M. Lupin, déclara le directeur de Serdaigle en lui tendant la première copie de la pile, le travail finit toujours par payer.

Le visage du Gryffondor s'éclaira ; James et Sirius le félicitèrent. Severus s'en voulu d'avoir été battu par Lupin, mais savourer le visage vert de cette larve de Pettigrow (« l'anticipation du châtiment ») le consola un peu.

- M. Potter, c'est mieux que la dernière fois… M. Black, c'est correct. Mais en travaillant un peu vous pourriez faire beaucoup mieux. Melle Ollivander, c'est trop bavard. Melle Hopkins, c'est tout juste.

Severus se demanda s'il avait bien rendu sa copie lundi. Peut-être qu'une page avait glissé, et qu'Agni allait lui dire de lui refaire la page manquante. Ou peut-être qu'il avait égaré sa copie tout simplement.

- Melle Délurette, c'est maladroit comme toujours. M. Macnair, c'est moyen. Hum, M. Rogue…

Agni avait quasiment murmuré son nom et lui tendit sa copie, l'air gêné, ouvrit la bouche, puis finalement ne dit rien et continua la distribution. Macnair était sidéré d'avoir réussi à avoir une meilleure note que Severus Rogue. Ce dernier regardait le chiffre rouge ajouté près de son écriture fine et soigneuse, aussi surnaturel qu'une lune verte dans un ciel bleu. « Vous êtes malheureusement tombé dans le piège du hors sujet ».

- La dernière… Pettigrow bien sûr. Si encore la fréquentation de Black et Potter pouvait vous améliorer… mais il semble que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Le minuscule adolescent tourna des yeux larmoyants vers ses deux amis, comme s'il espérait qu'ils prennent sa défense.

Quant à Severus, la boule dans son estomac grandissait, il s'efforça de se retenir durant toute cette heure interminable pour ne pas pleurer, évitant de regarder du côté des Maraudeurs qui devaient se moquer de lui copieusement. La cloche sonna sa délivrance, et ignorant le « On fait moins sa grosse tête, crétin » chuchoté par Potter à son oreille, il se dirigea vers la sortie, avec le projet de descendre s'enfermer dans son oubliette pour plusieurs heures…

À peine avait-il parcouru le premier couloir en direction de son cachot qu'il retrouva Peeves.

- Oh… Mais tu as l'air bien triste, Rogue-qui-grogne. Est-ce à cause de ce que je t'ai dit hier ? Aurais-je touché une fibre sensible du petit insecte noir de Serpentard ? Du soir au matin nous le voyons s'affairer, silencieux, docile et muet, désespérant de silence et d'obéissance, ouvrant la bouche pour attraper faveurs et compliments… Et si laid, si laid que sa mère a dû pousser un cri en voyant sa bouille torve après qu'on l'eut passée sous l'eau !

Voyant le front de Severus devenir rouge, le spectre eut une pirouette d'excitation.

- Pauvre femme ! Accoucher d'une telle chose ! Et cet enfant qui ne nettoie même pas sa laideur ! Qui se complaît avec ce visage et cette chevelure pleine de crasse ! Par Merlin, _son pauvre père_ devait être obligé de le laver lui-même pour qu'il ne fasse pas honte à sa famille !

À la vue de l'expression horrifiée que le visage de l'adolescent venait de prendre le spectre stoppa ses railleries. Severus brandissait sa baguette, tremblant, la peau des bras soulevée de chair de poule.

- Va t'en, siffla-t-il.

Le spectre eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva congelé.

Le garçon prit le premier escalier qu'il rencontra et le descendit au galop pour cacher ses larmes, mais à cause de sa respiration suspendue, ce temps lui parut triple. Sa tête s'était mise à parler toute seule, comme s'il entendait et sentait des choses qui n'étaient pas autour de lui, brusquement revenues d'un autre univers : de l'eau, de la mousse, un peigne en fer, un claquement contre de la chair mouillée. Des cris, des choses indicibles, un petit animal, _lui_.

Et soudain il revit son père : il prenait sa chaise, il la tirait jusqu'à sa mère, s'asseyait face à elle, son nez busqué violent comme une flèche, et entamait son procès.

_Maman…_

Morte depuis si longtemps déjà… Une petite femme faible.

Et le petit insecte pleurnicheur de Serpentard s'arrêta dans un trou au plus profond de l'école, et pleura en silence, comme un arbuste submergé de sève malade.

**A suivre**


	11. Humeurs noires, deuxième partie

**Désolée de reposter des chapitres que certains ont déjà lu au lieu de nouveaux, mais je suis en train de prendre de l'avance et certaines corrections et ajouts sur les chapitres les plus récents s'imposaient… Voici en tout cas un chapitre bine fourni.**

Merci aux reviewers bien sûr !

Pardon Severus, pardon pour toutes ces souffrances:'-( (je pleure en écrivant, c'est normal docteur ?)

**Disclaimer :** je ne vole pas, je ne touche rien, je suis pauvre : tout appartient à JK Rowling, sauf mes bébés.

**oo00o00oo** : saut temporel

_(retour en arrière) _: encadre le flash-back central du chapitre 10 (Severus sur la terrasse se souvient de la veille).

**Voilà la deuxième partie du chapitre** en deux volets. Nous sommes pile au milieu de l'histoire , et on y trouve entre autres une explication du titre.

Vous aurez aussi des réponse à des questions qui se posaient dans le chapitre 6 (cf. le passage avec Dumbledore sur l'oubliette), et dans le chapitre 7 ( les deux scènes avec Bellatrix où elle persifflait sur Lucius).

Hogsmead : Pré-au-lard

**Résumé du chapitre précédent (si vous avez un quart d'heure à vous, je vous conseille quand même de le relire, vu que les deux parties forment une unité, avec des échos internes… et ce serait dommage que vous ne compreniez pas ce chapitre, vu son importance) :**

Severus s'est fait jeter par Lucius Malefoy à la fin du chapitre 9 après l'avoir surpris en train de pleurer et de vomir. Il se rappelle son premier jour à Poudlard quand il avait 11 ans : il était heureux de rencontrer de merveilleux camarades mais il s'est passé quelque chose qui lui a fait perdre ses belles illusions.

Au début du chapitre précédent, Severus se repose sur une terrasse de Poudlard ; il est trois heures de l'après-midi, jeudi, première semaine du second trimestre.

Il est abordé par Bellatrix et ses deux acolytes qui lui offrent de sortir avec eux à Hogsmead ce week-end, ce qui équivaut à une invitation à rejoindre leur bande. Severus réfléchit et se rappelle ce qui s'est passé depuis la veille :

Peeves railla son admiration pour Lucius Malefoy et sous-entendit qu'il était homosexuel, ce qui déclencha une prise de conscience chez Severus. Son moral fut encore diminué par une mauvaise note, ainsi que par l'attitude de Lucius, qui continue à l'ignorer. Peeves apporta la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase en lui rappelant son enfance. Severus se réfugia alors dans les bas-fonds de Poudlard pour pleurer.

_(la première scène se passe durant l'enfance de Severus.)_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Humeurs noires**

**(deuxième partie)**

La neige tombe sans cesser, innombrable et hurlante de lumière comme le Soleil.

Pour le petit garçon qui gratte son parchemin de sa plume et de ses doigts noircis, elle est le manteau de sa solitude et la pureté à laquelle il n'aura jamais droit.

Parfois, il tourne son regard vers la fenêtre. Londres fumeux et populeux est devenu silencieux comme les abysses, la nuit quand tombe la neige.

Pauvre petit rat de bibliothèque, perdu dans l'abîme du monde.

Pauvre petite créature aux yeux sombres que n'a jamais traversé la lumière d'une fairy.

Les livres lui avaient ouvert un au-delà merveilleux, un monde de noms et de pensée où il pouvait oublier qui il était, oublier qu'il vivait. Oublié, son propre nom ; oublié, tout ce qu'il avait vécu ; oubliés, son corps et ses souffrances, le son des lourdes chaussures paternelles montant l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre.

Parfois, à travers ses livres, tournant le dos à la fenêtre, il percevait la lumière d'un autre monde.

Il se disait alors que le purgatoire d'où il pouvait entrevoir la lumière d'en haut, s'il joignait tous les efforts de son esprit en s'élevant à force d'études et de lectures, il pourrait le quitter et connaître le monde du plein soleil, là où les mérites des âmes sont reconnus et où les souffrances s'apaisent enfin dans une bienheureuse chaleur.

Il se disait que la vie était un long sommeil et qu'il se réveillerait un jour ou l'autre.

Oui, il devait exister un lieu où les Justes étaient récompensés.

Il devait…

**oo00o00oo**

Lorsque le jeune Serpentard rouvrit les yeux et sécha ses larmes, ses précieux grimoires étaient à terre sur le pavement rude des cachots.

« Vérité des visages », le livre que lui avait prêté Angus Russell et sur lequel il s'exerçait à reconnaître l'expression de quelqu'un qui mentait, était ouvert à une de ses dernières pages – on y voyait le tampon de la librairie dans lequel il avait été acheté : _Chemin de Traverse, Fleury et Bott, 1968_.

Mais Severus n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il y avait quelques mots inscrits au crayon de papier en travers de la page, dans un alphabet étrange – comme une note prise hâtivement. L'écriture avait quelque chose d'enfantin.

_Panta__ chroa gèras èd_

_Leukai__ t'égénon to trichés ék mélainan_

_Gona__ d'ou pheroisi._

_Ego dé philèmm' abrosunan touto kai moi _

_To lampron érôs aéliô kai to kalon lelogché.__(Sap.)_

Le Serpentard se demanda d'abord ce que cela voulait dire, qui était ce « Sap. », puis où il était.

Il se releva et baissa la tête. Ses pieds étaient posés sur la même piste de jeu que celle qui menait à la salle du cours d'alchimie.

Il se trouvait sur la case du Noir.

Severus revit en imagination l'enfant au poisson sombre de son rêve, et se rappela des propos qu'avaient tenu le vieux Novalis, le professeur d'alchimie, sur le Grand Œuvre qui réalise la pierre philosophale. « Le noir est la première étape à atteindre, mais elle n'est pas la plus facile pour autant. Car c'est le retour de la matière à l'état brut, la perte de toutes les illusions de l'homme sur le monde. Seul celui qui réussit le Noir Parfait peut prétendre à avoir une chance de créer la pierre philosophale, de réussir la Transmutation des corps, mais aussi de l'âme. »

Pourtant, d'après le chemin parcouru dont il avait vaguement mémoire, il devait se trouver dans la partie ouest des cachots - et à en juger l'étroitesse du corridor et les portes minuscules qui le jalonnaient, dans le couloir de service réservé aux elfes de maison.

L'heure du déjeuner allait bientôt retentir ; il n'avait pas faim mais s'il ne mangeait pas la faim le rattraperait sans qu'il s'y attende. Porté par la transparence de la mélancolie qui suit l'épanchement du chagrin, glissement en profondeur doux comme une ivresse, Severus était sur le point de faire demi-tour lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de voix.

Les sourcils froncés, il s'arrêta devant la porte d'où cela semblait provenir. C'était la voix chevrotante d'un vieillard.

« Je comprend que le jeune maître n'ait pas voulu que madame sa mère ne s'occupe pas d'elle s'il venait à décéder. Pauvre madame, elle est si sensible. Depuis que le jeune monsieur est mort, la pauvre madame a presque complètement perdu l'esprit, c'est à peine si elle se rappelle de son fils. Elle est toute seule maintenant, et ce n'est pas le pauvre vieux Stinky qui pourra la consoler ! Pauvre madame, oh pauvre madame ! Le père, puis le fils ! C'est la malédiction des Russell, quel malheur ! Et dire que c'est la faute de ce vieux fou de Stinky ! Oh, bien sûr, le maître n'a jamais été très joyeux. Mais, depuis quelque temps, Stinky voyait Monsieur tout pimpant, il pensait que Monsieur n'avait plus le Détraqueur. Alors Stinky n'aurait jamais imaginé que Monsieur... Si seulement Stinky avait su... ! Le jeune Monsieur a toujours été très bon avec Stinky. Il lui a décerné une médaille pour bons et loyaux services. Il lui a prêté des vêtements quand Stinky avait froid. Il lui a donné à manger quand Stinky avait faim. Stinky devait veiller sur lui. Stinky a échoué. Il doit en tirer les conséquences, madame la professeur... »

« Mais donnez-moi ce sabre !»

C'était la voix de Melle Méliès, l'androgyne directrice de Serpentard et professeur d'astronomie. Severus se rappela de ce qu'avait dit Russell à son sujet lors de la soirée de Noël... « Si vous saviez ce que j'ai appris, vous n'oseriez plus aller à ses cours... »

« S'il vous plaît madame la professeur, reprit la première voix, laissez Stinky s'acquitter de sa dette ; si Stinky ne peut pas expier, laissez Stinky s'occuper de Melle Mélanie ! Si ma maîtresse ne peut pas s'occuper du familier dans l'état où... Oh, oh, pauvre maîtresse ! Stinky, lui, peut s'occuper de Melle Mélanie ! »

« Taisez-vous crétin d'elfe. On nous écoute. »

Severus tressaillit. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir car la petite porte s'ouvrit aussitôt et une main aux ongles crochus l'empoigna et le tira à l'intérieur. Deux yeux bruns aux sourcils en accent circonflexe le toisèrent ; une bouche féminine se tordit en une moue soupçonneuse.

- Alors, Severus Rogue ? Que faisiez vous là ?

- Je me suis perdu.

L'élève se trouvait à présent face à une scène bizarre : Melle Méliès, les bras croisés, attendant apparemment d'autres explications, tandis qu'à ses côtés un elfe de maison tout rabougri avec une petite barbe blanche vêtu d'un smocking de majordomenoir portait une tablette funéraire. Sur cette tablette avait été fixée une photo en noir et blanc, la photo d'un garçon brun,_ du garçon brun de la bibliothèque qu'il avait remarqué en première année…_ Sous cette photo était inscrit en lettres capitales « rest in peace, little ange ».

- Vous vous sentez bien Severus ?

- Le garçon sur la photo, il...

Stinky fronça les sourcils et changea la position de ses mains, la deuxième se dégagea de sur la dernière syllabe du mot « ange » :

**REST IN PEACE, LITTLE ANGUS**

_C'est sa tablette funéraire ? Mais alors c'était lui ce garçon dans la bibliothèque ?_

Ses yeux incrédules tombèrent sur le reste du cachot. Le contenu de sa petite oubliette n'était qu'une plaisanterie à côté de ce qui se trouvait dans le bureau de la jeune femme. Du sol au plafond des étagères biscornues ployaient sous la masse de bocaux remplis de minéraux inconnus, de boyaux et de foetus bizarres. Sur le bureau, dans un grand aquarium posé sur une table, une créature sombre mi-poisson mi-serpent tournoyait tranquillement, semblable aux organes luisants des corps disséqués qui baignaient dans le formol autour d'elle.

Severus reconnut Melle Mélanie, l'affreuse anguille du défunt préfet.

- Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi nous aimons tant la magie noire, le sang, les ossements et toutes ces « choses gluantes », les Gryffondor et autres joyeux plaisantins, déclara Méliès en plongeant sa main griffue dans l'eau verdâtre. Mais c'est parce que c'est cela la vie, anatomie, non-sens et désespoir, nous le savons vous et moi, et nous en faisons un art pour le rendre digne d'être vécu.

- C'est l'anguille de Russell…?

- Ce n'est pas une anguille, corrigea l'elfe Stinky. Les anguilles ne ressemblent pas à ça. C'est une murène.

Elle devait être en tout cas douée de parole, à en juger le nombre de fois que Severus avait vu le préfet monologuer avec elle dans le dortoir en lui distribuant de petites chips.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous faisiez ici, dit Melle Méliès, mais vous tombez à pic. Vous allez monter indiquer à cet elfe où se trouvent les appartements de Serpentard. Il doit y amener cette murène.

Le vieil elfe joignit les mains et baissa les oreilles.

- Madame ne veut donc pas que Stinky s'en occupe ?

- Votre… « maître » a écrit ces mots sur la lettre qu'il nous a laissé : « _Je vous charge de vous occuper de mon familier, l'inconscience de ma vieille mère n'étant plus à prouver_. » C'est écrit noir sur vélin. Regardez. A présent, cette porte que vous voyez-là ouvre sur un escalier. Montez-le et vous vous retrouverez directement dans les cachots de votre maison.

L'elfe de maison se résigna et emprunta l'escalier en compagnie de Severus, faisant léviter l'aquarium, ses mains fripées tendues devant lui.

- Les murènes naissent des larmes des Néréides, expliqua-t-il à l'apprenti-sorcier en grimpant les marches. Chaque fois que son maître pleure, le familier grandit en taille.

Celle-ci était vraiment très longue ; son maître avait dû beaucoup pleurer.

L'escalier les mena effectivement derrière un lambris de la luxueuse salle commune des Serpentard.

- Où faut-il la mettre ?, demanda Stinky.

- Je suppose qu'il faut la monter dans notre dortoir, là où elle était auparavant, déclara Severus.

- Mais qui s'en occupera ?, demanda l'elfe.

- Je ne sais pas… Je pense que je le ferai si personne ne se propose. Dans ce cas, mieux vaut peut-être la laisser ici en attendant.

Stinky posa l'aquarium sur un guéridon. Après avoir salué l'animal de Feu son maître, il s'éclipsa afin d'aller transplaner hors de Poudlard.

La murène attira vite une poignée de spectateurs, essantiellement des dernières années.

- Mais regardez moi qui voici, s'exclama Parkinson, _Mademoiselle Mélanie _!

- Moi qui croyait qu'on allait être débarrassé de cette horreur..., opina Gabriel Sanchez, le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch.

- Vous vous rappelez quand le grand Bob l'avait mise dans les toilettes et avait tiré la chasse d'eau ? On avait bien rigolé ce jour là, fit Parkinson.

- Mais... C'est impossible d'aspirer un animal de cette taille, objecta Severus.

- À l'époque, il y a six ans, elle était beaucoup plus petite, précisa Parkinson. Les poissons comme ça mutent à un certain moment de leur existence. N'empêche que Russell qui n'avait jamais craqué jusque là... Il n'a pas supporté qu'on lui ait fait disparaître sa murène. Il s'est mis à pleurer comme une fontaine en poussant des cris aigus, le visage rouge comme une fraise. Si Malefoy ne s'était pas dévoué pour aller la récupérer, je crois bien que je l'aurais giflé pour qu'il se taise.

« Et il se croit drôle cet imbécile ? Bande de crétins », pensa Severus. Si on lui avait tué sa salamandre, il n'aurait peut-être pas pleuré devant tout le monde, mais il aurait été désespéré.

- À cette époque c'était le grand Bob qui faisait la loi..., dit Sanchez en lissant son bouc. Mais Russell refusait de lui prêter allégeance, et il avait son physique contre lui faut bien l'avouer. Un petit cloporte, mais fier comme un coq et féroce comme une teigne ! Il me donnait des coups sous la table avec sa chaussure-sabot...

- Tu l'avais cherché.

- Peut-être... Mais il ne faisait rien comme les autres, ça ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Par exemple, il écrivait toujours au moins un rouleau de plus, comme s'il ne pouvait pas se contenter du maximum requis.

_Comme moi_, pensa Severus non sans inquiétude... _Je vais peut-être finir comme lui, la corde au cou._

- Et puis... Il sentait l'eau de Cologne... Il parlait comme un adulte... C'était un gros prétentieux. Et il était toujours enrhumé... On n'a pas idée d'être toujours enrhumé comme ça.

- C'est le grand Bob qui lui avait lancé un sort de Reniflus..., répliqua Avery. Mais il avait fini par trouver l'antidote.

- Tu critiques, tu critiques, mais tu participais je te signale !

- Moi, au moins, j'ai des remords ! Pauvre Gusse, il ne pouvait même pas courir pour nous échapper avec sa jambe...

- Le « grand Bob » ?, demanda Severus.

- Robert Nott. Il était en dernière année quand nous étions en première. Chaque année il choisissait un « petit » comme souffre-douleur.

Severus avait peine à croire qu'Angus Russell avait été le canard boiteux de Serpentard… Pourtant de nombreuses choses s'expliquaient à présent.

Il le revit lui donnant le tuyau d'une formule pour remplir de vermine le cuir chevelu de Potter, ce jour où il cherchait la bouteille de Macnair. « Celle-là, c'est moi qui l'ait inventée », avait-il déclaré. Il se souvint des insinuations de Bellatrix au sujet d'une jambe anciennement trop courte, de Peeves faisant l'oraison d'_Angustus_ Russell, d'Avery accusant ses camarades de ne pas se sentir coupable du suicide de son ami… Son « ami » Angus qui ne l'appelait, lui Avery, jamais par son prénom.

Beaucoup de choses s'expliquaient... Et c'était pourtant cette même personne, ce garçon charmant qu'il avait vu à la bibliothèque il y avait quatre ans. Lui qui croyait connaître les gens qui l'entouraient... Comme les autres il vivait à travers ses rêves.

**oo00o00oo**

Les illusions du petit Serpentard n'avaient duré que quelques heures.

Il s'était trouvé au carrefour des ailes, là où décollent les escaliers, il y avait eu un grondement, une foule de petites têtes noires grimpant un escalier, telle une vague, un nom scandé comme un slogan sportif, comme une incantation... Ils célébraient leur dieu. « POTTER ! POTTER ! VAS Y POTTER ! »

Il n'avait pas raté la cible, le preste élève aux binocles. Et tout avait été fini.

« J'ai trouvé ça dans les escaliers monsieur le directeur..., marmonna le concierge. Il a l'air sous le choc. »

**oo00o00oo**

_(fin du retour en arrière)_

À présent il se trouvait sur la terrasse, si haut que les nuages glissaient autour du château comme des navires, et il était trois heures de l'après-midi.

Il s'était encore perdu dans ses pensées.

- Alors, dit Bellatrix, c'est d'accord pour Hogsmead ?

Une discussion antérieure émergea dans le cours de son esprit, et il vit l'occasion.

- Une minute... Le dernier jour avant les vacances de Noël, lors de la soirée, tu m'avais dit que je ne savais pas ce que Lucius pensait de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par là exactement ?

Il allait enfin savoir. Quoi que ce fût, étant donné sa situation, il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas.

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu crois que Lucius a une certaine image de toi, alors que c'est faux.

- Il... me critique ?, questionna anxieusement Severus, tournant toujours le dos à la jeune fille.

- Oh, il ne s'agit pas de ça !, s'exclama celle-ci en riant. Quand je dis « ce qu'il pense de toi », ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'a pas derrière la tête les mêmes idées que toi.

_"Les mêmes idées que moi "... devinerait-elle que j'admire Lucius ? Que je…? Est-ce que ça impliquerait tout de même qu'il me méprise ?_

- Comment t'expliquer ça, _Severus_, il y a des gens qui ont... des moeurs spéciales. Quand Malefoy te parle d'amitié, ça va bien au-delà j'en ai peur... Ce qu'il pense de toi... Comment te le dire sans t'effrayer ?

- S'il te tournait autour c'était pas pour faire de l'arithmancie, ricana Rosier.

- Hé !, siffla Wilkes. Il a l'air traumatisé. On dirait que c'est le choc de sa vie.

- Lucius est... « homosexuel » ?, murmura Severus.

Il n'aurait jamais cru devoir interpréter les paroles de Bellatrix de cette façon là, tout comme ses joues rouges. Lui, Lucius… Deux représentations contradictoires : les sodomites dégoûtants dont parlaient les gens de sa famille et ces illustres figures de la magie noire qu'on savait avoir tenté toutes les transgressions - lumineux émaux de ténèbres qu'il admirait depuis sa petite enfance.

- Tu es vraiment innocent. Ça saute aux yeux que c'en est un, répondit Bellatrix.

Innocent, innocent... Ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot. Pour lui, Lucius avait toujours été une incarnation de la virilité, sans doute à cause de sa pratique du Quidditch, de son regard « pénétrant » de marin dont on sait bien qu'ils sont de solides gaillards, de la façon dont ce regard se posait sur Bellatrix et peut-être même du « mâle » de son nom (il oubliait momentanément le Lucius rougissant de la bibliothèque, le Lucius à la jambe agitée d'un tic nerveux, le Lucius de la classe d'alchimie qui se tortillait sur sa chaise comme un enfant, et il ne lui venait pas à l'esprit que la « virilité » de Lucius n'avait jamais choisi la couleur de ses yeux, ni la consonance de son nom de famille).

- Ce n'est pas parce que ça... « saute aux yeux » que c'est la vérité, enchaîna Severus.

Macnair accusait Lucius de meurtre, ensuite Bellatrix de goûts infâmes. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le disait... Severus espérait apprendre quelque chose de nouveau, et elle lui rabâchait de vieux trucs, toujours ses mêmes interprétations qui lui faisaient voir la réalité à travers son filtre personnel... comme Macnair.

- Je le sais de source sûre, répliqua Bellatrix.

Severus se retourna brusquement et la jeune fille eut un bref mouvement de recul. Macnair, encore lui. Quoique... Non, ça ne pouvait être lui. Bellatrix n'écouterait pas un quatrième année, et Macnair n'avait jamais prétendu que Lucius était homosexuel. _Walden Macnair..._ il ne l'avait plus beaucoup vu ces derniers jours : il passait toutes ses fins d'après-midi chez les médipsychomages... « Eux ils m'écoutent, au moins ».

- Hé bien, c'est d'accord pour Hogsmead.

- Parfait… Evan, il te reste des fondants au chocolat ?

- Prend le paquet, répondit le blond sur un ton désabusé.

- Bellatrix, si tu continues à manger comme ça tu vas devenir grosse comme une barrique, la taquina Wilkes.

- N'importe quoi. Severus, on va au lac dire bonjour au kraken... Tu viens avec nous ?

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai cours de Défense dans cinq minutes.

- Ah, McKinnon..., dit Rosier. Elle est grave celle-là.

C'était pourtant la même femme qu'ils allaient massacrer avec la plus grande cruauté cinq ans plus tard... Rosier rit, puis glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Severus pour être sûr que Bellatrix ne l'entende pas : « Si Bella t'intéresse, je crois que ce qui la branche, c'est les mecs qui lui disent des méchancetés. »

Son cadet fronça les sourcils et quitta la terrasse.

Il avait accompli la moitié du chemin jusqu'au cours de McKinnon lorsqu'il vit une silhouette à la démarche pimpante lui rappelant fort celle de Russell, faire route vers lui.

C'était Dumbledore.

- Belle après-midi Severus, n'est ce pas ?

- En effet.

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Hum, _bien_.

- J'y pense... M. Kouign-Aman, un des médipsychomages avec qui vous vous êtes entretenu en début de semaine, m'a fait part de son grand étonnement à votre sujet.

- Son grand étonnement ?

- Il pense que vous possédez des dons d'_occlumens_. C'est une prédisposition très rare. Je suis moi-même un spécialiste d'occlumancie. Si vous le désirez, je pourrais vous donner des cours pour développer cette faculté.

- Je... Je ne sais pas si...

- Je ne vous demande pas une réponse immédiate, prenez le temps d'y réfléchir. Venez me voir dans mon bureau quand vous aurez décidé.

**oo00o00oo**

- J'ai trouvé ça dans les escaliers monsieur le directeur..., grommela Argus Rusard. Il a l'air sous le choc. Si j'attrapais les petites canailles qui ont fait ça... Quel dommage que vous ayez interdit les châtiments corporels en succédant à M. Dippey...

Sur ces mots le concierge laissa entrer un petit bonhomme dont les cheveux noirs étaient maculés de liquide blanc aux reflets roses ; il portait suspendue à son cou par une ficelle une grande pancarte en carton qui disait " LAVE-TOI ".

Albus Dumbledore quitta son bureau et s'approcha de l'élève.

- Bonjour... Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

L'enfant resta muet.

- Il ne vous dira rien. Il ne parle pas, dit Rusard.

Le vieux sorcier toucha le liquide et le sentit.

- C'est du shampoing.

- Il y en a partout ! Et qui va nettoyer ça, encore…

- Laissez-moi avec lui Argus, s'il vous plaît.

- Bonne chance, marmonna Rusard le sourcil dubitatif, en s'éclipsant, l'air vaguement écoeuré.

Dumbledore sourit en observant le nouvel élève : ses cheveux sombres coupés en un court carré encadraient un visage aux courbes encore enfantines, malgré le nez marqué.

- Nous sommes seuls maintenant. Comment t'appelles tu ?

- Sev'rus Roc', répondit le Serpentard, les yeux brillants.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un gros chagrin dans ta gorge, Severus Rogue. Tu es triste parce que tu es loin de chez toi et que tu ne pensais pas que tes camarades seraient semblables à tous les autres garçons des autres écoles... Mais il n'y a pas de honte à pleurer.

La poitrine du garçon se souleva, de grosses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues rondes.

- Viens, lui dit le directeur en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Il l'amena devant un oiseau de feu aux ailes magnifiques.

- Regarde-le Severus, murmura-t-il.

La voix du vieux sorcier était douce et chuchotante, comme le son d'une cendre grise qu'on remue dans un brasier à peine luisant.

- C'est un Phénix. Il est né au soleil de la lointaine et haute Héliopolis, et ses larmes peuvent soigner tous les maux. Il brûle de toute sa splendeur pendant un temps, puis meurt et renaît de ses cendres. Regarde comme il est beau... Cela ne te console-t-il pas ?

Le petit Serpentard s'essuya les yeux et secoua la tête négativement.

**oo00o00oo**

_Rien ne parvient à me consoler._

Descendu après le dîner dans cette cachette que lui avait fourni Dumbledore, Severus observa son reflet dans le miroir. « Vérité des visages »… Malgré toutes les émanations vagues de sa conscience, il exprimait la vérité de son être : le sarcastique, cynique garçon avait toujours été malheureux ; son corps reflétait sa déchéance, sa cruelle vérité, non pas une apparence sans importance qui serait le masque de son âme forcément vraie. Maigre, noir, et pâle, racine sans soleil, survivant à la frêle lueur de ses livres.

Comme il haïssait ces cheveux… Tout en son visage, en lui, le dégoûtait. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa petite table, se regarda à nouveau dans la glace, les ciseaux à la main. _Lucius aura beau aimer tous les hommes et toutes les femmes du monde, jamais il n'aimera quelqu'un comme moi._ Le bruissement des lames ; qu'a-t-il fallu pour qu'il en arrive là ? Il voulait les châtier et se châtier lui, se laver, disparaître. Baissant le bras, il posa son regard sur les chutes, morbides comme des membres de poupée qu'on a séparé de leur corps.

Un bruit de porte le fit tressaillir, suivi d'une voix grave mais jeune.

- Jolie petite planque… Comment tu l'as eue ?

Severus n'eut pas le temps de se retourner ; la voix de Lucius se transforma en contact dans son dos, en bras autour de sa taille, contre son ventre, en menton posé à la jointure de son épaule et son cou fébriles.

- Excuse-moi pour la dernière fois, dit-il d'une voix douce. J'étais énervé. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais.

Son bras droit se détacha et il fit glisser sa main sur sa joue.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ?

- Je les ai coupés.

- Pourquoi ? Ils avaient une si belle couleur.

- Je… Je voulais changer.

Severus n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure réponse.

- C'est dommage, répondit Lucius. Moi, j'aime beaucoup les cheveux longs. D'ailleurs, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne coupe plus les miens.

L'adolescent lâcha la paire de ciseaux ; Lucius s'en empara aussitôt et la rangea dans sa poche.

- Tu ne crois pas que ça m'irait bien, les cheveux longs ?

Il prononça une formule magique.

- Jette un coup d'oeil, dit Lucius après avoir relâché son étreinte.

Severus se retourna : le mirage de magnifiques cheveux longs luisait à présent de chaque côté du visage de Lucius d'un éclat lunaire. Mais ses yeux étaient étranges, comme s'il était ivre. Ce n'était pas une ivresse d'alcool, mais assez semblable à sa façon d'être lors de la classe d'alchimie, quand il le regardait en souriant.

- Tu viens à Hogsmead avec moi après-demain ?

- En fait… j'ai déjà promis à Bellatrix.

- Black ? Tu préfères voir Black ?

- Non…

Le visage de Severus était très beau à la lumière des bougies. Ses longs yeux noirs paraissaient si intenses, comme emplis de souffrance, immenses. Lucius passa sa main dans les mèches coupées de son cadet, elles repoussaient entre ses doigts, et il le serra contre lui ; Severus aurait souhaité que cette étreinte ne finisse jamais.

La vie était belle. Pourquoi en avait-il jamais douté ? Était-il possible qu'à certains moments de son existence, il eut préféré demeurer dans le néant de son sommeil plutôt que de vivre ce qu'il avait à vivre ?

-

-

-

Ce soir là, Severus rejoignit la salle commune le coeur heureux. Les deux médipsychomages le précédaient de quelques mètres, car leur chambre se situait sur le chemin qui menait aux appartements de Serpentard.

L'élève vit l'assistant tendre à l'ami de McGonagall un bouquet de roses blanches.

- Tenez. Je les ai cueillies moi-même.

- Merci. Dans la serre de Mme Chourave je suppose ?

- Hum... Oui.

- Ah, l'amour, Gwénolé... Que ne ferait-on pas par amour ?

- Vous croyez que...

- Je ne crois plus, j'en suis sûr.

- Pourtant il ne m'a pas laissé le regarder...

- Je n'ai peut-être pas des dons d'occlumens comme toi, mais je sais poser les bonnes questions.

L'assistant se gratta le menton.

- Ce n'est pas surprenant quand j'y réfléchis. Cela colle parfaitement.

- Élémentaire, mon cher, élémentaire...

**...A suivre**

* * *

**PARODIE**

**Petite Dilly,** _en Alfred Hitchkock_ - « Mais qui a tué Angus », c'est la question que tout le monde se pose...

**Le lecteur :** - Euh... ah bon ?

**Petite Dilly :** - S'est-il suicidé ? Ou bien faut-il voir derrière cette mort étrange l'ombre du crime ? Rendons nous tout de suite auprès de notre enquêteur en chef... Walden Macnair, bonjour.

**Walden Macnair,** _en Sherlock Holmes_ - Bonjour à vous.

**Petite Dilly :** - Alors, M. Macnair, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'Angus Russell, ce préfet sans histoire, a été assassiné ?

**Walden Macnair :** - Tout d'abord, il n'a pas laissé de lettre expliquant ses motivations, alors qu'il mettait régulièrement à jour son testament. Troublant, n'est-ce pas ?

**Petite Dilly :** - En effet.

**Walden Macnair :** - Allons plus loin... Ses camarades les plus proches affirment qu'il avait l'air très heureux la dernière fois qu'ils l'ont vu. Alan Jodorowsky, son ami préfet de Serdaigle, déclare même qu'il « rayonnait ». Et il se suicide quelques jours après ! Croyez-vous cela plausible ?

**Petite Dilly :** - Présenté sous cet angle-là...

**Walden Macnair :** - Réfléchissons encore, et nous découvrirons qu'un grand nombre de personnes avaient un mobile pour tuer Russell. D'abord il y avait Lucius Malefoy...

**Petite Dilly :** -Pourquoi donc ?

**Macnair :** - Il faut prendre en compte la psychologie des suspects dans une enquête voyez-vous... Malefoy est vaniteux et capricieux. Le type classique de l'enfant unique et trop gâté. Il a toujours tout eu... Il ne supporte pas qu'on ait les honneurs à sa place. Je vais vous montrer ce qui s'est réellement passé....

-

-

-

**Lucius, **_enrageant dans la salle commune de Serpentard_ - Je veux être préfet à la place du préfet !

**Bellatrix :** - Qu'est-ce que tu disais, Malefoy ?

**Lucius :** - Rien du tout, belle Bella... _(lui faisant le baise-main)_ Ton intelligence est l'égale de ta beauté.

**Angus,** _passant par l_ - C'est à dire pas grand chose... Hum hum...

**Bellatrix :** - Il me cherche, le boiteux ?

**Lucius :** - Ne fais pas attention à lui, ce pro-Moldu sans le sou n'est pas conscient de l'étendue de tes charmes. Les pauvres ont mauvais goût, c'est bien connu... Mon père m'a eu des places de ciné gratuites à son travail, ça te tente une soirée avec le plus beau gosse de Poudlard ?

**Bellatrix :** - Dis moi plutôt pourquoi tu as ce tremblement à la jambe, Malefoy... Je te stresse ?

**Lucius,** _se rapprochant_ - Comment ne pas être troublé par une telle merveille de la nature ?

**Severus,** _tout seul dans un coin_ - Snif.

**Bellatrix,** _minaudant_ - Alors je crois que j'ai décidé pour notre rendez-vous, Lucius.

**Lucius :** - Oui ? -

**Bellatrix :** - Plutôt mourir.

**Lucius,** _en aparté_ - Mais comment est-ce possible ? Comment peut-elle résister à mon sex-appeal qui les fait tous craquer ?!

**Macnair,** _le corrigeant_ - « Toutes ».

**Bellatrix :** - Si tu veux tout savoir, j'en aime un autre.

**Lucius :** - Un autre ?! Mais je suis le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus riche de Poudlard !

**Bellatrix :** - Je ne dis pas que tu ne m'as jamais intéressée... Mais depuis ce jour où j'ai vu ce duel entre toi et Russell... Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il pouvait être si viril, ça se voit qu'il n'est pas une tapette qui aime les hommes, lui. Ndla : faut pas se fier aux apparences, hein -… Tu t'es fait battre à plates coutures, Malefoy, alors que moi ce que j'aime, c'est les mecs qui en veulent, les gagnants, les mecs qui en ont dans la baguette ! (_se__ tournant vers Angus, la bouche en coeur_) Mon petit Gusse, JE T'AIME !

**Angus :** - Enfin tu te déclares Bella chérie, dans mes bras, que nous nous insultions mutuellement avec passion ! (dans un lit de préférence, pendant que ta mère n'est pas là) Je vais te dire plein de méchancetés, tu pleureras, me supplieras de ne pas t'achever, et après je te donnerai plein de coups de martinet !

**Lucius**_sombre _- I will kill him.

-

-

-

**Macnair, **_hochant la tête_ - Hé oui... La plus vieille histoire du monde... Le Crime Passionnel.

**Petite Dilly, **_dubitative_ - Je suis pas convaincue là...

**Lucius,** _versant le poison contenu dans le chaton de sa chevalière dans une tasse de chocolat au lait_ - Ah oui ? Hin, hin, hin...

**oo00o00oo**

**Petite Dilly : **- « Mais que fait Gilderoy Lockhart à Serdaigle ? », c'est une question à laquelle j'ai promis de répondre il y a longtemps... Replongeons donc dans le temps, cher lecteur, lors de la cérémonie de répartition...

-

-

-

**Gilderoy :** - Oui, je suis nouveau, petit ... J'étais à Beauxbâtons l'an dernier... Tu veux aller à Gryffondor ? Moi je préfèrerais aller à Serdaigle.

**McGonagall :** - Gilderoy Lockhart ? C'est à votre tour.

**Gilderoy :** - Pourquoi ne rachetez-vous pas un nouveau chapeau ? Ce truc tombe en ruine.

**McGonagall :** - Pour l'amour du ciel, taisez-vous et montez sur cette chaise.

**Gilderoy,** _s'exécutant et posant le Choixpeau sur sa tête_ « Je dois ressembler à une souillon... Mon image va en prendre un coup. Mais le destin réserve parfois des coups durs, il nous faut les regarder en face avec philosophie. Sois fort, vieux Gilderoy, tu en as vu d'autres ! »

**Le Choixpeau, **_dans son oreille _- Hum, voyons... Où envoyer ta jolie tête blonde ? Pas à Poufsouffle, tu n'es pas travailleur... Tu n'es pas courageux non plus, quant à l'intelligence et au sérieux, ce n'est pas ton point fort. Hum, je vois de l'ambition, de l'opportunisme, une certaine ruse... Mais à Serpentard... Non, tu te ferais lyncher, tes camarades de maison ne te supporteraient pas plus de trois jours.

**Gilderoy, **_en supplications silencieuses_ - Serdaigle, Serdaigle s'il vous plaît - bleu et or, c'est tellement bien assorti à mon blond et mes yeux myosotis !!!

**Le Choixpeau :** - Par Merlin, autant te faire plaisir... Serdaigle !

**oo00o00oo**

**Petite Dilly : **- « Pourquoi Lucius vomit-il » est une autre question qui vous tracasse... Allons interroger Mme Pomfresh, spécialiste de la santé en milieu scolaire.

**Mme Pomfresh :** - Il vomit vers deux heures du matin dîtes vous ? Est aussi chaleureux que M. Black puis froid comme un glaçon ? Pleure pour un rien alors que c'est un Malefoy ? Hum... Nausées matinales, sautes d'humeur, émotivité... C'est évident, il est enceinte.

**La vérité dans les chapitres suivants !**

* * *

**Teaser**

Que ne ferait-on pas pour un livre d'Aristote ! Frère Angus a été retrouvé mort, et nul ne sait s'il s'agit de l'œuvre du Malin ou d'un de ses condisciples possédé par le Malin. Le novice Severus est perplexe, surtout depuis qu'il a découvert quelques lignes de grec recopiées sur un de ses livres par le défunt, ainsi que des mains baladeuses à l'office... Frère Alan Jodorowsky sera-t-il la prochaine victime ? Erwin de Baskerville, l'enquêteur mandaté par l'abbé Albus, et son jeune élève Gwénolé de Medke, découvriront-t-ils le meurtrier ? Et pourquoi le très très vieux Novalis ne rigole-t-il jamais ? Quels sombres péchés d'orgueil et de chair abritent l'Abbaye du Crime ?! Oups, pardon, je me trompe d'histoire lol…

(« Le nom de la rose », copyright Umberto Eco ;-p)

* * *

Bon ben si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire… 


	12. Childhood memory

**Chilhood memory **

-

-

La première fois que je le vis, ce fut en fait à travers sa mère.

-

C'était lors d'une garden-party qu'avait donnée Père.

Elle était vêtue tout en blanc, se protégeait du soleil sous une ombrelle bordée de dentelles, pâle, extrêmement mince, dardant ses yeux gris un peu globuleux autour d'elle presque avec effroi. Elle était très belle, très grande, avec des cheveux bruns d'ondine interminables, mais mon père, qui parlait souvent comme on donne des coups de couteau, me dit en confidence, une fois que la fête eut pris fin, que c'était « une cinglée cette femme, famille de déséquilibrés ».

-

Mon Seigneur et père se courbant gracieusement, mouvement tant de fois observé et admiré...

« Mes hommages, madame. Mais... il me semblait que vous aviez un jeune fils... Je ne le vois pas... »

Sourire de courtoisie, auquel répond un frêle sourire d'angoisse pincé.

« Hélas, il est malade, c'est pour cela que vous me voyez seule. »

Père me désigna avec flegme, adoptant ce ton conventionnellement neutre et affecté d'affection qu'on emploie lorsque l'on aborde les soucis d'une pouliche.

« Ce garçon a lui aussi failli rester alité. Nous lui avons fait des saignées, mais avons eu beaucoup de mal à lui extraire toute cette mauvaise bile. Lucius a toujours fait de son corps le reflet de son âme ; à peine a t-il une petite contrariété que sa santé l'offre au regard de tous. Il serait temps qu'il apprenne la discipline et la maîtrise de soi. »

La dame ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Mais qu'il est merveilleux cet enfant... », dit-elle. « Il est si beau. »

Je baissai la tête.

« Regardez-le, il est pivoine. Lucius, il te faudra des fréquentations qui fassent ton éducation, tu es plus impressionnable qu'une fille. »

« Mon petit garçon est très fragile également. Parfois, j'ai peur que ses jambes finissent par le tuer. »

Lorsqu'elle parlait, elle avait l'air absente. Suivant ces yeux étranges, lacustres et voilés, j'égarais les paroles paternelles. Le soleil claquait sur nos têtes, le dernier été de ma petite enfance...

« Un enfant très sage, très solitaire... Toujours dans ses livres, oui... Il a appris le latin et le grec tout seul, oui oui... C'est ce qu'il me dit aussi, vous voyez il pense la même chose que vous, et il le dit avec tellement de sérieux, j'ai toujours trouvé cela tellement adorable ! Sûrement, hélas... Un jour il s'est couché dans la neige et s'est laissé recouvrir par les flocons. Pourquoi, je vous le demande bien. Il a prétendu ensuite qu'il voulait mourir. Mourir, à son âge ! »

« J'ai toujours dit qu'une éducation romantique était ce qu'il y a de plus nocif pour un enfant. »

« Oh ce n'est pas ça, je crois, la mort de son père l'a beaucoup peiné, même s'il ne le montre pas. Il est comme ça mon Angus, c'est un petit garçon très secret. Même moi qui suis sa mère, je n'arrive pas toujours à savoir ce qu'il pense. »

Son visage se figea en une expression rêveuse que mon père aurait qualifiée d'imbécile ou molle. Ce fut à ce moment qu'un vieil elfe très laid que je ne connaissais pas fit son apparition.

« Maîtresse, maîtresse ! », couina-t-il.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Stinky ? », lui demanda Mme Russell en sortant de sa stupeur, « Pourquoi as-tu transplané ? »

Devant le visage méprisant de Père, le serviteur baissa la tête et, évitant son regard, chuchota, l'air alarmé et penaud : « C'est le petit monsieur, il ne veut pas que Stinky lui coupe sa viande. »

« Moi, je dirais plutôt que sa maman lui manque », plaisanta la sorcière.

Mais Père ne rit point. L'invitée replia son ombrelle luxueuse mais patinée.

« Ne considérez pas comme une offense que je vous quitte, monsieur Malefoy, votre réception était exquise... »

« Mais ce n'est rien. Votre devoir de mère est plus important », répondit Père.

-

Elle quitta le Manoir après m'avoir offert de merveilleux caramels produits de ses mains.

-

-

_mars 2004_

**

* * *

Et voilà, c'était un petit chapitre d'intermède… Je devais attendre un peu avant de le mettre, mais vos reviews m'ont fait pitié…**

**Chimgrid :** désolée, mais celui-là tu l'a déjà lu aussi ;;;

**Emy Black :** oui il y a beaucoup d'autres clins d'œil sur les noms ! Il faudrait que je fasse une liste. De toute façon à la fin d'un prochain chapitre je mettrai des fiches personnages pour que le lecteur s'y retrouve. Il y a pas mal d'allusions symboliques aussi. Par exemple il est ou sera fait référence à trois contes : le joueur de flûte de Hamelin, la légende d'Ys, et la petite sirène.

**Bunny :** ton vœu est exaucé ! Comme quoi ça ne sert pas à rien les reviews Bon j'espère que tu es toujours en vie.


	13. Le delire de Sirius

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de Joanna Rowling.

**Conventions :** j'ai choisi de prendre la version anglaise de « Pré aux lard », « Hogsmeade », c'est moins moche

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Bébélune** je voulais qu'on voit Lucius jeune à travers les yeux de Severus, et dans sa splendeur passée ;-)… Hum je crois que ce chapitre devrait te plaire, on le voit pas mal dedans et on en apprend plus sur lui.

**Chimgrid** encore un ! allez, c'est le dernier, après le suivant tu ne l'auras pas lu (faudra que je lise la suite des aventures de Lily pendant les vacances moi, je crois que j'ai plusieurs chapitres à rattraper…)

**Bunny** alors, tu es parvenue à tout relire ;-p ? En effet, le chapitre précédent permet de comprendre en partie la maladie de Lucius Ce chapitre-ci est moins court et plutôt dense, tu auras davantage à te mettre sous la dent…

**Gaeriel** Bientôt du nouveau !

Que dire sur ce chapitre sinon ? Il avait été écrit en juillet il me semble, et j'avais encore le film en tête, notamment Hogsmeade sous la neige ! Comme je viens d'avoir le dvd du film et que je me le repasse en boucle, on va dire que la boucle est bouclée

-

-

**Chapitre 11**

**Le délire de Sirius**

**-**

**-**

Lucius Malefoy n'alla pas en cours ce vendredi matin. À onze heures, on vit que les courtines de son lit étaient closes.

Après le déjeuner, le ciel était d'un gris laiteux ; il allait sans doute neiger. Arbres noirs, hautes fenêtres et flocons déchiquetés : les hivers du jeune Rogue à l'école de sorcellerie…

C'était un cycle sans cesse recommencé, vivre, mais les choses changeaient tout de même, parfois.

Severus remarqua un cendrier empli de mégots posé en équilibre au bord de la table de nuit de Lucius, la juste distance pour pouvoir l'atteindre du lit en tendant le bras.

**oo00o00oo**

- Tu ne dois pas écouter les autres, avait-il dit en caressant les cheveux de son cadet. Qu'en savent-ils eux, de ce que qui est beau ou non ?

Blotti contre Lucius Malefoy, la tête à la hauteur de son épaule, le jeune Serpentard avait senti son cœur se soulever.

- Tu es plus beau qu'eux Severus, moi je le sais.

_Alors, j'ai tout oublié, encore une fois. _

_Ma peine s'est envolée, car il m'a emmené avec lui. Et demain…_

-

-

-

Le garçon appuya sa joue sur sa paume.

Les fines tâches blanches chutaient avec une rapidité fascinante à travers la haute fenêtre.

Devait-il s'habiller comme tous les jours pour se rendre à Hogsmeade ? Ou mettre quelque chose de mieux ?

Le seul vêtement sortant de l'ordinaire qu'il possédait c'était la robe que Lucius lui avait offerte à Noël. Or, en la portant, son aîné penserait peut-être qu'il l'avait mise exprès pour lui... (ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux du reste) De plus, que diraient les autres élèves, non accoutumés à voir Severus Rogue soigner son apparence ?

Ces interrogations pendant le cours de Binns furent troublées par les reniflements de l'élève assis derrière lui qui ne cessait de se moucher. Mais plus intéressante était la vision un rien surréelle de Sirius Black mettant en pièces ses gants de laine avec ses ciseaux... Drôles de gants d'ailleurs, aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, chaque doigt se terminant par une tête de pays différent. Severus avait déjà vu Black causer avec. _Détruire ses propres gants, vraiment le comportement absurde d'un gosse de riches… _

Intrigant. Pour une fois, le duo vedette de Gryffondor semblait l'avoir oublié.

James Potter tourna sa sale tête d'ange vers Severus, l'air inquiet. Le binoclard se mordit la lèvre inférieure. _Attend, il y a quelque chose d'illogique, là._ Le Serpentard plissa les yeux, et put saisir sur les lèvres de l'ébouriffé ces quelques mots à destination de Black : « mais c'était… cadeau de noël de Remus… et _Les aventures de Remus_, tu peux pas laisser tomber _Les aventures de Remus_… »

Remus… Où était donc Lupin ? Il devait encore être malade, un bien fragile garçon décidément.

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de l'heure, lorsqu'il se retourna pour mettre sa cape, que Severus comprit que s'il n'avait pas vu Remus Lupin c'était parce que celui-ci s'était assis juste derrière lui, à l'extrême fond de la classe - c'était lui que James regardait. Et il n'y avait pas besoin de le connaître pour comprendre à ses yeux luisants et rouges, à sa mine défaite, qu'il n'était pas enrhumé mais avait pleuré pendant tout le cours d'histoire.

Cela devait être la conséquence de ce qui s'était passé après manger dans la grande salle, pensa le Serpentard, scène durant laquelle le véritable Sirius Black s'était enfin révélé à la face du monde. À vrai dire, « à la face de la poignée d'élèves qui l'entourait » était plus véridique, mais Severus ne pensait pas toujours avec autant de nuances que lors de ses dissertations.

Il n'avait pas non plus tout suivi, néanmoins Sirius semblait ne pas avoir apprécié le fait que Remus se fut permis, il y a quelques heures, de lier conversation lors de la classe de botanique avec « ce Véracrasse de Rogue » (était-ce ce petit sourire permanent et pour le moins inhabituel de Severus qui avait amené Remus à lui parler ?) et de rester avec lui pendant toute l'heure.

Le Véracrasse n'avait pas été dupe, Lupin avait dû ressentir un de ces grands accès de pitié qui vous donnent l'impression de vous grandir en vous penchant au-dessus d'un pitoyable. Tout à ses exquises pensées de Lucius, Severus avait donc joué le jeu en gardant la distance. Mais Lupin y avait cru. Tout au long du cours dans la serre, Black, les mains pleines de terre, n'avait cessé de lui jeter des regards assassins tout en rempotant ses plants d'orchidée hallucinogène.

- Moi qui me demandais pourquoi Snivellus arrivait si souvent à éviter nos pièges… On dirait que j'ai eu ma réponse, annonça Sirius à la table de Gryffondor.

- De quoi tu parles ?, répondit innocemment Peter.

- Ceux dont je parle sont parfaitement capables de se reconnaître.

Le visage de James Potter se contracta.

- Sirius, grinça-t-il, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec tes conneries. J'ai eu ma dose ce matin.

- Tu crois que ce sont des conneries ?

Remus ne disait rien. Sirius eut un petit rire aigu.

- Pff… Fais comme si on ne parlait pas de toi.

Le pâle Gryffondor releva la tête.

- Quoi ?

- C'est devenu ton super pote, Snivellus ?

Remus soupira.

- Cesse de délirer, Patfol…, répondit-il avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Mais nul charmant pli rose sur le visage de Sirius, impassible comme une plaque de marbre. Le contraste de ce masque digne d'un procureur soviétique avec son attitude habituelle de joyeux luron aux petits soins avec son ami malade (« tu veux ma brioche ? ») était presque drôle.

- Je ne plaisante pas Remus.

- Ah bon ?, répliqua le brun en buvant un gorgée d'eau.

- Depuis quand, Remus ?

- Depuis quand quoi ?

- Depuis quand tu lèches les bottes des Serpentard ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes…

- Tu t'es bien amusé avec Rogue ce matin, pas vrai ?

James gloussa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a James ?

- Non, rien vieux… Mais c'est la façon dont tu le dis.

- Potter, il nous trahit et ça te fait rire ?!

- Black, Moony a juste eu une petite faiblesse… Avec ce qui approche… Ça perturbe son sens de l'orientation, alors il se repère sur les trucs voyants.

Il posa son index sur son nez et le fit monter et descendre en frétillant des sourcils.

- Les trucs voyants…, répéta Peter en se tenant le ventre.

- Alors, j'attend, poursuivit Sirius nullement perturbé par les rires de ses camarades.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de parler avec qui je veux maintenant Sirius ?

- « Parler »… ? Pff, Remus t'es vraiment qu'un hypocrite, mitrailla Sirius les yeux écarquillés. Faut que tu choisisses ton camp mon vieux, s'il y a une chose que je ne peux pas supporter, c'est bien les comédiens dans ton genre. Tu as pourtant prêté serment toi aussi ! Monsieur fait sa sainte nitouche, alors qu'il balance ses copains ! Tu ricanes bien dans notre dos avec l'Autre, pas vrai ?

Peter et James cessèrent de rire ; on aurait dit qu'un démon avait pris possession de Sirius. Sa rage devait être un torrent longuement gonflé, elle débordait tout à coup, comme si Remus avait été le seul obstacle à la pleine expansion de son amour-propre, et que cet obstacle venait enfin de céder : alors il pouvait jouir de sa force enfin retrouvée, et qu'importait si ce que lui faisait dire cette force était faux et loin de lui.

- Tu pourrais au moins regarder les gens en face quand ils te parlent ! Je savais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance… je l'ai toujours su au fond.

- Mais pourquoi ?, répondit lentement Remus. Sirius, je ne comprends pas... Nous sommes amis et…

- Amis ?!, s'exclama Sirius, ses yeux bleus flamboyant, d'un ton presque haineux. Où tu as vu qu'on était amis ? Moi je n'ai fait que suivre James. Je vois que j'ai bien eu tort... !

Sa voix tremblait.

- J'ai juste eu pitié de toi, voilà tout, poursuivit-il. Dave était ami avec des Poufsouffle, mais toi, tu étais toujours tout seul.

- Tu... tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ?, lâcha Remus d'une voix éteinte.

- Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que je le pense. Je ne suis pas un faux jeton, _moi_ !

On aurait dit que Sirius exultait. Peter et James le regardaient en silence, bouche bée. Remus se leva, livide, rangea ses affaires dans son sac en trois secondes et partit. James se tourna vers Sirius.

- T'es malade ou quoi...

Sirius ne répondit rien.

- Je vais le voir, ajouta James en se levant.

Peter eut un instant d'hésitation puis le rejoignit : sans doute avait-il pensé que le «suivre James » et le « pitié de toi » aurait pu également s'appliquer à lui ; et entre James et Sirius, pour lui le choix était évident.

La fraternité des Maraudeurs volait en éclat à la plus grande réjouissance de Severus, qui savait depuis longtemps que leur soi-disant amitié n'était au fond qu'un banal et misérable contrat d'hypocrisies. La véritable amitié, elle, il savait qu'il allait enfin la découvrir avec Lucius Malefoy. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble pour passer le temps, eux : Severus se plaisait à penser que Lucius pouvait avoir tous les amis qu'il voulait et que lui-même se contentait fort bien de solitude. S'ils allaient passer leur samedi tous les deux, n'était-ce pas par estime mutuelle, non par défaut pour emplir une vie vacante ?

Et il rêvassait, terrassé de vagues désirs.

-

-

-

« On se retrouve dans le dortoir samedi à treize heures ? »

Cette fois-ci, le blond capitaine fut ponctuel.

Severus avait fini par choisir la solution neutre, à savoir s'habiller en uniforme. Lucius fit son apparition la tête appuyée contre le linteau de la porte, impeccable, son pantalon ajusté rentré dans de hautes bottes luisantes, une main serrant un bouton d'argent de sa jaquette pourpre. À l'autre bout du dortoir, un sixième année assez frêle au visage disgracieux et au nez camus, Rabastan Lestrange, lisait le journal tout en jetant des coups d'oeil sur sa montre de temps en temps.

- Je fais un saut à la salle de bain, tu viens ?, proposa Lucius, avisant la présence de l'aîné de la fratrie Lestrange.

_Et dire qu'il y a seulement deux jours il pleurait dans cette cabine de toilettes, qu'il y a deux semaines j'étais seul ici avec lui pour Noël_, pensa Severus en franchissant la porte. _C'est si proche, pourtant_ _j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà changé d'époque._

Ils passèrent dans la vaste salle de bain commune des plus de quatorze ans ; Lucius ouvrit la boîte en ébène où il gardait son nécessaire de rasage.

Severus en profita pour observer discrètement son reflet dans la glace - Merlin soit loué, ses cheveux avaient l'air presque propres.

Lucius referma la boîte, prit une clef et la rouvrit : c'était apparemment une boîte magique économise-place ; cette fois elle renfermait un nécessaire de manucure. « Non », murmura le blond. Il introduisit alors une autre-clef, découvrant une grosse boîte ronde et plate de gomina lavande ainsi que des savons. Manifestement non satisfait, il referma à nouveau la cassette et se servit de la dernière clef de son jeu pour ouvrir un autre compartiment, rempli lui de petites bouteilles cristallines. « C'est là que je range mes parfums les plus précieux », expliqua Lucius.

Son camarade remarqua surtout, caché derrière les luxueuses fioles de verre, un petit tube de pommade rose à moitié utilisée. _Il aurait piqué un cosmétique à sa mère ?_, s'étonna intérieurement Severus. Bizarrement l'idée de manipuler l'objet le tentait, comme s'il avait un œil et qu'il le regardait. Severus plongea la main dans le coffret, en retira l'onguent et l'observa. Il s'attendait à voir une fleur, ou une chose de ce genre décorant le métal souple du tube, mais il n'y avait rien de tel - simplement le dessin d'un satyre chevauchant un balai.

Lucius referma le flacon qu'il était occupé à sentir et aperçut Severus abîmé dans la contemplation du tube de crème ; il lui retira des mains, l'air paniqué. Baissant les yeux sur le fameux satyre, comprenant sans doute qu'il ne pouvait prétendre qu'il s'agissait de concrète, il balbutia : « C'est pour mon bâton euh mon balai… pour graisser mon balai…»

Mais son visage s'enflamma, car il devait s'être rendu compte du double sens de sa phrase, qui loin de le sauver, l'enfonçait davantage.

- Je ne savais pas que les balais se graissaient, dit Severus.

NDLA : tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, petit scarabée

- Eh bien, si. C'est pour… l'adhérence des gants.

Severus se gratta la tête ; pour lui, quand on graissait une serrure, c'était pour que cela glisse mieux, pas le contraire. Et que faisait un produit pour son balai au milieu de ses bouteilles de parfum ? Ce n'était pas très clair. D'ailleurs, la position des yeux de Lucius indiquait qu'il était en train d'inventer quelque chose.

- Severus ?

- Oui ?

- Tu ne veux pas essayer celui-là ?

- Hum…

- C'est de la vanille.

- Ce n'est pas plutôt… pour les filles ?

Lucius fronça les sourcils ; Severus se maudit d'avoir prononcé ces mots.

- Tu crois que je garderais du parfum pour fille dans mon coffre ?, dit-il d'un ton glacial.

Le cœur de son camarade se serra.

- Non.

- Approche.

Lucius Malefoy déboucha le flacon de vanille et versa beaucoup trop d'huile dans le creux de sa main. Il dégagea de sa main droite les cheveux de Severus, prit un peu de parfum avec le bout de ses doigts, puis en malaxa les lobes d'oreilles de son cadet, qui eut l'impression de changer de corps : tous ses membres étaient devenus mous tandis qu'une étrange tension nouait son ventre et son bassin. Lorsque son aîné fit pénétrer le liquide dans le creux derrière son oreille, Severus frissonna.

- Attend. Je vais t'en mettre un peu sur le cou. Tu aimes ? Je suis un spécialiste ès massages, dit-il alors que son visage perdait ses dernières traces de rougeur.

Lucius étala le reste de l'huile sur les avant-bras blancs ombrés de duvet de son camarade. Alors que celui-ci faisait monter et descendre l'étau de sa main sur sa peau, Severus se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vu les yeux de Lucius d'aussi près, quand ses cils dorés se relevaient et dénudaient ses deux yeux où l'on avait broyé les pigments les plus intenses. Si son regard était si éprouvant, c'était sans doute parce qu'il était une sorte de nudité songea Severus, un peu comme sa toux. Du son et de la lumière, et les yeux étaient si expressifs, quand ses yeux se posaient sur lui c'était comme si son esprit le touchait. Son esprit, la quintessence de Lucius... Lucius de l'intérieur. Lucius vécu par lui-même.

Et aujourd'hui encore quand il y pense, son cœur s'ébranle et ses yeux se voilent. De nombreuses années ont passé, les surfaces des choses ont changé, mais certains jours anciens se rapprochent de lui à la faveur d'un glissement silencieux, et il se retrouve face au jeune Severus ; côte à côte, ils pensent à Lucius. Ils revoient le jeune Lucius Malefoy liant ses premières mèches longues d'un ruban noir, pour la première fois avant de partir à Hogsmeade, puis le défaisant. Revêtant un manteau sombre au col de renard, couvrant ses mains de gants de cuir. Voyant les deux broches rondes en forme de serpent que Lucius avait agrafées à sa cape, Severus avait pensé à ce moment qu'il était l'absolue perfection du Serpentard…

_Au fond, peut-être que je l'aime par ce que je voudrais lui ressembler… Mais est-ce vraiment de l'amour ? Est-ce que je ne confonds pas l'amour et l'admiration ? Est-ce vraiment lui que j'aime, ou ce que j'aimerais être ?_

**oo00o00oo**

Il faisait déjà sombre, mais les flocons qui s'amassaient sur les toits d'ardoise avaient comme endormi la ville.

Tête couverte, la plupart des passants s'étaient réfugiés à l'intérieur des maisons, des échoppes et des pubs.

Dans un recoin du premier étage de l'auberge des Trois Balais, affalé seul sur une banquette et les yeux perdus dans son cidre, un garçon brun faisait mine de ne pas remarquer la dénommée Bellatrix Black, sombre sorcière de feu qui le fixait en buvant son vin et se pourléchant, tandis que ses satellites ricanaient. Walden Macnair, qui sortait de l'escalier, s'arrêta devant le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène.

- Severus ?

Sirius tourna la tête.

- Oh… Black, fit Macnair avec un sourire condescendant. Excuse moi, je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Le Serpentard était accompagné d'un blondinet aux yeux de lavande et au nom sentant l'armoirie, « Bonsoir, Gilderoy Lockhart, tu devrais aller voir les psychomages, tu ne m'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Sirius ».

- Vous cherchez Rogue ?, répondit Sirius d'une voix étrange. Il est au fond de la salle là-bas.

Sa pomme d'Adam se souleva ; Macnair et Lockhart regardèrent dans la direction indiquée. L'Ami des Bêtes eut peine à croire cet évènement inexplicable : Severus Rogue assis devant une bière blonde et un presque pétillant Malefoy.

-

-

-

Suivi de près par Severus le Taciturne, Lucius Malefoy avait décidé d'amarrer à la petite table libre près de la fenêtre. Il régnait une certaine atmosphère maritime dans l'auberge bondée, bien que dehors, la neige ait commencé à tomber drue. Le serveur, qui n'avait rien d'une néréide, leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient.

- Pour moi ça sera un whisky…, fit Lucius.

- Et vous ?

- Une Bièreaubeurre.

Lucius avait l'air d'aller mieux depuis hier. L'après-midi, ils s'étaient promenés dans la ville, car c'était la première fois que Severus ne restait pas à Poudlard le samedi. Les deux étudiants déparaient par leur calme au milieu de toute cette agitation d'adolescents en week-end : Severus était égal à lui-même ; l'héritier de la famille Malefoy faisait montre d'un calme olympien. Le blond et pâle sorcier allait en règle générale (et sans doute par nature) paisible comme un rocher magnifique, mais Severus Rogue avait déjà remarqué à plusieurs reprises qu'il pouvait avoir de temps en temps des réactions brusques témoignant d'une sensibilité exacerbée.

Lorsque Lucius avait fait l'achat de plusieurs journaux, dont des canards populistes, un incident notable avait d'ailleurs eu lieu. Quand ils étaient sortis de la boutique, ils avaient vu Barthelemius Croupton, un élève de troisième année à Serdaigle dont tout le monde savait que son père était ministre de la justice, héler Erwin McAlistair, le médipsychomage.

- Bonjour, vous vous rappelez de moi ?

- …

- Nous nous sommes déjà vu chez mon père.

- C'est impossible, je ne connais pas votre père, avait répondu le médecin avec un sourire pincé.

Le regard de Lucius était alors devenu soudain étrangement absent, comme s'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées.

À présent à l'auberge il était tout à fait animé, et Severus se demanda si les propos qu'il tenait n'étaient pas dictés par une rancœur secrète : le capitaine de Quidditch s'était lancé dans une diatribe contre l'idée d'égalité des hommes, qui à l'entendre était la plus grande farce de toute l'histoire de l'humanité ; n'importe qui voyait que tout le monde n'avait pas la même valeur, que rien que dans cet école d'incapables il y avait pas mal de gens qui ne _percutaient_ pas (« percuter » ? se demanda Severus, « pourquoi "percuter" ? »), mais ce qui le chagrinait le plus en ce monde était de voir des _âmes nobles_ prendre plaisir à se rouler dans la fange… Foule misérable qui ne pouvait pas comprendre que depuis qu'elle élisait un parlement et un conseil elle avait donné la possibilité à N'importe Qui (et en vérité toujours les mêmes, les gens habiles) de la manipuler, alors qu'elle n'était même plus protégée par la tradition.

- Mais le désir d'obtenir le pouvoir n'a-t-il pas asservi les ambitieux et les puissants au peuple ?, lui demanda Severus, curieux.

- Pas totalement, car les désirs du peuple sont orientés, modelés par ces mêmes personnes, et par l'information. Elles savent se servir de la manière de penser du peuple. En vérité, ce n'est pas bien difficile, et je crois que je n'aurais pas de mal à me faire une place au soleil.

Severus fut un peu déçu. Son attitude personnelle vis-à-vis du savoir était désintéressée, il croyait que ce qui motivait Lucius était d'en apprendre le plus sur la magie, pas de devenir ministre. Mais lui, n'avait-il jamais envié James Potter et Angus Russell, n'avait-il pas déjà souhaité être populaire comme eux, donc puissant ? Il revit James Potter se faire porter triomphalement par ses « supporters », Angus Russell se promener dans les couloirs entouré d'un bouquet d'élèves plus jeunes, rayonnant comme un astre entouré d'héliotropes, bavardant de sa voix qui savait parfois prendre des accents si agréables – ou étaient-ce ses yeux, son sourire ?

Il se demanda si c'était là un destin véritablement enviable. Il avait cru Russell aimé de tous, mais s'était finalement rendu compte que certains membres de sa maison, amicaux par-devant, lui plantaient des poignards dans le dos à la première occasion. Il se rappela le dégoût qu'il avait ressenti au cours d'un dîner de décembre lorsque certains de ses camarades de classe, ainsi que Bellatrix et Evan Rosier, s'étaient acharnés sur lui alors qu'il n'était pas présent. Peut-être avait-il compati parce qu'ils avaient eu un passé commun, ce qu'il n'avait appris que plus tard. James Potter, par contre, ne lui ressemblait en rien… Néanmoins, tout répugnant et méprisable qu'il était, le Gryffondor ne manquait ni d'argent, ni… ni d'affection.

Severus regarda autour de lui, aperçut Macnair assis avec McAlistair… Macnair aussi parlait beaucoup, et le médipsychomage écoutait tout très attentivement. Vidant ses verres à une vitesse phénoménale, son assistant était assis à une table de Serdaigle et Gryffondor où se trouvait Gilderoy Lockhart. Salinger passa à celle de Sirius, posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Alors, comment va le despote ?, dit-il le capitaine en souriant.

_Sollicitude amicale_ : Severus revit Avery introduire sa tête à l'intérieur des rideaux du lit de Lucius la veille au matin, parler un peu, puis la ressortir.

Un instant après, McAlistair avait délaissé Macnair pour se trouver à la table de Black et Salinger.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Étranges psychomages…

- Si tu savais comme elle me dégoûte, la mentalité de cette tourbe de sorciers de basse et moyenne extraction…, poursuivit Lucius Malefoy en absorbant très noblement la dernière gorgée de sa boisson. Et s'il n'y avait qu'eux ! La plupart des gens prennent la puissance des autres comme une offense volontaire faite à leur médiocrité personnelle. Pour eux, plutôt faire descendre les autres en dessous d'eux et les croire inférieurs que désirer se hisser au-dessus d'eux et se dépasser eux-mêmes. Toutes les jalousies, toutes les ambitions ne se ressemblent pas. C'est pour cela que les Moldus brûlaient les Sorciers. Ils ne supportaient pas leur puissance et le piètre reflet d'eux-mêmes que cette force leur renvoyait. Je pense qu'il faut leur montrer qui est le Maître.

Le Sang Pur commanda un second whisky. Au vu de sa loquacité ce soir, Severus jugea le moment opportun pour apprendre des choses et éclaircir des questions qu'il se posait.

- À propos de Russell…, amorça-t-il. Il avait l'air de se sentir plutôt bien… Et il paraissait que « ça ne le tentait plus », le suicide. Je ne comprends pas qu'il se soit suicidé.

Les yeux de Lucius s'écarquillèrent l'espace d'une demi-seconde, comme s'il était étonné que son camarade lui pose cette question.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit suicidé, Severus.

_Alors c'est lui, c'est lui, il l'a tué ! Il me l'avoue de façon cryptée !_, réalisa Severus avec terreur.

- En fait…, commença Lucius. Mais, toi tu n'es pas au courant… Quand il était plus jeune, il a essayé de mourir plusieurs fois. La première, c'était lors de son exposé sur la pendaison pendant le cours d'histoire. Il a prétexté une démonstration pratique. « À ce moment-là, on pousse la caisse ou le tabouret qui se trouve sous vos pieds »… Ce qu'il a fait. Heureusement, quelqu'un d'intelligent a eu la présence d'esprit (Binns est un peu lent à la détente) de couper la corde d'un coup de baguette. Il souhaitait une mort théâtrale, ça a juste contribué à le faire passer pour encore plus cinglé qu'il n'était. Quelques semaines plus tard, il s'est jeté du haut des remparts. Mais il est tombé sur Hagrid. Ce sauvage aura au moins servi à quelque chose ici. La dernière… c'était à la fin de la première année. On l'a retrouvé au-dessus d'un lavabo ; il s'était tranché les veines avec le scalpel qu'on utilise pour préparer les potions. Il y avait du sang partout sur l'émail, un tableau à vous retourner l'estomac. Enfin, ça a fait réfléchir certaines femmelettes qui partageaient mon dortoir.

Il leva la tête et attrapa son second verre.

Ôtant de son esprit l'image glauque d'un petit Russell baignant dans son sang, Severus trouva un peu contradictoire que quelqu'un qui avait tant de produits de beauté décrète que d'autres garçons étaient des femmelettes. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus dans ces paroles était que Lucius n'avait pas l'air de se réjouir de la mort de son camarade de classe, contrairement à mardi où il avait félicité Bellatrix pour sa « clairvoyance ». Avait-il à ce moment-là cherché à flatter Bellatrix pour rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces, ou se jouait-il de lui aujourd'hui pour dissiper les soupçons de meurtre qui pesaient sur sa personne ?

- Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?

- À chaque fois il venait de se faire humilier en public… Que voulais-tu qu'il fasse d'autre ?

_Faire comme moi…_, pensa Severus.

- Et depuis, il n'avait plus essayé ?

- Non, du moins pas à ma connaissance. C'est pour cela que je ne pense pas qu'il se soit suicidé.

- J'ai entendu Jodorowsky et un elfe dire qu'il était très heureux ces derniers temps. Eux non plus ne comprennent pas.

- Tu connais Jodorowsky ?

- Non, je l'ai entendu par hasard.

- Je préfère ça. Jodorowsky est un Sang-de-bourbe, comme Salinger. On ne gagne rien à fréquenter les Sang-de-bourbe. De plus il est sans finesse aucune. C'est à se demander comment il est devenu Préfet-en-chef…

- C'est vrai que Russell avait souvent l'air enthousiaste, reprit Severus, qui avait compris que le sujet Alan Jodorowsky était à éviter.

- Ça lui fait souvent ça quand il arrête de manger. Il délire, il se refait une métaphysique et après on le retrouve étalé tout raide au détour d'un couloir. Mais au fond, il était souvent triste.

- Mais sa tristesse, je ne l'ai jamais vue pourtant.

- Parce qu'il la dissimulait.

_Oui, je l'ai vu faire ça devant moi_, pensa Severus… Ce matin où, face à son cadet, le préfet avait revêtu son sourire comme on cache hâtivement une plaie. Sur le coup, Severus avait comme eu l'impression qu'Angus redevenait lui-même, que la personne triste qu'il venait de voir quelques secondes auparavant il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois. Plus étrange encore, il y avait autre chose que de la tristesse dans le regard d'Angus, et surtout dans son expression… Une sorte de révulsion distante et terrifiée.

Les paroles de l'elfe de maison lui revinrent alors en mémoire : « Oh, bien sûr, le maître n'a jamais été très joyeux »…

- J'ai entendu dire que lorsque il était en première année il n'était pas très populaire, dit Severus.

- Je n'ai jamais participé à _ça_, moi, répondit froidement Lucius. Ce genre de choses… c'est bon pour les moutons sans cervelles, ajouta-t-il avec dédain.

- Participé à quoi ?

Lucius fixa Severus dans les yeux, d'un regard particulièrement intense.

- Ils lui disaient que puisqu'il n'était pas comme eux, il n'avait qu'à mourir…

Explosion de murmures : à l'autre bout de la salle, Gilderoy Lockart était à présent en train de raconter comment, pendant ses dernières grandes vacances, il avait fait face à une goule.

- Une goule en Roumanie !, s'exclama Gwénolé. Mais par tous les saints, comment as-tu fais pour t'en sortir ?! J'ai eu affaire à une de ces races de goules, un jour (lors d'une promenade dans la forêt des Carpathes, que voulez-vous, personne n'est à l'abri…), et je peux te dire que j'ai pris la poudre d'escampette !

- Grâce à une sacrée chance, déclara le blondinet. J'ai utilisé des sorts qui m'avaient été légués par un antique livre de mon grand-père.

- Stupéfiant !, s'exclama à nouveau Gwénolé. Comment s'appelle ce livre ? Il est possible de le trouver sur le marché ? On ne sait jamais, si je rencontre à nouveau cette vieille goule… Il faut dire que j'en ai gardé un très mauvais souvenir. Regardez le cadeau qu'elle m'a laissée.

Le breton dégrafa sa chemise psychédélique, découvrant un flanc lacéré d'une immense cicatrice blanche : elle avait l'air d'avoir été faite par un dragon plutôt que par une goule. Son chef, apercevant la scène, ouvrit de gros yeux et s'en alla le rappeler à l'ordre. « Gwénolé, vous n'êtes pas là pour montrer vos biceps et raconter votre vie. »

- Les médicomages…, murmura Lucius. Je ne peux pas les supporter.

- Tu as eu l'entretien ?

- Oui. Avant-hier, mais ce n'est pas à cause de cela. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étais souvent souffrant. On ne le croirait pas maintenant, mais enfant, j'étais petit, et maigre. Mon oncle m'appelait « la Crevette ». Aujourd'hui, mes tantes, chaque fois qu'elles me voient, se mettent à refaire ma prière : « Mais quel beau et grand garçon… ! Dire qu'il était si petit, si rachitique, on ne lui donnait pas trois ans d'espérance de vie ce pauvre enfant ! » Tu n'as pas vu la photo sur laquelle je suis, dans la salle commune ? Le nabot avec la mèche devant les yeux, c'était moi.

Bien sûr qu'il l'avait vue… Une brillante vaguelette d'opale sur un visage ciselé de dragée : le petit Lucius, précieux comme l'intérieur nacré d'une coquille. Mais le regard sévère, il ne semblait pas fragile pour autant.

- Mon père me faisait soigner par plusieurs médicomages de sa connaissance. Ils étaient vêtus de noir, comme la mort. Ils me collaient des sangsues, des ventouses, me saignaient comme les chevaux de l'écurie paternelle. Pour mon bien, disait-il. Pour que je devienne résistant et fort. Mais moi, j'étais seul, plus malade qu'un chien, et ils achevaient de me faire perdre mon sang. Depuis que j'ai onze ans, je n'ai plus jamais été vraiment malade. Sauf la fois où tu m'as vu… Mais ce n'était pas grand-chose. Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

Ce fut à cet instant que Rosier débarqua à leur table, ses cheveux dorés légèrement mouillés, l'air très excité.

- Rogue, on va voir la Cabane Hurlante avec Bellatrix, ça te dit ? Il paraît qu'on entend un fracas pas possible à plusieurs lieues à la ronde !

- Mais bien sûr que ça nous dit, répondit Lucius avec un sourire perfide.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais.

- De toute façon Severus ne fait rien sans moi…

- Quoi ?, s'exclama Rosier.

- Hum, fit Severus. Je peux venir avec Lucius ?

- Mouais. Bella va faire la tronche, mais bon…

Lucius laissa quelques pièces sur la table et ils descendirent. Au rez-de-chaussée, ils passèrent devant les frères Lestrange, seuls à une table, comme souvent, comme un couple.

- Lestrange, dit Rosier, on va à la cabane avec les autres. Tu viens ?

- On vous rejoint dehors.

Bellatrix, Avery et Wilkes étaient tout près de la porte. Wilkes se frottait les mains de froid en souriant et ses yeux brillaient.

- Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, s'étonna Bellatrix.

- J'accompagne Severus.

- Il a besoin d'un chaperon ?

- Non, tu sais bien que je ne viens que pour toi…

Le regard de Severus pivota de droite à gauche dans son visage impassible.

- Pss…, siffla la jeune fille avec un air triomphant. Les gens comme toi... Ils sourient aux filles par-devant, et par-derrière…

« C'est le cas de le dire », murmura Wilkes à Rosier.

Fou rire des deux.

- Bérénice, dit Avery en retirant ses lunettes couvertes de neige. On ne pourrait pas régler les comptes un autre jour ?

C'était étrange de voir ses vrais yeux, qui étaient très grands et très noirs. Il n'était pas si laid finalement, pensa Severus.

Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange sortirent de l'auberge.

- On y va ?, proposa Bellatrix.

La petite troupe de Serpentards se mit en route à travers les rues silencieuses, Bellatrix, Rosier, Wilkes, Avery, les frères Lestrange ; Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue fermaient la marche. Ils passèrent les portes et se retrouvèrent en rase campagne. La nuit était presque entièrement tombée ; il ne restait plus qu'un reste de crépuscule mourant à l'horizon de la lande recouverte de neige.

- Il faut prendre le chemin, là-bas, dit Rosier.

- Tu y es déjà allé ?, demanda Severus à Lucius.

- Oui, mais ça commence à faire longtemps.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le chemin de terre. Il ne neigeait plus mais tout semblait mort. Leurs semelles craquaient sur le glaçage compact. Lucius posa son bras autour de son épaule, tandis qu'ils marchaient.

- Tu es content de ta soirée ?

- Oui.

- Alors moi aussi.

Une intersection finit par se présenter. Un vieux panneau indiquait la destination de la voie de gauche : « Hell's deep ».

- « Le gouffre de l'Enfer… Brrra !!!! », tonna Rosier en se coiffant de petites cornes.

Les frères Lestrange avaient l'air assez insensibles à son humour.

- C'est celui où Russell avait lancé un sort de lévitation ?, commenta Bellatrix, sarcastique.

- Stupides Moldus, dit Lucius. Les Sorciers étaient bien les seuls à pouvoir le sauter. Quel manque de logique…

- Pourquoi cela s'appelle le gouffre de l'enfer ?, se demanda Severus à lui-même.

- Je crois que c'est une légende moldue, dit Rodolphus Lestrange en se retournant.

- Bon, je me gèle, dit Avery. On avance ?

Ils se remirent en route.

- C'est peut-être le fantôme de notre préfet qui est venu emménager dans la Cabane Hurlante, lança Bellatrix.

- Ah-ah, très drôle, répliqua Avery.

- Étrange… Ça sent la vanille, fit remarquer Rabastan Lestrange.

Severus baissa la tête ; ce parfum n'était pas très discret.

La Cabane Hurlante fut bientôt en vue sous la lune pleine. Lucius profita de l'arrêt du groupe pour se rapprocher de Bellatrix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ?

- Au cas où tu aurais peur, répondit Lucius en affichant un sourire ironique.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil sur Rodolphus Lestrange ; son regard était devenu fixe et froid.

- Chut…, fit Rosier.

On discernait un bruit constant, un peu semblable au bruit que fait une valise roulant sur des pavés, en plus fort. Puis soudain, un grand craquement, comme si on fendait un meuble en deux.

Presque tout le monde sursauta ; Avery se serra contre Lucius en fermant les yeux ; il en récolta le regard qu'un humain pose sur une limace. Se rendant compte où il était, le garçon à lunettes s'écarta vivement.

Des gémissements horribles qui ne pouvaient pas être ceux d'un homme, du moins un homme vivant, s'élancèrent de la bicoque sinistre.

- Ecoutez… On dirait qu'il pleure.

**oo00o00oo**

Il était très tard lorsque Severus Rogue et Lucius Malefoy foulèrent à nouveau le sol de Poudlard. McAlistair et Gwénolé l'occlumens étaient juste devant eux, le blond jeune homme étant à moitié porté par son chef bien plus petit, saoul qu'il était.

- La vie est bien étrange, patron… Une nuit, je me suis miré dans l'eau de Landerneau, et j'ai vu un étranger grimaçant, oui, et je levai les bras, mais lui restait immobile, et quand je cessai de bouger, il se mit à danser. Ce n'était pas moi, pourtant c'était mon reflet.

- Le Chouchen ne t'a jamais réussi.

- Vous avez bien raison... Tout est si mystérieux quand les mots nous abandonnent et que l'alcool nous prend. Je vous aime tant, patron.

- Certes.

- Avouez, vous avez courtisé le professeur McGonagall quand vous étiez jeune, pas vrai ?

- Quelle question, je n'ai jamais osé.

- Alors elle n'a jamais su que vous l'aimiez, c'est si triste p'tron.

- Certes…

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte qui menait à leur chambre, puis disparurent.

-

-

-

Remus Lupin ne vint pas en cours le lundi matin.

**A suivre**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**PARODIE**

**Des questions sans réponses…**

**-**

**_« Mais pourquoi Lucius est-il si méchant ? »_**

**Petite Dilly : - **La grossesse rend irritable, c'est bien connu.

**Lucius, **_en robe de maternité_- M'en fous. Laissez moi. Dégagez. Tous.

**Petite Dilly : - **Mais la question qui se pose maintenant c'est qui est le PERE !!!

**Le prof de potion, **_posant sa main sur l'épaule de Lucius_- M. Malefoy… (_à__ voix plus basse_) Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserai pas assumer la charge de cet enfant tout seul, Lucy chéri.

**Sevy** _toujours tout seul dans son coin_ - Snif. Ainsi il y a un autre élève dans sa vie.

**_« Mais qu'est-il arrivé à Narcissa et Angus ? »_**

**Petite Dilly :** - Il est un noir château, perdu aux confins du monde… Le seigneur de ces lieux…

**Voldemort :** - Mah ah ah ah ah !

**Angus,** _accroché à un mur de pierre avec des chaînes_ - Hé oui, je ne suis pas mort.

**Narcissa,** _accrochée de la même façon à côté de lui_ - Par Merlin, mais qu'allez-vous faire de nous ?

**Angus :** - Auriez vous l'intention de nous accoupler pour créer une nouvelle race ? Elle aurait sa beauté et mon intelligence…

**Voldemort :** - Silence !

**Angus :** - C'est que je ne vois vraiment pas la raison de ma présence ici…

**Voldemort,** _brandissant un ancien exemplaire du journal de l'école_ - Et ça ? Je cite : « … Voldemort, cet obscur sorcier que je devine dénué de tout sens de l'humour, sans doute aigri par quelque disgrâce physique… »

**Angus, **_observant le visage de serpent du mage noir _- Je constate aujourd'hui à quel point mon analyse était pertinente. …

**_« Mais pourquoi Lucius est-il si gentil ? (parfois) »_**

**Lucius :** - C'est parce que je t'aime, Severus.

**Le petit Severus Roc', **_pleurant_ - Non, personne ne m'aime. Et je suis pas beau… Et je suis tout seul...

**Lucius :** - Mais non voyons, pourquoi crois-tu que je me suis intéressé _si brusquement_ à toi ? C'est bien que j'ai eu le coup de foudre ! Ceci dit… Hum… Tu ne veux pas que je te prête une robe et que je te parfume, parce que je tiens à ma réputation quand même ;;;

-

-

**Teaser du prochain chapitre :**

Vous saurez ce qu'il advient de Remus après sa terrible nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Vous saurez (?) pourquoi l'argent de poche de Lucius part en fumée depuis le début de l'année.

Vous saurez pourquoi Macnair était en compagnie de Gilderoy Lockhart aux Trois Balais.

Vous saurez d'où vient le poème en grec recopié sur le livre d'Angus Russell.

Vous saurez à quel point les psy voient tout.

Vous vous demanderez si Gilderoy Lockhart est un menteur patenté.

Vous apprendrez des choses sur la Roumanie.

Vous saurez à qui les yeux de Gwénolé Kouign-Aman ressemblent.

Vous soupçonnerez Lucius Malefoy du pire. (Qui a dit « comme d'habitude » ?)

Bref, vous saurez plein de choses !!!

Que les intéressés passent commande !


	14. Les larmes des sirènes

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de Joanna Rowling. Job et Lupin sont mes alter ego.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Je répondrai directement aux reviews désormais, sauf pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte.

En réponse à Morwan : LED ZEP !

**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **_Première semaine de la rentrée après les vacances de Noël. _

Vendredi matin, Lucius Malefoy ne vient pas en cours et reste dans son lit à fumer (nous ne savons pas quoi … ).

Severus, tout réjoui d'avoir été invité à passer l'après-midi de samedi à Hogsmeade avec Lucius, se montre presque cordial envers un Remus amical pendant le cours de botanique, ce qui déplaît fortement à Sirius Black. Dans une crise délirante, celui-ci accuse ensuite Remus Lupin de trahir les Maraudeurs et d'être ami avec Severus. Il avoue n'avoir été ami avec Remus que pour suivre James. Remus est bouleversé.

Samedi midi, Severus a rendez-vous avec Lucius et découvre un tube de pommade rose orné d'un satyre dans la trousse de toilette de ce dernier.

L'après-midi, ils se promènent à Hogsmeade, où Barty Croupton Jr affirme avoir déjà vu chez son père le Médipsychomage McAlistair.

Aux Trois Balais, Walden Macnair, accompagné de Gilderoy Lockhart, cherche Severus, mais abandonne lorsqu'il le voit attablé avec Lucius Malefoy. Lucius boit beaucoup et fustige les Sang-de-Bourbe et la démocratie, tandis que Gwénolé Kouign-Aman, qui picole encore davantage, montre une énorme estafilade sur son flanc à un public ébahi (il dit qu'elle a été causée par une goule pendant ses vacances passées en Roumanie).

Arrive Evan Rosier qui invite Severus à venir voir la Cabane Hurlante ; Severus accepte à condition de venir avec Lucius. C'est la pleine lune. En compagnie des frères Lestrange, d'Avery, Bellatrix et Wilkes, ils se rendent près de la maison hantée. Ils y entendent un fantôme pleurer.

Le lundi matin, Remus Lupin ne vient pas en cours.

**Au menu de ce chapitre :** moins d'introspection, mais plus de dialogues et d'enquête dans ce chapitre… ! Des réponses à des questions se posant dans les chapitres précédents, et de nouvelles… (_of_ _course_ ) La première scène se passe le dimanche, donc le lendemain de la sortie à Hogsmeade.

**Italiques :** pensées de Severus.

o

o

**Chapitre 12**

**Les larmes des sirènes**

o

o

Cela faisait une semaine déjà que les vacances de Noël avaient pris fin. Les élèves de Poudlard avaient pu savourer à nouveau la regrettée paresse matinale des congés… Nombre d'entre eux avaient effectivement besoin de forces en vue des devoirs qui allaient être finis le soir même, à la dernière minute.

James Potter faisait partie de ces heureux tire-aux-flancs. En cet après-midi de janvier, il était vain d'espérer le trouver, lui et son inséparable Black, assis à une table une plume dans la main. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pour s'amuser…

Il traversait la grande salle remplie de lits médicaux tous vides, excepté un.

Le maigre Lupin se redressa difficilement, l'air extraordinairement faible. Ses yeux étaient soulignés de cernes violacées, ses lèvres tuméfiées et entaillées.

James hésita quelques secondes avant de lui dire bonjour.

- Alors Remus John… ça va ? Je t'ai apporté du chocolat et du jus de citrouille.

Le lycanthrope tendit un bras recouvert de bandages sous lesquels transparaissait la couleur du liquide désinfectant utilisé habituellement par Mme Pomfresh.

- Merci James, répondit-il d'une voix atone.

Il rangea tout cela dans la table de nuit ; son camarade le laissa faire.

- Hum, Remus, je peux faire ton devoir d'histoire de la magie si tu veux.

- Non merci, ça va aller. Je vais demander un délai à Binns.

- Tu crois que tu pourras venir demain matin ?

- Ça m'étonnerait…

- Je lui demanderai pour toi dans ce cas, hein ?

- Où est Peter , demanda Remus.

Il posait un regard glacé et douloureux sur la grande porte - Sirius Black y était demeuré, adossé au mur. Ses yeux bleus luisaient au milieu de sa figure blanche comme deux boutons de couture.

- Peter n'a pas encore fini son devoir. Il m'a dit de te souhaiter un bon rétablissement.

James se pencha vers son ami et lui murmura : - Tu sais, depuis qu'il s'est pris ce cognard dans le crâne, Sirius n'a plus toute sa tête… Déjà qu'avant…

- Il ne s'est pas excusé, dit simplement Remus.

Sa bouche eut un pli à la fois amer et triste.

James Potter s'humecta les lèvres.

- Hum… Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?

- Non. J'ai dormi toute la matinée. Puis j'ai discuté un peu avec mon voisin...

- Ton voisin , s'étonna James.

- Oui, le petit garçon derrière toi, répondit Remus avec une condescendance amusée pour la myopie de son camarade. Il sera encore là demain, il m'a dit que Pomfresh allait lui donner une version inédite de Poussos sous le contrôle de McGonagall et des experts, et qu'il allait devoir rester là au moins une semaine.

- Mais… Remus, ce lit est vide.

Les sourcils de Remus se froncèrent.

- Mais non, tourne toi.

James s'écarta, découvrant à son ami un lit inoccupé et fait.

- Ce n'est pas possible… Il était là il y a une minute ! Quand tu es entré, il était là avec toutes ses affaires !

- Il n'y avait que toi ici quand je suis entré, répliqua James. Et depuis quand McGonagall est une spécialiste en potions ?

- Il m'avait bien dit "le professeur de métamorphose"… "Le professeur de métamorphose _lui-même_…" Mince… Tu as raison.

- Tu devais faire un rêve à moitié éveillé… Je ne vois que ça. Cela m'est déjà arrivé de rêver que je me levais le matin, que je m'habillais… Puis je me réveillais alors que je n'avais rien fait de tout ça.

- Pourtant, moi, je ne me suis pas réveillé…, songea Remus en regardant le lit innoccupé.

**O  
oOoOo  
O **

« ARRESTATIONS ARBITRAIRES, INTERROGATOIRES MUSCLÉS, ATTEINTES À LA VIE PRIVÉE : jusqu'où ira Croupton pour barrer la route au fanatisme ? »

Tel était le gros titre du journal qu'Alan Jodorowsky, le Préfet-en-Chef, distribuait contre la somme modique d'une mornille.

Severus Rogue réfléchit, se demandant s'il était bien sage de dépenser une mornille pour ça… Depuis qu'il était élève ici, le _Renard de Poudlard_ avait toujours dénoncé avec véhémence un certain attachement à la culture et à la tradition qu'il appelait "racisme du sang". Mais les articles étaient toujours très bien documentés, aussi une fois qu'il avait surmonté l'aspect idéologique et sauté la page consacrée à la « civilisation » moldue, Severus avait toujours été satisfait de sa lecture.

- Je peux jeter un œil sur le sommaire , demanda-t-il.

Jodorowsky le considéra quelques secondes, comme s'il cherchait à l'identifier, puis reconnaissant sans doute le Pouilleux de Poudlard, il répondit : - Bien sûr.

Il lui tendit le premier journal de la pile. Severus remarqua qu'il sentait encore l'encre fraîche. Il passa le gros titre et la caricature – elle montrait des hommes coiffés de grandes cagoules noires pointues dansant une ronde avec un nain au visage sévère et aux lunettes carrées - pour lire la table des matières en bas de page.

**Ce numéro est dédié à notre collaborateur et ami, qui nous a quitté un soir de janvier (voir dernière page).**

**Civilisation moldue :** **Si l'énergie atomique m'était contée.** _Après avoir découvert les secrets de la matière dans notre dernier numéro, vous apprendrez comment les Moldus les exploitent pour se procurer de l'énergie_, par Alan Jodorowsky.

**L'histoire de Poudlard :** **Comment la vie s'organisa à Poudlard pendant la Domination de Grindelwald**, par Théosébie Vélin.

« Encore une Serdaigle », songea Severus.

**Quidditch :** **Pronostics**, par Mélusine Brooks.

« Ce nom me dit quelque chose… »

**Actualité :** **La démocratie chez les Sorciers : timocratie, oligarchie, ploutocratie ? **_La question de la démagogie latente et du pouvoir des grandes familles_, par Angus Russell.

**Humour :** **Les caricatures de votre fidèle Croc Très-en-Jambe**, par C. T-J.

« On dirait les dessins de Black… », constata Severus avec un frisson de jalousie.

**Astrologie :** **Les prédictions de la nouvelle année**, _vérifiées par notre professeur de divination_, par Pelasgus Pomponius.

« Hum… Quel ramassis de sornettes. »

**Beauté :** **Comment maquiller un nez trop fort**, par Tullia Banks.

« Mais quel ramassis de… »

- Hé, Severus !

La voix de Walden Macnair venait de retentir dans son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec Lucius Malefoy, samedi soir ?

- Explique-moi en quoi ça te regarde.

- Oh, moi je dis ça pour ton bien, tu sais ce qu'on dit sur lui… Ce type est hyper dangereux.

Les yeux du jeune sorcier s'écarquillèrent devant l'évidence.

- Il t'a forcé, c'est ça !

Severus répondit oui pour avoir la paix.

Une jeune fille de quatrième année aux cheveux roux s'arrêta devant le Préfet-en-chef pour acheter un journal. Macnair se boucha ostensiblement le nez. Celle-ci fit comme si elle ne le voyait pas et s'en retourna en lisant la première page.

- Tu as un problème, Macnair , demanda Jodorowsky.

- Non, aucun problème…, répondit le Serpentard en ôtant ses doigts et en cherchant dans l'impassibilité du visage de Severus une réponse à son sourire complice.

- A propos de Malefoy, justement je voulais te parler de lui samedi soir… J'étais avec Gilderoy Lockhart, qui ...Tu as acheté le journal ?

- Non, pas encore… J'hésite.

- Je peux ?

Severus hocha la tête et lui passa l'exemplaire.

- Moi je crois que je vais l'acheter, conclut Macnair presque immédiatement en sortant une pièce de sa bourse bien remplie.

Glacial, Jodorowsky lui donna un journal.

- Donc j'étais avec Gilderoy Lockhart. Tu ne devineras jamais les révélations qu'il m'a faites.

_Je sens que je vais bien rire, encore cette fois…_

- Par contre, vaut mieux pas rester près de lui… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Les deux élèves sortirent dans le cloître enneigé. Il faisait froid mais l'absence de vent et le soleil rendait le cadre agréable.

Macnair arbora un air sérieux, rabattit sur son visage sa capuche fourrée qui le faisait ressembler à un esquimau, puis demeura silencieux l'espace de quelques secondes, sans doute pour faire monter la tension.

- J'AI ENFIN LE MOBILE DU CRIME SEVERUS , s'exclama-t-il brusquement, faisant sursauter son camarade.

Il brandit un calepin et une plume à réservoir intégré ; le Taciturne respira un bon coup, recomposant son visage stoïque.

- Je m'étais fourvoyé, ce n'était pas le _crime passionnel_ ! Mais laisse-moi te mettre sur la voie : ça commence aussi par un C.

- Choléra, cocotte, café, chapeau, colimaçon, ciboulette, cerise, catastrophe, coquelicot…, commença Severus.

Macnair secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Tu n'y es pas. Laisse-moi te raconter ce que Gilderoy Lockhart, élève de quatrième année de la maison Serdaigle, m'a raconté samedi après-midi…

Le grand dadais tourna une page de son carnet.

- Gilderoy Lockhart, comme tu le sais, a beaucoup fréquenté le préfet à un certain moment de l'année.

_C'est juste, après qu'il ait vu qu'il avait de bonnes notes, cette sangsue m'a lâché pour Angus._

- Or, un soir, il fut le témoin d'une scène étrange… Alors qu'Angus Russell revenait de la bibliothèque en sa compagnie, il fut hélé par une solitaire silhouette dans la nuit : Lucius Malefoy. Le préfet se dirigea donc vers l'inquiétant jeune homme – si seulement il avait su que ce dernier l'assassinerait quelques semaines plus tard ! Mais non, il était plein d'une confiance aveugle… Il demanda alors à Gilderoy Lockhart de les laisser, mais notre fidèle témoin ne fit que s'éloigner.

_Ben voyons…_

- De l'endroit où il s'était caché, il pouvait observer la scène, bien que le son fit défaut. Malefoy dit quelques mots qu'il ne comprit pas, puis fouilla dans une poche de son pantalon… Il en sortit une grosse liasse de billets.

Severus ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris, ce que constata Macnair avec satisfaction.

- Russell s'empara de la liasse et la cacha dans une poche intérieure de sa cape. Il dit quelque chose, puis rit, mais Malefoy ne semblait pas avoir du tout envie de rire. Le blond dit quelque chose à son tour, puis Russell répondit en secouant la tête négativement. C'est alors que Malefoy sembla proférer une menace, et alors… il lui a secoué les épaules... Comme ça !

Macnair mit ses mains sur les épaules de son camarade et tenta d'imiter la chose. Severus s'arracha aussitôt de ce contact désagréable. Il ne supportait pas ce genre de familiarités…

- Non mais ça va pas ! …Et ? Ensuite ?

- Ensuite, Malefoy fit volte face, Russell emprunta un autre chemin, et Gilderoy Lockhart descendit dans la Grande Salle car c'était l'heure de dîner. Malefoy était présent à notre table, mais pas Russell. …Ça se trouve il lui avait dessoudé l'épaule ce barbare !

Severus soupira.

- Imaginons que ce que t'as dit Lockhart soit vrai. Quel rapport avec le « mobile du crime » ?

- Mais c'est évident ! C-H-A-N-T-A-G-E ! Russell le faisait chanter !

- Stupide, commenta Severus. Russell n'était pas le genre à faire ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Réfléchis : il est pauvre. Comment crois-tu qu'il se payait tous ses livres ? Avec quel argent ? Il était le préfet, et avait deux radars à la place des yeux… De quoi voir plein de choses. Il a découvert que le fils à papa trempait dans de sales affaires, et a jugé opportun de tirer profit de la situation. Si j'avais été lui, personnellement, j'aurais fait pareil.

- Ça ne prouve pas qu'il l'ait tué. Et puis je ne crois pas à ton… _témoignage_.

- Ouvre les yeux mon vieux ! Russell a rigolé… Alors Lucius Malefoy le menace et le moleste… Russell a empoché l'argent mais s'est moqué de lui ! A la fin, Malefoy n'a plus eu le choix : il fallait le supprimer.

- Foutaises, grinça Severus.

Et pourtant… Il se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise, comme s'il sentait qu'au fond, Macnair avait raison. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait fait que le récit de Macnair apportait comme une réponse à une interrogation bien réelle ?

Peut-être ce petit-déjeuner lors duquel Bellatrix avait reçu une beuglante de sa mère, tandis que c'était de son père que Lucius avait reçu des récriminations : il se demandait où passait tout son argent. Plus tard, pendant les vacances de Noël, il avait fait une apparition mémorable dans la cheminée de la salle commune. « Il est impensable que je te donne à nouveau de l'argent… » Severus se souvint de l'air quasiment paniqué de Lucius… « Demande une bourse au ministère », avait conclu ironiquement Malefoy Père.

Maintenant que Severus y repensait, il était tout à fait anormal que la première chose dont ce soit enquis Angus Russell, ce matin-là, tout de suite après leur avoir souhaité un joyeux noël, ait été les cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus. Severus se souvint d'ailleurs qu'il avait semblé déçu quand Lucius avait avoué ne pas en avoir reçu assez.

Quant à la moralité d'Angus, si il y réfléchissait, elle savait s'adapter aux circonstances. Il lui transmettait une formule pour transformer le cuir chevelu de James Potter en joyeuse ménagerie, l'important étant de ne pas se faire prendre et de ne dire à personne que c'était lui qui lui avait donné. Il remportait un duel contre Lucius, mais c'était de façon tout à fait déloyale : alors que Lucius était fair-play et ne l'attaquait pas alors qu'il était blessé, Angus en profitait pour le frapper alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas – et de façon assez violente. Ils étaient à peu près du même niveau, et c'était Lucius qui aurait dû gagner…

Severus se rappela alors une chose qu'il avait trouvé étonnante sur le coup, mais sans s'y attarder, lorsque Lucius l'avait invité pour la première fois à son bureau. Quand Angus était sorti de la salle de bain commune où il avait vidé la bouteille de Macnair, il ne leur avait pas dit bonjour, ce qui était normal en ce qui concernait Severus puisqu'il avait conversé dix minutes auparavant avec lui, mais moins en ce qui concernait Lucius, qu'il avait complètement ignoré. Il ne leur avait même pas adressé _un regard_, comme s'ils ne les voyait pas. Mais peut-être était-il simplement perdu dans ses pensées.

Severus devait s'avouer qu'il ne voyait rien qui s'opposât au fait que le préfet ait fait chanter Lucius. Mais de là à ce que Lucius le tue… A moins que… Un sort de vengeance qui ait mal tourné…

Et si c'était cela l'explication de l'air fatigué qu'avait Lucius au début de l'année ? La pression du chantage… Il avait peur de ne plus s'en sortir et que le préfet révèle tout. Peut-être y avait-il de quoi l'envoyer en prison ! Et ensuite, les remords de s'être vengé…

- Si tu ne me crois pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je connais quelqu'un qui saura apprécier mes déductions.

- Ah oui ?

Severus revit Macnair parler au médipsychomage samedi aux Trois Balais. « Eux ils m'écoutent au moins »… Heureusement que les dits psychologues n'étaient pas Aurors, songea Severus : avec tout ce que leur racontait Macnair, Lucius aurait bientôt été en garde-à-vue.

- Tu en veux , demanda Macnair en sortant une bouteille d'orangeade qui, lorsqu'elle fut débouchée, libéra une drôle d'odeur de Vodka.

- Non merci.

On voyait que Russell n'était plus là pour le surveiller. Quoiqu'il en soit, son camarade avait déjà une sacrée résistance à la biture ; à l'évidence, ses neurones n'en sortiraient pas indemnes longtemps s'il continuait ainsi. Mais Severus Rogue pensa qu'il aurait beau faire tout ce qu'il voulait, d'après ce qu'il avait pu en voir samedi, Macnair ne surpasserait jamais Gwénolé Kouign-Aman dans la descente.

- Franchement Severus, t'es vraiment pas drôle des fois ! Tu ne fais aucun effort pour résoudre le Crime. Si on était dans un roman policier… heureusement que tu n'es pas le héros, le lecteur se serait déjà endormi !

**O  
oOoOo  
O **

Les cours furent annulés mardi matin, un peu plus d'une semaine après la mort de Russell.

Lorsque Severus descendit dans la salle commune, tous les dernière année y étaient groupés, habillés en noir.

C'était loin d'être la dernière fois que Severus devait voir des élèves porter le deuil dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Il s'approcha d'eux et toucha le haut du manteau de Lucius ; celui-ci se retourna, lui envoyant la fumée de sa cigarette au visage. Sa pâleur avait gagné des nuances verdâtres. Severus avait entendu dire qu'il ne fallait jamais fumer à jeun.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Severus ?

L'adolescent se sentit observé par les filles de dernière-année. Il eut l'impression désagréable d'être pesé, évalué, étiquetté en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il se demanda si l'étiquette était « dédain » ou « dégoût ».

- Il y a un livre que j'aimerais emprunter… Mais je pense que si c'était toi qui le demandais, comme tu es plus âgé, tu aurais plus de chances d'avoir l'accord d'un professeur.

- On verra, répondit Lucius. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour parler de ça.

Severus baissa la tête.

- Oui, d'accord.

Il s'éloigna. Ce fut alors avec un vague sentiment de déjà-vu qu'il vit les première année John, Jack et Jim se diriger vers Lucius. Les gamins n'étaient plus blonds mais bruns et portaient les cheveux mi-longs (« un peu comme moi », s'étonna Severus).

- Seigneur Malefoy !

- Quoi , répondit sévèrement le blond.

- Pourquoi on ne peut pas aller à l'enterrement, nous ?

- Trop jeunes.

La bouche des petits se plissa et leurs yeux brillèrent un instant.

- Vous pourrez lui mettre ça sur sa tombe , dirent-ils en tendant une carte faite main au Sang Pur.

_Quelle niaiserie, comme si Russell allait la voir là où il est…_, pensa Severus. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il y aurait sans doute la tablette mortuaire qu'il avait vu la semaine dernière.

Lucius rangea la carte dans sa poche et reprit sa discussion avec les autres.

Severus sortit de la salle commune pour gagner le grand hall. La dernière fois qu'il avait assisté à un enterrement, c'était celui de sa mère et il n'avait aucunement envie de renouveler l'expérience. Il s'assit à côté de Macnair.

Il y avait d'autres personnes en noir dans la salle : il reconnut le préfet-en-chef, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et plusieurs autres élèves, surtout de sixième et cinquième année.

- Salut, fit mornement Severus.

- Salut, répondit Macnair.

- Elle n'est pas terrible, déclara Bellatrix qui était occupée à observer une Serdaigle habillée en noir.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu plate, fit Wilkes entre deux bouchées de bacon.

- Qui est-ce , lui demanda Severus, au grand étonnement de Macnair, qui ne s'imaginait pas que Severus avait de telles relations.

- Tullia Banks, l'ex de Russell. Il sortait avec elle l'an dernier.

_Banks, ce n'est pas la fille qui écrit des articles sur les maquillages de nez ?_

- C'est la maquilleuse du _Renard de Poudlard_, tu ne connais pas , fit Wilkes.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Severus jeta un œil à la table des professeurs : il n'y avait pas que des élèves qui allaient à l'enterrement. Agni, Méliès, McGonagall, Chourave, Dumbledore et les médipsychomages étaient eux aussi habillés en noir. Quant aux Maraudeurs, ils étaient toujours sans Lupin.

La matinée passa vite. Alors qu'il revenait du cours de soin aux créatures magiques, Severus rencontra dans le parc ses camarades qui revenaient de l'enterrement… ou plutôt de l'incinération à en juger leur propos.

- Le bruit horrible que ça a fait quand le cercueil a cramé, disait Sanchez à Parkinson.

- Ouais, ça m'a fait frissonner.

- Ça y est, vous avez enfin des remords , fit Avery en grand deuil.

- On ne te parlait pas, Monsieur Remords, répliqua Sanchez. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi il se serait explosé pour quelque chose qui a eu lieu il y a six ans.

- Crétin.

- Toi-même. J'ai une toute autre interprétation de la chose.

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

- Demande à ton _ami _Mauvaise Foy.

Bellatrix, qui s'était décidée à se rendre à l'enterrement au dernier moment pour échapper à son cours d'histoire de la magie, vint aux renseignements : - Que se passe-t-il ? Malefoy a fait quelque chose de Mal ?

- Rien, des insinuations fausses et désagréables, c'est tout, répondit Avery.

Macnair s'était glissé aux côtés du jeune Rogue, et le regardant d'un air entendu, il lui montra discrètement son calepin. Il venait d'écrire dessus : - Interroger Sanchez.

Severus se demanda s'il parviendrait à tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Il chercha des yeux Lucius mais ne le vit pas. Puis soudain, il sentit le contact du cuir sur ses paupières.

« _Re_ _bonjour_ », fit derrière lui la voix du Roi de Serpentard en français, avec un délicieux accent britannique.

Macnair pâlit et avala sa lèvre inférieure à ce spectacle affreux.

Les mains gantées de cuir noir s'écartèrent, découvrant la vue de Severus. Puis ce dernier sentit à nouveau le contact du corps de Lucius Malefoy dans son dos, alors que le jeune homme le serrait dans ses bras à la hauteur de la poitrine. Il sentit à nouveau le souffle chaud contre sa joue, souffle qui se transformait en légère vapeur dans l'air froid du parc.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, répondit Severus, qui malgré son cœur galopant à la limite de la crise cardiaque, était envahi par une chaleur très agréable.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Macnair ? Tu sais que c'est très mal poli , fit Lucius.

- Je… Rien… Je… Je vais manger Severus.

Il détala.

- Il t'appelle par ton prénom , s'étonna Lucius.

- Hum… Oui. Je me demande bien pourquoi, répondit Severus dont les joues étaient devenues cramoisies.

- C'est ton ami maintenant ?

- Non.

Le souffle disparut, pour reparaître dans son cou. Il sentit et entendit Lucius soupirer profondément. Un oiseau noir s'envola d'un des hauts arbres, secouant une branche et en faisant tomber la neige.

Enfin, l'étau se desserra et Severus put se retourner. Si pâle, Lucius se tenait face à lui dans la lumière crue du matin gelé.

- Comment ça s'est passé , s'enquit Severus.

- Le bordel habituel. Enfin, c'est toujours une matinée de cours en moins.

- Qui est cette femme en noir, qui marche avec Dumbledore ?

- Il l'amène à son bureau, sans doute. C'est sa mère… la mère de Russell. Ils ont dû l'emmener de force à l'incinération, et Dumbledore lui a teint sa robe couleur deuil.

- Et son père ? Il n'avait pas d'autres parents ?

- Non. Personne ne fait long feu dans cette famille.

Severus se souvint alors des paroles de Macnair et de la légende de la malédiction des Russell – « Nobles, fous, fauchés et maudits... Leur emblème est un triton, et leur devise est _Fluctuamus_ _sed fluamus libenter_. Le père du préfet, Bonimentus Russell, était un séducteur fêtard, et il en est mort. »

La femme devenait plus visible, son visage ovale était caché sous un voile de tulle sombre qui tombait de son chapeau pointu. Dumbledore lui tenait le bras, il était étrange de le voir habillé en noir, lui qui portait habituellement d'amples robes à couleurs chamarrées.

- Pourquoi tu dis qu'il a fallu _l'emmener de force_ ? », s'étonna Severus.

- Parce qu'elle ne se souvient même pas de son fils… C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Les mains de Severus eurent un léger spasme ; la peau qui avait craqué à cause du froid lui envoya de douloureuses cuisures.

Soudain, la femme s'arrêta. Elle regardait fixement dans leur direction. Dumbledore l'observait, immobile. Puis elle s'avança.

- Elle vient vers nous…, murmura Severus.

La sorcière s'arrêta devant eux et rabattit sa voilette. Son visage était aussi pâle et lisse qu'une dragée, mais les cernes, les cheveux brun foncé et le nez à la David rappelait son fils. D'ailleurs, elle portait un manteau de style Directoire qui n'était plus à la mode depuis longtemps. Ce qui la différenciait d'Angus était les yeux en eux-mêmes, très larges, gris, et la ride profonde entre les deux sourcils. On aurait dit une poupée ancienne dont le vernis s'était un peu écaillé à certains endroits. Elle semblait appartenir à un monde qui n'était déjà plus.

Souriante, elle tendit ses deux mains gantées ; la teinture noire commença à disparaître, envahie par le violet claquant sur la pointe des doigts ; ils se posèrent sur le visage de Lucius.

- Tu es mignon, dit-elle. Tu es un gentil petit garçon.

Sa voix était étrangement berçante, on aurait pu l'écouter pendant des heures. Elle sortit sa baguette.

- Ouvre tes mains.

Lucius les ouvrit, l'air davantage peiné qu'horrifié. Mme Russell prononça une formule et des bonbons apparurent dans les austères gants de cuir.

- Tu reviendras encore me voir, n'est-ce pas ? Si ton papa veut bien.

Lucius hocha la tête.

- Au revoir, petit ange.

Elle fit demi-tour et rejoignit Dumbledore. Severus regarda les bonbons : c'étaient des caramels.

**O  
oOoOo  
O **

Trois jours plus tard, Severus Rogue devait connaître de nouvelles surprises au cours de la visite journalière du seul lieu de Poudlard qu'il pouvait appeler son _royaume_ : la bibliothèque.

Il n'y avait l'air d'avoir personne au bureau en ce jeudi après-midi, mais le Serpentard perçut le volettement de fiches qu'on trie. Il posa son autorisation sur le comptoir.

Des cheveux blond cendré attachés en une queue de cheval… Gwénolé Kouign-Aman, qui était vêtu d'un caban marin d'un bleu profond, se releva, découvrant un T-shirt à slogan :

_Les Gobelins sont nos amis_

_Il faut les aimer aussi._

- Mme Pince n'est pas là , s'étonna Severus.

- Non, elle est souffrante alors c'est moi qui la remplace. C'est quoi ce papier ?

- Une autorisation de mon professeur de potions pour un livre de la réserve.

- Il faut une autorisation pour les livres de la réserve ?

- Oui.

- Bon…

Il se leva et disparut derrière la chaîne qui marquait l'entrée de la réserve. Severus se mit à tapoter des doigts sur le comptoir.

Le médipsychomage revint, posa le livre sur le comptoir.

- Alors… Je crois qu'il faut écrire votre nom sur la petite fiche, à la fin, puis je dois reporter tout cela sur le gros cahier. Oh, bel ouvrage de magie hum, grise… Donc votre nom ? …Ton professeur te laisse lire _ça_ ?

- Oui, c'est pour apprendre. Severus Rogue, c'est mon nom.

- Alors… Nous sommes le 14 janvier 1975… Tu es bien sûr que tu veux emprunter cet ouvrage ? Tu veux apprendre à faire quoi avec ça ?

- Cela me regarde, il me semble, répondit Severus.

Kouign-Aman soupira.

- Severus… Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de connaître tous ces sorts mentaux vicieux visant à faire d'autrui un objet quand on ne se destine pas à l'aurorat. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, Severus. Certains livres sont dangereux ici.

- Qui vous dit que je ne me destine pas à l'aurorat ?

- Qui te dit que je ne sais pas que c'est faux ? Cela m'étonnerait que tu étudies cela dans le but de te défendre. Je connais bien les adolescents et…

- Je peux avoir mon livre , grimaça le Serpentard, de plus en plus agacé.

- Mais bien sûr, bien sûr… Il posa sa plume sur la deuxième colonne de la fiche. Il n'a pas été emprunté par grand monde ici…

Il tendit le livre à l'élève avec un sourire que ce dernier trouva ironique.

- Sinon, tenta Severus, vous ne connaîtriez pas un auteur grec dont le nom commence par les lettres "Sap" ?

- _Sap_ ? Je vais regarder dans les fiches. Grec moderne ou ancien ?

- Ancien je crois. De la poésie.

- Alors , fit Gwénolé en faisant défiler les fiches, nous avons… Sanotius, Sappien, _Sappho_. Poésie ancienne en grec. C'est tout ce qu'il y a commençant par SAP. La poésie, c'est très bien Severus, ça éveille la sensibilité.

- Magnifique... Je voudrais l'emprunter s'il vous plaît.

Gwénolé retourna la fiche.

- Le problème c'est qu'il est rangé dans la réserve, il te faudrait une autorisation.

- Bon, tant pis.

- Quel dommage Severus, une telle lecture t'aurait aidé à exprimer tes tensions intérieures. Si tu as besoin d'en parler, un jour, n'hésite pas à venir au bureau, à l'infirmerie.

- Venir parler de quoi ?

Le médipsychomage baissa la voix, et lui dit presque à l'oreille.

- Ce que tu ressens vis-à-vis des garçons…

Le Serpentard devint rouge.

- Severus, un problème ?

Lucius Malefoy venait de quitter sa place. Son regard de serpent froid allait et venait de son cadet au bibliothécaire remplaçant.

- Non.

- Je disais juste à Severus que ne pas accepter ce que l'on est peut parfois mener à des extrémités regrettables…

Le blond jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

- Des _extrémités regrettables_ ?

Le médipsychomage desserra le sourire de ses yeux, puis éclata d'un grand rire franc et lumineux.

- Allons, allons, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, jeune homme ! Je ne parlais pas forcément de toi !

La bouche de l'aristocrate eut un sursaut de révulsion.

- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut Severus ?

Le Sombre, un rien perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, hocha la tête.

- Je crois que je vais continuer dans la salle commune. Je prend mes affaires, tu viens avec moi ?

Le Sang Pur n'attendit pas sa réponse pour aller chercher leurs affaires sous le regard sarcastique du médipsychomage breton qui s'était replongé dans les registres et les classeurs.

- Ce type ne m'inspire pas confiance, déclara Lucius une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la bibliothèque.

- Il a des yeux bizarres… Comme q'ils vous perçaient et vous devinaient, murmura Severus. Des yeux de _legilimens_, je sais, mais ils me rappellent quelqu'un. Dumbledore, peut-être... Ceci dit, il y a une chose qui me le rend sympathique, c'est qu'il a remis Lockhart à sa place samedi.

- Lockhart ? _Boucles D'or_ ? Le petit blond qui collait Angus en décembre ?

- Oui. Il racontait qu'il avait battu une goule pendant ses dernières vacances en Roumanie.

- Quel ramassis de bobards.

- Ce type est un mythomane, déclara Severus se rappelant l'histoire du chantage, quoiqu'il raconte, je ne le croirai pas.

Les deux garçons firent leur entrée dans la salle commune ; Lucius déposa ses livres et ses cahiers sur la table, près de la cascade magique.

- C'est surtout qu'il n'y a plus de goules en Roumanie, précisa-t-il.

- Pourtant… Dans mon livre sur les créatures magiques…

- Que Boucles D'or a sans doute lu.

- Mais le médipsychomage lui aussi a dit s'être fait attaqué par une goule dans la forêt des Carpathes… Il a même montré sa cicatrice.

- Alors ça devait être il y a une bonne dizaine d'années. Tu n'as jamais entendu parlé du Grand Nettoyage de la Roumanie ?

- Non… L'histoire de la magie n'est pas ma matière de prédilection.

- C'était il y a peu. Goules, liches, vampires, monstres en tout genre, quasiment tout a été exterminé ou emprisonné par les Aurors d'Europe. Paraît-il que Croupton aimerait faire la même chose en Angleterre. Les loups-garous et autres créatures inférieures feraient mieux de se cacher… Croupton prétend que nous devrions "prendre la situation en main" tant qu'il en est encore temps. On le comprend. Créatures maléfiques, mages noirs, tout ce petit monde s'agite follement en ce moment. Les disparitions et les morts étranges se muliplient. Les mages noirs ne reculent plus devant rien, et éliminent ceux qui ont le malheur de s'immiscer dans leurs prospères nouvelles affaires. Les Arts Sombres sont de plus en plus étudiés, ils sont en passe d'être reconnus, et partout on s'inquiète de toute cette invasion de Sang-de-Bourbe. Regarde, rien qu'à Poudlard. Personne ne le dit tout haut, mais… Même les gens qui se disent indifférents à la question, quand ils en voient un, ils pensent "fils de Moldus" avant de penser "brun, Serdaigle" et tout le reste. A part le club des Intellos Pleins de Bons Sentiments du torchon que tu achètes, la vérité c'est que personne ne considère les Sang-de-Bourbe comme nos égaux. Alors quand viendra le jour… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Severus, qui était resté debout, s'assis face à lui.

- Oui, je vois… Hum, ton magistère avance comment ?

- Bien. Mon coéquipier m'avait envoyé ses notes avant de claquer, grinça Lucius.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Bellatrix est comme ça avec toi, déclara brusquement Severus.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il serait naturel qu'elle me tombe dans les bras ?

Il sembla réfléchir trois secondes, la main sur le menton.

- C'est vrai, conclut-il. Mais le problème est que de mauvaises langues l'ont mal informée à mon sujet.

Battements de cœur précipités.

- Ah ?

- Oui. Elle ne cesse de dire (tu l'as déjà entendue je suppose) qu'un homme qui passe une heure dans la salle de bain le matin ne peut pas aimer les femmes. C'est stupide. D'ailleurs je me demande comment elle sait ça.

- Rosier et Wilkes ont dû lui raconter.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai l'impression que cela m'a définitivement grillé auprès d'elle.

Lucius ne remarqua pas que dans un des cadres, sur la photo de classe de septembre, Feu le préfet de Serpentard s'était mis à siffloter, l'air de rien, une petite auréole sur la tête.

**O  
oOoOo  
O **

Lorsqu'arriva l'heure du dîner, Severus remarqua une fois de plus que Macnair l'évitait comme la peste depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il était ami avec Lucius Malefoy.

Le taciturne garçon se retrouva donc entouré de filles de sa classe. Elles étaient occupées à discuter de la directrice de Serpentard, pourquoi elle était toujours dans un état de semi-coma ; l'une avait émis l'hypothèse que c'était parce qu'elle passait la nuit à faire des "choses fatigantes" avec Bhima Agni, le professeur de potion. Severus faillit ricaner mais il se retint - rire devant ces filles aurait nuit à son image de marque.

L'ambiance était beaucoup moins joyeuse du côté des dernières années. Lucius Malefoy mangeait face à un dossier de siège, comme à chaque repas depuis maintenant presque deux semaines. Son regard se posait dans le dos des Serdaigle, parfois se perdait dans son assiette. Avery, qui s'asseyait souvent à côté de Bellatrix et ses deux amis pour pouvoir discuter, s'était mis à sa place habituelle aujourd'hui, et dévisageait Lucius par à-coups, sans dire mot. Ce dernier ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Au bout d'un moment, il cessa de promener sa fourchette dans ses pommes de terre et la déposa aux côtés de son couteau.

- J'en ai assez de cette chaise vide, murmura-t-il.

Lucius promena ses yeux de cobra autour de lui.

- Rogue ? Tu ne veux pas venir t'asseoir là ?

Tout le monde s'arrêta de discuter, et Severus sentit les regards braqués sur lui. S'il passait en bout de table, au milieu des dernières années, c'était une drôle de promotion. D'un autre côté, c'était "la place du mort", lieu funeste. Cette réflexion éclair ne réussit pas à le décider. De toute façon, s'il désobéissait, Lucius risquait de lui en vouloir, surtout que cela équivalait à une humiliation publique.

Severus prit donc son assiette puis alla s'asseoir face au Sang Pur, entre Sinistra et Avery.

- C'est mieux, apprécia Lucius en souriant et en lui servant de la boisson.

Sanchez murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Parkinson ; ses lèvres disaient : - Il l'a bien dressé, son petit clebs aux cheveux gras.

Le petit clebs sentit son estomac descendre dans ses talons.

Parkinson adressa au "nouveau" un sourire hypocrite. A quelques mètres de là, Macnair dévorait sa purée à toute vitesse.

Le fait de devoir manger et boire devant Lucius faisait battre le cœur de Severus, il en avait des sueurs froides, et bien du mal à tenir fermement sa fourchette... A la table de Gryffondor, Sirius Black ne commenta même pas l'évènement. Il n'avait pas parlé pas depuis le début du repas. Severus se retourna furtivement pour épier sa réaction. Mais Black, le visage d'une pâleur grisâtre et les membres fébriles, semblait malade.

**O  
oOoOo  
O **

Le soleil s'était déjà couché depuis plusieurs heures lorsque le jeune sorcier fiévreux prononça le mot de passe puis pénétra dans la salle de bains des préfets, à la recherche d'eau et de mousse. Paraissait-il que les Moldus soignaient les fous en les aspergeant d'eau froide.

- Il n'y a personne , clama-t-il à la ronde.

Aucune réponse ne se faisant, Sirius Black décida qu'il pouvait occuper la piscine. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

- Frappé, je suis complètement frappé, se répéta-t-il à lui-même.

Il s'avança vers le bassin, mais avant de se déshabiller il préféra tout de même y jeter un coup d'œil.

La néréide blonde dormait tranquillement dans son cadre. L'eau arborait des couleurs chatoyantes et japonaises : le bleu de la céramique, le doré des flots de bronze, des nymphéas, des nymphéas singuliers d'un rouge de gouache primaire. Et un visage humain.

L'adolescent ne put réprimer un cri d'effroi.

Bientôt, le bruit courut dans tout Poudlard qu'une Gryffondor de cinquième année venait d'être retrouvée morte dans la piscine.

**O  
oOoOo  
O **

- Je me souviendrai toujours de ce jour où je vous ai rencontré, dit Gwénolé, alors qu'il laissait glisser son regard sur la licorne d'une tapisserie, dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard.

McAlistair sourit.

- Certains se laissent berner par l'amour fugace d'une femme où ils ne cherchent qu'une rencontre avec leur propre plaisir, déclara l'écossais. Mais il existe des amours qui dépassent ce type de pulsions.

Les yeux bleus de Gwénolé luirent, comme s'ils riaient par eux-mêmes.

- Nous nous comprenons parfaitement, toi et moi.

- Nous nous sommes toujours compris. Ah, Gwénolé… Les réflexions s'agitent et s'assemblent dans ma tête. Allons donc boire un verre dans un endroit tranquille pour voir ce que nous pouvons en tirer.

- C'est une excellente idée, _patron_. J'ai quelques bonnes bouteilles dans ma chambre…

- Des bouteilles , s'exclama Rusard avec mépris.

Le concierge loqueteux venait de surgir d'un escalier.

- Le directeur m'a demandé de vous prévenir, ajouta-t-il. Vous devez tout de suite vous rendre à l'infirmerie. Il y a eu un problème avec une élève.

**O  
oOoOo  
O **

Alertée par Rusard, Mme Pomfresh venait de sortir de l'infirmerie en catastrophe. Severus Rogue, venu pour un mal de ventre (le stress du dîner sans doute…), dévisageait le petit garçon comme on dévisage un revenant.

Assis au bord de son lit en chemise médicale, l'enfant faisait se balancer ses jambes dans le vide. Il était indubitable que ses cheveux étaient bruns et que ses yeux étaient d'un gris tirant sur le vert foncé.

Severus Rogue regarda avec méfiance le contenu du verre dont il venait d'avaler la moitié.

Il était également indubitable que l'enfant n'avait pas plus de onze ans. Celui-ci considérait ses jambes nues, l'une était trop courte. Il soupira en passant sur sa main sur sa jambe gauche.

« Pauvre petite sirène », dit-il en souriant avec dépit, comme s'il se raillait lui-même.

Severus Rogue se frotta les yeux. Le lit était vide.

**A suivre**

Un bébé dit à un autre

« Je suis chanceux de t'avoir rencontré

Peu m'importe ce que tu penses

Du moment que j'en suis l'objet

C'est à présent mon devoir de te vider complètement

Un voyage à travers un tube

Qui se finit dans ton infection

Mâcher ta viande pour toi

La passer et la repasser en un baiser passionné

De ma bouche à la tienne parce que je t'aime bien »

« Avec des yeux si grand ouverts

Je suis devenu ton élève

Tu m'as tout appris

Sans pomme empoisonnée

L'eau est si jaune, je suis un étudiant en pleine santé

Redevable et tellement reconnaissant

Evacuer les fluides

Lèvres à lèvres mouillées

Tu es ma vitamine parce que je suis comme toi. »

(Nirvana, _Drain you_)


	15. Innocents lutinages

Voici enfin le chapitre 13, vraiment le Chapitre Maudit ! Enfin j'espère que vous serez quand même un peu récompensés de votre attente, même si pour moi il ne fait pas partie des meilleurs chapitres.

Au menu, moins de Lucius et plus de Sirius, mais quelques surprises, hé hé…

**Disclaimers :** les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling. « We'll fall » est une chanson des Stooges.

**Italiques :** pensées de Severus.

**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **

(pour les personnages, voir le lien des fiches sur mon profil)

Lundi matin:Remus est en convalescence à l'infirmerie suite à sa dernière transformation ; il y discute avec un petit garçon qui disparaît quand ses amis arrivent. Macnair, qui continue d'enquêter sur la mort du préfet, affirme à Severus que le coupable est Lucius : selon lui, Russell le faisait chanter (témoignage de Gilderoy Lockhart).

Le lendemain, Severus va voir Lucius pour lui demander d'emprunter un livre à sa place, mais Lucius l'envoie paître. Cependant, quand ce dernier revient de l'enterrement de Russell, il se montre plus « affectueux » envers Severus, et Macnair en est offusqué. La mère de Russell, présente à la cérémonie, ne se souvient plus de son fils, mais semble se rappeler de Lucius.

Vendredi : Severus se rend à la bibliothèque pour emprunter un livre d'occlumancie de la réserve. Mais Mme Pince a été provisoirement remplacée par Gwénolé Kouign-Aman, qui lui fait des remontrances pour ses choix de lecture. Severus cherche également à traduire le bout de texte qu'il avait trouvé dans le livre de Russell. Gwénolé lui indique qu'il s'agit de poésie grecque, mais qu'il lui faudra une autorisation pour emprunter ce livre. Peu après, Lucius parle politique et dément les allusions de Bellatrix sur le fait qu'il serait homosexuel. Au dîner, Lucius fait s'asseoir Severus près de lui, ce qui est une ascension hiérarchique d'importance.

Dans la soirée, Sirius, toujours brouillé avec Remus, va se détendre dans la salle de bains des préfets. Il découvre un cadavre dans la piscine !

Au même moment, Severus se trouve à l'infirmerie pour un mal de ventre, et il y voit le garçon dont parlait Remus…

o

o

**Chapitre 13**

**Innocents lutinages**

o

o

Severus Snape était resté dans un coin, son gobelet de remède à la main, les yeux étincelant dans l'obscurité. Le ciel était d'un bleu parfait dans les hautes fenêtres de l'infirmerie, la lune ressemblait à celle d'un album d'enfant.

Fendant le groupe, Albus Dumbledore s'approcha de la jeune fille et souleva délicatement un de ses poignets dont la chair, sous les garrots qu'avaient serrés l'infirmière, était blanche comme celle d'un poisson mort.

- Une tentative de suicide, dit-il.

Erwin McAlistair, le médipsychomage, lui tendit la paire de ciseaux qu'il avait retrouvée près de la piscine.

- Il n'y a que ses empreintes dessus, commenta-t-il.

- Ainsi meurent les fleurs…, murmura Dumbledore.

Severus, involontairement, porta la main à ses cheveux.

_Sur l'onde calme et noire où dorment les étoiles_

_La blanche Ophélia flotte comme un grand lys,_

_Flotte très lentement, couchée en ses longs voiles…_

– _On entend dans les bois lointains des hallalis._

_Voici plus de mille ans que la triste Ophélie_

_Passe, fantôme blanc, sur le long fleuve noir ;_

_Voici plus de mille ans que sa douce folie_

_Murmure sa romance à la brise du soir._

McAlistair se tut.

Devant l'air interrogateur de Sirius, il crut bon de préciser : « Rimbaud ».

- Félicitations M. Black, vous lui avez sauvé la vie, annonça Dumbledore.

- Pauvre petit, il doit être choqué, ajouta Mme Pomfresh en faisant les bandages de la Gryffondor.

- Non, ça va, affirma Sirius en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches, l'air ferme.

_Fanfaron_, pensa Severus en plissant les yeux. _Un pauvre petit de presque un mètre quatre-vingt..._

- Je veux qu'il reste un peu ici une fois que j'en aurais fini avec la demoiselle, commanda l'infirmière au directeur.

- Oh, mais bien sûr Pom-Pom. Si vous le jugez nécessaire, répondit Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi s'est-elle entaillée les veines dans cette piscine ? Pourquoi s'y est-elle baignée vêtue ?, s'interrogea à voix haute le professeur McGonagall.

- Elle désirait sans doute qu'on ne la retrouve pas nue je suppose, déclara Severus.

C'est alors que tout le monde s'aperçut de sa présence. Severus alla poser son gobelet près du lavabo.

- Il a raison, opina Dumbledore. Mais que faîtes-vous ici, M. Snape ?

- Il avait mal au ventre, expliqua Mme Pomfresh.

Sirius lui adressa un regard moqueur.

_Tu peux te moquer, héros à une mornille… Qu'est-ce que tu fichais dans la salle de bains des préfets ?_

- Je retourne dans mon dortoir, précisa le Serpentard avant de quitter la pièce.

- Ça se complique…, murmura McAlistair à son assistant, en regardant la jeune fille étendue.

Gwénolé Kouign-Aman rajusta ses lunettes rondes sur son nez, l'air songeur.

- Non, je ne crois pas, patron, répondit-il.

- M. Black, intima Pomfresh à l'adolescent réticent, enfilez cette chemise et couchez-vous là.

**O  
oOoOo  
O **

Ce fut ainsi que pour la deuxième fois depuis le mois de septembre, Sirius Black se réveilla très tard le matin dans un des lits de l'infirmerie.

Une légère nausée habitait sa gorge. Il ne comprenait pas l'absence d'obscurité, pourquoi il ne tenait pas dans ses mains sa couverture pourpre...

Il leva les yeux et reconnut alors le carrelage blanc ainsi que la peinture verte. Les hautes vitres étaient saturées de buée. On n'entendait pas le bruit des pas de l'infirmière.

Sirius tourna la tête à gauche, rencontrant le regard insistant de la jeune fille qu'il avait sauvée la veille. Elle avait un visage bizarre, des cheveux blonds tirant vers le roux et des yeux clairs, tombants et trop larges…

- Salut, lâcha Sirius de sa nouvelle voix grave en reboutonnant hâtivement les premiers boutons de sa chemise de pyjama.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te gêner, répondit la jeune fille en détournant les yeux.

- Non, c'est pas grave..., répondit le garçon, le regard distraitement rivé à ses draps.

Il hasarda un rapide coup d'œil vers la gauche.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui.

Plus à l'aise, le garçon assit sa nouvelle orientation en s'appuyant du coude sur son oreiller.

- Moi j'm'appelle Sirius.

- Je sais.

- Ah ?

- Qui ne connaît pas Sirius Black. J'ai même entendu dire que c'était toi qui faisait les caricatures dans le journal de l'école.

- C'est vrai, répondit Sirius.

Le bleu de ses yeux pétillait.

- Tu dessines vraiment très bien. Et tu es un as au Quidditch… T'es le meilleur de ta classe. Tu fais les quatre cent coups avec tes amis. Tout le monde parle de toi à Poudlard… Par contre, tu ne dois pas savoir comment je m'appelle.

Le pétillement disparut. La fille ne laissa pas à Sirius le temps de corriger son air embarrassé.

- Mon prénom c'est Magda. Je suis en sixième année.

- Et… Ça va mieux ?

Elle haussa les épaules et lui demanda : - Tu connais Nicholas Steir ?

- Ouais bien sûr. C'est un poursuiveur de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Il est plutôt sympa comme type.

- Tu savais que je sortais avec lui ?

- Ah bon ?

Magda baissa la tête.

- Cela faisait longtemps que j'étais amoureuse de lui.

Sirius remua sur sa couche… C'était le genre de confidences qui vous mettait mal à l'aise.

- Je n'aime pas vraiment le Quidditch à la base, déclara-t-elle. Du moins ça m'ennuie. Regarder des gens voler après une balle et une autre qui va tellement vite qu'on n'a même pas le temps de la voir… Mais j'allais quand même aux matchs, juste pour le voir. Tout ce temps perdu tu sais… Rester là à le regarder. Dans la grande salle, à la bibliothèque, en cours de potions. Il me suffisait de croiser une fois son regard pour être heureuse toute la journée… Tu te rends compte ?

Son camarade baissa la tête, le regard éteint.

- Cela peut paraître tellement stupide pourtant, poursuivit-elle. Mais tout me semblait si beau, et noble chez lui. Alors, quand sa bande est venue se joindre à nous à Hogsmeade, j'avais l'impression de vivre un miracle. Et le lundi qui a suivi, il est venu me parler après un cours. C'était vraiment miraculeux. On est sortis ensemble… Ce week-end, il m'avait invitée à Hogsmeade. On est allés se promener dans les environs. C'était si étrange… Je le connaissais depuis seulement une semaine, mais moi je croyais vraiment le connaître. Pourtant, tout ce qui l'intéressait maintenant, c'était qu'on… Il n'y avait plus que…

Elle se tut, serrant le drap entre ses mains, les yeux vagues, comme si elle voyait son souvenir défiler devant elle.

- Je n'arrêtais pas de voir son regard, ce regard si différent quand il me pressait… Ce regard… C'était le regard le plus horrible que j'avais jamais vu. Je n'étais qu'une chose pour lui, il était incapable de se mettre à ma place.

Sirius détourna la tête.

Magda se redressa un peu en s'appuyant sur un coude, puis le considéra avec ses grands yeux tristes.

- Tu ne le vois pas ?

- Voir quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Lui ? Tu ne le vois pas ? Il est juste là ! Il dit que seules les personnes _malades _peuvent le voir...

Sirius regarda dans la direction qu'elle avait désigné. Mais il n'y avait que la condensation à la surface des vitres roulant devant le paysage blanchâtre.

Magda éclata en sanglots.

o

o

- Severus, quelle bonne surprise !, s'exclama Gwénolé Kouign-aman en se retournant d'un coup sur sa chaise tournante, derrière le comptoir des emprunts.

- Encore vous !

- Alors dis-moi, que cherches-tu aujourd'hui, par cette belle mâtinée ?

- Je voulais juste savoir si tous les fantômes de Poudlard étaient répertoriés.

- Tu n'as donc pas lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ ?

- Je la connais quasiment par cœur, répondit Severus d'une voix doucereuse. Mais seuls ses plus célèbres fantômes y sont mentionnés.

- Je ne peux pas vraiment te renseigner moi-même. Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en la matière. Tu devrais peut-être demander au professeur Dumbledore.

- Je ne voudrais pas le déranger pour une chose d'une si petite importance. Néanmoins, de tous les livres que j'ai lu, tous disent qu'un fantôme est l'âme d'un mort.

- C'est une définition discutable, Severus.

- Mais si je vois le fantôme de quelqu'un, il est nécessairement mort. De plus, je vois le fantôme de la personne à l'époque où elle est morte.

- Cela me semble logique. Mais, vois-tu… Je me demande si la meilleure solution d'avoir une réponse à tes questions ne serait pas de demander directement à un fantôme. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête ou la Dame Grise te répondraient volontiers, j'en suis certain.

- Je vais essayer ça alors, se dit Severus pour lui-même. Quand Mademoiselle Pince reviendra-t-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle est en congé maladie.

- C'est bien la première fois qu'elle tombe malade, marmonna Severus en quittant la bibliothèque pour gagner la cour.

Toute la neige tombée la semaine passée avait fondu, et le soleil faisait miroiter les toits. Bellatrix était assise sous le portique, entourée de ses deux camarades, croisant ses longues jambes androgynes recouvertes de bas de laine.

- Snape, constata simplement Rosier, sans se donner la peine de lever le nez.

- Bonjour, répondit Severus en s'avançant vers eux.

- Ça va ?, fit Wilkes.

- Tu as l'air préoccupé, opina Bellatrix.

- En fait… Je cherche le Baron Sanglant.

- Le Baron Sanglant ?

- J'ai quelques questions à lui poser.

- Quoi ?

- Des histoires de fantômes.

- À propos de morts, t'as entendu parler de cette fille de Gryffondor qui s'est suicidée hier soir ?, dit Wilkes.

- Elle n'est pas morte, précisa Severus.

- Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec le suicide de Russell ?, demanda Rosier.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Severus.

Il regarda Bellatrix, dont la peau du visage était devenue intégralement rose, et le regard, noir. Severus se demanda alors s'il n'y avait pas du vrai dans ce que lui avait dit Macnair, si Russell s'était vraiment contenté de lui faire remplir des formulaires pendant les vacances…

Il se souvint de la manière dont Russell avait accentué le mot « petit copain » quand il leur avait parlé dans la cheminée, et se demanda si la présence d'un cadet (lui) n'avait pas contraint Russell à employer un code, si cette accentuation n'était pas destinée à signaler à Lucius qu'il lui avait raflé… la poule convoitée.

- Quand on y pense, Fayot-en-chef n'avait aucune raison de suicider, opina Rosier. Il tenait bien trop à ses petites fesses. Pas vrai, Bella ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'es en train d'insinuer, Evan ? Que la Fourmi s'est faite tuer ?

À ce moment-là, Wilkes sembla avoir reçu la Révélation, et se dressa d'un coup.

- Mais oui ! Et si tout ça n'était qu'un grand complot ? Je veux dire… Qui nous dit que cette fille s'est vraiment suicidée elle aussi ? Qui nous dit qu'un meurtrier ne rôde pas dans Poudlard ?

- J'étais dans l'infirmerie quand il ont ramené son corps, répliqua Severus avec une sécheresse qui l'étonna lui-même. Ils ont examiné ses poignets et vu qu'elle s'était tranché les veines.

Wilkes se rassit, et son cadet aux cheveux gras ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une grande satisfaction devant son air dépité.

- Mouais…, fit Rosier, l'air agacé. Et si on allait plutôt se dégourdir les jambes près de lac ?

- Bonne idée, approuva son ami.

Bellatrix ne répondit pas. Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur le mur d'en face, avec le visage buté d'une petite fille.

- Tu viens Snape ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Allez, fais pas ton rabat-joie… Ce serait bien que les gens te voient sans bouquin dans les mains de temps en temps, tu sais. Et on a encore une bonne heure devant nous avant le déjeuner.

Tandis qu'il quittait l'enceinte du château en compagnie du trio, Severus se demanda comment il devait comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Constatant que Lucius Malefoy avait réussi à l'attirer dans son camp, la bande de Bellatrix avait-elle décidé de reprendre l'offensive ?

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous assis au bord du loch, sur un carré d'herbe préalablement séché.

- Allez, Evan. Montre à Bella ton super tatouage.

- Montre-le plutôt à Snape.

- Tu veux voir le tatouage d'Evan, Severus ?, chuchota la fille Black.

- En fait…

Rosier n'attendit pas sa réponse. Il retroussa sa manche, lui tendit son avant-bras. Sur l'endroit, bien en évidence, était dessinée une croix dont les branches étaient de taille égale ; au dessus était inscrit « I.D. » - Mort aux Impurs…

Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour regarder Severus, pointant sur lui ses grands yeux bleus un peu tombants, verdis par le temps assombri. Severus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être à chaque fois étonné par la blondeur de ses sourcils et de ses cils, dont la longueur semblait comme le prolongement de celle des mèches brillantes de sa frange. L'idée étrange qu'il fut une sorte de déclinaison miniature de Lucius (dans un genre différent cependant) l'avait déjà effleuré.

- Alors ? Mon père va faire la tronche s'il le voit. Il est plutôt vieille école. Pas de signes ostentatoires, tu vois. Son truc c'est la parlote, mais en vingt ans ça a pas donné grand-chose.

- C'est aussi mon avis, répondit Severus.

- Franchement, moi j'ai pas hâte d'être adulte, lança Wilkes en s'allongeant. Les adultes c'est tous des faux-culs.

- Les parents, c'est une espèce qui ne devrait pas exister, déclara Bellatrix. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec nous, Snape ?

- Mon père était un connard. Je suis content d'en être débarrassé.

- Il paraît que ta mère est une Prince ?

- Oui, répondit Severus en baissant la tête.

- C'est une très bonne lignée, assura Bellatrix. C'est amusant… Moi aussi mon père est mort, quand j'étais gamine.

Mais Rosier venait de sortir de sa sacoche en cuir une sorte de bottin qu'il agita sous le nez de Bellatrix.

- Oh non, pas encore ça !

- C'est instructif, ma vieille.

- C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ?

- _L'échoppe de Pan_. Le plus gros catalogue d'articles érotiques du monde de la sorcellerie. Tiens Snape, tourne les pages pour nous, qu'on se marre un peu

Mais les yeux du jeune Serpentard se plissèrent à la vue de la couverture. Sous le nom de la boutique, un adolescent dont la tête était surmontée de petites cornes et d'oreilles de chèvres, et dont les jambes, sous la tunique, se terminaient par deux sabots, jouait de la flûte, entouré de deux jeunes filles nues.

Un satyre.

- Tourne, tourne. Matez toute cette collection de potions aphrodisiaques... Et là de la lingerie sorcière qui _galbe_ tout le corps.

- Mais à quoi ça sert cet onguent ?, demanda Wilkes.

- Tout le monde en a pas une aussi petite que toi, Roger.

- Ah ah, très drôle.

- Les homos s'en servent quand ils s'enculent.

- C'est vraiment dégueulasse, quand même, de faire ça, opina Wilkes.

- Quand on va montrer ça à Crabbe et Goyle, ils vont en faire une de ces têtes.

- Malefoy se sert sûrement de ce genre de choses, ajouta Bellatrix avec un sourcil de Cléopâtre. Severus, à ta place je me méfierais quand je me retrouve seul dans une pièce avec lui... Il va peut-être lui venir des idées bizarres.

La pauvre ignorait que Lucius en possédait déjà un tube dans son coffret de toilettes, songea Severus en se remémorant sa découverte du week-end précédent.

o

o

- Smoooke… on the water…

Loin du lac, Sirius s'étais assis sur le bord de son lit d'infirmerie et tentait de reproduire les positions de doigts de son pote Eric sur une guitare imaginaire.

- Tu connais ?, demanda-t-il à une Magda perplexe. « Tin tin tin, tin-tin tin-tin… »

- Je vois que vous commencez à vous sentir mieux.

Sirius Blackmore se retourna : c'était McGonagall. Cette dernière fut la première visiteuse des deux alités – si l'on excepte Walden Macnair, qui venait consulter les médipsychomages comme souvent. La directrice de Gryffondor informa d'abord Magda qu'Albus Dumbledore, puis sa mère, viendraient lui rendre visite dans l'après-midi, et lui adressa des paroles réconfortantes.

- Madame madame, j'peux sortir quand ?

- Quand Mme Pomfresh le jugera bon. Au moins tant que vous êtes ici, vous vous tenez tranquille.

Sirius adressa un regard désespéré à Mme Pomfresh qui disparut dans le local à remèdes pour toute réponse. Après un sourire pincé, McGonagall frappa à une porte située non loin de son lit. La tête bien coiffée d'Erwin McAlistair et ses yeux clairs perçants apparurent dans l'embrasure.

- Minerva ! Entrez tout de suite, je vais nous préparer du...

La fin de sa phrase se perdit avec la fermeture de la porte.

- C'est du joli, marmonna Sirius à sa camarade. Remarque, ils vont bien ensemble. Je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent faire, à leur âge… Ils doivent se réciter des sonnets de Shakespeare, ce genre de vieux trucs.

Il se mit à se gratter le menton, avec un sourire quasi amoureux, comme si son regard nébuleux voyait toutes les choses qu'il pourrait raconter à James dès son retour au bercail. Il colla son oreille contre la cloison.

« Vous vous souvenez que je ne sucre pas mon thé ? »

« Hé bien, un théinomane comme moi sait se rappeler de ce genre de détails. »

« Oh, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. C'était vraiment un garçon admirable, Erwin. Toujours prêt à aider les autres, et si passionné, avide de connaître. Étonnant, quand il est arrivé ici. Je crois que durant mon professorat, le seul qui nous ait autant surpris, au niveau des connaissances déjà acquises, ait été M. Snape. »

De l'autre côté du mur, Sirius grimaça.

« Mais ce n'était pas du tout le même caractère, la même application. Vous vous rendez compte que le pauvre Russell avait fini par rendre ses devoirs sans répondre aux premières questions ! Pour ne pas avoir de trop bonnes notes ! Nous avons toujours pensé que c'était à cause de l'attitude de ses camarades en première année. Il était devenu une sorte de tête de turc. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait mis fin à son système depuis septembre. Sans doute à cause des ASPICS, et peut-être d'un regain d'intérêt pour la sorcellerie. Il a tout de suite été premier. »

« Prenant la place de Malefoy », nota McAlistair.

« Certes. Mais je ne pense pas que Malefoy… Russell n'a jamais eu de problèmes avec Malefoy il me semble. Quoique Malefoy soit suffisamment vicieux pour… Excusez-moi. »

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que sa mère a reçu un sortilège d'Oubliettes. Sort lancé très maladroitement puisqu'il lui a fait perdre jusqu'à la mémoire de son fils. Seul un étudiant serait capable d'une telle maladresse. Elle a dû l'apercevoir, ou même le surprendre, et il aura voulu effacer ce souvenir de sa mémoire. »

« Un étudiant… Mais qui ? »

« Vous avez bien parlé de Malefoy. »

« Je ne sais pas… C'est une accusation grave… »

« Nous avons déjà au moins un témoin, qui fournirait un mobile, à défaut de véritables preuves… »

Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux, et s'efforça de coller encore davantage son oreille contre le mur…

« Mais, vous devez bien avoir plusieurs pistes. »

« C'est exact. Cependant, vous comprenez bien que je ne peux pas me permettre de vous en dire plus pour l'instant. »

_Des Aurors_, murmura le Maraudeur.

La voix d'Magda fit irruption dans son autre oreille.

« Sirius ! »

Mme Pomfresh venait de sortir de la buanderie. Sirius se décolla du mur, arborant un visage innocent.

- Je vois, fit l'infirmière. Une telle grimace prouve que vous êtes encore capable de jouer la comédie, ce qui chez vous est un signe de bonne santé. Bon, vous pouvez sortir.

o

o

De retour au château, Severus, Bellatrix, Wilkes et Rosier tombèrent sur un couple inhabituel traversant le hall : Lucius Malefoy accompagné d'Alan Jodorowsky, le Serdaigle noir d'origine moldue qui était Préfet en chef. Mais l'entente entre les deux garçons de haute taille semblait loin d'être parfaite…

- Bon sang mais t'as des cacahouètes dans le cerveau ou quoi, Malefoy ?? C'est pourtant pas compliqué. Un enfant de quatre ans…

- J'ai autre chose à faire de plus important, grogna Lucius. …Bonjour.

- De plus important ? Ah, vous tombez bien les bosseurs, ricana Jodorowsky. J'arrive plus à m'occuper tout seul du bureau d'aide aux devoirs et Malefoy est prétendument trop occupé.

- Les rondes et ce genre de conneries pleines de bons sentiments c'est fait pour les gens comme toi Jodorowsky : sans passé, sans projets et sans avenir.

- Hé, fais moi le plaisir de baisser un peu le menton, Mussolini. Je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre comment des personnes bien ont pu s'intéresser à toi.

- Personnes bien ? Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, répliqua Lucius avec un sourire glacial. Mais puisque tu insistes pour aider les nécessiteux et les pauvres d'esprit… Snape voudra peut-être me remplacer au bureau… Ça améliorera d'autant plus sa cote auprès de Dumbledore.

- Tu as été nommé préfet ?, constata Severus à la vue de l'insigne constituée d'un P posé sur un serpent.

- Qui voulais-tu que ce soit d'autre ?, s'étonna le blond en haussant les sourcils avec orgueil, tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Bellatrix.

- Al ! Al !

Une Serpentard aux cheveux et au visage rouges venait de faire irruption.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Pimprenelle ?

- J'peux vraiment pas cet aprèm, j't'assure ! J'ai trois kilomètres de parchemin à rendre pour lundi !

Elle braqua sur Lucius les yeux géants que lui faisait ses lunettes.

- Malefoy ! C'est à toi de me remplacer !

- C'est bête Diggory, moi aussi je suis occupé cet après-midi figure-toi, mon magistère ne peut pas attendre. Mais il n'y a pas de problème, je suis sûr que Severus…

Bellatrix venait de sortir définitivement de sa torpeur et éclata de rire.

Et Severus eut beau se mordre les lèvres, trois heures plus tard il découvrait la décoration du local de l'APADI, l'Association Préfectorale d'Assistance au Désespoir Intellectuel.

À gauche, une table croulant sous les dossiers, surmontée par les portraits du Che et de Martin Luther King, vers laquelle Alan Jodorowsky, qui l'accompagnait, se dirigea immédiatement. À droite, une autre presque nue, et il n'y avait rien sur les murs.

- Tu prends ce bureau-là. C'était celui d'Angy. Tu vas voir, en fait c'est pas compliqué. Les gens viennent frapper quand ils ont un problème avec un truc, et selon ce que c'est, on le dirige vers toi ou moi en fonction de nos compétences. T'es bon en quoi ?

- Sortilèges, DFCM, potions surtout, répondit Severus en s'asseyant.

- Ok. L'important c'est la pédagogie. Tu essayes de te mettre à la place du mec en difficulté, d'épouser son point de vue pour comprendre pourquoi la connection ne se fait pas dans son cerveau.

- J'essaye de me mettre à sa hauteur, quoi, dit son cadet avec un sourire mauvais.

- Tout à fait.

- Hum, ça n'a rien à voir, mais… Tu connaissais bien Russell, je me trompe ? Dis-moi, il ressemblait à quoi à 11 ans ?

- Angus à 11 ans ?

- Pure curiosité, anticipa Severus en tripotant machinalement l'encrier.

- Bien, en fait… Je ne le fréquentais pas vraiment à cette époque. Il n'était pas très sociable comme type. Enfin, pas qu'il ne parlait pas, ça c'était plutôt le contraire il saoulait tout le monde, mais il était assez spécial. Je ne sais pas, c'est difficile à décrire comme sentiment. Il y avait quelque chose de… différent je crois qui émanait de lui, et qui vous mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Et le fait qu'il boîtait n'arrangeait pas les choses. Tu sais ce que c'est, les grosses disgrâces physiques…

_Oui merci je sais_, grogna le Serpentard en son for intérieur. Puis il se redressa sur son siège, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu dis qu'il boîtait ?

- Oui, il avait une jambe plus courte que l'autre, et tordue. Les bienfaits de la consanguinité, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'est fait opérer par Dumbledore à la fin de la première année, un truc qui a fait beaucoup de bruit. Et après ça les gens ont arrêté de le traiter de petit vieux, et de trucs pires. Il a beaucoup changé à ce moment-là.

- Changé…, répéta Severus. Et physiquement, il ressemblait à quoi ?

- Plus petit et plus fin que la normale. Très pâle… Souvent une motte de poussière dans les cheveux, un sparadrap quelque part et un mouchoir dans la main. Je me souviens qu'il arrêtait pas de se moucher, ce qui n'était pas très… Hum. C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?

- Je crois.

- Bon je vois que t'as du papier et de l'encre sur la table. Pour le reste t'as qu'à jeter un œil dans le gros tiroir, Angus mettait les trucs utiles dedans.

Severus aligna son matériel devant lui, puis fit coulisser le tiroir. Mais il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur. Que du noir… Un noir trop noir pour être une simple obscurité.

- Jodorowsky…

- Ouais ?

- Tu es bien sûr qu'il y a quelque chose dans ce tiroir ?

- À vrai dire je n'en suis pas certain à 100. Pimprenelle n'a jamais osé y mettre la main.

Contemplant quelques secondes le vide intersidéral qui s'étendait entre les cloisons de bois, Severus se souvint alors de la besace sans fond que Russell avait utilisée le jour du premier match de Quidditch de l'année. Rassuré, il risqua dans le tiroir le bout de son index. Pas d'impression de froid, d'oursin mordeur… Plongeant son avant-bras entièrement, il tapa contre un premier objet, sans aucun rapport apparent avec les études, qu'il sortit sur le bureau. Mais c'était loin d'être le dernier.

Un esprit maniaque aurait pu s'amuser à dresser la liste complète de ce qui se trouvait dans ce tiroir cosmique, car la collection en était abracadabrantesque. Severus y avait trouvé, entre autres : un sac de pompons vert et argent, un opéra de Mozart, une boîte de thé vert, des paquets de cartes de Chocogrenouilles, un bulletin de notes, des Annales de BUSES et d'ASPICS, une photo des élèves de la maison Serpentard avec des petites cornes rouges et une moustache dessinées sur la tête de Bellatrix, une photo de l'équipe de Quidditch (Severus la glissa dans sa poche car Lucius y était particulièrement photogénique), les programmes officiels de l'école, un livre sur les perles, un autre sur les samouraïs, un soutien-gorge, une toupie, un aviron dédicacé, un kilt traditionnel, un flacon de _Man Spirit_ – l'Eau des Sorciers qui ont le Charme –, une paire de gants violets, un bonnet de la même couleur, un kit de manucure en étui brun, une casquette, des chaussettes rouges et jaunes à petits triangles, un sachet de poisson séché…

Severus ouvrit ce dernier article.

- Ne me dis pas que tu manges de ça toi aussi, s'étonna le préfet avec dégoût.

- Quoi ?

- J'adorais Angy tu vois, c'était mon pote, mais quand même… Il lui arrivait encore d'avoir de drôles de goûts des fois.

- Il mangeait ça ?

- En fait… Je ne l'ai jamais vu en manger devant moi… Mais une fois il m'en a proposé en affirmant que c'étaient des chips chinoises super bonnes. Bien sûr, j'ai demandé à regarder la chose : à Poudlard, il faut jamais accepter comme ça la nourriture qu'on vous propose… On a vite fait de se retrouver transformé en crapaud ou affecté d'une gastroentérite carabinée.

- Du poisson…, dit Severus d'un air froid et exagérément méditatif. C'était peut-être ça le secret de son intelligence.

Alan Jodorowsky rit.

_Les gens m'écoutent et rient à mes traits d'humour. Serais-je en train de devenir moins impopulaire ?_, se demanda le Serpentard tandis qu'il rayait d'un grand trait rouge la page d'exercices d'un élève de première année venu demander de l'aide.

- Ceci est un torchon d'inepties, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte, au moins ? Comment est-ce possible d'écrire de telles absurdités… En plus il y a trois fautes d'orthographes, là-là-et-là. Quoi, pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu ne vas pas pleurer tout de même ??

**O  
oOoOo  
O **

Deux semaines passèrent, janvier devint février.

Les médipsychomages continuaient leur mission à Poudlard, mais seul Sirius et James savaient que McAlistair était en réalité un Auror chargé d'enquêter sur la mort de Russell. « Ça explique que Croupton fils l'ait déjà vu chez son père… », confia l'attrapeur à son meilleur ami.

Remus Lupin demeurait volontairement à l'écart, et Peter Pettigrow oscillait d'un groupe à l'autre. On aurait pu penser qu'il avait fini par ne plus savoir quelle attitude adopter par peur de se brouiller avec l'un ou l'autre clan, qu'il avait choisi de ne pas mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier, mais au fond Severus voyait bien que malgré l'obséquiosité et la lâcheté intrinsèques à son caractère, le petit rondouillard éprouvait de la pitié pour le frêle Maraudeur qui pendant trois ans avait été son compagnon dans l'ombre des deux autres.

Parfois, Sirius cessait d'ignorer Remus, le couvant d'un regard qui avait perdu toute fixité angoissée – on y décelait presque une sorte d'intelligence apaisée. Mais ces regards, loin de réconforter son camarade, semblait accentuer sa souffrance. À force de sourires et d'écoutes complaisantes, le loup-garou parvint péniblement à se faire quelques connaissances à Serdaigle, mais aucun nouvel ami.

_Blackmore_ (« quel surnom ridicule », pensa Severus) traînait de plus en plus avec Salinger et Jodorowsky, concurrençant Potter dans le roulement de mécaniques et le sentiment de faire partie des Grands. On le voyait également souvent avec la Fille Facile de Gryffondor, ce qui fit chuchoter la gente féminine et ne contribua pas à rétablir la réputation de l'ex à Steir. L'attitude du jeune Black à l'égard de Severus gagnait en revanche de jour en jour en agressivité. Il ne cessait de le provoquer, débarquant à l'APADI pour prétendument venir discuter avec son « vieil ami Alan », mais en réalité le ridiculiser devant les autres élèves, placardant des affiches mettant en garde la population contre le Vampire de Poudlard, lui renversant négligemment de l'huile sur la tête en cours de potion. Merlin soit loué, les interventions de Lucius ainsi que la protection rapprochée de la bande à Bellatrix épargnaient au Serpentard les dérapages les plus graves, mais de vampire il devint animal domestique, le « Caniche de Lucius Malefoy ».

Et il ne pouvait guère trouver de consolation dans la sollicitude de ses professeurs, car Agni, crispé, se montrait désagréable avec tout le monde, Marlene McKinnon l'avait pris en grippe depuis une de ses réflexions racistes, et Mme Méliès, dans son épuisement, s'était enfermée dans un autisme taciturne.

La deuxième rumeur importante de ce mois de février naissant concernait Metellus Honeytaste, le seul efféminé notoire de Poudlard. Severus l'avait entendue diffusée par Sanchez et Parkinson, qu'il avait définitivement identifiés comme étant les deux commères mâles de Serpentard. Les deux condisciples avaient entendu dire par un Serdaigle qui le tenait d'un Poufsouffle que la semaine passée, Honeytaste s'était envoyé en l'air avec un mystérieux inconnu dans les toilettes pour filles abandonnés du deuxième étage.

- Vous avez une idée de qui ça peut être ?, demanda Severus en sortant de sa cabine de douche.

- Tu nous écoutais ?, constata Parkinson en étirant vers ses tempes ses petits yeux en amandes.

Severus baissa la tête et se dirigea vers le lavabo de gauche ; le nez retroussé et les joues prononcées de Parkinson lui donnaient l'air d'un cochon en train de se faire la barbe.

- Non, j'ai juste entendu.

- Pour te dire la vérité, moi et Gabriel séchons encore. Ceci dit le fait que ça se soit passé dans les chiottes de Mimi Geignarde aurait tendance à indiquer que le mystérieux enculeur inconnu n'est pas un Poufsouffle.

Gabriel Sanchez s'essuya le visage puis attacha ses longs cheveux noirs.

- Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il portrait des chaussettes blanches, déclara-t-il, ce qui ne nous avance guère.

- Et que ce n'est pas un mec de notre classe, du moins un Serpentard.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pff, Snape, on a des têtes à se faire touiller le chaudron moi et Gabriel ? Quant à Lucius, le jour où il arrêtera de courir après les nanas…

- Il reste Avery…

- Avery ? Attends, il est pas capable de choper une fille, alors parlons pas d'un mec…

A ces mots, un garçon tout mouillé sortit de la dernière cabine de douche occupée.

Ainsi que l'avait décidé la Loi de Murphy, c'était Avery naturellement. Les yeux obstinément fixés sur l'entrée du dortoir, il traversa la salle de bains à toute vitesse.

**O  
oOoOo  
O **

- Oh, je sens venir les premiers frémissements du printemps, Severus. Ne les sens-tu pas sous tes pieds, et comme disséminés dans l'air ?

- Non.

Gwénolé Kouign-Aman, dont le bureau disparaissait sous un chantier artisanal assez mal défini, vida d'un trait son verre de liqueur.

- Je t'en sers un verre ?

- Non merci. Je voudrais voir votre chef.

- Il n'est pas là, répondit tristement le breton. Il est parti se promener avec Minerva.

_Et dire que c'est lui qui m'accuse d'aimer les hommes_, pensa Severus. _Il ferait mieux de s'examiner lui-même avant d'accuser les autres. _

Gwénolé jeta un sort de séchage sur la petite poupée blonde dont il venait de finir les yeux, et en fit tourner la minuscule tête vers Severus.

- Les travaux manuels, Severus. En nous réconciliant avec notre corps, ils purgent notre âme.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Des marionnettes pour la kermesse de l'école.

- C'est bientôt ?, demanda Severus, se représentant déjà les indicibles souffrances que le mot « kermesse » sous-entendait : inondation de foule, infiltration nauséabonde de parents dans tous les recoins de l'école, cohorte de couples se tenant par la main comme des attardés mentaux, décoration de mauvais goût, liesse bon marché et profusion de crêpes et de Julius Baxter brandissant des barbes à papas et autres sucettes géantes.

- La semaine prochaine. Après l'anniversaire de Lucius. Tu as prévu de lui offrir quoi comme cadeau ?

- Mais de quoi je me mêle ?!

- Je dis cela pour t'aider, dit le psychomage en se resservant un verre d'eau de vie. Il serait peut-être temps d'y réfléchir. Tu veux voir le patron à quel sujet ?

Il sortit le cahier des rendez-vous et regarda l'élève dans les yeux, d'un air exceptionnellement sérieux.

- Alors ?

- La raison exacte est que je suis actuellement sujet à des hallucinations. D'après mon autodiagnostic je suis en train de vivre les premiers symptômes de la folie.

**O  
oOoOo  
O **

Au crépuscule, tandis que la lande tremblait sous la brise d'une cornemuse invisible, une fumée à l'odeur suspecte avait envahi le plus haut dortoir de la Tour des lions.

Les tapisseries médiévales et les murs de pierre nue avaient été recouverts par des tentures indiennes. Eric Salinger, Alan Jodorowsky et Sirius Black étaient affalés sur un parterre de coussins à même le sol, se passant une cigarette de calibre inaccoutumé, dont la combustion se mêlait à celle des bâtons d'encens. Les yeux écarquillés, Black n'arrêtait pas de répéter _Six o'clock_ en dévisageant le cercle de la pendule. Un disque portant la simple inscription « The Stooges » tournait sur la platine.

- Ça m'a rappelé ce moment de _Tommy_ tu vois…, ajouta Jodorowsky.

- Quand il se fait martyriser par son cousin ?

- Non, quand on le confie à son oncle pervers.

- Vous savez… je crois qu'on a tous un monstre à l'intérieur de nous, déclara Sirius, dans un de ses grands moments philosophiques qui en général n'étaient jamais suivis de mise en pratique.

- Ouais…

- C'est profond…

Les yeux mis-clos, comme assommés par le poids d'une réflexion intense, les trois garçons s'abîmèrent dans le silence, bercés par la voix lancinante d'Iggy.

_Tonight_

_I hold myself tight_

_I won't fight_

_I won't fight _

_Then I whisper to me _

_Then I whisper to me _

_Then I 'll lay right down _

_and I 'll lay right down _

_on my back _

_on my bed _

_in my hotel _

Derrière l'étole bariolée, le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, de même que plus bas, dans la fenêtre de l'infirmerie.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux qui était assise en face des deux hommes se cachait le visage dans les mains, le corps secoué de longs soubresauts.

_I'll be shakin' I'll be tremblin' _

_I'll be happy, I'll be weak _

Elle avait fondu en larmes en plein milieu d'un cours. McAlistair se pencha au-dessus d'elle.

_And I'll love you, _

- Oui, ne te retiens pas, cela te fera du bien.

Elle retira ses mains, regarda de côté. Son visage rouge était mouillé de larmes.

_and I'll love you _

- Je pleure, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure. Quelle honte. Quelle honte…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, Melle Black. Demain ils ne s'en souviendront même plus… Et il n'y a aucune honte à être amoureuse.

La jeune fille éleva vers lui de grands yeux étonnés. Le psychomage lui tendit son mouchoir pour seule réponse, puis se rapprocha de son apprenti.

- Combien de temps ?, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Deux mois je crois.

Il passa une main sur le front blanc et pur de la jeune fille. Ses yeux se fermèrent.

- Regarde, on dirait presque une sorte de figure mystique…

- Oui. On pourrait en faire une jeune bergère de crêche.

Gwénolé avait sorti d'un bocal une petite figurine de plâtre.

- Voilà qui était beaucoup plus efficace qu'un philtre d'amour…

- Pauvre Russell…, murmura McAlistair. En être réduit à ça.

L'Auror tendit la main pour recevoir la statuette de femme – une flèche dorée était fichée dans sa poitrine, à l'endroit du coeur. Il éleva la main droite ; d'un coup de baguette, le fétiche ensorcelé s'enflamma. Et quand il ne resta plus rien dans la paume de l'homme, Bellatrix ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, comme si le monde entier lui apparaissait soudain complètement différent.

Gwénolé soupira et regarda les lambeaux de brume qui mourraient au-dessus du lac, enflammés par le crépuscule.

- Libérez vos cheveux, jeunes filles… L'hiver touche bientôt à sa fin.

**à suivre**

You took my arm and you broke my will

You made me shiver with a real thrill

You took my arm and we walked along

Down the road to a quiet song

I looked into your cool cool eyes

I felt so fine, I felt so fine

I floated in your swimming pools

I felt so weak, I felt so blue

Ann, my Ann…

I love you…

Ann, my Ann…

I love you… right now !

(_Ann_, The Stooges, 1969)

o

o

o

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de la seconde partie. J'ai déjà le plan général, donc il ne devrait pas être aussi long à venir que celui-ci ! (avant noël grand maximum)

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire, je rappelle qu'un Lucius nu et docile sera offert pour toute review.


	16. Stairway to heaven, première partie

**Mise au point tome 7 :** ce chapitre a été écrit avant la parution des _Reliques de la mort_, donc il n'y est fait aucune allusion, toute ressemblance est accidentelle. La fic ne tiendra de toute façon pas compte de ce dernier tome, si vous l'avez lu vous devez savoir pourquoi. Pour plus d'infos sur le sujet, vous pouvez aller voir sur mon Live Journal.

**Disclaimer :** « Stairway to heaven » est une chanson de Led Zeppelin (1971).

**Italiques : **pensées de Severus.

**Résumé des principaux points du chapitre précédent :**

- Dans l'infirmerie, Sirius fait connaissance avec Magda, une jeune fille de Gryffondor qui a tenté de se suicider et qu'il avait sauvé. Elle lui en explique les raisons et s'étonne qu'il ne puisse pas voir le petit garçon en face d'elle (petit garçon qui ressemble fort à Angus enfant et qui avait déjà été vu par Remus et Severus au même endroit). Magda et Sirius deviennent amis.

- Sirius découvre également que McAlistair n'est pas un véritable Médipsychomage, mais un Auror chargé d'enquêter sur la mort d'Angus Russell. On ignore en revanche si Gwénolé est réellement un Médipsychomage ou un Auror lui aussi. Sirius informe James de ce qu'il a entendu.

- On a la confirmation par McGonagall qu'Angus Russell était le souffre-douleur de ses camarades en première année, et par Jodorowsky qu'il avait un problème de jambe, que Dumbledore réussit à soigner. McAlistair semble soupçonner Lucius Malefoy de l'avoir assassiné.

- La mère d'Angus a reçu un sortilège d'Oubliettes et en a oublié l'existence de son fils.

- Bellatrix, Rosier et Wilkes, tentent de se rapprocher de Severus (pour contrer l'influence Lucius ?) et Severus découvre l'étendue de leur racisme.

- Il croit devenir fou, que le fantôme d'Angus Russell entraperçu dans l'infirmerie n'est qu'une hallucination. Il demande à avoir un rendez-vous avec McAlistair, le Médipsychomage.

- Lucius est devenu préfet, et envoie Severus dans l'APADI, l'association de soutien scolaire de Jodorowsky pour le remplacer. Severus prend le bureau d'Angus et met la main dans son tiroir magique (ou il y a toutes sortes de choses).

- Gwénolé prépare un spectacle de marionnettes pour la kermesse de l'école qui arrive, et rappelle à Severus que l'anniversaire de Lucius est proche.

- La rumeur circule, propagée par Parkinson et Sanchez, les deux commères de Serpentard : on aurait vu (ou plutôt entendu) l'homo officiel de Poufsouffle s'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde avec un autre étudiant (mais qui ?).

- Enfin, Gwénolé et McAlistair découvrent qu'Angus possédait une poupée vaudou de Bellatrix, qu'il utilisait pour la rendre amoureuse de lui. Ils détruisent la poupée et désenvoûtent Bellatrix.

**Rappelons-nous également :**

- le Rêve Etrange que fit Severus dans le chapitre 6, avec Damien ;p sur la marelle.

- la plaisanterie favorite de Bellatrix, qui est de prétendre que Lucius est homosexuel. Mais ce dernier lui fait la cour, et a formellement démenti ses accusations.

- Severus trouve Gwénolé très ambigu avec son patron, qui lui lorgne plutôt sur Minerva, son ancienne condisciple.

- seuls Sirius et ses amis savent que McAlistair est un Auror. Severus l'ignore encore.

**Notes pour ce chapitre :** Le chapitre final de la deuxième saison de la fic ! Ceci est le premier sous-chapitre, sur deux.

* * *

_There's a sign on the wall  
But she wants to be sure  
Cause you know sometimes words  
Have two meanings_

**Chapitre 14**

**Stairway to heaven**

**(partie 1)**

**I**

Le garçon qui stationnait devant l'entrée de la tour nord était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

La pâleur glacée de ses iris grises enflammait le violent contraste entre la blancheur de sa peau et la noirceur bleutée de ses cheveux. Adossé contre le mur, il caressait négligemment le chaton explosé de sa bague tout en jetant des coups d'œil de part et d'autre, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un. Mais dans cette simple activité d'attente, son maintien n'était pas exempt de noblesse. Tout en lui transpirait l'élégance, et l'indolence, car oh oui que voulez-vous que tout cette beauté lui fasse. Tout cela pour lui n'existait pas. Cela n'existe que pour ceux qui regardent, la peur au ventre.

L'autre garçon que Sirius Black attendait ne faisait pas partie de cette race d'homme : il attendait un frère qui le regardait comme un frère. Et quand Sirius élevait ses grands yeux une certaine tension jusqu'alors muette dans son attitude remontait à la surface, quelque chose comme de l'amour.

Passant entre les longues ombres des arbustes, la silhouette souriante se dirigea vers lui. Sans résistance, Sirius sourit en retour, d'un grand sourire de chien heureux, dans cette lumière rasante du crépuscule qui le précipitait vers lui ; James Potter s'appuya de sa main droite sur le mur contre lequel il était adossé, et souffla dans son cou. Ils se mirent en route à l'intérieur des bois.

Il faisait frais mais beau. Sur les pelouses qui commençaient à reverdir, des filles avec des longs cils et des fleurs dans les cheveux s'étaient étalées avec des livres et des magazines. Un petit groupe avait apporté un transistor diffusant les derniers tubes américains. L'une d'entre elles vit arriver Sirius et leva la tête ; le soleil passa entre ses cils puis coula dans ses yeux et sur sa bouche charnue. « C'est le début de l'ère du Verseau Sirius. » Le jeune Black lui répondit par un clin d'œil, tendit son index et son majeur pour faire un V. Il n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres, embusqué derrière les fourrés épais comme une bête sauvage dans son trou.

« La vache quand même… Faut vraiment pas avoir de couilles pour s'asseoir dans la merde par peur d'être dérangé », déclara James Potter, le regard assombri.

« Je te l'ai dit, James, il est temps d'écraser définitivement ce ver de terre. Et pour ce faire il faut profiter de l'absence de sa garde rapprochée, et du Facho. »

« Le Facho ? C'est qui ça ? »

« Malefoy… »

« Ah oui… Chut. »

Assis dans l'herbe, Severus Snape était tranquillement en train de lire un magazine de potions. James et Sirius ne pouvaient voir que son dos, courbé, et l'arrière de ses cheveux gras. Un sourire de triomphe se dessina sur le visage de l'héritier Black, grimace qui ne parvint pas à l'enlaidir. Il plongea ses yeux dans les yeux de James, l'index posé sur la bouche. Il compta la mesure. Un, deux, trois… A deux, la proie s'était déjà retournée, comme mue par l'instinct de l'antilope qui a senti le lion s'approcher.

« Pott… ! »

Habitué à ce genre de situations, Snape avait déjà dégainé. Les deux partis allaient faire feu, quand une voix guillerette retentit, comme celle d'un bouffon qui jaillit de sa boîte.

« Ahahah ! Allons les enfants, vous êtes bien trop âgés pour mesurer la longueur de vos baguettes ! »

Un homme très grand qui portait un chapeau à larges bords s'était interposé ; une médaille dorée représentant le Mont-Saint-Michel flottait sur sa peau nue, dans l'échancrure de sa chemise.

« Le… Médipsychomage », bredouilla James.

Sirius demeura silencieux, jeta à son compagnon un regard de connivence – nous savons bien qu'il n'est pas plus Médipsychomage que nous.

« Alors comme ça », dit Gwénolé, « on a abusé d'Orange Mécanique ? »

« De quoi il parle ? », demanda James.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Severus ne cessait de lui jeter des regards de haine pure. Le Breton lui tapa dans le dos.

« Ça va Severus ? Je te cherchais tu sais... Mon chef n'est finalement pas disponible pour ton rendez-vous. Alors ça ne te dérange pas de le passer avec moi ? Tu n'as qu'à me suivre et venir au bureau tout de suite et nous déciderons d'une date. »

Severus n'avait aucune envie de subir à nouveau les discours de cet énergumène français, mais il préférait mille fois cela à la compagnie de Black et Potter.

**-oOoOo-**

_Je ne comprends pas. Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas._

Severus se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, dans un état de demi-sommeil.

_Quelque chose qui ne colle pas…_

Il commença à sombrer, entendant la voix de Black qui scandait le nom de « Remus » sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il revoyait les doigts de Potter.

_Lucius… Lucius…_

Oui, quand cette histoire avait-elle commencé ? Qui en était le héros, où était son passé, et où était son présent ? N'y avait-il jamais eu que cette scène, et les ouvertures qui permettaient de la percevoir, et la langue qui permettait d'en saisir les contours ?

N'y avait-il jamais eu que la faim, la faim répugnante, qui vous fait avaler ce qui vous dégoûte, qui vous enlaidit, vous rend malade, malade au point de vouloir vomir votre être tout entier… ? Alors il continuait à vider le sac, croquant les chips noires au goût de poisson les unes après les autres

« Qu'est-ce que tu manges, Snape ? Tu sais que c'est très mauvais pour la santé ? »

Severus releva la tête. Russell était en face de lui, en pyjama, sa baguette dans la main.

« Je… C'est Macnair qui me les a données. »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut se soigner, Snape, tu le sais ça ? »

Le préfet posa sa baguette sur son fauteuil, puis tendit à Severus un verre doré surgi de nulle part.

« Bois. »

Severus prit le gobelet d'or dans ses mains et but le vin.

« Te rappelles-tu la première fois où tu m'as vu, Snape ? Je passais dans un couloir avec les autres Serpentard de ma classe. Toi, tu ne voyais que des _Grands_ un peu effrayants : le beau blond de service, un croque-mort espagnol, un médiocre au visage de pékinois, un têtard à lunettes et un Romain très Serpentard... Oui, tu as eu peur la première fois, mais tu ne t'en souviens même plus. Un peu plus tard, tu m'as revu à la bibliothèque, sous les traits d'un doux adolescent qui n'avait rien à voir avec le premier, et là, tu m'as presque aimé. L'inconnu possède tant de visages, Snape… Pourquoi les gens préfèrent-ils le connu ? »

« Parce qu'il est plus facile », murmura Severus.

« C'est un jeu, un escalier qu'il te faut gravir, niveau après niveau. Un escalier en forme de labyrinthe… »

« Mais… Ce n'est pas toi que j'avais vu dans mon autre rêve… »

« Non. »

« Alors qui était-ce ? Qui ? »

« Tu ne sais plus qui est qui, Snape ? Mais moi, je vais te dire qui cette personne était. C'est celui qui s'est fait dévorer par le serpent. »

« Le serpent ? Je dois me méfier du serpent ? »

« Non. Méfie-toi de toi-même Snape. Ne te laisse pas dévorer par le serpent. »

**-oOoOo-**

Lorsque Severus ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit que la courtine de son lit. Mais le rêve était encore en lui, cognant dans sa poitrine et oppressant sa respiration.

_Le serpent…_

Lucius était là, assis sur le rebord, fumant une de ses cigarettes magiques, les yeux scintillant comme les traînées d'étoiles de la nuit claire.

« À quoi tu rêves ? »

Il souriait légèrement.

Severus se redressa. Son long cou et son torse semblaient prisonniers de sa chemise blanche, tant il avait grandi. Le sommeil et l'émotion avaient élargi ses yeux, sur lesquels retombaient ses cheveux noirs. Il était presque beau à cet instant précis.

Lucius baissa les yeux, puis de sa main libre, remonta un peu le plaid sur le ventre de son camarade.

« Ce n'était… qu'un rêve stupide », répondit Severus, troublé par ce geste. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

À nouveau Lucius baissa les yeux.

« Six heures. Personne n'est encore réveillé. »

Severus regarda autour de lui. Les rideaux de droite étaient tirés. Ce devait être Lucius. Derrière lui, tout était sombre. On pouvait presque entendre la respiration de la nuit. Puis brusquement, le regard de l'adolescent devint fixe ; il venait de se rappeler un détail important.

« Au fait… Joyeux anniversaire. »

Le jeune Malefoy le regarda à nouveau, d'iris qui semblaient cette fois peu amènes.

« Tu connaissais la date ? »

« On me l'a dite. …Tu as quel âge maintenant ? »

« Dix-huit ans », répondit Lucius, le regard en biais. « Mais c'est seulement ce week-end.»

Severus se concentra sur ses membres engourdis.

« Maudit Black », souffla-t-il.

« Severus… Pour te remercier d'avoir pensé à mon anniversaire…»

Le rejeton Snape leva les yeux vers Lucius. Le regard du jeune homme blond brillait à nouveau ; il faisait même rosir le creux de ses joues. Il était si beau, si agréable à regarder… Severus aurait tant voulu lui dire, ou…

« Oui ? »

« Puisque tu es si fatigué… Maintenant que je suis préfet… J'ai le mot de passe. »

« Le mot de passe ? »

« Celui de la salle de bains privée des préfets. À cette heure-là il n'y aura personne. Profites-en, pendant que je repique un petit somme. »

Le jeune disciple prit ses affaires, descendit dans la salle commune encore engloutie dans l'obscurité. Seul l'aquarium de la murène luisait faiblement.

**-oOoOo-**

Severus ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais aimé son corps. C'était ce qu'il se disait alors qu'il faisait s'accroître la mousse autour de ses épaules frêles, si blanches qu'elles en avaient des reflets grisâtres.

« Angus venait souvent ici… Mais il n'était vraiment pas beau tout nu. »

Severus sursauta. D'où venait cette voix féminine ?

Une jeune fille de son âge (même s'il était difficile de lui donner un âge, comme c'était le cas pour Mme Pince) littéralement transparente flottait au-dessus de l'eau, à l'autre bout de la piscine. Elle s'approcha de Severus en grimaçant : - Un peu comme toi, tu vois. Tout maigre…Beurk !

- Et tu appelles tout le monde par son petit nom, fantôme ?

- Fantôme ! Fantôme ! J'ai un prénom ! Mais tout le monde s'en fiche du prénom de Mimi, pas besoin de prénom pour se moquer d'elle !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, sombre idiote ? Tu es bien comme Julius Baxter, tiens. A présent laisse-moi prendre mon bain en paix.

Mimi Geignarde demeurait immobile, le dévisageant avec un air blessé, ses petits yeux sombres semblant humides derrière ses lunettes.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

- Ça ne te suffit pas que je sois morte !

- Et alors, j'aimerais être à ta place si tu n'avais pas eu l'idée saugrenue de rester à Poudlard, le pire endroit du monde sorcier.

Mimi ne répondit pas, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait.

- Mais… Dis-moi, au moment où tu es… morte, tu étais… comme tu es maintenant ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer par là ?

- Non, je veux dire est-ce que lorsqu'on meurt on a forcément la forme qu'on avait à l'âge où on est mort ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu n'as jamais vu le fantôme d'Angus à 12 ans à l'infirmerie ?

- Angus Russell est devenu comme moi ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Tout nu ou habillé ?, s'exclama Mimi pleine d'espoir.

- Habillé bien sûr !

Mimi joint les mains et regarda le ciel.

- Oooh… Je me souviens de lui, à cet âge… Tout le monde était méchant avec lui, comme avec moi. "Déguerpis, sale boiteux ! T'habites dans une poubelle, comme un rat ? Tu te coiffes en te roulant dans la poussière, comme les vieux rats croûteux ? Sale rat ! Sale rat ! Sale rat !" …MON AME SOEUR !

_Bon sang… Elle croit qu'elle s'est trouvé un copain !_

Au moment où la morose Mimi disparaissait en s'évaporant comme de l'eau trop chauffée, une voix que Severus connaissait bien résonna dans la salle de bains, et des bruits de pas se firent entendre sur le carrelage.

« Tu es là Severus ? »

Lucius apparut, en uniforme ; il s'approcha de la piscine, mit un genou à terre et se pencha par-dessus la mousse. Tel le chien au sortir du bain, tout penaud d'être vu dans une situation où il se sent on ne peut plus mal à l'aise, Severus rabattit ses cheveux mouillés derrière ses oreilles, ce qui faisait d'autant plus ressortir son nez busqué. Lucius eut un petit rire étouffé.

« Il trouve mon visage comique », pensa tristement Severus.

- Mais dis-moi…, fit Lucius, ça fait drôlement envie de te voir là-dedans. Hé, ne rougis pas… On est entre mecs, non ? Je suppose que ça ne te dérange pas si je te rejoins.

Joignant l'action à la parole, il retira son pull sans manches. Quand il commença à ouvrir sa chemise, le cœur de Severus se mit à battre à toute vitesse.

- Entre amis, tout est commun, déclara Lucius en nageant vers le fond de la piscine.

Severus fut traversé par un trait de mélancolie à ces mots. Depuis combien de temps seulement connaissait-il vraiment Lucius ? Il revit le visage de ce dernier encore enfant sur l'ancienne photo de classe de la salle commune : oui, qu'est-ce que cela peut faire de voir grandir celui qu'on aime, peu à peu, pour devenir ce que Lucius était devenu ? Voir ses membres s'allonger de façon harmonieuse, sa voix devenir plus veloutée, son visage gagner en force, sans pour autant perdre sa finesse. Severus n'avait pu voir que la fin de cette évolution. Lucius avait quatre ans de plus que lui : quand il était arrivé à Poudlard, le petit blond était déjà le plus grand de sa classe. Mais, si seulement cela avait été le cas, s'il l'avait vu grandir… quel amour il en aurait ressenti, quelque chose d'inexprimable. Et soudain à cette idée, une douleur horrible le prit au ventre, comme un mauvais pressentiment, l'intuition de quelque chose d'atroce.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

Lucius était derrière lui et venait de croiser ses bras autour de son cou.

« Tu as l'air triste. »

_J'ai toujours l'air moins triste que toi..._

« Tu ne dis rien ? »

Severus sentait le contact de ses bras mouillés sur sa peau elle-même glissante, c'était étrange. Lucius ramena ses bras. On l'entendit activer les robinets.

« Je vais tous les épater avec mon magistère de potions, tu vas voir », déclara le blond.

Severus se retourna. Son camarade avait une grosse boule de mousse ressemblant à de la chantilly dans la main droite.

« C'est du shampooing », précisa-t-il en voyant l'air consterné de Severus.

Mais ce n'était pas le shampooing qui effrayait le plus Severus… A présent Lucius était face à lui. Il se rapprochait, enfonçant dans sa chair ses yeux clairs de gorgone, approchant son corps blanc comme de la neige glacée.

« Tu ressembles à une vélane », murmura Severus, paralysé, le corps comme morcelé par un désir immense, mais confus.

« Une vélane ? Tu trouves que j'ai quelque chose… de féerique ? »

Il se moquait de lui.

A cet instant, Severus sentit ses mains étaler la mousse sur ses cheveux. Le visage de Lucius était tout près du sien à présent. Il ne le dépassait plus que de quelques centimètres. Le regard de l'adolescent glissa sur son cou ni trop large ni trop fin, ses épaules athlétiques… Il se sentait rougir, cuire comme une brioche au centre d'un four.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? », demanda Lucius en malaxant habilement le cuir chevelu de son cadet.

« … »

Ses doigts avaient tendance à descendre dans sa nuque. Rouge, incroyablement amolli, Severus était totalement désarmé, et une sensation familière commençait à émerger dans son bassin, une sensation qui annonçait d'habitude quelque chose de fort ennuyeux.

Les beaux yeux gris de Lucius étaient mi-clos, il avait ramené la tête de son cadet contre sa joue pour mieux la frictionner. Les yeux fermés, Severus respirait péniblement dans son cou, le visage rose. A présent Lucius ne se contentait plus de faire mousser le shampooing sur la tête de son ami, il en frottait également le haut de son dos fin et blanc. La fine rainure qui marquait la colonne, semblable à la vertèbre centrale des sardines, était animée par un mouvement faible, comme un animal souffrant.

Lucius le regardait étrangement en respirant péniblement. Severus eut un murmure qui ressemblait à un sanglot, tant le bas de son ventre le faisait souffrir. La bouche entrouverte, son blond camarade le pressa alors entièrement contre lui, comme s'il voulait l'apaiser ou se l'approprier. Mais à ce moment précis son regard sembla traversé par quelque chose, il tressaillit et le repoussa violemment, sortit immédiatement de l'eau et commença à se sécher. Cette fois c'était son visage qui était rose… de colère.

Severus sentit sa tête tomber en avant, infiniment honteux. Mais il ne pouvait même pas sortir de l'eau pour le suivre. Il se contenta de rejoindre le bord. Puis apercevant sa serviette, il la tira et se débrouilla pour sortir de la piscine, la taille déjà enveloppée dans l'épaisse serviette trempée.

- Lucius, attend !

Le fils Malefoy se retourna. Il avait enfilé son uniforme et peigné ses cheveux en arrière. Le pivotement de son profil et ses yeux bleus… Son corps ainsi voilé, il était presque davantage attirant que nu.

- Il n'est que sept heures, anticipa le jeune Malefoy. Tu as le temps…

Mais Severus ne pouvait pas le laisser partir avant d'avoir obtenu une explication. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait revivre les affres qu'il avait connu au mois de janvier, lorsque Lucius ne lui adressait plus la parole. S'armant de courage, il demanda :

- Tu es fâché contre moi ?

Lucius parut d'abord surpris de cette franchise. Puis il le considéra froidement, mais cela ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes. On eut dit maintenant qu'il souffrait, mais non de sa propre douleur.

Tendant le bras, il posa sa main sur la joue pâle de Severus, la caressant légèrement.

- Bien sûr que non, que je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. …Pourquoi le serais-je ?

**à suivre**


	17. Stairway to heaven, deuxième partie

Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien la suite !

J'avais adoré le tome 7 mais il m'avait un peu embarrassée sur deux points, dont l'un était la relation entre Lily et Snape… Mais on va dire qu'ici je remplace Lily par Lucius lol (en plus leurs prénoms commencent par la même lettre, et j'avais donné à Lucius le même signe astrologique que celui de Lily !)

Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir été si longue (je crois que j'avais besoin de m'éloigner quelques temps du fandom et de l'univers HP), voilà un chapitre assez long. Et qui conclut enfin la deuxième grande partie de la fic ! Après le rythme de publication devrait être plus rapide, vu que je ressasse la fin depuis des années dans ma tête lol

Sinon j'ai vu que sur les chapitres précédents on m'avait enlevé pas mal de signes de ponctuation :/

J'ai commencé à poster des appendices, vous pouvez trouver ça sur ma page de profil, dans « Les rats et les fées : appendices ». Et une fic sur Rosier et Wilkes devenus mangemorts plus tard en 1980, « Runaway boys ! ».

Enfin un grand merci à Maria Ferrari qui a fait une bétalecture soigneuse de ce chapitre !

o

o

o

o

Le garçon connaissait chaque poussière de cette chambre par cœur, il l'avait parcourue des yeux pendant dix ans, chaque jour des heures et des heures, et la nuit quand la toux, la nausée ou la tristesse le tenait éveillé dans l'angoisse.

Il n'y avait que des dommages à vivre ainsi, aucune raison valable, mais les enfants s'habituent plus facilement que les adultes à la souffrance, et ils sont peu capables de se représenter le plaisir, hors de l'instant immédiat. Le malade n'avait aucun point de comparaison, alors il pensait que sa vie était normale, bien que la plupart des enfants qu'il voyait lors des soirées avaient l'air bien plus solides et moins pâles que lui.

C'est pourquoi il évitait de se regarder dans le miroir ; pâle comme la porcelaine n'était pas une expression exagérée. Des demi-lunes grises fardaient le dessous de ses yeux, qui brillaient dans la pénombre de sa chambre, lumière des phares scintillant sur la mer bleue embrumée.

Il n'y avait aucun intérêt et bonheur à vivre ainsi, mais il n'avait que onze ans, et son naturel le poussait à mettre de la bonté et de l'agrément dans de petites choses : les nouveaux livres de la bibliothèque, les jours où sa mère lui portait le petit-déjeuner, ses tenues si élégantes et toujours différentes, les jours où les médicomages ne venaient pas l'observer…

Oui, il connaissait chaque détail de cette chambre car il avait essayé d'en tirer toute la vie nécessaire pour continuer la sienne. Certains auraient dit qu'ils faisaient partie de ces personnes qui survivent avec d'autant plus de force qu'elles ont souvent côtoyé la mort…

Car elle aussi, il la connaissait parfaitement. Combien de fois avait-on déclaré qu'il était perdu, qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit ! Il l'avait devinée et sentie, pendant dix ans, chaque jour des heures et des heures, et la nuit quand la toux, la nausée ou la tristesse le tenait éveillé dans l'angoisse. Dans la nuit derrière les volets de sa chambre… Dans la lumière fausse qui lui montrait sur les glaces son visage spectral et cerné sous ses cheveux presque blancs.

Oui, Lucius Malefoy avait appris à connaître la mort depuis son plus jeune âge.

o

o

**Chapitre 14**

**Stairway to heaven**

**(partie 2)**

**II**

Le mois de son anniversaire, Malefoy déplaça sa raie du milieu au côté, ce qui recréant une frange presque entière sur son front, produisit ce phénomène étrange, qu'il semblait plus jeune après avoir eu dix-huit ans qu'au début de l'année, lorsque Severus l'avait croisé sur le quai de la gare.

Ce dernier en était d'autant plus hypnotisé, qu'une plus grande surface de ses cheveux étant ainsi exposée à la lumière et la reflétait, son regard gris se trouvait alors mystérieusement balayé par les pointes d'or de ses cheveux.

Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler cette nouvelle image de son visage. Ses yeux étaient involontairement attirés par la finesse de ses traits, soulignée par la frange, et jamais rassasiés ; il regrettait de ne pas avoir déjà dix-huit ans, pour pouvoir être dans sa classe et le contempler secrètement…

Il l'avait peu vu cette semaine, sans même aborder le fait que Bellatrix commençait à lui tourner autour. Evitait-il volontairement Severus, après ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de bain des préfets ? Ou bien était-ce dû à une surcharge de travail ? Il s'était vite avéré que Lucius prenait son nouveau grade de préfet très au sérieux...

Certes, on ne le voyait guère à l'APADI (1), il avait _délégué_ à Severus, intronisé contre son gré suppléant non officiel de Malefoy. Mais cela ne résumait pas tout son labeur. Faisant preuve du sérieux d'un futur homme d'état, Lucius avait repris les dossiers de son prédécesseur, et fait de la lutte contre l'alcoolisme estudiantin son cheval de bataille. Autant dire que la dite guerre, notamment contre les bouteilles cachées de Walden Macnair, homme qui ne fut jamais capitaine de soirée de toute sa vie, constitua le volet le plus ardu de ce chantier. Lucius semblait notamment connaître l'enchantement qui avait permis à Angus de transformer sa baguette en bâton de sourcier et détecteur anti-alcool ; ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était qu'elle le mènerait droit sur le gisement le plus important de l'école, à savoir un psychomage breton d'1m90.

« Puis-je savoir, honorable Lucius, pourquoi cette baguette vibre en me regardant ? », s'enquit l'Illustre Imbibé.

Comme d'habitude, on aurait dit qu'il riait en parlant, et il n'y avait rien qui agaçât davantage Lucius.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit-il avec une grimace de mépris. « Il faut croire que c'est un diagnostic éthylique. »

« Ah, Lucius Malefoy… Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours aussi négatif ? Et aussi émotif ? »

Lucius écarquilla les yeux.

Gwénolé ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et disparut derrière un groupe d'élèves.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lucius découvrait grâce à sa baguette une oreille collée sous un morceau de tapisserie de la salle commune. Un habile syllogisme l'amena à conclure devant Severus qu'il s'agissait d'un dispositif d'espionnage émanant du Français, dont même l'oreille possédait un taux élevé d'alcoolémie. Quelle était la raison de cet espionnage, cela, Severus l'ignorait, même si Walden Macnair aurait sans doute eu une théorie à lui proposer.

**-oOoOo-**

Les obligations préfectorales n'étaient néanmoins pas l'unique raison de la disparition de Lucius, qui passait toujours des heures à la bibliothèque et dans la salle de travail de leur maison.

Severus le retrouva assis sur le sol dans la chambre, un soir, entouré de ses papiers répandus, de sa plume et de ses cahiers, la tête dans les mains.

« Je suis nul… », murmurait-il entre ses dents. « Je ne suis qu'un nul… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Il se passe qu'il est impossible de se concentrer dans cette école et que même si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne comprends rien à rien, parce que je ne suis qu'un idiot. »

Severus le fixa de ses yeux noirs, puis sans rien dire, se baissa pour ramasser les papiers qui l'entouraient. Les feuilles volantes étaient couvertes de la belle écriture de Lucius : des bâtons raides et un peu grêles mais avec d'étranges boucles et fioritures à la fin des lettres. Mais les cahiers étaient différents. Leurs couvertures étaient d'un gris bleu assez triste, le papier jauni et la texture un peu gondolée. Quant à l'écriture, ce n'était pas celle de Lucius. Elle était nette, mais rapide et penchée vers l'avant ; les lettres, élégantes, étaient toutes liées, et il n'y avait quasiment aucune rature, seulement des points d'interrogation.

« Ce ne sont pas tes cahiers. »

Lucius ôta les poings de ses yeux rougis.

« Non, ce sont ceux d'Angus, pour le magistère », dit-il en reniflant.

« Le magistère d'alchimie ? »

« Oui. Il m'avait laissé ses notes. Mais il y a plein de choses que je ne comprends pas. Mon père avait raison... Je ne suis qu'un bon à rien. »

Ses récriminations finies, il tourna la tête, intrigué par le silence de Severus ; celui-ci s'était assis contre le mur à ses côtés, et tournait les pages de ses longs doigts maigres, une lueur dans ses yeux charbonneux.

« C'est brillant. »

« Ah bon ? Tu comprends ce qu'il y a écrit ? »

« Oui. Il est proposé une solution au dilemme de Paracelse, pour parvenir à lier les ingrédients de la potion. »

« Je sais… Le problème c'est que je ne comprends pas cette solution. Tu la comprends, toi ? »

« Oui, enfin je crois… C'est un raisonnement très mathématique en revanche… Presque trop. On pourrait peut-être l'améliorer en mettant en oeuvre des connaissances plus précises dans la pratique expérimentale des potions. »

Lucius eut un drôle de sourire en biais.

« Alors tu es plus intelligent qu'Angus… Je ne savais pas que c'était possible. »

« J'ai ma matière de prédilection, c'est tout. »

« Tu _es_ intelligent. », répondit-il, l'air sombre. « Moi tout ce que je sais faire, c'est lire et travailler, comme un bon fils à papa. »

**III**

Le magnifique crocodile empaillé qu'on avait accroché au plafond au-dessus de la table des convives était sans conteste le clou de la décoration du dîner d'anniversaire organisé par Avery.

Après avoir remercié son camarade et dansé avec une Bellatrix étrangement beaucoup moins revêche que par le passé, Lucius Malefoy vint prendre place aux côtés de Severus, près des gâteaux apéritifs. Revêtu pour l'occasion de la belle robe violette que lui avait offerte son aîné, Severus était occupé pour sa part à détailler la tenue des musiciens, d'excentriques justaucorps noirs serrés en bas par des bottes montantes d'ouvrier. Son regard remonta le long du bras sec et pâle du contrebassiste, orné de sinistres insignes noirs. Les doigts de Wilkes tapotaient les cordes en rythme, créant comme une ligne d'escalier descendant, tournant en boucle sur elle-même, telle la danse d'un fou ou le monologue fermé d'une obsession. Sur cette assise venait s'élever la mandoline stridente d'Evan Rosier, qui en vertu de quelque procédé magique n'avait rien à envier aux guitares électriques moldues. Le corps tendu et agité d'une énergie négative, ses cheveux jaunes sur ses yeux tombants, Rosier beuglait :

_J'sais pas quoi faire !_

_J'sais pas où'aller !_

_Mon père s'est marié avec un sang sale !_

_Et moi j'compte pour que dalle !_

« C'est tellement recherché ces paroles », murmura Lucius en prenant une petite tartine de caviar.

_Quand t'as la rage_

_Contre les sages_

_Qui croisent les bras_

_Quand rien ne va !_

« Quoi, tu n'admires pas ces magnifiques couplets ? », murmura Severus d'une voix veloutée.

Lucius eut un sourire de travers et tourna la tête sur le côté.

_Si t'es un homme_

_Prends ta baguette !_

_Prend pour perpète !_

_Et nettoie Rome !_

« Pourquoi Rome ? »

« La rime, Severus, la rime. »

_C'est pas trop tard_

_Pour sauver des vers _

_L'identité sorcière ! _

« La musique d'aujourd'hui, ça vaut vraiment rien », maugréa Lucius, grand amateur d'harpe et d'harmonium devant l'éternel.

« Macnair n'est pas là ? », demanda Severus à Avery.

« Il n'a pas voulu venir. »

« Malgré les boissons ? », s'étonna Severus.

« Je crois qu'il a peur de Lucius. Lucius m'a dit qu'il avait raconté aux Médipsychomages qu'il avait assassiné Angus et maquillé ça en suicide. »

Lucius tourna la tête, avec son habituel air de sphinx.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. »

« Oui, c'est complètement idiot », renchérit Avery.

« Il parait qu'il me faisait chanter aussi. Et quoi encore… »

« Il te faisait chanter ? », s'exclama Avery.

« Il ne me faisait pas chanter ! », s'insurgea Lucius. « C'est Macnair ou quelqu'un d'autre qui a eu cette idée stupide. Et je me suis fait cuisiner pendant deux heures par ces prétendus Médipsychomages. Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'ils ne sont pas plus Médipsychomages que toi et moi. »

« Tu crois que ce sont des Aurors ? »

« Si Gwénolé Kouign-Aman est un Auror », intervint Severus, ils ne sont pas prêts de trouver le meurtrier.

« Alors lui, je ne peux vraiment pas le supporter », murmura Lucius.

« Moi non plus », dit Severus l'air réflexif.

« Moi aussi », ajouta Avery.

« Ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils sont sur le point de ternir la réputation d'un innocent », déclara Lucius en trempant les lèvres dans son verre d'Hypocras.

« Et cela signifie que, pendant ce temps, le véritable assassin, lui, court toujours. »

« Et si des Aurors sont à Poudlard », réalisa Avery avec horreur, c'est qu'il est sans doute ici.

Le reste de la soirée ne fut guère joyeux. Wilkes et Rosier ayant regagné la table pour dîner, le rock des _Damiers_ laissa la place à de vieilles symphonies du 19ème siècle.

Severus était assis en bout de table aux côtés des frères Lestrange, qui ne parlaient guère, sauf quand il fut question de la généalogie des différentes familles de sang pur, et de la manière peu ragoûtante dont certaines s'y étaient prises pour éviter de se mélanger avec des Moldus.

« Les Black et les Malefoy… », soupira Pimprenelle Diggory. « Ils ont fini par être tous cousins… ! Et ils ont toujours nié que la multiplication des Cracmols aux XIXème et XX siècles en était la conséquence... »

« C'est ce qu'on toujours pensé les Russell… Ils ne voulaient ni se mélanger aux Moldus et perdre leur identité, ni perdre leurs pouvoirs magiques en se reproduisant en vase clos et en attrapant des maladies débilitantes. »

« Alors comment ont-ils fait ? »

« Ils sont allés chercher du sang neuf ailleurs, et ce sang devait être magique. Certains disent – mais c'est un racontar de grand-mère – certains disent qu'ils ont contracté des unions contre-nature avec des créatures magiques. »

Rabastan poursuivit, malgré l'air incrédule de Snape et Diggory.

« On dit qu'ils ont procréé avec les nixes, les sirènes maléfiques qui hantent les marécages du nord. C'est pour cela qu'ils ont tous les idées noires, dans cette famille. »

« Ça ne les a pas empêchés de disparaître », déclara Rodolphus Lestrange.

« Exact mon frère, ni de dégénérer, car les mélanges de ce genre comportent des dangers. »

« Lesquels ? »

« Faire naître des monstres. Ou des êtres non viables. »

« J'ai toujours dit que Russell était pas humain... », ricana Parkinson.

Le dernier morceau de fromage disparut des plateaux. Et tandis que Berlioz faisait trembler sur les murs des ombres fantastiques, un gros gâteau à la crème apparut devant Lucius, qui dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour souffler ses bougies.

Il avait sans aucun doute minci depuis l'an dernier, mais la fonte d'épaisseurs du joueur de Quidditch ajoutait à sa beauté, semblant révéler chez lui un naturel plus profond, ce que remarqua Severus avec un étrange pincement dans l'estomac.

« C'est le moment des cadeaux ! », lança Bellatrix en se tordant les mains.

« Tu as pensé à moi, Bellatrix ? »

« Bien sûr, Lucius… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Devant la splendeur de ce présent (un sablier à asticots), Severus se demanda si par hasard, il ne se pourrait pas que ce fût elle qui lui ait envoyé des rince-doigts à Noël.

Grimaçant, Lucius continua d'ouvrir ses cadeaux : un épervier pour remplacer son ancien hibou, des livres, ainsi qu'une petite bouteille de potion qui se révéla être du parfum concocté de manière artisanale.

« Merci Severus », chuchota Lucius en l'embrassant sur les joues.

Mais Severus eut beau les jours suivants se repasser le film de ce baiser de remerciement dans la tête, il ne parvint jamais à s'en remémorer la sensation, comme si son cerveau s'était éteint au moment où les lèvres de Lucius touchaient ses joues.

A présent le visage de Lucius s'éloignait de lui au ralenti, tandis qu'un Macnair ensommeillé et en pyjama sortait de la tour des dortoirs pour traverser la salle jusqu'à la grande table, un paquet dans les bras.

« Walden Macnair… Tu descends juste pour venir m'offrir un cadeau ? » demanda Lucius.

« C'est pas ça… Y'avait une chouette qui tapait à la fenêtre… Alors j'ai ouvert. Elle portait un colis. Je crois que c'est un cadeau pour toi. »

« Ça m'est bien adressé… Mais en poste restante ? »

« C'est sans doute tes parents », dit Avery.

« Non, je l'ai déjà eu celui-ci. Et ça vient de la Poste française. »

Il coupa les fils du colis, pour découvrir avec satisfaction un emballage cadeau. Mais sous l'emballage, il y avait une sorte de coffre en pierre.

« On dirait une urne », dit Bellatrix.

Lucius fronça les sourcils, plus pâle d'un ton. Mais rien ne laissait encore prévoir la réaction qui allait être la sienne quand il ouvrit l'enveloppe qui accompagnait l'urne. Car toute couleur sembla alors abandonner son visage ; un unique frisson parcourut son corps, puis ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais aucun mot ne réussit à franchir ses lèvres. Avery voulut regarder ce qui sur cette carte d'anniversaire avait pu le mettre dans un tel état de choc, mais Lucius la referma avant qu'il en ait eu le temps.

Il se leva, l'urne et la carte dans les bras, l'air sonné.

« Je… Je monte aux dortoirs. Je… Je ne me sens pas très bien. Que personne ne me dérange. »

Et il disparut dans l'escalier.

« Hum, ça doit être un truc bien honteux pour qu'il veuille pas nous le montrer », dit Rosier.

« Du genre ? », demanda Wilkes.

« Je sais pas, une commande à _L'échoppe de Pan_ par exemple », répondit le jeune blond, l'air préoccupé.

« …Tu crois que Malefoy connaît cette boutique ? »

**-oOoOo-**

Lucius redescendit au bout d'un quart d'heure… pour annoncer qu'il allait se coucher. Plusieurs personnes lui demandèrent ce qui se trouvait dans cette étrange urne en pierre ; il répondit tantôt qu'il s'agissait des cendres de son arrière grand-père, tantôt que c'était un jouet, sans qu'on sache au juste s'il était sérieux ou ironique.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les jours suivants, il parut à la fois inquiet et moins mélancolique qu'à son habitude. Severus le vit même sourire une ou deux fois. Quant à Macnair, ses rapports avec les Médipsychomages semblèrent singulièrement se refroidir le dimanche qui suivit, quand il se pavana devant des Serpentard de première année avec sa carte Chocogrenouille de Voldemort.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? », demanda Gwénolé en lui tirant la carte des mains.

« C'est une carte collector du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! », clama fièrement Macnair.

« Trop la classe, on savait même pas qu'elle existait ! », dirent John, Jack et Jim.

« Sans doute parce qu'elle n'existe pas justement », répondit Gwénolé l'air sévère. « Venez voir ça, patron. »

Erwin McAlistair prit la carte du bout des doigts.

« Non, ils n'auraient jamais sorti une carte pareille. Je vais vérifier dans le catalogue, mais c'est sans doute un faux. »

« Si c'est le cas, c'est une réplique parfaite. »

« Où l'avez-vous trouvée, monsieur Macnair ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas trouvée », bredouilla l'adolescent. « Je l'ai achetée… à Honeydukes. »

Les deux Médipsychomages se regardèrent.

« Je vais l'analyser avec Minerva », conclut McAlistair.

Severus, témoin de la scène, adressa un sourire mauvais à son camarade tombé en disgrâce.

« Oh, et Severus… », ajouta Gwénolé avant de s'éloigner. « N'oublie pas que tu as pris rendez-vous avec nous demain. »

**IV**

Le lendemain, Severus préféra attendre à l'extérieur, appréhendant de revoir le fantôme de l'infirmerie.

Cela faisait presque deux mois que les Médipsychomages étaient ici maintenant, et il se demandait bien comment Gwénolé faisait pour toujours se trouver à quelques mètres de lui, où qu'il aille dans Poudlard lorsque c'était hors des cachots. D'ailleurs, tandis qu'il s'amusait à faire craquer sous son pied la mince couche de glace qui recouvrait la pelouse, il entendait encore sa voix…

« Le problème c'est que je n'ai toujours rien contre lui. Rien de rien. Pas la moindre paillette de preuve tangible. Et il a un alibi parfait le jour de la mort de Russell. »

Severus se retourna mais ne le vit pas. Puis il s'aperçut que cette voix venait de l'intérieur du cabinet, dont la fenêtre était entrouverte. Il retint son souffle. La voix de McAlistair se fit entendre à son tour.

« Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ? La perquisition chez lui et le Véritasérum n'ont rien donné. »

« Il faut pourtant qu'on le coffre. Si l'on n'a pas de preuves, hé bien… On en inventera une. »

« Dumbledore ne sera jamais d'accord. »

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui demander son avis. »

« C'est risqué… Nous pouvons perdre son soutien, et nous n'avons vraiment pas besoin de ça. »

« Hum, tu as raison… Il faut trouver autre chose. »

« Tu dois voir Snape maintenant non ? Essaye de le faire parler. Il sait peut-être quelque chose sur Malefoy. On les voit souvent ensemble ces derniers temps. »

« Oui… »

« Utilise le Véritasérum s'il le faut. »

« Si je fais ça, je vais perdre sa confiance. »

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce genre de garçon fasse confiance à qui que ce soit, tu sais. »

La fuite était encore possible, Severus s'y apprêta. C'était oublier l'ubiquité cartoonesque de Gwénolé. Sans qu'il ait le temps de se rendre compte de grand-chose, Severus se retrouva bientôt dans son bureau.

Les cheveux blonds noués en catogan luisaient dans la demi-obscurité de la pièce. Gwénolé souriait, à nouveau vêtu de bleu.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amenait ici, Severus ? Un petit verre ? »

« Non merci pour le verre », répondit Severus, les yeux posés sur son t-shirt _Alan Stivell_. « Si j'ai demandé une consultation… c'est parce que je crois que je suis en train de devenir fou. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je vois des fantômes. »

« C'est un peu normal ici. »

« Je veux dire des fantômes comme ils ne devraient pas être. »

Gwénolé plissa les yeux.

« Qu'entends-tu par là ? Des fantômes de personnes vivantes ? »

« Pas exactement… En fait, j'ai vu le fantôme d'Angus Russell, dans l'infirmerie. »

« Hé bien, Poudlard a peut-être gagné un nouveau fantôme officiel. Mais pourquoi dis-tu qu'il est comme il ne devrait pas être ? Ce n'est pas de cela que tu étais venu me parler dans la bibliothèque ? »

« Si. Ce fantôme… Il n'est pas comme Russell était quand il est mort… Russell avait dix-sept ans… Le fantôme en avait onze ou douze. »

Songeur, Gwénolé se frotta le menton, qu'il avait mal rasé ce jour-là.

« C'est très intéressant, ça… Très intéressant… T'a-t-il parlé ? Dit quelque chose ? »

« Juste une phrase. Une drôle de phrase. _Pauvre petite Sirène_, ou quelque chose du même style. »

« Oui, c'est ça ! », murmura Gwénolé comme pour lui-même, les yeux brillants.

Puis il ajouta, à destination de Severus : « Je me demande si ce fantôme n'est pas la manifestation de quelque appel psychique… Hum je veux dire, et si Russell essayait de nous dire quelque chose par-delà le royaume des morts ? Et si ce fantôme était là pour lui accorder vengeance ? »

« Lui accorder vengeance ? »

« Nous indiquer qui l'a tué. »

« Vous êtes un psy ou un Auror, au juste ? »

Gwénolé laissa retomber un regard goguenard sur le morne et sombre garçon qui venait de lui lancer cette pique inattendue.

« Moi, un Auror ? Tu trouves que je ressemble à un Auror ? »

« Pas du tout. Ce qui me fait encore davantage penser que vous en êtes un. »

Gwénolé lui servit un verre d'eau et le posa devant lui.

« Hé bien… Je pense que tu as besoin d'hydrater les cellules de ton cerveau Severus. J'ai l'impression que tu laisses vraiment trop courir ton imagination. Tu as pris une substance prohibée ces derniers temps ? »

« Pas encore », répondit calmement Severus en repoussant le verre du dos de la main.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas boire ? », dit Gwénolé en le fixant des yeux.

« Non », répondit Severus, l'esprit fermé.

« Dans ce cas… »

Severus ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Il sentit quelqu'un derrière lui lui tenir les bras, et Gwénolé n'était plus derrière son bureau.

« Je suis désolé Severus », murmura le Médipsychomage.

Il décapsula d'un regard la petite fiole remplie de liquide transparent qu'il avait sortie de sa poche. Erwin McAlistair entra en silence par la porte donnant sur l'infirmerie. Severus voulut lui demander de l'aide, mais il savait que c'était inutile, et d'ailleurs Gwénolé ne tarda pas à lui verser d'autorité le contenu du flacon dans la bouche, en s'efforçant tant bien que mal de l'empêcher de le recracher.

« Il sait que nous sommes Aurors », dit Gwénolé.

« Qui te l'a dit ? », demanda Erwin McAlistair.

« Personne, je vous ai entendus par la fenêtre. »

« Je vais le faire se tenir tranquille Gwénolé. Occupe-toi de l'interroger. »

Erwin McAlistair tendit sa baguette et Severus alla tranquillement s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

Gwénolé put se réinstaller derrière son bureau, et il plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Severus.

« Il faut que tu saches tout d'abord que nous ne faisons pas cela pour te causer du tort. Nous avons besoin de renseignements pour notre enquête. Nous n'avons pas pu obtenir tout ce que nous voulions. Et nous pensons que tu peux nous aider. »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes Severus… Mais laisse-moi plutôt regarder dans ton esprit… Voyons ça… »

Il revenait toujours au même endroit.

Là où était Lucius, les moments qu'il avait passés avec lui. Et il pouvait tout voir et tout comprendre, ce qu'il ressentait dans ces moments-là… Severus sentit une honte terrible s'abattre sur lui, comme s'il était entièrement nu devant eux.

« Où étais-tu pendant les vacances de Noël ? »

« A Poudlard. »

« Pendant toutes les vacances ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu n'en es pas sorti une seule fois ? »

« Non. »

« As-tu vu Lucius Malefoy pendant ces vacances ? »

« Oui. Il est resté à Poudlard pendant la première semaine. »

« Ensuite, il est reparti chez lui ? »

« Je crois. »

« T'a-t-il proposé d'entrer dans une confrérie liée à la magie noire ? »

« Non. »

« Sais-tu s'il l'a déjà proposé à d'autres personnes ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« D'autres personnes te l'ont-elles déjà proposé ? »

« Non. »

« Est-ce que Lucius Malefoy a reçu des paquets, des cadeaux pour son Noël ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu te souviens quoi ? »

Comme pour les autres questions, Gwénolé chercha et trouva.

Erwin McAlistair prit la parole : « Selon toi, Lucius Malefoy avait-il des mobiles pour tuer Angus Russell ? »

« Il a dit à son père qu'il le haïssait. Et il veut sortir avec Bellatrix, alors qu'elle semblait préférer Russell. »

« Je te confirme Severus que Miss Black préférait Russell, mais c'était loin d'être en raison de son charme ravageur... Ou quoique, à moins que l'on entende _charme_ au sens de sortilège... Un de tes camarades m'a dit que Lucius Malefoy détestait perdre, et qu'il avait une sorte de complexe d'infériorité vis-à-vis de Russell. »

« C'est Macnair qui vous a dit ça ? Je crois maintenant que c'était vraiment le cas. Il est jaloux de son esprit. Il pense n'être pas assez intelligent par rapport à ce que son père attend de lui. »

« Très bien… Très bien… Parlons de toi maintenant Severus... Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Lucius ? Est-ce que tu le hais toi aussi ? Tout le monde semble se haïr pour une raison ou pour une autre dans cette école. »

« Non... Je ne le hais pas. Je l'admire. »

« Tu l'admires seulement ? »

« Je l'aime. »

« Et penses-tu qu'il y a une chance que tu sois jamais payé de retour ? »

« Non, je suis bien trop laid. Mais parfois... Parfois il est étrange avec moi. »

« Etrange ? »

« Il est... gentil. Il… Il me touche. »

Erwin McAlistair haussa les sourcils.

« Il te touche ? »

« Il me met du parfum… Il me lave les cheveux... »

« Voyez-vous ça. »

« Il me serre dans ses bras... Il me fait des présents. »

« Penses-tu que Lucius Malfoy ait des penchants homosexuels ? », demanda McAlistair.

« Je ne sais pas. Je crois que oui, parce qu'il a un produit pour homosexuels dans son coffret de toilette, mais je crois qu'il aime aussi les filles, car il a vraiment l'air d'apprécier Bellatrix. »

« Il aime Bellatrix ? »

« Il lui fait tout le temps la cour », s'entendit répondre Severus. « Il fait le beau devant elle… On dirait une espèce de paon ridicule quand il fait ça. »

Gwénolé sourit.

« Tu es jaloux de cette demoiselle Black ? », demanda-t-il.

« Non… Mais je n'aime pas voir Lucius paraître idiot comme cela. C'est comme si je ne le reconnaissais plus tout à coup… Et je ne déteste pas complètement Bellatrix. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle me considère. »

« Et tu recherches beaucoup cela, la considération, n'est-ce pas Severus ? »

« Oui… Je ne déteste pas Bellatrix. C'est moi que je déteste. »

Un frisson le parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Poussé par le Véritasérum, il répondait à toutes les questions, mais fulminait intérieurement. Jamais il n'en avait autant voulu à quelqu'un ; sur cela, il ne pouvait justement pas mentir. L'Auror le fixait intensément des yeux, se promenant librement dans son âme ; alors Severus tâcha de mettre toute la haine qu'il ressentait dans son regard.

« C'est si facile à voir, Severus… Si facile de t'avoir par ce biais-là… Ne vois-tu pas que c'est ce que fait cette Bellatrix ? »

Se focaliser sur sa haine… C'était comme jeter un sort sans formule ou sans baguette… De la pure énergie qu'il déversait dans l'âme de celui qui lui faisait face. Il projetait cette haine sur ses sentiments les plus profonds, pour les toucher comme il avait touché les siens ! Un instant les yeux de Gwénolé disparurent pour être remplacés par un ciel sans fin semblant se confondre avec la mer. L'eau bougeait lentement, transparente, au-dessus du sable. Deux petits pieds marchaient sur les galets, vers une vieille cité fortifiée brumeuse et blanche, couronnée par une statue d'or brandissant une épée. Mais il y avait des avions dans le ciel, qui faisaient un bruit terrible. La vision ne dura même pas une seconde : les pierres blanches de l'édifice étaient déjà devenues plus lisses, c'était la peau blanche d'un visage… Un visage qu'il avait déjà vu, cheveux noirs et regard bleu, impression de netteté et de droiture… Un idéal d'humanité, un modèle pour tous.

L'Auror fit tomber le flacon vide d'un mouvement brusque et le contact visuel se rompit ; Severus cligna des yeux et se tourna vers McAlistair, reconnaissant le visage.

Gwénolé se mit à rire.

« Tu es si naïf décidément Severus… Le véritable amour n'est pas le même chez tous les hommes », déclara-t-il, jamais à court de lieux communs à distribuer à la jeunesse.

Mais n'était-ce pas seulement pour coller à son rôle de Médipsychomage ? Ou pour agacer et pousser à bout ceux dont il voulait tirer les vers du nez ? (2)

**-oOoOo-**

« Je crois que nous avons été clairs. Maintenant, il faut que des têtes tombent. »

Gwénolé Kouign-Aman se tenait debout devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais ce dernier lui tournait le dos et regardait à travers le vitrail de sa fenêtre, faisant glisser le long ongle de son index sur le fil de métal noir.

« Qu'entendez-vous précisément par _têtes_, Guinoleus ? »

« Katherine Méliès et Bhima Agni. »

« C'est hors de question », murmura Dumbledore.

« Dans ce cas, si ce n'est pas eux, ce devra être Lucius Malefoy. »

« Pourtant je ne vois aucune raison de faire arrêter Lucius Malefoy pour le moment. »

« Aucune ? Il a torturé un de ses camarades de classe jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive… »

« Le problème, mon cher Gwénolé, c'est que je suis persuadé de son innocence. Un acte d'une telle cruauté ne peut être le fait… que de sectateurs de Lord Voldemort. »

« Dont Lucius Malefoy fait justement partie. »

« Je ne le pense pas. De plus, j'ai reçu une intéressante visite tout à l'heure. Une visite de Severus Snape. »

« Oh. »

« Il a affirmé que vous lui avez fait boire du Véritasérum, puis obliviaté. »

« Affabulations Albus. »

« Affabulations mon cher Gwénolé ? Un simple sort exécuté sur Severus Snape nous permettrait de savoir ce qu'il en est. »

« Bon. Dans ce cas … Avant que nous partions, je demanderais seulement la démission de Mme Méliès. D'ailleurs je ne pense pas que les parents d'élèves seraient heureux d'apprendre que leurs enfants se retrouvent régulièrement dans les parages d'un vampire. »

« Ai-je vraiment le choix ? », soupira Dumbledore.

**V**

Les ballons de la grande kermesse de Poudlard s'élevèrent jusqu'au plafond du grand hall en même temps que les têtes tombèrent.

Ce fut Katherine Méliès qui fit ses valises, le matin même, talonnée par un Bhima Agni catastrophé.

« Un scandale, un véritable scandale ! »

« Je l'avais dit, qu'il y avait un truc entre eux », dit quelques heures plus tard Walden Macnair devant le stand des _Amis de la France_.

Julius Baxter lui tendit la crêpe chaude enroulée à l'intérieur d'un papier graisseux.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? », demanda Snape en vérifiant que Gwénolé n'était pas dans les parages.

« C'est évident. »

Mais le regard de Julius avait dévié de sa crêpe bretonne.

« Ben dis donc Waldy, c'est quoi cette protubérance ?

Macnair sortit une patte de lapin de sa poche, ce qui résorba le renflement équivoque.

« Mon gri-gri contre le mauvais oeil. »

« Tu sais que Lucius est au courant que tu leur as dit ? »

« Que quoi ? »

« Il sait que tu l'as accusé de meurtre. »

« Je sais ça ! Il m'a même montré les chatons creux de ses bagues. Je suis un homme traqué maintenant. »

« Un homme traqué ? », répéta Julius.

Les choses semblaient maintenant aller pour le mieux pour Lucius. Il était allé régler quelques comptes avec Macnair, s'était débarrassé des Aurors en poussant Severus à aller se plaindre auprès de Dumbledore (en le voyant revenir de sa séance de psychothérapie, il avait tout de suite compris ce qui s'était passé), son magistère avançait à nouveau grâce à l'aide de Severus et comble de surprise… Bellatrix ne l'envoyait plus paître comme un malpropre. Mais c'était peut-être trop tard, car depuis son anniversaire, il n'était plus que froid et ironique avec elle. Il était même moins affectueux avec Snape, ne tombant plus dans les excès de caresse qu'il avait pu avoir par le passé. Cela ne blessait pas Severus, car Lucius faisait preuve envers lui d'attentions différentes, et qui le touchaient encore plus : il lui parlait à présent comme s'il était son égal. Et Severus, plein de la fierté de ce nouveau statut, ne se privait pas de parler en son nom.

« Si tu arrêtes de répandre des rumeurs sur lui », conseilla-t-il à Macnair, « je crois qu'il te laissera tranquille. »

Mais le dit Macnair continuait d'expliquer à Julius : « Il y a du poison dans ses bagues, tu comprends. C'est un grand maître empoisonneur. Il a sans doute tué Russell comme ça, avec du poison dans son thé aux framboises. »

Severus lui lança un regard plus acéré qu'un sabre de samouraï.

« Ok, j'ai rien dit. Oubliez ce que j'ai dit. »

« On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« D'après le programme, sur la petite scène il y aura le groupe de Rosier et Wilkes à 14h00. Puis une représentation du Petit Théâtre de Guinoleus à 15h30. Ça par contre je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

« Moi si », pensa Severus en se souvenant des marionnettes qu'il avait vues Gwénolé Kouign-Aman fabriquer dans son bureau.

« Sur la grande scène il y a les membres du club de théâtre qui jouent _Macbeth_ de Shakespeare. »

« Pas très intéressant tout ça… », murmura Severus, résolu à aller se perdre dans les stands.

Cela tombait bien, il repéra Bellatrix devant le stand du _Renard de Poudlard_. Elle s'était très maquillée ce jour-là, ce qui surprit Severus, et elle portait une ancienne robe couleur taupe avec des canons de dentelles et une jupe à panier. Tss… Sans doute des appâts pour séduire Lucius, et tel qu'il le connaissait, il allait sûrement mordre à l'hameçon, même si toute cette toilette la vieillissait d'une bonne dizaine d'années.

Mais il lui fallait mettre sa rancœur de côté pour quelques instants au moins. Il se dirigea vers elle et l'interpella.

« Bellatrix… Tu n'aurais pas vu Lucius ? »

Derrière elle, la couverture du nouveau numéro du journal était accrochée en grand sur tous les murs du stand. On y voyait la photo d'une femme moldue d'âge mûr, en tailleur, avec comme légende : « Le nouveau visage du parti conservateur. »

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, le considérant de sa figure poudrée où ressortaient ses grands yeux noirs et froids, presque grecs.

« Je ne suis pas Bellatrix. »

« Mais… »

« Je suis sa mère. »

Severus remarqua que les poils de ses avant-bras s'étaient dressés. Cela devait être l'antique instinct de son âme reptilienne… Tout son corps lui suggérait de s'éloigner de cette femme dangereuse, comme la souris sait qu'il lui faut s'éloigner du chat.

« Je ne l'ai pas vue », poursuivit-elle. « Sais-tu où elle est ? »

« Non. »

« J'ai cru voir Lucius Malefoy du côté du club d'arithmancie… As-tu vu son père, ou Orion Black ? »

Mais elle n'eut pas de réponse à sa question, Severus avait disparu.

**-oOoOo-**

Lucius se trouvait effectivement au stand d'arithmancie, en train d'attendre qu'on lui termine son horoscope numérologique de l'année. Mais à voir le visage contrit de l'apprenti numérologue, les prévisions n'étaient guère brillantes.

« J'ai vu la mère de Bellatrix », lui murmura Severus.

« Merveilleux… C'est une vraie harpie celle-là… Heureusement que mon père n'a pas pu venir, je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de le voir. »

« Tu as prévu quoi après ? »

« J'irais bien jeter un œil au concert, histoire de rire un peu. Tu viens avec moi ? Avery doit venir aussi. Il paraît qu'ils ont trouvé un batteur. »

« Ça commence bientôt, dans dix minutes. »

« Oh, laissez tomber pour l'arithmancie. De toute façon, on ne peut rien faire contre le destin. »

**-oOoOo-**

Ce que le club de théâtre n'avait pas prévu, c'était que lorsqu'on réunissait les familles un jour de fête, les tragédies se produisaient surtout en dehors de la scène.

La chanson _Death of a muggle _du groupe d'Evan Rosier provoqua un tollé et l'on vit le père de Wilkes bondir sur scène pour asséner une calotte retentissante à son fils, tandis que sa nouvelle femme, habillée en moldue, se cachait le visage dans les mains. Le père d'Evan aussi était présent, et il le tira jusqu'au bureau du directeur pour qu'il fasse ses excuses.

L'incident échauffa les esprits des membres de l'APADI et du journal de l'école, et particulièrement de Sirius, déprimé par la vision de ses parents accompagnant Regulus qui mangeait une barbapapa, et de Remus assis tout seul dans un coin de la grande salle, à faire semblant de lire des dépliants.

« Quelle bande de crétins », murmura Lucius. « Ils cherchent vraiment les ennuis. »

Les instruments furent rangés en catastrophe, et l'on installa à la place le petit théâtre de marionnettes, qui attira sur les bancs un public nettement plus jeune.

« Lucius, je n'ai pas tellement envie de regarder le spectacle de marionnettes… »

« Je ne te force pas à rester toujours avec moi », répondit sèchement son aîné.

Severus se tourna vers Avery, qui haussa les épaules comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

Il y avait beaucoup d'enfants dans l'assistance, premières années, parents, et frères et sœurs. Severus crut reconnaître Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius. Quant à John, Jack et Jim, ils s'étaient installés au premier rang.

« C'est amusant », fit remarquer Lucius. « Ces trois gamins devant, ils te ressemblent un peu. »

« C'est vrai qu'ils ont un peu le même look que Sna… Severus », confirma Avery.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils veulent me ressembler. Il n'y a vraiment rien à vouloir copier. »

« Ne dis pas ça », se contenta de déclarer Lucius.

« Oyez ! Oyez ! »

Gwénolé était apparu sur scène, en jeans, tongs, et chemise à jabot.

« Voici un conte du _Petit Théâtre de Guinoleus_… Mais aujourd'hui nous ne commencerons pas par des histoires aussi connues que celles de Cendrillon… »

A ses mots, Severus eut l'impression que son regard s'arrêtait sur lui.

« …ou celle de cette pauvre Blanche-neige… »

Avery tapa sur l'épaule de Lucius. Près du stand de cuisine, Bellatrix et sa mère étaient en train de discuter vivement.

« Non, aujourd'hui je vais vous raconter une légende de mon pays d'origine. Une légende bretonne. Celle de la ville d'Ys. »

La lumière baissa, et Gwénolé disparut derrière son théâtre.

Au bout de quelques instants, les rideaux miniatures s'ouvrirent tout seuls.

« Ça me rappelle mon enfance », murmura Lucius d'un ton joueur à ses deux amis.

« Moi cela me rappelle surtout le Véritasérum », songea Severus.

Une petite musique de harpe se fit d'abord entendre, puis les décors se hissèrent sur le bord de la fausse scène. A droite, un petit fort aux créneaux découpés ; derrière, un paysage de ciel et de mer.

La voix du Psychomage commença à raconter : « Il était une fois, en Bretagne, une jeune fille blonde de votre âge, nommée Dahud. Elle était la princesse d'une ville fortifiée, un merveilleux château au bord de l'océan, Ys, gouverné par le vieux roi Gradlon, son père. »

Une petite marionnette blonde apparut au sommet du fort. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et lisses, sa robe argentée et ses yeux bleus.

« Seule et désoeuvrée dans l'île de sa forteresse immense et vide, Dahud n'avait jamais aimé personne. Même ses jouets ne trouvaient grâce à ses yeux. Ils se ressemblaient tous, ils étaient sans visage, pour elle ils se dissolvaient dans la banalité de son quotidien et les limbes de sa solitude. Les uns après les autres, elle les avait brisés, et à présent… à présent elle s'ennuyait. »

Le vent se mit à souffler à l'intérieur du théâtre, les vagues de la mer apparurent en ombres chinoises, et l'on entendit le bruit des vagues.

« C'est bien fait quand même », opina Avery.

« Mais Dahud ne devait pas toujours rester seule. Un jour elle rencontra un étranger, vêtu de rouge. Il vint et marcha vers elle, sur la jetée. »

L'ombre de l'inconnu se projeta sur le chemin de garde, devant la poupée aux longs cheveux blonds. On ne voyait aucun détail à l'intérieur de sa silhouette, seulement de l'ombre, et les contours de sa cape et de ses bottes.

« Il était si attirant… si différent… Et elle était si seule… »

Encore une fois, Severus sentit son ventre lui faire mal, se sentant étrangement visé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lucius, tout de pourpre vêtu ce jour-là…

« Et il lui parla, car il était un grand maître pour ce qui était du discours et des mots. Et il lui montra… un serpent. »

L'ombre d'un python apparut dans la main de l'Etranger, à la fois droit et ondoyant comme les serpents de la statue de l'ancienne déesse.

« _Ce que je te propose_, lui dit-il, _c'est de connaître le fond des choses_. Mais était-ce le serpent de la connaissance ou le serpent du mensonge ? Sa langue était bien celle d'un serpent. Il berça Dahud de ses propos mensongers, lui faisant miroiter des choses qui n'existaient pas, et l'innocente jeune fille lui donna les clefs de la ville, car elle l'aimait d'amour… »

La nuit tomba à l'intérieur du théâtre.

« Mais savez-vous qui était cet étranger ? », murmura Gwénolé, « Le savez-vous ? Celui qui avait enchanté Dahud… Celui qui avait aussi enchanté les enfants de Hamelin… C'était le diable... Le diable, les enfants… ! Mais qui sait seulement à quoi l'on peut reconnaître les démons ? »

**-oOoOo-**

« Quel conte à dormir debout », déclara Lucius qui était sorti fumer une cigarette.

« Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec son nom ? »

Son regard se perdit dans les ombres de la forêt interdite. Severus préféra ne rien dire. Il revint à Gwénolé.

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« On aurait peut-être dû attendre Avery. »

« Avery ? En vérité, je n'aime pas ce flagorneur. Mais ne lui répète pas. »

« Il n'est pas bien méchant pourtant. »

Lucius eut un rire bref.

« C'est bien là le problème. Il est gentil. Mais seulement parce qu'il ne pourrait pas faire de mal à une mouche… Et s'il paraît souvent avoir de la compassion… pour toi par exemple, ou pour d'autres, c'est uniquement parce qu'il est lui-même incapable de supporter la douleur. C'est un lâche. Il suit les plus forts, voilà tout. Mais si un jour tu es en danger, ne compte pas sur lui pour venir te sauver. »

Son regard se perdit dans les ombres de la forêt interdite.

Severus préféra ne rien dire. Il revint à Gwénolé.

« Gwénolé, il est tout le temps en train de parler d'amour. Je trouve ça vraiment ridicule. En plus il a l'air d'en pincer pour McAlistair. »

« Tu crois qu'il est gay ? », demanda Lucius l'air à la fois dubitatif et intéressé.

« Il s'habille de façon extravagante... »

« C'est un "hippie". »

Severus fut attendri par cette déclaration sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Le véritable amour, il n'a que ce mot à la bouche… », soupira Lucius. « Pff, ça n'existe pas. Il n'y a que l'admiration, et les affinités. »

Il écrasa son mégot et ils rentrèrent.

**-oOoOo-**

Elisabeth Bathory-Black se poudrait soigneusement le visage avec une grosse houppette blanche, semblant accorder peu d'importances aux remontrances agressives de sa fille.

« Puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas moi qui t'aie envoyé cette lettre explosive, Bella », répondit-elle calmement. « Je ne vais pas te le répéter dix fois. »

« Tu mens, comme toujours… Tu ne sais faire que ça ! »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de crier devant tout le monde, ma chère. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je te cacherais une chose pareille. Il n'y a aucune honte à corriger les enfants qui le méritent. Cela prouve que l'on se soucie d'eux. »

« Parce que tu te soucies de Narcissa peut-être ? Cela fait presque deux mois qu'elle est introuvable, mais ça n'a pas l'air de t'attrister beaucoup. Tout ce qui compte pour toi c'est ton imbécile d'amant ! »

Mme Black tendit sa grande main froide et manucurée et l'abattit sur la joue de sa fille. C'était déjà la deuxième gifle de la journée, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose comparé à la bagarre qui venait de se déclencher à quelques mètres de là, portant à son paroxysme l'hystérie de la foule.

Irrité par l'affaire de la chanson du groupe de Rosier, Sirius Black avait apostrophé Severus Snape et Lucius Malefoy, s'enquérant de leur stand de recrutement pour les « Jeunesses hitlériennes ». Lucius n'avait pas répondu, ne comprenant pas l'allusion, mais Severus avait répliqué par les injures habituelles. Sirius Black avait ri.

« Pff, le petit caniche de Lucius Malefoy a des opinions ? Mais j'ai étudié l'histoire moldue avec Eric et Alan. On sait d'où ils viennent les gars dans ton genre, et celui de Rosier et compagnie… Les tarés qui s'enrôlent avec les fascistes… En fait c'est tous des pauvres RATÉS! »

Lucius Malefoy n'avait ensuite pas eu le temps de retenir son cadet, qui avait expédié Sirius Black dans la pile de conserves du chamboule tout.

« Je t'ai mis en colère Servilius ? Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si t'es qu'un raté de la vie ? Pauvre, laid et stupide, on peut dire que tu cumules les critères de recrutement ! »

Mais emporté par sa verve, Black baissait sa garde...

Severus fut sur lui en une seconde et plaça ses mains autour de son cou. Arqué au-dessus de lui, et tels qu'on pouvait les voir de loin, avec leur teint pâle et leurs longs cheveux noirs, ils semblaient deux frères jumeaux luttant l'un contre l'autre, ou un homme essayant de mettre à mort son propre reflet dans un miroir. Quant à Lucius Malefoy, comme plongé dans un état second, il semblait incapable de réagir, les yeux fixés sur les mains de Severus serrant le cou de Sirius Black… Ce fut à ce moment-là que le cri perçant de Bellatrix retentit.

« Je sais que c'est toi ! C'est toi qui l'as tué, je t'ai vue ! »

Elle se tenait la joue, tremblante, et désignait sa mère, le regard dément.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent, il desserra involontairement son étreinte, alors que Remus Lupin et son père venaient au secours de Sirius.

Quant aux deux Médipsychomages ils étaient déjà loin, et de tout ce qui c'était passé cette année-là, Severus ne devait connaître le fin mot que des années plus tard.

o

o

**FIN DE LA SECONDE PARTIE**

à suivre

o

o

There's a Lady who's sure all that glitters is gold,  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven.  
And when she gets there she knows if the stores are all closed,  
With a word she can get what she came for.

And she's buying a stairway to heaven…

There's a sign on the wall, but she wants to be sure,

'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.  
In a tree, by the brook, there's a songbird who sings.  
Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven…

Oh, it makes me wonder...

There's a feeling I get when I look to the west  
And my spirit is crying for leaving.  
In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees,  
And the voices of those who stand looking.

Oh, it makes me wonder...

And it's whispered that soon if we all call the tune,  
Then the piper will lead us to reason.  
And a new day will dawn for those who stand long.  
And the forests will echo with laughter.

It makes me wonder…

If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now,  
It's just a spring clean for the May-Queen.  
Yes there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run,  
There's still time to change the road you're on.

Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know.  
The piper's calling you to join him.  
Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know,  
Your stairway lies on the whispering wind.

And as we wind on down the road,  
Our shadows taller than our soul,  
There walks a lady we all know,  
Who shines white light and wants to show  
How everything still turns to gold

_Stairway to heaven_, Led Zeppelin IV, 1971.

**-oOoOo-**

**Notes :**

(1) Association Préfectorale d'Aide au Désespoir Intellectuel

(2) La technique dite de l'inspecteur Colombo.

**-oOoOo-**

Scène coupée

**Discussion entre McAlistair et McGonagall sur la carte Chocogrenouille du Dark Lord**** (non conservé dans la version finale)**

« Alors, Minerva, quelles sont vos premières conclusions ? »

« Ce n'est pas une simple carte, Erwin. Elle permet à celui qui possède la deuxième de voir et d'entendre ce qui se passe près de celle-ci. »

« Je me suis rendu chez Honeydukes. Ils déclinent toute responsabilité naturellement. »

« Mais ce que je ne comprends pas Erwin… Si c'est un dispositif d'espionnage, pourquoi avoir choisi Voldemort ? »

« Hé bien soit c'est par goût de la plaisanterie, soit pour être sûr que son possesseur la conserve en raison de sa rareté. »

**oOoOo-**

Voilà ! bien sûr j'aime les longues reviews. Mais j'aime aussi les courtes ! (Je suis comme Carla Bruni)

**Titre du prochain chapitre : **_La fée de Lucius !_


	18. Les damiers

Puisqu'on arrive à la fin de la deuxième partie de l'histoire, une petite pause pour se remémorer qui est qui !

Mais d'abord en bonus le contenu du maxi vinyle du groupe de rock mangemort de Rosier et Wilkes (j'ai même fait la pochette sur mon livejournal XD).

A part ça, la rédaction du chapitre 15 est bien entamée, mais je vais sans doute attendre pas mal de temps avant de le poster ici (si je le poste), car comme je l'ai expliqué sur mon blog je suis un peu dégoûtée par ce site, ayant l'impression que finalement ce qui intéresse les gens c'est le cul en priorité, le scénario et la psychologie des persos on s'en tape, de toute façon on est comme à Carrefour (sauf que c'est gratuit). Mais je suis quelqu'un de déprimé et cynique par nature, donc c'est peut-être qu'une vue de l'esprit hein...

&

&

&

_**LES DAMIERS**_

The band  
Evan Rosier (mandolin, vocals)  
Roger Wilkes (double bass, vocals)  
Tony Carrow (drums)

Titres  
Mort d'un Moldu  
Anarchie à Poudlard  
J'sais pas où aller  
Pur et dur

**Mort d'un Moldu**  
(Wilkes, Rosier)

Mort d'un Moldu  
Dans la rue  
Tu détournes le regard  
Mais le sang te regarde

Mort d'un Auror  
Coup du sort  
Jeté dans la Tamise  
Juste partie remise

Mort d'un Moldu  
La perte des illusions  
Abolis les factions  
Et descends dans la rue !

Mort d'un vieux con  
Dans son salon  
Croulant sous l'argenterie  
Ou crevant dans son lit

Mort d'un Moldu  
Dans la rue  
Tu détournes le regard  
Mais le sang te regarde

**Anarchie à Poudlard**  
(Rosier/Carrow)  
[chanter les couplets sur l'air de « Koka kola » des Clash]

Le Vieux n'a plus vingt ans  
Balai-dans-l'cul m'le troue  
Les profs sont des tocards  
Anarchie à Poudlard !

La Vieille elle perd ses dents  
Malefoy est un vicelard  
Les profs sont trop relous  
Anarchie à Poudlard !

Anarchie, anarchie,  
Je demande… l'anarchie !  
La détention c'est l'oppression  
Et les préfets c'est tous des cons !

Salinger a le sang  
Plus bourbeux qu'un cloaque  
Jodo est un fayot  
Anarchie à Poudlard !

Quant à la magie noire  
T'es censé t'en défendre…  
Tu ferais mieux d'l'apprendre  
Pour pouvoir te défendre !

Anarchie, anarchie,  
Je demande l'anarchie !  
La détention c'est l'oppression  
Et les préfets c'est tous des cons !

**J'sais pas où aller**  
(Rosier/Wilkes)

J'sais pas quoi faire  
J'sais pas où'aller  
Mon père s'est marié avec un sang sale  
Et moi j'compte pour que dalle !

Quand t'as la rage  
Contre les sages  
Qui croisent les bras  
Quand rien ne va !

Si t'es un homme  
Prends ta baguette  
Prend pour perpèt'  
Et nettoie Rome !

C'est pas trop tard  
Pour sauver des vers  
L'identité sorcière !!!

**Pur et dur**  
(Rosier)

Sang pur, sang pur,  
Sang pur,  
T'es pur et dur !

Sang pur, sang pur,  
Sang pur,  
Mais pas d'futur !

(bis)  
(re bis)

&

&

&

&

_**Personnages**_

&

**SERPENTARD**** – première année**

&

**John, Jack et Jim**

Étymologie du nom : Pierre, Paul et Jacques version anglaise.

Age : 12 ans

Taille : nabot

Cheveux : blondinets

Signes particuliers : constituent le fan club de Severus Rogue, qu'ils imitent ; ont offert une carte de Noël à Angus Russell dans le chapitre 7.

&

**Quatrième année**

**Severus Rogue**

Surnoms : Snivellus/Servilius, le Pouilleux, le Cafard

Age : 15 ans (car né en janvier)

Taille : 1 m 75

Parents : vit chez son oncle d'Amérique (lol)

Origine : anglaise

Familier : salamandre (Saline)

Signes particuliers : peu loquace ; physique difficile ; excellent élève ; dons d'occlumancie.

**Walden Macnair**

Age : 14 ans

Taille : 1m 75

Cheveux : noirs

Yeux : noirs

Parents : Herbert Velleius Macnair, vétérimage, et Brunehilde Macnair, sang pur. Son arrière grand-père travaille aux archives du Ministère et écrit des romans.

Origine : anglo-allemand

Signes particuliers : collectionne les Chocogrenouilles ; parle beaucoup à Severus ; aime les commérages, la boisson, écraser les mouches et les batailles de petit pois ; se méfie de Lucius Malefoy, qu'il soupçonne d'avoir tué Russell.

**Julius Baxter**

Age : 14 ans

Taille : 1m 67

Cheveux : bruns

Yeux : bruns

Parents : sang pur

Origine : anglais

Signes particuliers : n'aime pas Severus et le méprise légèrement ; réciprocité de la chose ; un peu égocentrique ; ronfle.

**Daisy Ollivander**

Etymologie du nom : « pâquerette », un nom de fleur comme beaucoup de sorcières.

Age : 14 ans

Taille : 1m 55

Cheveux : bruns

Yeux : gris

Parents : sang pur

Origine : anglaise

Signes particuliers : nièce du marchand de baguettes ; assez bavarde.

&

**Cinquième année**

**Bellatrix Bathory Black**

Age : 15 ans

Taille : 1m 70

Cheveux : bruns

Yeux : gris foncé

Parents : Honorius Black ; Elladora Bathory Black

Origine : franco-roumano-anglaise

Familier : chatte grise

Signes particuliers : cousine germaine de Sirius Black ; traîne avec une bande de garçons ; attrapeur dans l'équipe de Serpentard ; a participé à l'envoûtement de Sirius Black pendant le match de Quidditch contre Gryffondor (chapitre 4) ; méprise Angus Russell.

**Evan ****Rosier**

Age : 15 ans

Taille : 1 m 75

Cheveux : blond cendré

Yeux : bleu clair

Parents : sang pur

Origine : anglaise

Signes particuliers : fait partie de la bande à Bellatrix ; a participé à l'envoûtement de Sirius Black pendant le match de Quidditch Serpentard vs Gryffondor et a défendu Severus Rogue contre Sirius Black (chapitre 2) ; plutôt joli garçon ; méprise Angus Russell.

**Rodolphus Lestrange**

Age : 15 ans

Taille : 1 m 80

Cheveux : bruns

Yeux : gris

Parents : sang pur

Origine : française

Signes particuliers : semble éprouver de l'intérêt pour Bellatrix ; est à Poudlard avec son frère ainé Rabastan (sixième année).

**Rabastan Lestrange**

Age : 16 ans

Taille : 1 m72

Cheveux : noirs

Yeux : bruns

Parents : sang pur

Origine : française

Signes particuliers : frère aîné de Rabastan Lestrange, auquel il semble très lié.

**Roger Wilkes**

Surnoms : Gerry, Ger'

Age : 15 ans

Taille : 1 m 74 (en février)

Cheveux : blond roux

Yeux : gris

Parents : sang pur

Origine : anglaise

Signes particuliers : batteur dans l'équipe de Serpentard ; grand ami d'Evan Rosier, il fait partie de la bande à Bellatrix ; a la larme facile ; méprise Angus Russell.

**Crabbe et Goyle, **futurs pères de Gregory et Vincent.

&

**Dernière année**

**Lucius Malefoy**

Age : 18 ans (né en février)

Taille : plus d'1m 80

Cheveux : platine

Yeux : gris

Parents : Abraxas Malefoy, sang pur.

Origine : anglaise

Familier : hibou, puis épervier

Signes particuliers : capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ; très bons résultats scolaires ; exceptionnellement beau ; aime la toilette ; fait la cour à Bellatrix Black depuis l'an passé, sans succès.

**Angus Russell**

Surnoms : Angy, Gusse, Balai-dans-le-cul

Age : 17 ans

Taille : 1 m 77

Cheveux : bruns

Yeux : gris verts

Parents : Boni Russell (décédé en 1964), Firinne Russell. Sang pur (?)

Familier : hibou + murène femelle nommée Mélanie

Signes particuliers : mort (son fantôme apparaît dans l'infirmerie, du moins à certaines personnes) ; préfet ; pauvre ; tendances dépressives et suicidaires ; boiteux et souffre-douleur de sa maison en première année ; suractif ; s'intéresse à la science moldue et à la philosophie ; considère que l'alcool a des effets néfastes sur le cerveau ; semble aimer tout le monde, sauf Bellatrix Black.

**Gabriel Sanchez**

Age : 17 ans

Taille : 1 m 80

Cheveux : noirs, longs, bouc à la Méphisto

Yeux : noirs

Parents : sang pur

Origine : anglaise

Familier : inconnu

Signes particuliers : gardien de but de l'équipe de Quidditch ; tendance au commérage ; n'aime pas beaucoup Lucius Malefoy, ni Angus Russell.

**Alexandre Avery**

Age : 17 ans

Taille : 1 m 78

Cheveux : bruns

Yeux : marrons (lunettes)

Parents : sang pur

Origine : anglaise ?

Familier : furet

Signes particuliers : a tendance à égratigner les prénoms ; compatissant ; ami d'Angus (?), proche de la bande à Bellatrix mais également de Lucius Malefoy ; a participé à l'envoûtement de Sirius Black pendant le match de Quidditch Serpentard vs Gryffondor ; n'aime pas les Moldus et les Sang-de-bourbe (cf. chapitres 5 et 7).

**Petrus Parkinson**

Age : 17 ans

Taille : 1 m 74

Cheveux : bruns

Yeux : bleus

Parents : sang pur

Origine : anglaise

Signes particuliers : futur père de Pansy Parkinson (pauvre homme) ; tendance au commérage.

**Pimprenelle Diggory **

Age : 16 ans

Taille : 1 m 62

Cheveux : roux

Yeux : gris, lunettes

Origine : anglaise

Signes particuliers : sœur d'Amos Diggory.

&

**SERDAIGLE**

**Alan Jodorowsky**

Age : 17 ans (dernière année)

Taille : 1m 84

Cheveux : bruns

Yeux : noirs (africain)

Parents : moldus

Origine : anglaise

Signes particuliers : préfet-en-chef ; ami d'Angus Russell et d'Eric Salinger ; très bon élève ; fournisseur principal d'Angus en films et livres moldus ; rédacteur en chef du journal de l'école ; se méfie de Lucius Malefoy.

**Antony Carrow**

Age : 15 ans (cinquième année)

Taille : 1m67

Cheveux : noirs

Yeux : noirs

Parents : sang pur ?

Origine : anglaise/italie

Signes particuliers : batteur du groupe de rock d'Evan Rosier, _Les Damiers_.

&

**GRYFFONDOR**

**Eric Salinger**

Age : 17 ans (dernière année)

Taille : 1m79

Cheveux : bruns, longs

Yeux : marrons

Parents : moldus

Origine : anglaise

Signes particuliers : capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ; modèle de Sirius Black et ami d'Alan Jodorowsky ; hait Lucius Malefoy ; ne serait pas très bon en duel ; apprécie Led Zeppelin, Black Sabbath et Pink Floyd.

**Magda**

Age : 17 ans (dernière année)

Taille : 1m65

Cheveux : blond roux

Yeux : gris

Parents : moldus

Origine : anglaise

Signes particuliers : a fait une tentative de suicide en s'ouvrant les veines (après un chagrin d'amour) ; sauvée par Sirius, elle est devenue amie avec lui.

&

**POUFSOUFFLE**

**Mélusine Brooks**

Age : 16 ans

Taille : 1m60

Cheveux : bruns

Yeux : marrons

Parents : moldu et sorcier

Origine : anglaise

Signes particuliers : a commenté le match de Quidditch Serpentard vs Gryffondor ; assez extravertie ; semble apprécier la plastique de Lucius Malefoy.

**Metellus Honeytaste**

Age : 17 ans

Taille : 1m79

Cheveux : bruns

Yeux : bleus

Parents : moldus

Origine : anglaise

Signes particuliers : affiche ouvertement son homosexualité ; a fait des choses sexuelles avec un inconnu dans les toilettes.

&

**ADULTES**

**Gwénolé Kouign-aman**

Surnoms : Gwen, Guinoleus

Age : inconnu

Taille : 1m 90

Cheveux : blonds clair

Yeux : bleu

Parents : adopté

Origine : breton (naturalisé anglais)

Profession : Auror

Signes particuliers : legilimens ; goûts vestimentaires douteux ; mange et boit beaucoup ; s'est fait attaqué par une goule dans la forêt des Carpathes, ce qui lui a laissé une estafilade géante sur le flanc gauche. Semble en pincer pour son "patron", Erwin McAlistair (?)

**Erwin McAlistair**

Age : 40-50 ans

Taille : 1 m 75

Cheveux : noirs

Yeux : bleu gris

Parents : sang mixte

Origine : anglaise (écossais)

Profession : Auror

Maison : Gryffondor

Signes particuliers : a fait sa scolarité avec Minerva McGonagall ; s'habille chic, au contraire de Gwénolé.

**Bhima Agni**

Age : quarantaine

Taille : 1 m 78

Cheveux : noirs, courts

Yeux : noirs

Origine : indienne

Profession : maître des Potions

Maison : Serdaigle (directeur)

Signes particuliers : très exigeant avec ses élèves ; semble apprécier particulèrement Severus Rogue, James Potter, Sirius Black (quand il ne fait pas l'imbécile), Angus Russell et Lucius Malefoy (lui a posé la main sur l'épaule) ; s'acharne sur Peter Pettigrow ; semble bien s'entendre avec la directrice de Serpentard.

**Katherine Méliès**

Age : 20-30 ans

Taille : 1 m 75

Cheveux : bruns (courts)

Yeux : gris

Profession : professeur d'astronomie

Maison : Serpentard (directrice)

Signes particuliers : parait toujours stone, mais peut aussi être très cassante ; est pour l'enseignement de la magie noire ; joue aux échecs avec Bhima Agni. S'est faite renvoyer de Poudlard en février 1975.

**Novalis**

Age : vieux

Cheveux : blancs

Profession : professeur d'alchimie

Maison : Serdaigle

Signes particuliers : aimable.

**Marlène McKinnon**

Age : vieille

Profession : professeur de DFCM

Maison : Poufsouffle

Signes particuliers : spécialiste des contre-sorts ; futur membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

**Stinky**

Age : vieux

Cheveux : blancs

Profession : elfe domestique de la famille Russell

Signes particuliers : porte des vêtements ; passe son temps à se lamenter.


	19. La fée de Lucius

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété juridique et artistique de J. K. Rowling

**Remarques :** Le premier chapitre de la troisième (et dernière) partie de cette fic. Il y en aura 21.

o

o

o

**Les rats et les fées 15**

**La fée de Lucius**

o

o

Dans les couloirs de l'administration, c'était une pagaille comme on en avait rarement vue. Sous la première arche, Sirius Black était en train de vagir comme l'adolescent de quatorze ans qu'il était (« Putain James j'en ai marre de m'en prendre plein dans la gueule tout le temps !! »), tandis que Mme Black se plaignait à la mère de Bellatrix que c'était un scandale que son fils ne soit pas en sécurité à l'intérieur de cette école, même si il était certain, de vous à moi, qu'il l'avait bien cherché. Sous la deuxième, un homme roux avec une boucle d'oreille et des mains comme des battoirs expliquait à un Dumbledore hochant lentement la tête qu'il ne comprenait pas comment son fils avait pu en arriver là, parce qu'il lui avait bien mis des torgnoles à chaque fois qu'il faisait des bêtises. Entre les deux, Tony Carrow, le batteur du groupe, un petit Gryffondor aux traits italiens, empêchait Alan Jodorowsky (« En tant que Préfet-en-chef, il est de mon devoir… ») de passer tout en faisant claquer ses bretelles. Plus loin, Evan Rosier, Roger Wilkes et Severus Snape, attendaient sur un banc, sous l'œil agacé de McGonagall qui tenait un disque dans les mains, et du père de Rosier qui agonisait son fils de regards furieux.

La directrice adjointe montra aux deux adolescents la pochette du maxi-vinyle, intitulé, en français, _Les Damiers_. Sous fond de carreaux noirs et blancs, on y voyait un chat hérissé avec des yeux rouges.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? _Mort d'un Moldu_ ? _Anarchie à Poudlard_ ? Mais où sont-ils allés chercher ça ? »

« Vous avez mal interprété les paroles », répondit Evan Rosier les mains dans les poches. « C'est pas de notre faute si vous savez pas lire. »

Les sourcils de l'Ecossaise se haussèrent. Wilkes fit la grimace et détourna la tête.

« Comment oses-tu parler ainsi à l'un de tes professeurs ? », s'insurgea Rosier père. « Tu seras privé d'argent de poche jusqu'à la fin de l'année, voilà ce que tu as gagné. »

« Et en détention tous les soirs, est-il besoin de le préciser ? », ajouta McGonagall.

« J'm'en tape. Moi au moins je suis pas un sale pervers », murmura-t-il.

Dumbledore remonta avec le père de Wilkes.

« Je crois qu'il est nécessaire que nous ayons une petite explication », déclara calmement le vénérable vieillard. « Nous étudierons le cas de M. Snape ensuite. »

« Vous nous reprochez quoi au fond ? », continua Rosier. « D'avoir des opinions politiques ? »

« Des opinions politiques, ça ? », s'exclama le père de Wilkes. « C'est que du racisme pourri de connards de droite ! J't'ai pourtant appris à être honnête, mon fils ! A travailler et à respecter les autres ! Alors c'est quoi tout ça ! »

Il désignait les vêtements noirs de Wilkes et ses bracelets à médailles têtes de morts.

« J'vous l'avais dit, professeur », intervint Alan. « Le _lumpenproletariat_ constitue le lit du fascisme et fournit aux élites bourgeoises d'extrême-droite des chiens enragés à utiliser contre la jeunesse communiste. »

« C'est pour ça que vous avez attaqué M. Black, M. Snape ? », s'étonna McGonagall. « Parce qu'il était communiste ? »

« C'est quoi un communiste ? », demanda Rosier.

« Mais je fais pas partie de leur groupe !! », protesta Snape.

Lucius passa devant Alan Jodorowsky.

« En tant que Préfet de la maison Serpentard, il est de mon devoir de rappeler les faits exacts et précis dont j'ai été témoin. »

Alan haussa un sourcil.

« Severus Snape a été provoqué par Sirius Black. Ce dernier s'est mis à l'insulter alors qu'il passait simplement devant lui. Une bagarre s'en est suivie, mais Severus n'avait aucune intention de tuer Sirius Black. »

« Encore heureux », commenta McGonagall.

« Il n'a également aucun rapport avec ces individus. »

Il désigna Rosier, Wilkes et Carrow, qui sursautèrent.

« L'incitation à la haine raciale est un délit qui doit être sévèrement puni, Mme la Directrice adjointe. Aussi vous fais-je savoir que j'appuierai toutes vos mesures. »

Alan haussa un deuxième sourcil ; McGonagall grimaça.

« P**ain », souffla Wilkes à Rosier, « mais il est pire que Balai-dans-le-cul en fait ! »

« J'espère que vous punirez sévèrement mon fils madame », ajouta le père de Wilkes. « Depuis c't'année, c'est comme s'il se prenait pour un raciste. Il aime pas les Pakistanais. »

« C'est pas vrai ! », protesta Wilkes. « C'est les Sang-de-bourbe que j'aime pas ! »

Une deuxième gifle partit, qui laissa sur la joue du rouquin une grosse marque rouge.

« M. Wilkes ! On ne frappe pas les élèves dans l'enceinte de l'école ! »

Un peu plus loin, le petit Regulus donnait à son frère un sachet de ses friandises pour le consoler, mais ce dernier les répandit sur le sol du couloir.

**-oOoOo-**

« Une heure de détention chaque soir jusqu'aux vacances de Pâques, je trouve que tu t'en es bien tiré », commenta Lucius Malefoy une fois qu'ils furent de retour dans leurs quartiers. « Par contre, du même coup, tu vas te retrouver avec Rosier et Wilkes. Ces imbéciles nous ont quand même mis dans une posture... déplaisante.»

Il avisa les deux camarades, qui s'étaient laissés tomber dans le canapé. Rosier, ses cheveux blond cendré jaunis par une teinture et ses yeux tombants ; Wilkes, casque blond vénitien et bras trop longs qui lui donnaient quelque chose du singe…

« T'avais besoin de parler comme ça à la prof ? », murmura le rouquin à son meilleur ami.

« Ta gueule », répondit l'autre.

Les yeux inhabituellement pétillants, Lucius s'arrêta pour regarder Severus.

« Ils s'entendent bien, c'est le principal. »

« Où est Bellatrix ? », demanda Severus, étonné de ne pas la voir soutenir ses deux compères, et se souvenant de ses paroles lors de la kermesse.

Son aîné fronça les sourcils, comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose.

« Je ne sais pas… Tu avais entendu ce qu'elle avait dit à sa mère ? »

« _C'est toi qui l'a tué… Je t'ai vu…_ Tu crois que… »

« Qu'elle accusait sa mère d'avoir tué Angus ? », compléta Lucius en montant l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. « C'est étrange qu'elle n'en ait pas parlé auparavant. En même temps, ça ne m'étonnerait pas de la part de cette femme. Elle est connue pour être très cruelle, et régler les problèmes de manière expéditive. Rappelle-toi la lettre qu'elle avait envoyée à Bellatrix. Et souviens-toi de ce que nous avait dit Angus : il était passé chez elles pendant les vacances de Noël, et elles se disputaient. Il ne nous a peut-être pas tout dit. Va savoir ce qui s'est passé. »

Ils étaient arrivés dans le dortoir. Lucius s'assit sur son lit et sortit une cigarette.

« Ça va me détendre », expliqua-t-il. « Tout ça m'a mis les nerfs à vif. »

« Merci de m'avoir défendu », murmura Severus.

« C'est mon rôle de préfet. Et on est amis, non ? »

Severus redressa brusquement la tête.

« Les amis se serrent toujours les coudes. Ils ne font pas comme Rosier et Wilkes. »

Son vis-à-vis ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait le ventre agréablement noué, et ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. _On est amis, non ?_

« T'as l'air bizarre », constata Lucius en expirant un nuage de fumée, le fixant de ses yeux gris si énigmatiquement vaporeux.

« Je me demandais… »

Le blond détourna la tête. Si vous ne l'aviez vu qu'à certains moments de la journée, vous ne l'auriez jamais cru si arrogant.

« La boîte que tu as reçue pour ton anniversaire… Tu avais l'air tellement… sous le choc… On aurait dit que tu venais de voir un mort, ou quelque chose d'aussi horrible. »

« C'est presque le cas. »

**-oOoOo-**

Bellatrix était adossée contre le tronc d'un pin, et ses deux camarades s'étaient assis de part et d'autre d'elle, dans l'herbe humide. Les derniers vestiges de la kermesse avaient disparu du campus, il ne restait plus que des tracts froissés ici et là, des confettis trempés.

« Tu plaisantes ? », siffla Rosier entre ses dents.

« Non », répondit Bellatrix. « Elle montre un visage respectable… Mais c'est une meurtrière. »

Wilkes cligna des yeux, et se tourna vers elle.

« Tu l'as vraiment vue ? »

« Oui. Juste avant qu'il meurt… Juste avant que commence sa lente agonie. Elle avait mis quelque chose dans son verre. »

Bellatrix fronçait les sourcils, le regard noir. Elle n'avait plus que le visage obstiné d'un petit garçon en colère.

« Je n'avais que neuf ans. Elle a tué mon père. »

« Pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ? », demanda Rosier.

« Je n'en étais pas sûre… Mais quand je l'ai vue hier, si fausse et glaciale… J'ai su que c'était vrai, que je n'avais pas rêvé ce jour-là. »

« La chienne », murmura Rosier. « Les adultes, c'est vraiment tous des pourris. Regarde mon père, qui passe son temps à s'envoyer d'autres mecs, et qui joue au parent d'élève modèle devant Dumbledore. J'aurais jamais cru qu'il commandait des trucs de gay dans ce catalogue. Et ces photos dégueulasses… »

Il se redressa.

« Tu sais quoi ? Elle devrait payer pour ce qu'elle a fait. »

« Tu as raison », renchérit Wilkes. « On devrait la dénoncer aux Aurors. »

« Qui parle d'Aurors ? », répondit Rosier. « Il n'y a pas besoin d'eux. De toute façon s'ils n'ont pas de preuve, ils ne pourront pas l'envoyer à Azkaban. »

« Attends, c'est sa mère quand même… »

« Non, Evan a raison », murmura Bellatrix. « Elle l'a tué, alors il faut la tuer. »

« Hein ? »

« Elle mérite de mourir. Et comme ça je serai débarrassée d'elle. Pourquoi aurait-on pitié d'elle ? Elle n'en a pas eu pour mon père. Elle n'en a pas pour Narcissa. D'ailleurs j'en viens à me demander si elle ne l'a pas tuée elle aussi. Après tout ce n'est pas sa fille du point de vue du sang. »

Le regard bleu d'Evan Rosier pivota de droite à gauche.

« Quand tu parles de la tuer… Tu veux dire nous ? »

« Oui. On la tue. »

**-oOoOo-**

Les jours qui suivirent, Severus Snape accompagna Rosier et Wilkes en détention, où il apprit la vérité en ce qui concernait la déclaration de Bellatrix accusant sa mère de meurtre. Celle-ci ne parlait pas du meurtre d'Angus Russell, mais de celui de son père, quand elle était enfant. Mais une autre question prit alors la première place dans son esprit : celle du contenu du paquet que Lucius Malefoy avait reçu pour ses dix-huit ans. Le lundi soir, il avait bien cru le voir sortir une boîte de sous son lit et l'emporter dans la salle de bains. Il en était ressorti une heure plus tard, souriant étrangement. Or il avait semblé à Severus qu'il l'avait déjà vu sourire ainsi, mais il ne se souvenait plus quand.

La semaine qui suivit, le numéro spécial du _Renard de Poudlard_, rédigé dans l'urgence, partit en masse. Les rédacteurs, supervisés par Alan, y dénonçaient la montée du racisme à Poudlard ainsi que dans tout le monde sorcier d'Angleterre. Rosier et Wilkes s'en étaient moqués pendant leur heure de retenue, expliquant à Severus que ça ne les étonnerait pas que l'administration Croupton ait fabriquée elle-même les disparitions, assassinats suspects et attentats qui s'étaient produits récemment, afin de jeter le discrédit sur l'extrême droite. Wilkes, qui avait l'air très calé en politique, prétendit que c'était une manipulation vieille comme le monde, et que ce Voldemort n'existait sans doute même pas.

« Si tu crois un mot de ce que te bonimentent ces vieilles cannes du Ministère, Severus… Tu es vraiment naïf. Tu vas même te faire rouler dans la farine… S'ils sont arrivés là où ils sont, c'est parce qu'ils étaient plus pourris et menteurs que les autres. C'est comme ça qu'tu fais ton trou dans la société. En faisant semblant d'être ce qu'on attend de toi. D'ailleurs… si on faisait pas ça, ce serait la guerre. Pas vrai Evan ? »

« Je suis censé le prendre pour moi ? »

« Tu t'es fait virer de cours trois fois aujourd'hui, et même Agni a failli t'en coller une. C'est drôlement productif comme rébellion. »

« J'm'en balance. Et arrête de jouer au grand sage, ça m'tape sur le système. »

« Evan a découvert que son père était lui aussi un menteur. »

« Ta gueule. T'as pas intérêt à lui dire… »

« Me dire quoi ? »

« Rien », dit Wilkes, en reprenant le nettoyage du mur, sur lequel avait été taggé _POUDLARD AUX VRAIS SORCIERS_.

**-oOoOo-**

Severus n'avait été collé qu'une heure après les cours, alors que ses camarades deux ; il était donc libre à dix-huit heures.

Quand il quitta les couloirs qu'il devait nettoyer, les proverbes adolescents de ses compagnons de punition tournaient encore dans sa tête. « Tous des menteurs, et des pourris. » Menteurs, ou bien trop cachottiers ? Il repensait au sourire de Lucius. Le type de sourire que vous ne pouvez réprimer, celui qui plie vos lèvres involontairement et laisse un fourmillement dans les joues… Et quand il avait essayé de se souvenir du moment où il l'avait déjà vu, il ne se rappelait plus que de la marelle de Novalis, dans la Tour d'astronomie.

« Sna-snape ! », clama une voix stridente. « Qui croit que les chiens vont avec les chats ! Les poissons avec les oiseaux ! Les fées avec les rats ! »

Le dit Snape sursauta ; c'était encore Peeves qui se donnait en spectacle à quelques mètres de lui, au centre de la cage d'escalier mouvante. A l'étage inférieur, il y avait Lucius Malefoy qui lui faisait signe. Peeves plongea dans le vide en tourbillonnant, pour se coller devant le blond jeune homme avec forces gesticulations. Severus ne put entendre ce qu'il lui disait ; il vit juste Lucius sortir sa baguette, ce qui fit disparaître l'esprit frappeur. Il le rejoignit alors et ils regagnèrent leur chambre pour travailler.

D'abord Severus s'assit sur le lit et sortit un carnet de sa poche. Il en dégrafa une page qu'il tendit à son aîné.

« Voici la liste des ingrédients à acheter à Pré-aux-lard ce week-end », déclara-t-il calmement. « Nous pourrons tester le précipité de menthe et de peau de lézard dimanche. Par contre, il va falloir du matériel. Plusieurs pipettes, et deux alambics complets. De vrais alambics d'alchimiste, en cuivre. »

« J'ai ça », répondit Lucius.

« Tu es sûr ? », demanda Severus avec hésitation. « Ils sont hors de prix. Peut-être qu'on accepterait de nous en prêter. »

« Je te dis que j'en ai. »

« Très bien alors. »

Lucius avait l'air distrait.

« Bon, tu achèteras ça alors », ajouta Severus.

Il hocha la tête, puis se laissa tomber sur le dos, sur l'édredon moelleux et satiné, comme vaincu par une force invisible.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_

Severus jugea bon de l'imiter, et s'allongea lui aussi.

« Lucius ? »

« Oui ? »

« Le père de Rosier… Tu le connais ? »

Lucius fit la grimace.

« Oui… euh, non », répondit-il, l'air brutalement miné. « Enfin je veux dire, je l'ai déjà vu, mais je n'ai jamais parlé avec lui. »

« Roger a dit que c'était un menteur. »

« Tous les parents sont des menteurs. Et ce type, ce n'est qu'un vieux beau inintéressant, si tu veux mon avis. Il ne se teint pas les cheveux alors qu'il est brun. Et ce hâle et cette barbe de trois jours, c'est vraiment mauvais goût. »

Severus ne dit rien. Les minutes passèrent. Il n'entendait que la respiration de Lucius. Il tourna la tête pour le voir ; il avait l'air triste.

« Lucius ? »

« Quoi ? »

« …Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la boîte ? »

Le regard gris s'alluma soudain, accompagné d'un sourire en biais.

« Pourquoi je te répondrai ? »

Il fallait réfléchir vite. Trouver les bons mots.

« Tu m'a dit que nous étions amis. Les… Les amis se disent tout non ? _Entre amis, tout est commun_, tu m'avais dit ça. »

Lucius sourit. C'était le Sourire.

« Tu es capable de garder un secret, Severus ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! »

« Hum… Il nous faudrait un endroit où on pourrait être tranquilles, avec de la place ? »

« Il y a mon oubliette. »

« Très juste. »

Lucius se redressa sur ses pieds d'un bond, puis il tendit ses mains sous le bois de son lit, en murmurant une formule inaudible. Quand il ressortit ses bras de l'ombre du sommier, il avait la boîte en pierre dans les mains. Bellatrix avait raison : elle ressemblait à une urne.

Ils redescendirent. Lucius lança toute sorte de sorts de détection et de protection quand ils entrèrent dans le cachot, puis il posa l'urne sur le bureau.

Cette oubliette, c'était un abri silencieux et obscur où Severus pouvait venir soigner les blessures causées par la fréquentation de ses contemporains. Ou y être seul avec sa douleur, et souffrir encore plus… Il se souvint du jour où il s'était coupé les cheveux, et Lucius était venu derrière lui. Il lui sembla que cela faisait une éternité. Tout comme la fois où Lucius lui avait parlé à l'oreille, quand il était venu chercher des alambics au cours de Novalis. _Le cours de Novalis !_ Oui, c'était là qu'il avait vu Lucius sourire ainsi ! Il le revit se balancer sur sa chaise, puis se tourner et le regarder, le visage posé sur son bras replié. Puis ses mains sur son oreille, et il avait eu ce sourire…

Est-ce qu'il y avait une chance que… ?

Lucius souriait toujours. Il tendit sa baguette en direction de l'urne, et l'on vit soudain la surface de pierre se creuser à certains endroits, comme des reliefs se dessiner. Des fenêtres, une porte… Une maison ? La pierre elle-même se transforma, pour devenir bois. Bois peint en rose et blanc.

« Mais… Mais… On dirait une maison de poupées moldue ! », s'exclama Severus.

« C'est le cas. »

« Tu as eu une maison de poupées pour ton anniversaire ? »

« Oui. »

« C'était juste ça ? »

« Bien sûr que non. D'ailleurs, elle est ensorcelée. Il y a même un ciel artificiel quand on referme la boîte. Elle me l'a dit. »

« Qui ça, elle ? »

Lucius donna un petit coup sur la porte. Severus ouvrit de grands yeux. La porte s'ouvrit. Ouverte par une petite fairy de dix centimètres de haut, blonde, en robe blanche brillante, avec des ailes dans le dos.

« Une fée ? »

« Elle est jolie n'est-ce-pas ? »

Souriant de ce sourire que Severus trouvait maintenant affreux, il prit la fairy dans sa main et lui caressa délicatement les cheveux, du bout de l'index. Puis il tendit négligemment un carré de carton plié en deux à Severus.

« C'est la carte qui allait avec. »

Il sourit à sa petite fée, qui passait sa minuscule main dans ses longs cheveux d'or.

« Je l'aime », dit-il.

Severus pensait qu'il n'était pas possible d'être plus choqué qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il avait tort. Quand il ouvrit la carte d'anniversaire, il eut à peine le temps de discerner les mots « trouvée en France » que la signature du destinataire lui coupa le souffle.

…

…

_Happy birthday,_

_Angus._

**-oOoOo-**

_Cher Lucius, _

_si tu reçois ce paquet, le soir de la fête de ton anniversaire, c'est qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose._

_Lors de mon voyage en France, j'ai trouvé cette petite dame, ou plutôt l'ai ôtée des mains de ses ravisseurs, dans des circonstances qui seraient trop longues à développer._

_Mais j'ai bien peur que les brigands ne m'aient suivi. Du moins, je me suis senti suivi... J'ai donc caché « la fée » dans l'endroit le plus sûr du monde (enfin où personne n'aurait l'idée d'aller fouiller !) la Poste. Si tu reçois ce colis, c'est que je n'ai pu venir la récupérer. La date programmée d'envoi ainsi que le papier cadeau sont une mesure de prudence supplémentaire ; tu ne devrais pas l'avoir reçu dans la Grande Salle._

_Maintenant, _et c'est de la plus haute importance_, il faut que tu l'aides à rentrer chez elle. Je crois deviner que tu dois la ramener aux Royaume des Fées, si tu es sensible à la beauté de ce pur joyau. Et je fais confiance à ta jugeote._

_Joyeux anniversaire,_

_Angus._

_P.S. : la mort, est-ce vraiment si froid ? _

_P.P.S. : épouse qui tu veux, mais pas Bellatrix._

« Il est vraiment mort, ou pas ? », demanda Severus stupéfait, la carte toujours dans les mains.

« Si j'en crois la date du tampon, le paquet a été envoyé deux jours avant sa mort. »

« Hum… »

Severus s'assit, regardant alternativement la maison de poupée et la fairy blonde dans la main de Lucius.

« Il dit que cette fée a été kidnappée… Mais des fées, il y en a plein à Poudlard déjà, non ? »

« Apparemment elle est française. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire en France ? »

« Il voyageait beaucoup pendant les vacances. Il faisait toujours un tas de choses à la fois. »

Il reposa la fée sur le patio de la maison. Severus sortit une loupe d'un des tiroirs de son bureau et observa la créature plus attentivement. Ses cheveux étaient blond doré, légèrement ondulés, son visage rond, ses yeux larges et bleus ; dans son dos, des ailes transparentes reflétaient la lumière en s'irisant. Elle prenait la pose devant lui, à la manière d'un mannequin.

« C'est étrange. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue. »

« Ah ? »

« Comment fais-tu pour communiquer avec elle ? »

« Je lance un sort pour accroître le volume sonore, mais je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois par peur qu'on l'entende. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

« Qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de rien au moment où elle s'est réveillée enfermée dans un bocal sombre. Elle ne se souvient même plus de son prénom. Puis Angus l'a délivrée et l'a installée dans cette maison pour qu'elle puisse avoir tout le confort. »

« Donc on ne sait pas grand-chose sur elle. Ça va être difficile de la ramener… On devrait peut-être demander aux autorités. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que les autorités actuelles aient grand-chose à faire des fairies de dix centimètres. »

« Tu as raison… Surtout en ce moment. »

« Pff… Si seulement on pouvait poser des questions à Angus pour en savoir davantage », soupira Lucius. « Mais cet imbécile… »

Severus sursauta.

« Il y a peut-être un moyen en fait. J'ai… Une fois j'ai vu son fantôme dans l'infirmerie. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, il… »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéresserait… Et j'avais peur que ce soit une hallucination… »

Lucius regarda sa montre.

« Il est 19 heures, on peut encore y aller. »

« Je ne sais pas si… »

Mais le jeune homme avait déjà enfilé ses gants.

« Au revoir, ma jolie », dit-il à la fée. « Nous revenons bientôt. On va s'occuper de toi. »

Il la fit rentrer à l'intérieur et redonna à la maison son aspect initial d'urne en pierre.

« On la laisse ici. Viens. »

Les deux camarades remontèrent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et sortirent pour gagner l'aile ou se trouvait l'infirmerie. Dans le cloître, ils passèrent devant Salinger qui jouait de la guitare sèche assis dans l'herbe, accompagné de Magda et Sirius. Severus fit semblant de ne pas les voir. Lucius, lui, ne les vit pas du tout, il avait l'air de réfléchir.

« Tu sais, Lucius… On devrait peut-être tout simplement la relâcher dans la nature. Après tout elle a des ailes. C'est comme les libellules, ou les pigeons. Ma mère, les doxies, elle les tuait à la bombe. »

« As-tu un coeur ? », siffla Lucius.

Il frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie.

« Entrez », dit Mme Pomfresh. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »

« C'est Severus », dit Lucius en lui posant une main sur le front. « Il a une migraine. »

« Oui. »

Ses yeux noirs bougèrent de droite à gauche.

« Tu as juste mal à la tête ? Pas mal au ventre ? »

« Oui. Mais j'ai très mal », répondit Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je vais te donner du Migrainus. »

Elle disparut dans le local.

« Je ne vois pas de fantôme », murmura Lucius.

« Peut-être qu'il est parti se promener… »

« Snape, je n'aime pas qu'on me raconte des salades. »

_Snape_ ? Cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

« De toute façon… »

L'infirmière revint avec le Migrainus dans une petite bouteille.

« Deux cuillérées ce soir et deux demain matin. »

« Merci. »

Ils sortirent.

« C'est sûr qu'il ne va pas se montrer vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre », grogna Severus sous le portique. « Et puis de toute façon, son fantôme a douze ans tout au plus. Il ne pourrait peut-être pas nous donner les renseignements que nous désirons. »

« C'est étrange, ça… Que ce fantôme ait douze ans. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas déliré ? »

Severus haussa les épaules.

« Il y a bien les tableaux… »

Pourquoi était-il si désagréable avec lui ? En fait, depuis que cette créature de dix centimètres était apparue dans la vie de Lucius, il n'y en avait plus que pour elle...

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas qu'on ne relâche pas cette fée », reprit-il. « Elle retrouvera le chemin de chez elle toute seule. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si c'était un être humain. Les Fairies, ça n'a pas de cerveau. »

« Si elle n'avait pas de cerveau, Angus l'aurait écrasée avec une tapette à mouches », répondit Lucius.

« Je ne sais pas, moi… Il aimait peut-être jouer à la poupée. »

_Ce n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs. Ça se trouve il la regarde se déshabiller, ce voyeur !_

**-oOoOo-**

Une semaine passa. Ils avaient laissé la maison dans l'oubliette, ce qui leur permettait de communiquer avec la fée librement. Mais Severus n'avait pas appris grand-chose de nouveau, si ce n'était qu'elle avait une façon très particulière de parler, avec un léger accent français ainsi qu'une distinction presque aristocratique ; et malgré son maintien gracieux, elle se grattait souvent le dos, ce qui faisait grimacer Severus mais attendrissait Lucius.

« Elle est mignonne… », disait souvent celui-ci.

« Je ne comprends pas ça… Comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un qu'on connaît à peine ? », murmura Severus pour lui-même.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais », répondit Lucius.

« Mais si ! »

« Je ne m'en souviens plus... »

« Tu passes ton temps à la regarder, c'est comme une drogue... »

« C'est parce qu'elle est jolie. Tu crois qu'on pourrait l'agrandir pour qu'elle ait une taille humaine ? »

« Ce serait contraire à l'éthique. Il faut la relâcher dans la nature, dans son habitat d'origine. On est pas la SPF je te signale. »

Lucius le fusilla du regard.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu dis qu'on ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas, mais il me semble que tu es mal placé pour dire ça. »

Severus pâlit.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que… »

« Tu prétends me connaître, peut-être ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi ? Ça fait combien de temps qu'on parle, tous les deux… Trois à quatre mois ? Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas le quart du début d'une idée de ce que je peux ressentir en ce moment. Et tu te prétends mon ami ? »

Atterré, Severus ne put d'abord rien dire, le corps devenu rigide et les mains tremblantes. Il avait juste envie de pleurer.

« Je n'ai jamais rien demandé… », finit-il par bafouiller, les yeux brillants.

Il sortit du cachot sans fermer la porte. Puisque même son dernier asile avait été envahi par les ennemis Beaux et Gracieux, il fallait quitter ce nid pour les caveaux humides des Serpentards. Et comme il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre en attendant que la douleur passe, il alla chercher ses livres dans les dortoirs puis s'installa dans la salle commune, le ventre toujours noué. Derrière lui, sur le mur, les lettres du cadre d'Angus sur le travail de groupe s'étaient mises à clignoter. Severus se retourna et y lut : « Le travail en équipe, voilà la solution. »

_La solution, la solution…_, ronchonna intérieurement Severus en regardant le profil enfantin de l'ancien Préfet. _T'étais peut-être boiteux mais toi au moins t'étais beau !_

Tss, Lucius, il ne le comprenait vraiment pas. Un coup il pouvait être vraiment délicieux, et le jour suivant, il était si cruel avec lui. Il ne savait même pas s'il s'en rendait compte… Mais si les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui n'étaient pas réciproques, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. D'ailleurs, comment pourraient-ils être réciproques ? Peeves l'avait bien laissé entendre : les chiens ne vont pas avec les chats.

D'un autre côté, les humains n'allaient pas avec les fées non plus. Il y avait peut-être un espoir de ce côté-là…

« Salut, Severus », fit Macnair avec hésitation.

« Salut », répondit Severus sans lever la tête.

Macnair s'assit à côté de lui. Comme il restait silencieux, Severus l'observa un instant. Sa frange sombre tombait sur ses yeux baissés, d'une couleur ce jour-là difficilement identifiable ; il avait un long nez, un peu comme celui de Remus Lupin ; un léger duvet ombrait le haut de sa lèvre supérieure. Enfin, ses mains tournaient nerveusement autour d'un carnet bleu foncé, son calepin d'enquêteur, sur lequel seule la dernière note, _Interroger Gabriel Sanchez_, n'avait pas encore été rayée.

« Severus… T'es vraiment sûr que si je continue à enquêter sur lui, Lucius Malefoy va me buter ? »

Buter, buter, peut-être pas… Mais comme il était le premier à faire les frais de ses sautes d'humeur…

« C'est sûr. Il t'a bien montré ses bagues creuses. »

« Pourtant j'y étais presque Severus… C'est l'instinct de l'investigateur tu vois… »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr… Mais un détective vivant vaut mieux qu'un détective mort. »

Macnair regarda son carnet avec tristesse, et en déchira la dernière page, qu'il froissa et jeta à la poubelle.

o

o

o

**à suivre**

o

**Titre du prochain chapitre :** Leçon de ténèbres.


	20. Leçon de ténèbres

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété juridique et artistique de J. K. Rowling

**Remarques sur ce chapitre :** un chapitre à mon sens meilleur que le dernier et où il se passe pas mal de choses, en fin de compte. Par contre on voit moins certains personnages et il manque sans doute un petit cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, étant donné le titre.

Par ailleurs, j'ai publié deux nouvelles annexes dans « Les rats et les fées : appendices ».

Il y a également d'autres fics reliées à celle-ci (des spin-offs quoi :p), où l'on retrouve les mêmes personnages avant ou après : Runaway boys ! (Rosier et Wilkes), Le chant du paladin (Bellatrix), Le dernier ami de Sirius Black (les Black), Les amours de Sniffle (les Maraudeurs, Macnair), Amours d'enfants (vieille annexe aux Rats).

Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires, ça me donne du carburant pour continuer !

Les « leçons de ténèbres » sont un type de musique, notamment pratiquées au XVIIème siècle (Couperin, Charpentier).

* * *

Cet après-midi là, il régnait une excitation perceptible au deuxième étage du Ministère de la magie, dans le département des Aurors. Cela faisait deux mois maintenant que le Chef n'avait pas été vu : il était parti en mission spéciale au mois de janvier, et son retour était annoncé pour aujourd'hui.

Rufus Scrimgeour jeta un œil au « G.M. » (comme « Grand Manitou » ?) qui luisait sur la porte du bureau du Grand Auror, au bout de l'espace ouvert, puis se retourna pour poursuivre la rédaction de son rapport synthétisant les dernières nouvelles de ses espions à Durmstrang. Un professeur y était décédé la semaine dernière, dans des circonstances plus que suspectes… Scrimgeour soupira ; au-dessus de son secrétaire, les photos punaisées de toutes les personnes disparues depuis deux ans, classées par ordre chronologique, semblaient lui faire signe. Et si l'on en croyait ce classement, non seulement le rythme s'était accéléré ces derniers mois, mais des jeunes commençaient aussi à être frappés. L'une des dernières photos avait d'ailleurs été mise en évidence, auréolée de post-it : une adolescente aux longs cheveux blonds, « Narcissa Black », « seize ans », « école de Beauxbâtons », « disparue fin décembre ». Mais ce n'était que l'arbre qui cachait la forêt. Il y avait eu la mort du précédent Ministre de la Magie – officiellement, une crise d'apoplexie, officieusement, un empoisonnement... Il y avait eu cette foule de morts douteuses, suicides et autres accidents, sans parler des attentats et assassinats portant directement la marque des mages noirs et de leur nouveau leader, le nécromancien qui se faisait appeler « Voldemort », et qui, à l'automne, avait osé défier ouvertement le Ministère dans les journaux. La coupure, il l'avait aussi accrochée au-dessus de son bureau.

Quels réseaux de causes sociologiques, quelles accumulations de frustrations sourdes étaient la source de cette onde boueuse de rancœur et de haine, qui ne cessait de grossir depuis 1967 ? Oh, il les entendait, les sorciers, dans le confort de leur salon, dans les cours intérieures, les tripots, et de plus en plus, dans la rue, les boutiques. Les langues s'étaient déliées… Merlin soit loué, à aucun moment, Croupton n'avait sous-estimé la gravité de la situation. Des complots et crimes glauques s'étaient accomplis dans l'Est, c'était la raison de la célèbre « destruction » des Carpathes. Il avait donné carte blanche au Chef des Aurors : l'arrestation de mages noirs et le regroupement d'informations sur Voldemort était devenue la priorité absolue.

Le Chef… Il entendit les jeunes siffler, signe qu'il arrivait.

Deux hommes sortirent de l'ascenseur. Le premier, un homme brun aux cheveux courts, la cinquantaine, portait un complet habillé, une canne-parapluie et un chapeau melon. Le second, plus grand et d'apparence plus juvénile, semblait ne pas avoir plus de la quarantaine, même si les plis de part et d'autre de sa bouche commençaient à être marqués. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds, comme délavés, qu'il avait disciplinés et noués en catogan, des lunettes bleues, un chapeau à larges bords et un grand manteau sombre.

« Hé bien, nous voici de retour à la maison », dit-il en souriant.

Ils remontèrent le couloir de l'espace ouvert en saluant les uns et les autres. Mais le premier, l'homme élégant, s'arrêta en court de route, pour s'installer derrière le bureau qui répondait au nom de « McAlistair ». Le second, l'homme plus jeune et blond, poursuivit jusqu'au bout du couloir, lui, salua Rufus Scrimgeour, qui l'appela « Guinoleus ».

Il ouvrit ensuite la porte marquée aux initiales « G.M. », et pénétra dans le bureau du Grand Auror…

Son bureau.

o

o

**Chapitre 16**

**Leçon de ténèbres**

o

o

En face de lui, Malefoy et Avery arboraient un rictus de dégoût. C'était le vingtième mouchoir que le petit Angus utilisait depuis le début du repas, et il était si chargé qu'on voyait à travers.

« Hum, je crois que tu devrais sortir de table », fit le petit Avery.

« Mais si je sors on va mettre des choses sur ma chaise », gémit Angus, avec un accent aristocratique à couper au couteau.

Il ôta son mouchoir poisseux de devant son nez et releva la tête. Lucius Malefoy le regardait l'air terrifié.

« Comment tu te débrouilles pour être toujours enrhumé ? », demanda Parkinson.

« C'est l'air... »

« L'air ? »

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est malade », dit Lucius. Il se tourna vers Angus : « L'an dernier, j'ai eu une pneumonie et... »

Mais la poche d'Angus explosa et tous les mouchoirs dont il s'était servi furent projetés sur la table.

« Argh, DEGUSTUS ! », cria d'une voix la moitié de la tablée.

Pour certaines personnes, il n'y a pas de plus grande douleur que celle de la honte.

**-oOoOo-**

Le visage de l'adolescent à sa droite était si pâle qu'on aurait dit qu'on venait de découvrir sa peau d'une couche de glace ; la même pureté se retrouvait dans l'arête droite et courte de son nez, mise en valeur par sa coiffure à la grecque, mèche brune devant l'oreille, boucles dont la juste proportion autour du crâne devait demander un entretien régulier voire maniaque. Sous la ligne de son cou, la chemise blanche et le pull gris jouaient le même rôle, soulignant l'éclat apparent ou caché de la surface de sa peau.

Alors il tourna vers lui ses yeux couleur d'eau grise, et dit : « Severus Snape, ... »

Mais ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la suite ; Lucius Malefoy avait posé sa main sur son épaule et lui enjoignait de se réveiller. Severus ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant ceux, clairs, de Lucius.

« Il faut que tu te lèves. Nous avons rendez-vous avec Agni. »

La chose était maintenant assurée : Russell voulait lui dire quelque chose… La question était quoi. Et à présent qu'il écoutait la voix grave mais encore légèrement cristalline de Lucius, il revoyait la murène tournoyant en spirale noire, lui rappelant le tuyau brûlé d'un alambic. Il revoyait la petite fée, brillante, dans la main de Lucius. Il revoyait l'étrange garçon de ses rêves, qui se tenait sur la marelle de Novalis, et dont la poitrine était un fourneau vide. Il revoyait le phénix de Dumbledore, pleurant des larmes qui soignaient les maux.

Il revoyait la jeune fille blonde de Gwénolé dans la forteresse, attendant une délivrance.

« Prudence, tempérance, force, et justice. Ce sont les quatre vertus cardinales, chacune symbolisée par un ingrédient. Les anciens savants et Stoïciens avaient raison, qui pensaient que tout était en soi un microcosme. La magie est la mise en œuvre de cette vérité : _il y a de tout en toute chose_. Nous avons suivi les chants divins d'Empédocle. Nous avons construit mathématiquement notre potion comme un système à part entière. Mais ce n'est pas seulement une question d'éléments, mais aussi d'idées, de symboles et de mots. Ils se répondent et se correspondent eux aussi, et sont eux aussi dans la réalité, comme un réseau secret d'ordre et de relations. Pour mettre la gloire en bouteille… la question était donc : quelle est son essence ? Quelles en sont ses causes ? Comme pour des planètes, nous avons tracé une première courbe elliptique, celle des quatre vertus platoniciennes, chacune représentée par l'ingrédient qui lui correspond – parce que la véritable gloire nécessite de fermes assises, la résistance et le contrôle. La seconde ellipse, elle, symbolise l'_orexis_, le désir moteur qui pousse l'être à l'action et la métamorphose. Menthe, mue de lézard, ginseng, sang de bouc. La troisième, c'est la beauté et la vaillance, le regard braqué sur l'horizon, et l'idéal. Larmes de nixe, sueur de cristal, le reste nous en l'avons pas encore trouvé. Et pour finir, le cœur de la formule, autour duquel gravite les autres ingrédients : _la perle_, car elle est l'ultime preuve d'amour. Elle est le trésor caché dans les riches et profonds océans, dans le microcosme du coquillage. Sa forme circulaire, la forme parfaite, évoque celle de l'univers, et de l'immortalité. Elle est cette chose précieuse, lumineuse, mais cachée dans l'obscurité, qui pousse l'homme à se dépasser, à chercher à rejoindre le grand dessein de l'univers ; elle symbolise l'amour, enfin, en est la marque, car celui qui cherche la gloire cherche aussi l'amour de son prochain, cet amour qui lui permet de ne plus être seul et d'exister dans le dessin du monde. »

Lucius se tut. Les yeux sombres de Bhima Agni luisaient.

« Alors c'est cela que vous avez fait, durant tous ces mois ? Vous ne vouliez rien me montrer… »

Il était assis devant l'âtre de son bureau et les flammes du foyer derrière sa tête sombre le faisait ressembler à quelque divinité hindoue.

« Oui. J'ajoute que Severus Snape ici-même m'aide pour tout ce qui concerne les dosages. Comme vous le savez, je suis très bon pour tout ce qui concerne la préparation des potions, l'aspect pratique, la mise en œuvre et la connaissance érudite des recettes déjà créées. Mais lui, Seve… Snape, sait faire preuve de beaucoup de raffinement dans leur amélioration. »

« Je le sais », dit le professeur en souriant. « Il est tout à fait exceptionnel dans le domaine des potions. Je n'ai jamais connu aucun élève de son niveau dans ma matière. »

Severus sentit une chaude fierté envahir sa poitrine.

« Mais vous ne devez pas vous épuiser à la tâche pour autant ! », poursuivit Agni en se levant, comme pour conclure la discussion. « Mme Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elle vous voyait souvent à l'infirmerie ces derniers jours… »

Les deux camarades s'entre-regardèrent.

« Tu as vu, ils parlent de nous entre eux », chuchota Severus quand ils sortirent du bureau.

« En tout cas, lui, il a l'air réellement fatigué », dit Lucius. « Il y a eu des rumeurs comme quoi il avait failli partir. »

On était samedi. Pleins d'enthousiasme suite à l'accueil de leur formule, les deux garçons se rendirent immédiatement à la bibliothèque pour continuer à travailler. Ils avaient profité de leur entrevue avec le maître de potion pour lui faire signer des autorisations de lecture : il y avait un ouvrage sur les propriétés du sang de bouc et plusieurs autres sur les créatures magiques, notamment les Fairies – ils espéraient trouver des indications sur le « Royaume des fées » dont parlait Angus dans sa lettre.

Le travail de la formule et les expérimentations pour la potion l'avaient considérablement rapproché de Lucius. Ce dernier désormais ne travaillait plus seul à la bibliothèque, mais avec Severus. Ils travaillaient ensemble dans le dortoir de leur maison, dans son oubliette. Ils mangeaient ensemble. Le week-end, ils allaient à Pré-aux-Lards acheter des ingrédients. Alors, il ne manquerait plus que cette coccinelle à cheveux blonds se glisse entre eux, même si Severus était bien conscient que ce qu'il avait obtenu était déjà beaucoup, et quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré quelques mois auparavant. La seule véritable ombre au tableau était ce soir où le jeune homme s'était énervé, l'appelant par son nom de famille et lui répondant vertement, comme au temps où il le bousculait sans lui dire pardon et le toisait avec un air infiniment arrogant. Mais ça n'avait pas duré, il s'était excusé le lendemain, en lui caressant les cheveux. Cette sensation de la main aux nombreuses bagues glissant sur sa tête… Comme elle était réconfortante, et apaisante. Elle lui donnait le profond sentiment d'être aimé.

« Oui… Si on trouve ce royaume et qu'on y ramène cette fée, je serai débarrassé d'elle », songeait Severus en son for intérieur, tandis qu'il tournait les pages de grimoire.

Leurs recherches leur apprirent un certain nombre de choses sur les fairies : elles parlaient leur propre langue, aimaient par-dessus tout servir d'ornement, étaient gaies mais peu altruistes. Quant à leur civilisation, tous les livres qu'ils consultèrent ce jour-là leur indiquèrent qu'elles ne vivaient qu'à l'état sauvage, majoritairement sur le continent européen, et qu'elles n'avaient aucune société ou organisation comparable à celles des hommes, voire même des abeilles. Ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace du Royaume des fées.

Quand la grande horloge sonna vingt-et-une heures, les deux adolescents sortirent s'aérer. Mars était arrivé, déjà l'herbe avait une odeur différente. Mais les préoccupations des deux adolescents étaient ailleurs.

« Tout cela ne m'inspire guère », soupira Lucius en s'allumant une cigarette. « Si même les livres de Poudlard ne parlent pas de ce mystérieux royaume… »

« On pourrait peut-être demander à Dumbledore. »

« Non. Tout ça ne le regarde pas. Et puis va savoir quelle décision il pourrait prendre à l'égard de la fée. Je peux te faire confiance, non ? »

« Euh… Oui. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air très décidé. »

« Je le suis. »

« Quand on est ami avec quelqu'un, c'est du sérieux. Ce n'est pas pour aller cafter nos secrets au premier venu. Sinon, ce n'est pas la peine. »

Severus le regarda. Lucius avaient les yeux baissés en biais, comme souvent, et il fronçait les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que non que je ne vais pas aller cafter. Toi au moins tu prends les choses au sérieux, j'apprécie ça. »

Les sourcils de Lucius s'arrondirent.

« Tu m'apprécies ? », dit-il avec un sourire.

« Hé bien… Oui. »

Il était devenu rouge ; un grand échalas mince en vêtements moldus au visage rouge.

« Moi aussi je t'apprécie Severus… »

Silence.

« Lucius… Je me demande qui avait kidnappé cette fée. Si c'est la même personne qui a tué Angus, elle doit être assez dangereuse tout de même. »

« C'est sans doute le cas. Mais si tu as peur… »

« Je n'ai pas peur », mentit Severus. « Mais, je pensais à une chose… Si on arrive à savoir ce qu'Angus faisait en France, on aurait peut-être une piste. Puisqu'il est tombé sur le ou les ravisseurs. »

« Hum… Angus voyageait beaucoup pendant ses vacances, et ses voyages étaient souvent en rapport avec les créatures magiques, leur civilisation. »

Lucius lui raconta ainsi que l'été dernier, feu Russell n'avait pas passé le mois de juillet à étudier mais rendu visite (pour la première fois) à l'un de ses cousins, le roi Karkarinos 1er, qui n'était autre qu'un crabe géant au fond des mers.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà vu un crabe avec une couronne, Severus ? C'est assez mauvais goût. »

Au début, Russell avait eu quelques difficultés à se faire comprendre, car il ne connaissait pas le langage du royaume sous-marin, et toutes les paroles émises par le monarque brandissant dans sa pince un sceptre ne lui semblaient que sifflements obscurs et « fleucrillements ». Mais lui avait été reconnu sans qu'il ait besoin de parler.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? », demanda Severus.

« Il apprit leur langage bien sûr. Le roi lui avait donné accès à sa bibliothèque. Le problème c'est qu'il s'est mis à lui donner des conseils politiques. Il voulait réorganiser le royaume de manière plus philosophique. Le roi l'a fait enfermer. »

« Dans une oubliette ? », s'enquit Severus piqué d'intérêt.

« Dans une grande coquille Saint-Jacques. Pour qu'on ne l'entende plus je suppose… Il a quand même fini par s'échapper grâce à une aide extérieure, mais toute cette aventure n'était pas très glorieuse. »

« Mais comment pouvait-il être cousin avec un crabe ? »

« Ça c'est que qu'il m'avait dit. Personnellement, je ne crois pas à toutes ces rumeurs et histoires de nixes et d'ondins. Si Angus avait une jambe malade, c'est parce que ses parents étaient cousins germains. Ce genre de choses ne pardonne pas. »

**-oOoOo-**

Ils passèrent toute la première semaine du mois de mars à lire et prendre des notes à la bibliothèque, abîmés par la concentration et comme projetés dans l'autre monde de leurs livres et de leur esprit. Il n'y eut qu'un seul événement pour briser cette plaisante et apaisante monotonie, cette sérénité studieuse.

Un jour, Metellus Honeytaste s'assit à la table voisine de la leur.

Severus se souvenait de lui, c'était un élève de sixième année dont la particularité la plus connue était d'être le seul inverti affiché de Poudlard. S'il ne cachait pas son homosexualité, de nombreuses rumeurs couraient néanmoins sur lui, notamment celle prétendant qu'au mois de janvier, il avait fait l'amour dans les toilettes avec un autre garçon à l'identité inconnue.

Certes, il fallait avouer qu'il était plutôt joli garçon, bien qu'_appétissant_ fût plutôt le terme approprié. Sa peau avait la couleur dorée d'une tarte tout juste sortie du four et cuite à point, ses yeux celle des pastilles de menthe bleue, ses cheveux celle du chocolat. Et à ce moment-là, il avait une façon de porter son crayon à mine de plomb à sa bouche, comme s'il réfléchissait, tout en fixant Lucius Malefoy du regard… Celui-ci finit par sentir ce regard appuyé et se tourna vers le Poufsouffle. Severus, lui, n'arrivait plus à détacher le sien du regard bleu et de la bouche qui suçotait le crayon. Puis il eut brusquement l'impression qu'une grande vague de sueur trempait ses vêtements. Lucius baissa la tête et retourna à son livre, l'air si indifférent que cela en avait l'air douteux.

Severus eut un frisson ; Honeytaste s'était levé. Il s'arrêta à leur table.

« Bonjour. »

En fait, ses dents n'étaient pas très belles, songea Severus, mais le reste compensait largement.  
« Bonjour », répondit Lucius avec nonchalance.

Honeytaste posa sa main sur le livre de Lucius, le refermant ; puis il se pencha et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles », dit Lucius.

« Hein ? »

« Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles », articula-t-il.

« Où est le problème ? C'est ton petit-ami c'est ça ? »

Il désignait Severus, qui rougit.

« N'importe quoi. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille. »

Honeystaste eut un rire amer.

« De toute façon, ça m'intéresse pas les connards qui s'assument pas. »

Il se tourna vers Severus et murmura : « Ne crois pas tout ce qu'il te dit. Tout ce qu'il cherche c'est quelqu'un pour se vider les couilles. »

Il prit ses affaires et sortit de la bibliothèque. Le cœur de Severus battait à tout rompre.

« Y'a vraiment des cinglés », se contenta de déclarer Lucius Malefoy.

**-oOoOo-**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Severus en allant prendre sa permanence à l'APADI.

« C'est pour le journal, un article sur la magie matérialiste des Moldus », expliqua Alan Jodorowsky.

Il lui montra des images de trompe-l'œil.

« Tu vois celle-ci… Tu crois d'abord que c'est un canard, alors qu'en fait c'est un lièvre. Selon le point de vue que tu adoptes, la même image peut être interprétée complètement différemment. »

« Les illusions d'optique, ça marche aussi dans la vraie vie », dit Magda. « Quand on est complètement obsédé par quelqu'un ou quelque chose, cela fausse complètement notre perception des choses. »

« Je dirais même notre interprétation des choses », ajouta Jodorowsky. « Car on peut peut-être penser que toute perception est déjà une interprétation. On prend toujours les choses par un bout particulier. Lâche ce bout-ci et prends-en un autre, tu verras sans doute quelque chose de complètement nouveau. »

Severus sentit son inquiétant sentiment de mal de mer revenir. Pimprenelle fit son entrée avec un carton à dessin sous le bras.

Alan Jodorowsky sortit du carton l'affiche qu'ils allaient photocopier et placarder partout dans Poudlard. Sur cette affiche, on voyait un morceau de visage halluciné d'Eric Salinger, le capitaine de Quidditch d'origine moldue. Et sous ce visage, il y avait écrit, en lettres festives, _Nous sommes tous des Sang-mêlés_.

« C'est Sirius Black qui a fait le dessin », expliqua Alan. « Il se débrouille vraiment. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Rien. »

« Tu ne trouves pas ça approprié ? Tu en es bien toi aussi, non ? »

Il y avait de l'amertume dans la voix du Préfet-en-chef. Pimprenelle Diggory regarda Severus avec étonnement.

« Tu sais, si tu as des opinions racistes, on ne t'acceptera plus ici », poursuivit-il. « Et laisse-moi te dire que je ne crois pas un instant les belles déclarations de ce Talleyrand de Malefoy. »

Severus se contenta de baisser la tête, terriblement mal à l'aise. Tous les effets personnels qu'il avait déposés et laissés sur le bureau d'Angus, depuis presque un mois maintenant, semblèrent soudain déplacés et mensongers.

« Alan a raison », renchérit Diggory. « Il faut que tu choisisses ton camp. »

**-oOoOo-**

Pour la première fois, Severus accueillit l'heure de la détention avec soulagement, et quitta l'APADI sans un mot.

« T'as l'air triste, Snape », lui fit remarquer Wilkes.

« J'en ai marre de nettoyer des graffitis, c'est tout », mentit-il, en terminant d'enlever le O de « No pasarán ».

« C'est la guerre des murs », rigola Rosier. Puis il ajouta : « Tu sais quoi ? Tu ne devrais pas autant fréquenter Malefoy. Il va finir par déteindre sur toi. »

_Eux aussi ils s'y mettent. Ma parole, il n'y a pas une seule personne dans cette école qui ne m'ait mise en garde contre lui. En fait… Lucius n'a aucun ami. Il n'y a qu'Avery. Et moi…_

« Ouais… Qu'est-ce que vous avez aux oreilles ? »

« On se les est percées nous-mêmes. C'est cool, non ? »

Wilkes portait une unique boucle d'oreille en forme de nœud papillon, Rosier des petits dés (« pour aller avec le thème du groupe »). Il avait également laissé son copain lui éclaircir certaines mèches, avec du citron et de l'eau oxygénée, et arborait maintenant un mélange de doré et de cendré.

« Ça te va bien », apprécia Severus.

Après avoir nettoyé le tag, ils allèrent faire la poussière dans la salle des trophées.

« Mon dieu ce que c'est vieux tout ça… », soupira Wilkes.

« Il y a les photos de tous les Préfets-en-chef depuis le XIXème siècle. »

« Tu vois Dumbledore ? »

« Non mais je vois Fil-de-Cuivre, et Jodorowsky. »

« Quelle honte… »

« Pourquoi ? », répondit Severus. « Il fait plutôt bien son boulot à ce qu'il me semble. »

« Tu plaisantes ? », s'étonna Rosier. « C'est un Sang-de-Bourbe. Et qui défend les Sang-de-Bourbe. Un autre Albus Russell, tiens. »

« J'suis sûr que c'est lui qui a taggé _No pasarán_ sur le mur », ajouta Wilkes.

« Non, ça ça doit être Sirius Black. – Je fais les années 1900-1950. »

« Ok. N'empêche, c'est bien beau tout ça, » souffla Rosier, « taguer les murs, mais au final, on est comme mon faux-derch' de père, on fait que parler dans le vide. Faudrait faire une vraie action. »

« On pourrait commercialiser notre disque ? », proposa Wilkes.

« Ouais, pas con… Mais ce que je me demande, moi, c'est ce type, Voldemort, s'il existe vraiment, comment le rejoindre. »

« Personne ne sait qui il est », murmura Snape.

« Pourtant il doit bien y avoir des gens qui le connaissent », opina Rosier. « Il doit bien avoir été élève à Poudlard par exemple. »

« Ça c'est pas sûr », fit Wilkes. « Il a un nom plutôt français. »

« Tu crois que c'est un Français ? J'ai un nom qui sonne français mais je n'en suis pas un. »

« Les Français amènent toujours des problèmes », pensa Severus intérieurement.

Il était en train d'épousseter la photo d'un préfet-en-chef des années 1930. _Tom Riddle. C'est étrange, son visage…_

**-oOoOo-**_  
_

_Double, double  
Peine et trouble !  
Flammes qui brûlent  
Les chaudrons pleins de bulles !_

Peeves chantonnait dans la grande salle. La nuit avait été étrange pour Snape. Il n'avait pas rêvé du garçon vêtu de noir, mais de Lucius, et de Metellus, et de Rosier, et il avait trouvé ses draps sales en se réveillant.

« Tu me fais la tête ? », demanda froidement Lucius entre deux cuillerées d'haricots.

« Non », mentit Severus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda Avery.

« Rien. C'est Rosier qui t'a dit des choses à mon sujet ? Ou bien l'autre demeuré d'hier ? »

Severus regarda Avery.

« Evan Rosier est cool, il… »

« Rosier est un zéro », répondit Lucius. « Alexandre, tu me passes la moutarde ? »

« Tiens. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Merci. Il parade avec ses tatouages, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Rien. A part chanter comme une casserole. Les vrais hommes d'action, eux, ils ont une stratégie. »

Severus baissa les yeux.

« Et de toute façon, il n'est pas le seul à avoir des tatouages. Moi aussi j'en ai un. »

« Ah bon ? », s'étonna Avery.

« Mais je ne l'ai pas vu quand… »

Avery fronça les sourcils et son regard alla de l'un à l'autre. Mais Severus parlait de leur bain dans la piscine des préfets.

« Si tu ne me crois pas, je te le montre tout de suite. »

Severus haussa les épaules. Lucius se leva.

« Alexandre, tu surveilles mes affaires ? », dit-il.

« T'es lourd », soupira Avery.

Ils montèrent dans les toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage, s'enfermèrent dans une cabine. Le pauvre Severus était à l'agonie de sentir Lucius Malefoy si près de lui... Davantage encore quand il enleva son pull, puis son t-shirt.

« Tu vas recommencer, c'est ça ? »

Une voix de fille avait surgi de nulle part. Severus la reconnut tout de suite : c'était Mimie, assise sur la cloison, en train de les regarder, les joues plus grises que le reste de son corps.

Lucius Malefoy la regardait avec terreur.

« Tu enlèves ton maillot, et après tu vas te jeter sur lui de façon bestiale ! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Quand tu as fait ces choses avec l'autre garçon », dit Mimie l'air lubrique. « Je ne me doutais pas que deux garçons ensemble ça pouvait être aussi intéressant… »

« Ne crois pas ce qu'elle te dit Severus, elle a dû me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Bien sûr que non je ne t'ai pas confondu ! On ne peut que se souvenir d'un garçon aussi beau que toi… »

« T'as pas intérêt à raconter ces bêtises à quelqu'un d'autre… De toute façon, personne ne te croira. Viens Severus, on va à ton oubliette. »

Une fois au calme, il enleva à nouveau son pull et sa chemise.

« Regarde mon dos. »

« Il n'y a rien. »

« Appuie avec ta main au centre de ma colonne. »

Severus appuya timidement sur la peau blanche et douce. Des lignes noires commencèrent à apparaître. Elles formaient un labyrinthe circulaire, semblable à celui de la cathédrale de Chartres.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

« Ça, c'est mon secret. »

« Mais… à quoi sert-il si personne ne peut le voir ? »

« C'est une protection. Une sorte de talisman contre le Véritasérum. »

« Tu es immunisé contre le Véritasérum », conclut Severus, qui comprenait maintenant pourquoi Gwénolé n'avait pas de preuve contre lui. « Mais si tu es immunisé… »

« Oui ? »

« C'est que tu as quelque chose à cacher. »

« Je n'ai rien à cacher. »

Il se rhabilla.

« Par contre, toi… »

Et de jeter un regard ironique sur le pantalon de son cadet.

**-oOoOo-**

James Potter relançait son camarade pour la énième fois, la désignant des yeux.

« Allez, vas-y, raconte-nous... Tu te l'es faite ? »

« Tu parles de qui, là ? »

« Ben de Magda. »

« Mais ça va pas ? », murmura-t-il, ayant peur qu'elle l'entende. « C'est juste une amie, merde. »

« Pourtant il paraît qu'elle le fait avec plein de types. Et on vous voit souvent ensemble tous les deux. »

« Mais tais-toi ! »

« C'est pour ça que tu écoutes Pink Floyd, c'est pour lui plaire. »

« Mais non ! »

Remus avait l'air mal à l'aise, lui aussi. Depuis qu'avec son père ils étaient venus en aide à Sirius, lors de la kermesse, ils s'étaient rabibochés, et la bande des Maraudeurs était à nouveau réunie.

« Quand tu dis qu'elle le fait... Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait au juste ? », demanda Peter.

« Elle couche pardi. »

Peter fronça les sourcils, la variation de vocabulaire semblait ne pas l'avoir plus éclairé.

« Elle baise », ajouta James, d'une voix qui laissait deviner qu'il aimait à la fois utiliser ce mot et qu'il se sentait supérieur de le connaître.

« Putain mais la ferme », siffla Sirius. « Elle fait rien de tout ça, c'est que des racontars. »  
Remus le regarda en souriant ; mais ce n'était pas un petit sourire d'approbation, c'était le sourire d'un ruban qu'on vient de dénouer, d'autant plus fort d'avoir été replié dans le doute.

« C'est une chic fille, c'est vous qui êtes des porcs, tiens », lança Sirius.

« Ben dis donc, depuis que tu t'occupes de politique, t'es drôlement lourd », répondit James l'air blasé.

« ...Après les affiches, avec Eric et Alan on a prévu une nouvelle grosse action. »

« ...Ouais, et tu sais qu'Honeytaste s'est fait un mec dans les toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage ? »

« Hein ? »

« C'est qui, Honeytaste, déjà... ? », demanda Remus.

« La Tapette », rappela James.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à fiche des histoires de cul de Pierre Paul Jacques ? », s'énerva Sirius. « Moi je te parle de l'avenir du monde là ! »

« Et moi je vois surtout qu'ils t'ont lavé le cerveau tes nouveaux potes ! »

« Tu n'es qu'un gamin », conclut Sirius.

**-oOoOo-**

A nouveau Severus observait un changement de positions des astres. Sirius s'était réconcilié avec Remus, mais il s'éloignait à présent des Maraudeurs pour se rapprocher davantage encore de la bande d'Alan et Salinger. Bellatrix s'était brouillée avec Rosier et Wilkes, pour une raison qu'il ignorait (Rosier n'avait pas voulu lui dire), et elle était devenue le centre d'un nouveau duo, celui des frères Lestrange. Quant à lui-même... Il était depuis peu le satellite de Lucius, mais ce n'était pas faute d'être constamment sollicité par d'autres champs de gravitation...

« Tu perds ton temps à aider Malefoy pour son magistère », déclara un jour Jodorowsky. « Je suis sûr qu'il n'a même pas besoin de ton aide. Ce type est très intelligent, crois-moi, d'ailleurs c'est lui qui a toujours eu les meilleures notes en potion de la classe. Même en arithmancie il est très doué. Quoique, en arithmancie, je me suis toujours demandé s'il payait pas Angus pour qu'il lui fasse ses devoirs... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Il n'a pas besoin de toi en fait... Tout ça c'est juste pour t'attirer dans ses combines... »

« Ses combines ? »

« Son trip de magie noire, tous ces trucs-là, quoi ! »

Severus ne sut quoi répondre. Il se souvenait du petit discours qu'il lui avait fait sur la magie noire quand il était venu le voir, à l'automne, dans la bibliothèque. Il ne s'était jamais caché auprès de lui avoir recours à la magie noire et aimer l'étudier. Même à l'écouter, c'était cela qui l'avait poussé vers lui.

« Malefoy, ce type est le mec plus dangereux de Poudlard... », poursuivit Jodorowsky comme pour lui-même. « Il jette le mauvais oeil sur tous ceux qui se dressent en travers de son chemin. »

_On croirait entendre Macnair_, pensa Severus.

« Et il est mauvais... Il fait du mal aux gens... C'est vrai il est beau gosse, comme on dit, il présente bien... Mais au fond, c'est une pourriture. Il rend les gens malheureux. »

**-oOoOo-**

« Hey trop fort Severus, y'a un nouveau fantôme à l'infirmerie ! »

Après la détention, Rosier et Wilkes étaient allés se faire soigner leurs lobes d'oreilles, qui commençaient à s'infecter. Puis ils étaient entrés en fanfare à la bibliothèque, où ils savaient trouver leur camarade.

Severus comprit tout de suite.

« Un petit garçon, du genre en première année ? Qui boite ? »

« Ouais. Et dans le genre prétentieux, il en tient une couche. Toujours le menton haut levé, avec un accent d'archi-duchesse que même ma grand-mère elle a pas. »

« Mais y'a qu'Evan et Lupin qui l'ont vu. Moi j'ai rien vu du tout », précisa Wilkes.

« C'est parce que t'as pas nos Dons », rétorqua Rosier. « Et le plus drôle, Snape, c'est que ce gosse avait un vague air avec Balai-dans-l'c… »

« Je dois y aller tout de suite », répondit Severus.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour une Quête », répondit énigmatiquement l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs.

**-oOoOo-**

En ce jour de juin 1969, Dumbledore était occupé à relire la dernière missive qu'il avait reçue de Novalis quand un grand gaillard roux au visage fin entra dans son bureau. L'insigne de Préfet-en-chef était accroché sur son uniforme trempé par l'averse. Il avait l'air préoccupé et souffrant, de cette souffrance que l'on ressent pour celle des autres.

« C'est une soirée d'été bien maussade, Fabian… Qu'y a -t-il ? »

« Hé bien, vous vouliez être tenu au courant, professeur. »

« Oui ? »

« Je reviens de l'infirmerie. C'est le petit Russell. Son état s'est brusquement aggravé. Il va falloir le transférer à Sainte-Mangouste. »

**oo**

La petite main alluma à nouveau le briquet. Le visage de Russell apparut sur l'oreiller, à la fois cyanosé et d'une blancheur molle, comme si la mort déjà présente en lui travaillait sa chair vers la cire et la pierre.

« Ils t'ont très bien bandé les poignets, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Oui. Comme pour les lutteurs. »

« C'est une lutte. »

« Une lutte contre la mort. »

La flamme s'éteignit. Des cris qui ressemblaient à ceux d'un fou fendirent alors le silence et l'obscurité ; mais ce n'étaient que les hoquets de douleur du malade qui s'étouffait, puis dont le thorax aspirait par lui-même l'oxygène à laquelle il avait à nouveau accès, par de brutales contractions.

« On croit que la mort est quelque chose qui nous saisit, qui vient de l'extérieur », continua Russell d'une voix qui n'était plus qu'un murmure sifflant. « En réalité, elle a toujours été là, depuis le début. »

La flamme du briquet se ralluma. Le garçon blond qui le tenait la promena au-dessus du corps mince qui reposait sur le lit, les paupières mi-closes.

« Quand mon père est mort, pendant plusieurs mois, j'ai rêvé que je devenais aveugle. Je ne voyais plus que de vagues formes, et des couleurs… »

« Tu as vu les chevaux noirs ailés ? »

« Oui. »

La lumière s'éteignit.

« Où est-elle ? »

« Qui cela ? »

« Je ne la vois plus, où est-elle ? »

« Qui ? »

« L'infirmière. »

« C'est moi, je suis ici. »

L'infirmière posa sa longue main d'adulte sur son front.

« C'est la fièvre qui te fait parler tout seul, Angus », dit-elle.

« Il y a trop de lumière. Vous ne voulez pas éteindre la lumière ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« …Eteignez la lumière s'il-vous-plaît… Elle me fait trop mal, s'il-vous-plaît. »

« Tu vas survivre », fit alors la voix de Dumbledore. – L'enfant pouvait sentir le lourd brocart de son habit rouge contre le lit.

« Non, je ne veux plus, je ne veux plus… », suppliait-il en pleurant. « J'ai trop mal, s'il-vous-plaît... »

« Tiens bon, on t'emmène à l'hôpital. Les médicomages arrivent. »

« Pourquoi je survivrai professeur ? Je ne suis rien d'autre que de la terre. »

« Aies confiance », dit le vieillard en essuyant les larmes sur le visage pourrissant. « Je vais te soigner. Cela sera pour toi comme une nouvelle naissance. »

**-oOoOo-**

La voix fatiguée du vieux Novalis s'élevait dans l'amphithéâtre. Lucius Malefoy et Severus Snape prenaient consciencieusement des notes.

« Il y a d'abord l'œuvre au Noir… Corruption, ténèbres, mélancolie. Puis l'œuvre au blanc : la purification. L'œuvre au jaune : la sublimation. L'œuvre au rouge : le grand œuvre. La puissance de vie infinie... »

- Alors, tu l'as vu ? Il t'a parlé ?

- Oui, mais il ne sait rien. C'est comme si ce n'était qu'un fantôme du Russell de cette époque.

- C'est comme un souvenir ?, demanda Lucius.

- Oui, c'est sans doute ça…

- Peu importe, fit Lucius avec désinvolture. Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que nous cherchions.

Il lui fit passer deux livres. Le _Livre des nymphes, des sylphes, des pygmées, des salamandres et de tous les autres esprits_ de Paracelse, ainsi que _Forêts magiques d'Europe_ de Peredur Sanretour.

- J'ai peut-être trouvé un Royaume des fées, ce royaume dont il parlait dans sa lettre. Cependant, ce n'est pas exactement ce que nous pensions.

Mais il s'interrompit ; un élève derrière lui avait fait « chut ». Le bruit de la craie sur le tableau d'ardoise reprenait. Novalis commenta.

« Ce dont parle l'alchimie voyez-vous, c'est de la capacité… de tout être à se métamorphoser, car il renferme en lui-même… tous les possibles. Comme dirait mon collègue et ami… Albus Dumbledore… c'est une histoire… de liberté. »

**oo**

Il n'y a rien de plus beau que l'ouverture de l'été.

Juillet est un fleuve, qui nous offre toutes ces promesses d'affranchissement et d'apaisement : la souffrance des contraintes s'est retirée sur une surface suffisante pour permettre à l'homme d'éclore comme une fleur, ne vivant plus pour seulement vivre mais pour enfin s'adonner à la beauté.

C'était sans doute ce que sentait le jeune garçon qui s'était élancé en courant dans les escaliers, et que Dumbledore observait à la fenêtre.

Le garçon riait en s'appuyant sur la rampe pour rendre ses mouvements plus violents, tournoyant dans les escaliers en mouvement comme s'il effectuait quelque danse.

Il s'arrêta devant le portrait de Rowena Serdaigle et s'inclina en faisant un ample geste de salut avec un chapeau imaginaire.

« Monsieur Russell. »

« Maintenant je ne suis plus un Déséquilibré, Madame. »

Et il reprit sa course, sortant dans le cloître, traversant le hall, passant sous la herse, cavalcadant dans les collines, où il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe haute, goûtant sa fatigue et la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau.

« Cela ne durera sans doute pas, mais aujourd'hui je suis heureux », murmura-t-il.

**à suivre**

* * *

**La leçon (coda)**

_Avril 1969_

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir, Lucius ? »

Dumbledore scrutait avec attention le jeune garçon, droit et noble comme une statue, mais le regard étrangement fuyant. _Il s'est drôlement remplumé depuis le début de l'année_..., songea-t-il.

« C'est à propos d'un élève. Un de mes camarades de classe, pour être plus précis. »

« Assieds-toi. »

Le jeune Malefoy s'installa sur le fauteuil, les jambes serrées. Ses cheveux d'argent tombaient en diagonale sur ses yeux gris, qui demeuraient baissés.

« Hé bien, je t'écoute. »

« Cet élève... Il veut mourir. En fait, il a déjà essayé... Mais comme il n'a pas réussi, il a prétendu que c'était un accident. »

« De qui parles-tu ? D'un élève de Serpentard ? »

« Oui, de Russell... Il a montré comment on pendait les sorciers dans le temps, en cours d'histoire. Il s'est pendu lui-même. Mais j'ai coupé la corde. Après, il a sauté du haut du chemin de ronde. Il s'en est sorti par miracle. Mais je sais qu'il va recommencer.»

Cette fois, Lucius Malefoy regarda Dumbledore. Avec les yeux flamboyants de la jeunesse qui demande justice.

« Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose, professeur. »

« Mais… Sais-tu pourquoi Russell tient tant à mettre fin à ces jours ? »

« Il est triste. C'est à cause des autres. ...Ils ne l'aiment pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il boite. Ils disent qu'il n'est pas comme eux, alors ils le frappent, et ils l'humilient. C'est vrai qu'il est bizarre... Mais ce n'est pas juste, professeur. Il ne mérite pas ça. Il est de sang pur et il est très intelligent, on ne doit pas le traiter comme ça. C'est vil, et misérable, cela me fait honte. Alors j'ai pensé que vous, vous pourriez faire quelque chose. »

De la curiosité, le regarde de Dumbledore était passé à l'étonnement.

« Tu as bien fait de venir m'en parler, mon garçon. J'en informerai le directeur, et des sanctions seront prises. »

« Non, ça ne résoudra pas le problème. Ce n'est pas à cela que je pensais. Vous êtes renommé pour vos pouvoirs, vous pourriez peut-être... soigner sa jambe... S'il vous plaît. Il est très malheureux. S'il pouvait marcher normalement... S'il vous plaît. Eux, ils ne savent pas ce qu'est la vraie souffrance.»

A nouveau, il ne le regardait plus, mais Dumbledore lui le regardait la bouche entrouverte, ses yeux bleus luisant entre les deux pans lisses de sa longue chevelure.

« Je vais essayer. »

Il se frotta le menton, l'air pensif.

« Oui, je vais tenter l'expérience... »

Il se leva pour marquer la fin de la discussion, et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Là, il prit congé en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

« Tu es un bon garçon...», murmura-t-il alors. « Surtout, ne change pas. »


	21. Les Rats de Croupton

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété juridique et artistique de J. K. Rowling

**Remarques sur ce chapitre :** Il aura fallu six mois (faut dire que je suis parfois un peu démotivée ceci étant dû au silence obstiné des nombreux lecteurs fantômes, on se demande pourquoi ils sont encore là si cette fic est si nulle =-=), mais au final ce chapitre fait le double de la taille d'un chapitre normal.

Embarquez avec Severus et Lucius (et la découverte du CGPC). Joyeux Noël !

* * *

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'une nana comme Brigitte Bardot ait pu sortir avec un type aussi laid que Gainsbourg », déclara James en reposant le disque de Sirius sur sa table de nuit.

« Le charisme », expliqua Sirius.

« Ça n'explique pas tout. C'est comme si Snape sortait avec… Je sais pas, Evans ! »

« Mais Snape n'a pas de charisme », répliqua Sirius. « Tu vois, avec Alan, on a parlé de la notion de chef charismatique, c'était super intéressant… »

« Oh non. »

James sauta de son lit et prit la direction de la salle commune.

o

o

**Chapitre 17**

**Les Rats de Croupton**

o

_"Stefano la prit entre ses doigts et l'examina. C'était une perle d'une taille phénoménale. Et il reconnut alors la fameuse Perle de la Mer qui donne à celui qui la possède fortune, puissance, amour, et paix de l'âme. Mais il était trop tard désormais."_

Dino Buzzati, Le K.

o

o_  
_

**I**

Les premiers jours du printemps s'égrenaient sans que l'on s'en aperçoive véritablement, et Severus Snape n'en finissait pas de grandir, ce qui le rendait encore plus maigre et pâle, finesse qui contrastait d'autant plus avec sa voix gagnant en tons graves et onctueux, comme celle d'une crème d'alcool forte.

Mais si douce et rare qu'était sa voix, elle ne parvenait cependant pas à persuader Novalis, le professeur d'alchimie.

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous prêter mon exemplaire de ce tome, M. Snape », murmura le vieil homme, en retrait derrière la porte de sa salle.

L'adolescent, inquiet, serra dans ses bras l'autre manuel que le professeur venait de lui prêter, et répondit : « Mais ce manuel-là ne me sera pas d'une grande utilité. Vous ne possédez pas d'autres ouvrages sur les propriétés du sang ? »

Novalis secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Le grand livre des Potions de Pouvoir est un grimoire dangereux. Vous n'êtes pas de mes élèves, M. Snape, mais je connais votre attirance pour les Arts Sombres. Elle est écrite sur votre visage, comme sur celui des personnes que vous fréquentez. Vous serez un grand sorcier, il n'y a pas à en douter. Mais il y a différentes manières d'être un grand sorcier. Ne choisissez pas la mauvaise. »

Il dut percevoir le regard interrogateur de Severus, et ajouta :

« Albus Dumbledore est un grand sorcier. Mais il y en a _d'autres_. »

**-oOoOo-**

Revenu de la salle d'alchimie, Severus se laissa tomber sur un banc du grand hall, plus maussade que jamais. _Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais être bon_. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à la table des Serpentards, juste Petrus Parkinson et Gabriel Sanchez, jouant au tarot, Daisy Ollivander en train de lire le dernier numéro de Sorcière-magazine. Plus soupçonneux que jamais à l'égard de Lucius Malefoy et ses supposées tendances meurtrières, Severus fut tenté un instant d'aller voir Sanchez pour le questionner, comme Macnair avait eu l'intention de le faire avant d'interrompre son enquête. Mais Sanchez, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et son bouc était si impressionnant qu'il préféra remettre cela à plus tard (sans même parler de Parkinson et son air perpétuellement moqueur). Et puis, à la table des Poufsouffle, au milieu d'un groupe d'autres étudiants, il y avait Metellus Honeytaste. Lucius était suspecté de toutes sortes de tendances… Quelle était celle qui intéressait le plus Severus ?

La question fut tranchée et le jeune Serpentard alla poser le bout de ses doigts sur l'épaule du Poufsouffle.

« Excuse-moi… »

Metellus tourna la tête, posant sur lui ses beaux yeux couleur de lagon.

« Oui ? »

« Je peux te parler s'il-te-plaît ? C'est important. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons couraient sous la pluie pour atteindre le stade. Ils se réfugièrent sous les échafaudages des gradins, où l'odeur du bois et de l'herbe mouillée se mélangeaient dans l'obscurité.

« Lumos ! », fit Metellus, faisant tourner sa baguette autour d'eux, vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

Puis il posa à nouveau son regard sur lui, le considérant des pieds à la tête, l'œil interrogateur.

« Alors… T'es son petit ami oui ou non ? »

« De qui tu parles ? », bafouilla Severus.

« De Lucius Malefoy, pardi. »

« Non. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas… »

Le Poufsouffle eut un petit rire ironique.

« Alors pourquoi tu viens me poser des questions sur lui si les garçons ne t'intéressent pas ? C'est bien pour ça que tu es venu, non ? »

« C'est vrai… Mais c'est parce que… je suis devenu ami avec lui depuis peu… Et j'aimerais en savoir plus sur lui. »

« Et lui, il continue à nier ? »

« Oui. »

Metellus soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux raides.

« Tu veux la vérité ? J'ai couché avec lui. Une seule fois. Dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. »

« Mais lui, est-ce que c'est un… »

« Un inverti ? Bien sûr que oui. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il assume pas du tout. Il est complètement refoulé ce mec. Tu me diras, ce sera pas le premier. Mais dans le genre, il en tient une sacrée couche. »

« Pourtant, il a l'air très attiré par certaines filles », opposa Severus.

« Tu sais, c'est pas incompatible. Il doit aimer les deux. Du coup, ça se trouve il ne se rend d'autant pas compte qu'il aime aussi les garçons. »

« Et alors, c'est lui qui t'a… »

« Non. C'est moi. Enfin ça dépend de quoi tu parles. »

Severus se demanda quel pouvait bien être l'autre sens possible de la question, mais il se contenta de préciser : « Ce que je veux dire c'est… Est-ce que c'est lui qui est allé vers toi. »

« Non, c'est moi. »

« Mais comment tu… »

Metellus Honeytaste sourit, et Severus se sentit tout étrange, comme quand Lucius lui souriait, mais de manière moins intense.

« C'est une question de regard, et de gestes… », expliqua son aîné.

Pour illustrer son propos sans doute, il plongea ses yeux brillants dans ceux de son cadet, posa une main sur son épaule, qu'il fit descendre lentement le long de son bras.

« C'est ta quatrième année ici, c'est ça ? Dommage que tu ne sois pas plus âgé. »

Les joues en feu, Severus sortit brutalement des entrailles du stade en courant sous la pluie, comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

De retour au château, il se demandait soudain... Si les divers touchers de Lucius à son encontre n'étaient pas des tentatives de séduction. A partir du moment où l'on admettait que Lucius avait des penchants homosexuels, les attitudes qu'il avait eu à son égard ne pouvaient être innocentes.

Mais du même coup, peut-être attendait-il quelque chose de Severus, et Severus, en ne réagissant pas, le décevait-il ? Peut-être que Severus devait montrer à Lucius ce que lui-même attendait…

Mais non, il n'attendait rien de Lucius en fait. Même si, dans la piscine, l'autre fois…

**-oOoOo-**

Plus beau que jamais, Malefoy avait fendu la foule, sa chemise blanche imbibée de sang en son centre.

Severus se frotta les yeux, croyant être victime d'une hallucination. Mais la tache était toujours là, et l'autre l'avait rejoint...

« Alors, tu l'as ? », demanda Lucius en s'asseyant à sa droite, le regard sérieux.

« …Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« Oh, rien. J'ai renversé de la cochenille en cours de potion. »

« Non, je n'ai pas le livre, Lucius. Novalis n'a pas voulu me le prêter. »

« Ce n'est pas grave », répondit l'autre à son grand soulagement. « J'ai un plan B. Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure. »

Il gardait les yeux fixés sur le tableau d'affichage, les sourcils froncés.

« Normalement, ça devrait être moi. »

Le second trimestre s'était achevé, les conseils de classe avaient eu lieu, et le tableau d'honneur allait s'afficher dans quelques secondes.

« Tu as un plan B pour le royaume, aussi ? »

« Tout est dans le même plan. »

Par élimination, Lucius Malefoy était arrivé à la conclusion que le Royaume des Fées dont parlait Russell n'était autre que l'Antique pays de Bretagne, puisqu'ils n'en avaient pas trouvé d'autres ; le seul problème était que les fées de ce pays étaient de taille humaine, et n'avaient rien à voir avec leur fairy de dix centimètres logeant dans une maison de poupées.

« Je n'ai pas fait aussi bien que d'habitude, ce trimestre », commenta Severus.

« C'est à cause de moi », se contenta de déclarer énigmatiquement Lucius.

_Le pire c'est que c'est vrai._

Il y eut un son de clochette le tableau noir, qui ordinairement affichait toutes sortes d'informations à destination des élèves et des professeurs (« Remplacement du professeur d'astronomie après les vacances », « Grand meeting étudiant après-demain dans le hall », etc), redevint vierge l'espace d'un instant, puis les noms apparurent, avec une netteté presque surréelle pour celui qui avait attendu l'estomac noué.

1. Alan Jodorowsky

2. Lucius Malefoy

3. Cristina McMillan

4. Severus Snape

5. Pimprenelle Diggory

« Black n'est plus sur le tableau d'honneur », songea tout d'abord Severus avec une grande satisfaction. Puis il pensa à Lucius, qui avait travaillé comme un fou tout le trimestre et qui était sûr d'avoir la meilleure moyenne. Non seulement il n'était pas premier, mais il avait de surcroît été battu par Alan Jodorowsky, le Sang-de-Bourbe préfet-en-chef qui se plaisait à le surnommer _Mussolini_.

« C'est injuste », l'entendit-il seulement murmurer.

Severus le regarda.

« C'est déjà très bien, second sur tous les élèves de Poudlard », commenta son cadet pour le réconforter. « Et cela t'ouvre des portes. »

« Pourquoi tu ramènes tout à l'ambition ? », pesta son camarade entre ses dents.

Severus ne comprit pas son reproche (qu'y avait-il de mal à vouloir être le premier ?), mais il se demanda si son aîné n'allait pas maintenant supprimer Jodorowsky, comme il avait peut-être déjà supprimé Russell, dans le seul but de se hisser sur la première marche du podium.

« Enfin, ce n'est pas le plus important », soupira Lucius. « On se revoit à six heures, dans l'oubliette. »

« D'accord. »

« Je t'expliquerai mon plan », ajouta Lucius.

Severus partit pour l'APADI il n'y avait pas d'élèves aujourd'hui si bien que Jodorowsky le laissa partir. Auparavant, il lui offrit un exemplaire du tract sur le meeting anti-raciste du lendemain.

« Merci », répondit Severus. « Et félicitations pour le tableau d'honneur. »

« Tu viendras demain ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Ecoute, ça me gêne de te dire ça Severus. Mais comment dire… On a certains principes ici. On peut pas travailler avec quelqu'un qui est du côté des fascistes. »

« Mais… »

« Donc on va être clair. Tu viens demain au meeting, ou le club c'est fini pour toi. Les autres sont d'accord.»

Severus chercha son regard mais l'expression de ses yeux était presque cachée par ses lunettes carrées à épaisse monture noire.

« On respecte ton intelligence, Snape. Mais on pense aussi que tu fais fausse route. Et on veut pas se compromettre. Tu comprends ? »

Severus hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie sans rien dire. C'était Lucius qui l'avait amené à prendre ce poste au bureau, pour lui permettre d'alléger son emploi du temps Severus ne l'avait pas choisi… Alors pourquoi se sentait-il triste et mal à l'aise à l'idée de ne plus venir ici ?

« Alan… », finit-il par dire, sur le seuil.

« Ouais ? »

« Quand tu m'avais dit… Que Lucius Malefoy se débarrassait des gens qui entravaient son chemin… Tu voulais dire quoi exactement ? »

Jodorowsky retira ses lunettes, et posa sur lui de grands yeux noirs dont la forme en amande avait été comme sculptée par des années de scepticisme.

« Quand j'étais en troisième année… Toi, tu n'étais pas encore arrivé. A l'époque, le Préfet-en-chef était un type vraiment génial… Fabian Prewett il s'appelait, maintenant je crois qu'il est Auror. Bref, cette année-là il s'est passé des choses étranges. Et même Prewett, il est tombé très malade et il n'a pas pu finir l'année. Il y a eu des rumeurs comme quoi c'était Malefoy qui était à l'origine de ça, il avait jeté la malédiction sur les gens avec qui il était en conflit, et s'était débarrassé de Prewett qui commençait à le soupçonner. Voilà toute l'histoire. Mais Malefoy n'est pas méchant avec tout le monde, c'est vrai. Il adore les gens qui lui cirent les pompes et qui l'idolâtrent. »

**-oOoOo-**

Lucius éclata de rire, prenant ses aises dans le cachot de son nouvel ami.

« Ils te bannissent pour délit d'opinion ? Tu vois, ils montrent enfin leur vrai visage. Un troupeau de clébards qui ne savent que japper après la caravane, toujours à répéter les mêmes formules mécaniques. Et puis c'est quoi cette fascination pour les Chinois et les Jamaïcains, je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport. »

« Qu'est-ce que je fais alors ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu n'y vas pas à leur cirque. Et comme ça tu n'auras plus à aider tous ces abrutis incapables de faire leurs devoirs tous seuls. Ça te libérera du temps pour notre mission. »

« Et quel est ton plan ? »

« En ce qui concerne le tome des _Potions de Pouvoir_ sur les propriétés du sang, pour le magistère, on va l'acheter à Londres. Ça tombe bien, c'est bientôt les vacances de Pâques. Donc on descendra à Londres en train, et ensuite… Ça te dirait de passer quelques jours chez moi ? Je t'invite. »

« Tu m'invites chez toi ? »

« Oui. Comme ça je te présenterai à ma mère. Et puis je m'ennuierai moins. Je pourrai te montrer la bibliothèque du manoir ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« C'est très bien. Il faut juste que je demande l'autorisation de mon tuteur. »

« On lui fait une lettre ce soir. Et donc après être passé chez moi, on descend en Cornouailles, chez Angus. On essaye de retrouver des indices. Il doit au moins rester des portraits… Et on en profitera pour récupérer des livres. »

« Cela me semble un bon projet. »

« Mais c'est après que ça va se corser. On doit trouver le Royaume des fées pour ramener la Petite. »

**-oOoOo-**

Severus s'était contenté de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de la salle. A l'endroit où s'installe ordinairement les professeurs, il y avait Alan Jodorowsky avec un micro, entouré d'un jeune homme barbu à col roulé qu'il ne connaissait pas, d'Eric Salinger ainsi que d'autres membres lunettés de l'APADI et du _Renard_ de Poudlard, comme Pimprenelle Traîtresse Diggory (pour reprendre l'expression de Bellatrix).

Une centaine d'élèves était présent, qui écoutaient plus ou moins attentivement le discours lu par le Préfet-en-chef. Severus n'avait quasiment pas vu entrer de Serpentards, excepté Bellatrix et les frères Lestrange, mais ils avaient été sortis dix minutes après le début du meeting par plusieurs membres du service de sécurité, parce qu'ils sifflaient le discours. Rodolphus Lestrange lui avait souri quand il avait franchi les arcs du hall, mais Severus n'avait pas aimé ce sourire.

**Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'alternative face au racisme et au fascisme, pas de collaboration possible, pas de compromis possible…**

Severus n'écoutait qu'à demi. Il n'avait pas fait de rêve significatif cette nuit, et il se rappelait la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le fantôme de Russell enfant.

« Tu viens me voir dans mes rêves. Tu as quelque chose à me dire, c'est cela ? », lui avait demandé Severus.

« Comment pourrais-je venir te voir dans tes rêves ? La seule personne qui te parle dans tes rêves, c'est toi. Ou plutôt ton subconscient. C'est lui qui doit essayer de te dire quelque chose. Ou alors tes rêves ne veulent rien dire, comme beaucoup de rêves. Ils sont tels la pluie d'atomes d'Epicure. »

Severus n'avait pas compris cette histoire de pluie d'atomes, mais il réfléchissait à cette éventualité que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé à un moment, Angus ne lui apparaissait pas dans ses rêves pour le mener vers son assassin. Ses rêves n'étaient peut-être que des embryons de déductions qui n'étaient pas encore remonté à la surface de sa conscience.

Mais à quoi bon, au juste ? Depuis quand se souciait-il de savoir qui avait assassiné Russell ?

...Depuis qu'il soupçonnait véritablement Lucius Malefoy, qui s'était protégé par une marque contre le Véritasérum.

**Mais nous n'acceptons pas non plus la politique actuelle du Ministère et celle de M. Croupton, ses manipulations tendant à renforcer le pouvoir de l'exécutif, sa diabolisation des hybrides et des créatures non-sorcières, les atteintes aux droits de l'homme durant les gardes-à-vue, sans parler des passages à tabac et autres mensonges et méthodes douteuses dont nous avons eu vent par certains informateurs. **

Croupton… Si son fils était dans l'assemblée, il devait être ravi d'entendre ce genre de propos insultants sur son père…

**Mais je vous renvoie à la dernière déclaration du ministre dans la Gazette, où il parle de "dératiser" la Grande-Bretagne. **

**Les "rats", c'est le nom qu'ils donnent aux mages noirs, lui et le Grand Auror.**

**Il est vrai que le fascisme est comme une peste, pour reprendre l'expression bien connue, notamment celle de l'écrivain français Albert Camus. On la croyait disparue il y a trente ans avec Grindelwald, mais voilà qu'elle ressurgit avec ce Sombre Seigneur. **

**Nous connaissons les erreurs, mais nous les répétons.**

**-oOoOo-**

Le meeting d'Alan Jodorowsky contre le racisme n'eut pas les répercussions escomptées, à peine une vingtaine d'élèves rejoignirent son Comité de Vigilance, ce qui fit ricaner beaucoup de Serpentards. Après la performance désastreuse de l'équipe de Quidditch en janvier, la maison de Salazar battit Serdaigle ; le nouvel amour de Lucius Malefoy semblait lui avoir redonné les ailes qu'il avait perdues ; et les arbres autour du château fleurissaient de fleurs et de feuilles, les filles émiettaient les pâquerettes des pelouses, Lucius Malefoy offrait une robe blanche à la fée reposant sur la paume de sa main, jolie comme une mariée de pièce montée.

« Avril est le mois le plus cruel », récita Sirius Black en décapsulant sa bière.

« Je suis trop démoralisé vieux », fit Eric Salinger. « Y'aurait un pogrom à l'intérieur de l'école que personne bougerait son putain de cul. J'en ai marre de me faire insulter. »

« Et puis voir Wilkes et Malefoy se pavaner pour leur victoire à la con… Pourquoi Russell est mort ? Lui au moins… »

« Laisse tomber, la vie est injuste... Même la mort est injuste, tu vois. Hum... »

Deux jambes féminines apparurent devant les têtes des garçons assis dans l'herbe.

« Oh salut Magda ! », fit Sirius.

« Salut », fit sobrement Salinger.

« De quoi vous parliez ? », demanda la fille.

« De rien. »

Les yeux de l'adolescente s'abaissèrent de moitié.

« Si. Vous parliez de Russell, le gars de Serpentard qui s'est suicidé. »

Salinger baissa la tête et se frotta le nez, l'air mal à l'aise Sirius Black tourna brusquement la tête.

« Mais il s'est pas suicidé en fait ! », s'exclama le Maraudeur.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai entendu une discussion des Médicomages quand j'étais à l'infirmerie… » Sirius baissa la voix. « En fait c'étaient des Aurors ! Russell a été assassiné et ils pensent que c'est quelqu'un de l'école qui a fait le coup ! »

« Quoi ? Mais il faut tout de suite en parler à Alan ! »

**-oOoOo-**

Severus respira profondément.

Les affaires à mettre dans la valise étaient disposées sur le lit.

Ses cahiers de note. Ses vêtements moldus usés et dépareillés. Son uniforme d'école. La robe violette que lui avait offerte Lucius – il ne pouvait pas entrer dans le manoir Malefoy vêtu comme un moins que rien.

Maintenant il devait choisir les livres à emporter. Celui de Paracelse sur les créatures magiques, ainsi que son manuel d'histoire de la magie pour les examens de fin d'année. Ceux-là, il les rangea dans son cartable.

Il soupesa ceux qui restaient dans le compartiment de sa table de nuit.

Il y avait d'autres manuels, ainsi que les livres prêtés par Russell : l'ouvrage pour apprendre à lire sur les lèvres et celui pour reconnaître les marques du mensonge, _Vérité des visages_. Et alors Severus repensa à ce visage triste qu'il avait vu cette veille de départ en vacances en décembre. Le triste visage qu'Angus Russell cachait sous ses attitudes aimables et énergiques habituelles.

Il plia ses vêtements dans sa valise avec soin, rangea ses livres, et descendit dans la salle commune.

Là, Russell le regardait encore, dans les cadres de maximes qu'il avait faites accrocher aux murs après sa mort. L'adolescent les parcourut des yeux.

« Je me demande si je saurai jamais qui t'a tuer », pensa-t-il en s'adressant à la personne mince et si pâle qu'il avait vue en pyjama cette nuit d'hiver, il y avait maintenant plus de quatre mois. Et le revoyant, devant les cadres qui le montraient à différentes périodes de sa vie à Poudlard, entouré de ses camarades, son ventre se serra.

C'était comme quand vous avez un mot sur le bout de la langue ici une pensée qui s'est formée toute seule et que votre conscience ne parvient pas à attraper.

_Il y avait quelque chose ce matin-là sur lui… Il y avait quelque chose d'important…_

Il observa à nouveau les cadres.

_Ici aussi… C'est quelque chose de logique ! De logique !_

« Tu es prêt ? »

Lucius Malefoy était assis dans l'un des fauteuils, sa valise près de lui.

« Oui. »

« Alors c'est ainsi que commence notre grand voyage », répondit Lucius, avec l'urne de la fée dans sa valise.

* * *

**II**

L'adolescents aux cheveux blonds se redressa sur la banquette et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il jeta quelques coups d'oeil sur le wagon tremblant, puis bascula la tête pour regarder le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre chaude.

« Ça t'est déjà arrivé de te réveiller… apaisé par l'oubli du sommeil. Et quand tu ouvres les yeux, tout te revient d'un coup… Et tu as l'impression que ça ne peut pas être vrai tant c'est horrible, et tant il paraît tout à fait absurde de se lever pour vivre cela. »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois », répondit Severus, tandis que le train filait à travers l'Ecosse.

Durant le voyage, Severus ne cessa de penser aux révélations que lui avait faites Metellus Honeytaste sur les goûts de son camarade. A présent qu'il savait, il était à l'affût de tout signe pouvant lui indiquer que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme blond étaient réciproques.

« Je suppose que tu ne sais pas transplaner », demanda ce dernier une fois qu'ils furent descendus sur la voie 9 3/4.

« J'ai quinze ans. »

« Tu fais plus âgé... Pff, dire qu'on va devoir se rendre dans la rue de Traverse à pieds et se mêler à tous ces Moldus. »

« Si tu enlèves ta cape, tu passeras relativement inaperçu. »

Lucius parut vexé à l'idée d'être confondu avec un inférieur. Mais les nombreux regards étonnés des passants ne tardèrent pas à le consoler : il fallait dire qu'entre sa lourde malle à roulettes (elle contenait entre autre l'urne à fée), son costume de gentilhomme avec chaînette sur le gilet et ses cheveux blond platine, il semblait quelque acteur de cinéma égaré hors d'un film historique.

« Hum... Les Moldues ne sont pas toutes laides », glissa-t-il entre deux mouvements de tête qui l'apparentaient de plus en plus à une girouette.

Severus, occupé à la fois à se repérer dans Londres et à nourrir ses yeux de son profil fin, ne réagit pas tout de suite.

« On y est presque ? Il faudra d'abord passer à Barjow & Beurk. Je t'aurais bien offert un verre au Chaudron Baveur, mais c'est rempli d'indics du Ministère. Il vaudra mieux y rentrer séparément d'ailleurs. »

Severus ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Toute cette accumulation de contraintes et de risques était beaucoup trop d'un coup pour son tempérament - il le comprenait maintenant - plutôt casanier. De plus, il n'appréciait vraiment pas de devoir subir la parade subjuguée de Lucius et sa fairy, sans parler de ses regards appuyés sur des derrières pourtant non cashers selon les normes d'un Salazar.

Malgré cela, il appréciait infiniment d'avoir depuis ce matin Lucius pour lui tout seul, et cela presque 24 heures sur 24. Et quant à penser qu'il allait pouvoir être irradié par sa présence pendant deux semaines entières... Hé bien, cela valait bien tous les dangers du monde !

Le jeune Malefoy insista cependant pour que Severus allât seul chez Barjow et Beurk, avec le nom du livre dont ils avaient besoin inscrit sur un morceau de parchemin, tandis que lui faisait le gué (en fumant) dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

C'était la première fois que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs entrait dans cette boutique, mais elle lui plut immédiatement. Jamais ce fils d'un père moldu n'avait vu autant d'antiquités et d'objets rares (« d'artefacts de magie noire », aurait dit un Auror) réunis dans la même pièce poussiéreuse et obscure. Le tenancier de ce cabinet de curiosités poussait même la politesse jusqu'à ne pas infliger au client la dégaine pimpante, pleine de fraîcheur et de santé d'un vendeur de chez Guipure.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, jeune homme ? », demanda-t-il en allumant de sa baguette une deuxième bougie.

« J'aurais besoin de ce livre. »

Le vendeur se gratta les cheveux qu'il avait gras et tristes. Puis, souplement, il plongea une main dans un tiroir dont il tira une paire de clouants ; il la tint devant ses yeux pour mieux déchiffrer l'écriture malefoyenne, avant de jeter au lycéen qui se tenait devant lui un regard sceptique.

Severus se souvint des recommandations de son partenaire. Il expliqua immédiatement : « Je viens de la part de M. Lucius Malefoy. » Puis il posa sur le comptoir deux pièces d'or.

« Oh... Monsieur Malefoy est un très bon client », déclara Barjow en saisissant les deux gallions, avant de disparaître dans l'arrière-boutique. « Nous lui avons souvent fourni ce que personne d'autre que nous ne pouvait lui offrir... », commenta-t-il. « Et encore aujourd'hui... »

Il revint pour poser un lourd grimoire sur le comptoir, le visage triomphant.

« _L'Art des Hautes et Nobles Potions de Pouvoir_, volume V », lut-il. « _Le Sang, usages, propriétés, et préparation_. »

Severus le remercia et glissa le volume dans son cartable usé.

« Monsieur désire-t-il quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Non, ce sera tout. »

« Dans ce cas, transmettez mes amitiés au jeune Monsieur Malefoy. »

« Je le ferai. »

Il sortit. Lucius n'était plus dans l'Allée.

Severus se souvint alors qu'il devait passer chez Ollivander, le marchand de baguettes. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la boutique, son compagnon faisait la queue, un long paquet emmailloté dans la main gauche.

« C'est bon, je l'ai », murmura Severus en se glissant à côté de lui.

« Parfait. Tout à l'heure, il y avait des gens du Ministère qui venaient s'acheter des baguettes de rechange. On se demande bien de quoi ils ont peur. »

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil furtif au couple devant eux, puis s'abîma dans la contemplation du reste de la boutique, pièce lambrissée de chêne où des boîtes d'un carton usé, semblant destinées à contenir des règles ou des pinceaux, s'entassaient jusqu'au plafond. Mais ce n'était pas du matériel scolaire moldu, c'était des baguettes magiques... La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, c'était il y a quatre ans, avec sa mère, un après-midi d'août, peu avant son entrée à Poudlard. Eileen Prince était si fière... Mais pff, ni ce jour-là ni sa mère ne reviendraient jamais.

« Severus, tu vas bien ? »

L'adolescent redressa la tête.

Le couple devant eux était parti et Lucius, qui s'était approché du comptoir, le regardait les sourcils froncés.

« Oui. »

Ollivander avait fini de ranger sa monnaie et se tourna vers eux en souriant.

« Le jeune M. Malefoy ! », apprécia-t-il de ses yeux pâles.

_Décidément, tout le monde le connaît..._

« Pas un problème avec votre baguette j'espère ? », s'enquit-il avec une servilité excessive.

« Non, elle me donne entière satisfaction, merci. En fait... Je viens pour un service un peu différent. »

Avec distinction, le jeune Malefoy posa son paquet sur le comptoir et déroula les morceaux d'étoffe qui l'entouraient.

La première chose que Severus vit fut un éclat d'argent... Puis la rondeur polie d'une tête de serpent, ses yeux d'émeraude, sa gueule ouverte au dents pointues, tête sinistre qui couronnait une longe tige de bois sombre.

« Une canne ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis dans ma dernière année scolaire. J'aimerais donc savoir s'il serait possible, après les examens de juin, de vous confier ma baguette afin que vous l'incorporiez dans cette canne. »

Ollivander la prit dans ses mains et l'examina.

« Quel magnifique travail... », murmura-t-il, avec une lueur dans le regard. « La tête représente sûrement la maison Serpentard... Sont-ce de vraies émeraudes ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. »

« Fastueux... », commenta l'artisan, en accentuant cet adjectif avec un plaisir étrange. « Mais un travail que j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu...? »

« C'est une pièce unique », répondit Lucius, l'air vexé. « Je voudrais que la baguette soit attachée à la tête, et qu'on puisse la sortir de la canne comme d'un fourreau. »

« Vous avez bien raison M. Malefoy, de nos jours, il faut être capable de se défendre en toute circonstance. De plus, je vois que la structure du bois a déjà été modifiée par le passé, je pense que je n'aurai aucun mal à faire ce que vous me demandez. »

« Dans ce cas, c'est parfait. »

Mais Ollivander continuait de regarder la tête de serpent, l'air fasciné ou réflexif. Lucius la reprit d'un geste sec.

« Merci beaucoup M. Ollivander. Mes parents m'ont prié de vous donner leurs amitiés. »

« C'est trop d'honneur. »

Il les raccompagna jusque à la porte avant de conclure, après une courbade respectueuse.

« La famille Malefoy a toujours su bien choisir ses amis et ses alliés. »

Et Severus ne sut à quoi tenait ce sentiment, mais il eut l'impression qu'il y avait beaucoup d'ironie dans l'ultime réplique du vieil Ollivander.

**-oOoOo-**

Le Manoir Malefoy était situé dans le Somerset, en pleine campagne anglaise. Ils empruntèrent des cheminées publiques pour s'y rendre. Aussi ne fallut-il que quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne tapent des pieds dans l'âtre de l'imposante bâtisse.

« Maman ? », s'enquit Lucius en ôtant la cendre qui était tombée sur ses manches.

Ils contournèrent la longue table noire. Exceptés les grand hall de Poudlard et du Ministère, Severus n'avait jamais vu de pièce aussi grande. A droite de la salle à manger, une femme à la démarche distinguée descendit les premières marches de l'escalier en marbre.

« Lucius, tu es déjà là ? »

Severus sentit qu'on le tirait par le bras.

« Viens. »

Alors la femme dévala les escaliers et courut vers son fils, qu'elle serra dans ses bras. Vêtue intégralement de noir, elle était grande et portait un bandeau de satin argenté au-dessus de sa frange de cheveux frisés au fer, cheveux qui étaient d'une étrange couleur jaune tirant sur l'orange.

« Mère, voici Severus, le garçon dont je t'ai parlé. »

« Bonjour. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

Severus rougit et faillit lui faire le baise-main. Il se contenta d'une salutation polie.

« Je vais vous montrer vos chambres. »

Ils la suivirent au premier étage, et Severus ne put s'empêcher de murmurer : « Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta mère était rousse. »

« Elle n'est pas rousse. C'est du blond vénitien », répliqua Lucius, vexé.

« Lucius, tu vas être content... », fit Lady Malefoy. « Ta chambre a été remise en ordre depuis la dernière fois. Nous avons réussi à tout réparer. »

Son fils ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de marcher plus vite, les laissant tous deux en arrière.

« Il est taciturne, comme son père », expliqua sa mère. « Et timide. »

_C'est la meilleure_, pensa Severus.

« Maman ! », protesta Lucius.

« Il est très sensible aussi. Un jour, il devait avoir treize ou quatorze ans… Il pleurait, parce qu'il s'était disputé avec l'un de ses amis. »

Severus leva la tête brusquement ; mais Lucius était entré dans sa chambre. Julia Malefoy fit un grand geste du bras.

« Voici la vôtre. Elle est juste à côté de celle de mon fils. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

« Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, tirez la corde près du lit, cela fera venir un elfe.»

Elle eut un sourire qui pouvait être de sympathie ou de pitié, puis fit demi-tour et le laissa là. Severus avait volontiers imaginé la mère de Lucius ainsi couverte de bijoux, mais il ne s'attendait pas à quelqu'un de si chaleureux et dynamique.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle n'avait pas menti : la chambre de son fils était parfaitement ordonnée. A première vue, elle rappelait ces pièces de musée moldu où tout semble à la fois trop ancien et peu utilisé. Le mobilier, les murs et le lit à baldaquin étaient recouverts de tissu d'un jaune tirant sur le brun, avec des motifs de plantes irréelles comme sont irréels certains chiens des scènes de chasse, qui tiennent à la fois du loup et du lion.

Mais une fois que l'on rentrait dans cet univers, les traces d'une vie personnelle et mystérieuse se laissaient deviner ici et là : des livres dépareillés sur une étagère noire, une robe de chambre fraîchement repassée posée sur le couvre-lit matelassé du baldaquin, de petites statuettes aztèques décorant le bureau.

Snape avait commencé par regarder les livres.

« Ce sont les premiers que j'ai eu », expliqua Lucius qui s'était glissé dans son dos. « Mais ce n'est rien comparé à la bibliothèque de Père. Quand tu vas la voir, tu vas être fou. »

Quand Severus ne le connaissait pas encore, la seule idée de pénétrer dans sa chambre aurait provoqué en lui une vague d'émotion au creux de son thorax ; car il a dit vrai celui qui définit l'amour comme une interrogation. Mais il en était de Lucius comme pour tout... Severus avait fini par s'habituer à le connaître, à faire partie de son cercle de proches, il en avait oublié ses sentiments passés. Et cela le rendait triste, d'avoir pu être blasé même de cela. Existait-il des choses assez profondes pour qu'on éprouve toujours envers elles le même désir insatiable ? Mis à part la connaissance.

Il tira du premier rayon un tome de _L'Histoire de la Sorcellerie Illustrée_, intitulé « Grandeur et décadence de l'Empire romain ».

« Celui-là est vraiment intéressant », fit vivement Lucius. « Bien qu'écrit pour les enfants, à l'origine. Les illustrations et les photos sont très belles. Je l'avais eu pour mes sept ans. Hum, ta chambre donne sur la mienne », ajouta-t-il en désignant une porte sur le côté. Les elfes y ont amené tes bagages. »

Voyant que Severus ne bougeait pas, il ajouta : « Tu peux aller t'installer et te reposer un peu. Je viendrai te chercher tout à l'heure. »

**-oOoOo-**

La chambre de Severus était le même genre que celle de Lucius, mais avec plus de ce bois très sombre et moins de tentures.

Il trouva de la place dans un grand bahut pour y ranger ses effets personnels, posa ses affaires de classe sur le secrétaire. Puis il s'allongea sur le lit et tenta de se relaxer quelque peu, touchant des doigts les reliefs animés du couvre-lit, se répétant les choses qu'il ne devait pas faire devant la mère de Lucius et la manière dont on devait tenir ses couverts en bonne société.

Une heure plus tard, la tête repeignée de Lucius apparut dans l'entrebâillure de la porte qui reliait leurs deux chambres.

« Nous allons bientôt dîner. »

Et de lui murmurer qu'il avait caché l'urne à fée sous son lit.

**-oOoOo-**

Le dîner fut assez pénible. La mère de Lucius n'arrêtait pas de parler, posant de nombreuses questions à son fils, mais lui se contentait de répondre par des grognements ou des hochements nerveux de la tête. Severus s'en plongea d'autant plus avec intérêt dans les succulents plats qu'on lui servait. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de gourmand, mais il fallait en déduire que ce que consommaient les Malefoy pour se garder en vie n'était pas vraiment de la nourriture.

Malheureusement, Julia Malefoy ayant épuisé son stock de conversation filiale, elle finit par se tourner vers son invité.

« Severus, Lucius m'a dit que vous étiez un très bon élève. »

« Euh… Oui. »

« Cette fourchette n'est pas faite pour manger le poisson. »

« Pardon. »

« Votre mère s'appelle Eileen Prince. Ne l'ai-je pas rencontrée récemment ? Ce devait être… A une réception des Black ? »

En général, quand on ne savait pas d'où l'on connaissait quelqu'un, ou qu'on ne le connaissait pas, on demandait si on ne l'avait pas vu à une réception des Black.

« Non, je ne pense pas. Ma mère est morte. »

« Oh, excusez-moi. Toutes mes condoléances. »

Elle baissa les yeux. Il y eut un tintement de fourchette, que Lucius avait reposée.

« Ainsi vous avez été élevé tout seul par votre père ? », poursuivit l'aristocrate. « Vous êtes un garçon courageux. »

« Non en fait mon père est un M… »

« Son père est un mage explorateur. Il est parti explorer l'Antarctique », mentit Lucius d'une voix basse étrange.

Il se leva ; il y avait des filets d'eau sur ses joues.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, deux gâteaux et une corbeille de fruits apparurent sur la table noire, mais Lucius n'était toujours pas revenu.

« Peut-être devrais-je aller le chercher », bredouilla Severus.

« Non », répondit Mme Malefoy. « Ce n'est pas la peine. »

Le dîner terminé, Severus le retrouva dans sa chambre, en train de lire _La Gazette_.

« Tu étais malade ? »

« Non… J'avais juste besoin d'être seul. »

« Pourquoi as-tu dit à ta mère que mon père était en Antarctique ? Et qu'il était sorcier ? »

« Pour ne pas t'humilier devant elle, quelle question. La plupart des Demi-sangs ne sont pas comme toi… Elle m'aurait reproché de t'avoir amené ici. Mais lis plutôt ça. »

Il lui tendit le journal du jour. La photo de la Une montrait alternativement le visage du précédent Ministre de la magie, l'image floue d'un crâne de fumée, puis le portrait d'un homme blond sans âge, au regard sévère derrière ses lunettes, et dont les cheveux longs étaient impeccablement lissés. Severus lut la légende : _Révélations sur la mort du précédent Ministre de la Magie ! Le chef des Aurors révèle l'implication de Lord Voldemort et annonce de nouvelles mesures contre les Terroristes._

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? »

« Que le précédent ministre ne serait pas mort de crise cardiaque mais d'un empoisonnement à la belladone. Et que le chef des Aurors, un certain Guinoleus McAlistair, est d'origine française, plus précisément bretonne, son prénom de naissance étant Gwénolé. »

« Tu veux dire que Gwénolé Kouign-Aman est le chef des Aurors ? »

« Précisément. »

« Et il est venu enquêter à Poudlard. »

« Il y a des journalistes qui tueraient pour avoir cette information... Je ne te dis pas la panique que cela causerait. »

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée dans la bibliothèque du père de Lucius. Severus eut du mal à s'endormir, ne comprenant ni le comportement de Lucius ni celui de sa mère.

Mais le jeune Sang-Pur n'était pas au bout de ses peines, car il eut la surprise, à son lever, de voir son père assis dans le salon familial, les pieds posés sur un petit tabouret devant la cheminée.

« Tu es déjà rentré ? »

« J'ai un rendez-vous d'affaire avec Fergus Avery ce soir, et j'avais quelques papiers à prendre. C'est aussi l'occasion de voir comment tu vas. »

« …Comment je vais ? », répéta son fils.

« Oui. Après ta petite crise des vacances. Et d'après ta lettre, tu n'es toujours pas premier de ta classe. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je suis deuxième, et j'ai été nommé préfet », répliqua précipitamment son fils. « Mais tu sais, tu sais bien que les professeurs préfèrent les Sang-Mêlés. Ils ont mis Alan Jodorowsky en premier sur le tableau d'honneur, parce que ses parents sont moldus. »

Abraxas Malefoy eut un sourire pincé.

« Tu donnes toujours cette excuse. Mais, je n'ai pas encore vu ton ami, ce Severus Snape. D'après ce que ta mère m'a dit, c'est un esprit brillant ? J'ose espérer qu'il aura une bonne influence sur toi. »

« Pourquoi tu… », commença à murmurer Lucius comme réponse.

Mais il ne poursuivit pas sa phrase car son père avait sifflé son setter, qui s'assit à ses pieds pour se laisser flatter de la main.

**-oOoOo-**

Etrangement, Severus sembla faire très bonne impression sur Malefoy Père, qui trouva parfaites son maintien et sa contenance d'ecclésiaste. Car ce n'était pas le cas de Lucius, voyez-vous. Lucius était comme son grand oncle Timon Orpheus Rosier, qui s'était jadis laissé tourner la tête par une cocotte qui lui avait mangé tout son argent.

« Le pauvre homme, Severus, a fait le tour du monde à cause de cette femme. Des éléments de son sang ont dû passer dans celui de Lucius. Il ne peut pas tenir ça des Malefoy. »

_Le pire c'est qu'il n'a pas complètement tort_, pensa Severus en se remémorant l'effet hypnotique que les femmes avaient tendance à avoir sur son camarade. Quant à Julia Rosier-Malefoy, qui lui avait pourtant paru si charismatique quand il était arrivé au Manoir, elle ne disait rien, se contentant de tremper ses lèvres dans sa coupe de vin en découpant en petits morceaux le contenu de plats dont elle ne mangeait que le quart.

« Je ne suis pas une espèce… d'écervelé », contesta Lucius. « Et puis tu pourrais éviter ce genre de discussions devant un invité.»

« Tu marques un point, mon fils. Ainsi, Severus, vous seriez aussi doué en potions que votre mère ? »

« Hé bien… »

« Il est excellent », ajouta l'autre adolescent en lui dédiant un sourire, sourire qui en fit naître un autre sur les lèvres de Severus. « Notre professeur actuel, Bhima Agni, a déjà dit que c'était le meilleur élève en potions qu'il avait eu depuis qu'il a débuté sa carrière. »

« Félicitations. J'y pense, Lucius, il pourrait t'aider pour ton magistère de potions. »

Le sourire du jeune homme s'éteignit brusquement.

« Je… Je n'ai pas besoin de lui. J'ai toujours eu la note maximale en potions. J'étais même meilleur qu'Angus Russell ! »

« Voyons, inutile de t'énerver, Lucius », tempéra sa mère en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Severus ne disait rien, toujours droit et calme. Son visage était impénétrable, mais ses yeux noirs luisaient.

« Si tu étais si bon que tu le dis, ton professeur ne t'aurait pas mis en binôme avec ce Russell, justement. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose qu'il soit mort, d'ailleurs. Tu vas être tranquille pour finir un magistère dont tu récolteras seul les lauriers. »

« Oui… Si je réussis, je pense que cette potion fera partie de la prochaine édition des _Potions de pouvoir_. Ce sera un travail historique. »

« Fort bien, fort bien. »

**-oOoOo-**

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, l'air maussade, Severus laissait vagabonder son regard sur les quelques photos qui étaient accrochées au mur dans la bibliothèque, près du bureau du père de Lucius.

L'une d'entre elles datait de 1938 elle montrait un groupe d'adolescents en robes de sorcier, des Serpentards si l'on en croyait la légende. Par réflexe, le regard de Severus fut d'abord attiré par un élève de troisième année à gauche, aux cheveux blancs sur la photo ancienne. _Le père de Lucius ?_ Puis il s'arrêta sur le garçon qui était le plus mis en évidence, au premier rang, au centre, en fauteuil roulant. Il devait être en dernière année ; ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient noirs, il était pâle et cerné, mais d'une étrange beauté maladive, et malgré son apparente faiblesse, il y avait sur ses lèvres un sourire joyeux et ironique, qui se plissait et se déplissait. Juste à côté de lui se tenait le Préfet-en-chef de l'époque, dont le visage pur était familier à Severus – n'était-ce pas celui qu'il avait déjà vu dans la salle des trophées ?

« Vous regardez ma vieille photo de classe ? », s'enquit Abraxas Malefoy.

Severus ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

« Oui… Est-ce vous ici ? »

« C'est exact. J'étais en troisième année quand la photo a été prise. »

« Et ce garçon ? »

Il désignait le préfet.

Le visage de l'aristocrate s'assombrit.

« C'est Tom Riddle. »

« J'ai vu qu'il avait gagné une médaille… »

« C'est exact », dit-il d'une voix froide. « Et ici, voici l'un de ses proches amis, Sigebert Rosier. Vous devez connaître son fils, Evan Rosier, qui est à Serpentard, comme vous. Sur cette autre photo, vous avez les Gryffondor, avec mon épouse, Julia Rosier, et votre professeur de métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall. Chez les Serdaigle, cette année-là, il y avait Bartemius Croupton, l'actuel Ministre de la Justice. Mais je n'ai pas la photo. »

Severus reconnut avec amusement son professeur dans la jeune fille à l'air studieux et à la coiffure d'époque qui posait devant l'objectif avec ses camarades.

« Et qui est ce jeune homme à côté de Miss McGonagall ? », demanda-t-il en désignant un adolescent à lunettes dont le visage et l'allure l'interpellaient.

« Erwin McAlistair. Il était écossais comme elle. Très ami avec ce polar de Croupton, ils devinrent tous les deux préfets par la suite.»

_C'est l'Auror qui m'avait interrogé avec Gwénolé_, se souvint Severus. Puis il revint à la photo de Serpentard, hanté par l'apparence et le regard du bel adolescent du premier plan.

« Ce garçon en fauteuil roulant, près de Tom Riddle... Il a l'air très malade. »

« Il l'était, en effet. Son nom était Laurence Lestrange. Un esprit brillant, bien que dispersé et paresseux. »

« …Il _était_ ? »

« Il est mort cette année-là. »

« Sa maladie », conjectura Severus.

« Non. Il s'est suicidé. »

**-oOoOo-**

Abraxas Malefoy partit à neuf heures du soir chez Fergus Avery, comme cela était prévu.

Alors que ces vacances étaient initialement prévues pour être une récréation, plus les heures passaient et plus le moral de Lucius semblait diminuer. Et Severus, agacé par son comportement, n'avait même pas envie d'essayer de le réconforter.

Il était onze heures et ils étaient dans la chambre de Lucius quand Severus déclara que son père n'était pas si terrible.

« Tu dis ça parce qu'il t'a flatté », répondit son aîné avec un sourire en biais. « Mais le discours qu'il t'a tenu, et ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure quand nous étions seuls... Je peux te dire que cela n'avait rien à voir. Tu sais ce qu'il apprécie chez toi, en réalité ? »

« Non. »

« Que tu sois d'assez basse extraction pour ne pas me faire d'ombre. Que tu sois d'un tempérament silencieux, timide, et discipliné, comme cela je pourrai faire de toi un homme de main obéissant. Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit et ce qu'il pense réellement. Tu es vraiment naïf. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Si tu n'étais autant préoccupé de ce que les gens pensent de toi, ça ne serait pas arrivé. »

« Pourtant, tu... »

« Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que les gens pensent de moi », répliqua sèchement Lucius. « Si je veux être premier c'est uniquement à cause de mon père. Et je ne veux juste rien faire qui puisse salir ma réputation. Mais ce n'est pas une question d'amour-propre. »

Severus se tut. Il était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire pour sa défense quand la tête d'Alexandre Avery apparut dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

« Lucius ! Lucius ! »

« Je suis là. »

« On est dans une putain de merde ! », s'exclama le garçon à lunettes, l'air totalement paniqué.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« T'es tout seul ? »

« Non, je suis avec Snape. Mais accouche. »

« C'est ton père ! Il sait tout ! »

« Tu… Tu lui as tout raconté ? »

« Non… Non, je t'ai pas vendu, j'ai rien dit ! J'ai réussi à m'éclipser pour t'avertir… Mais il est parti, il va pas tarder à arriver. »

La tête d'Avery disparut brusquement.

« De quoi parlait-il ? », demanda Severus.

Mais Lucius ne lui répondit pas, occupé à réfléchir intensément. On frappa à la porte. C'était un elfe de maison.

« Votre père veut que vous descendiez dans le salon, monsieur », dit l'elfe, les oreilles baissées.

« D'accord. Viens, Severus. »

Ils descendirent lentement. Severus avait l'impression que l'affaire était importante, si l'on en jugeait le visage arboré par Lucius, qui rappelait celui d'un condamné à mort marchant de lui-même vers la guillotine.

Au salon, la mère de Lucius était assise dans un fauteuil, près de l'âtre, les mains jointes et la tête baissée. Son époux, debout, leur tournait le dos en remuant les cendres avec un tison.

« Vous vouliez me voir, père ? »

« Tu n'as rien à me dire, Lucius ? »

« Non. »

« En es-tu sûr ? Vois-tu, j'ai eu une petite discussion avec Fergus Avery, le père d'Alexandre, ton plus proche ami. Nous avons parlé des vacances que tu avais passées chez eux quand tu avais douze ans. C'était deux semaines, en été. La même chose l'année suivante. Et cela pendant plusieurs années de suite. »

« Et ? », répliqua Lucius avec aplomb.

Abraxas Malefoy se retourna brusquement, le tison toujours dans la main. Severus eut un réflexe de recul.

« Tu n'as jamais passé ces deux semaines entières chez eux, et Alexandre te couvrait. Mais le pire, c'est que si j'en crois les Avery, c'est moi-même qui suis venu te chercher à chaque fois. Etrangement, je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Alors j'aimerais que tu répondes à cette simple question : où étais-tu ? »

« Je suis allé prendre l'air. Le climat ne me convenait pas. »

« Tu ne comprends pas Lucius. Le problème n'est pas que tu m'aies menti. Je ne suis pas bête. Tous les enfants mentent à leurs parents. Non, ce qui m'inquiète… C'est que je me demande, je m'interroge, qu'est-ce que tu as pu faire… de si _infamant_ qu'il ait fallu que tu me mentes, que tu fabriques du Polynectar ou je ne sais quel autre subterfuge… »

Lucius pâlit, et on eut dit que ton son être se rétractait vers l'intérieur, que son sang se figeait.

« Alors réponds-moi Lucius. _Où étais-tu_ _?_ » Cette fois l'homme s'était mis à hurler. « Ta mère, elle ne dit rien… Mais moi, je m'interroge… J'ai toujours suivi _toutes _les règles. Il n'y a pas une seule chose qu'on puisse me reprocher et _pourtant_, il a fallu que j'ai ce fils, si faible, si… »

Il regardait maintenant son fils avec dégoût, avec les yeux flamboyants d'un homme qui dit enfin ses pensées à voix haute après les avoir trop longtemps contenues. Lucius pleurait.

« Ce n'aurait pas été très différent si j'avais eu une fille », conclut Abraxas, la main crispée sur le tison.

Julia Malefoy se leva et le fit reculer, lui prenant des mains la barre de fer. Le visage de Lucius, rouge, était à présent couvert de larmes.

« Sois tranquille, tu ne seras plus embarrassé maintenant… », dit-il à voix basse.

Puis il sortit en claquant la porte. Severus lui courut après, bouleversé par ce qu'il avait vu et qui lui rappelait les douloureux souvenirs du temps où il vivait encore avec son père, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de rester en compagnie de l'homme au tison.

Lucius marchait très vite, se couvrant le visage et claquant chaque porte franchie. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque il fut dans sa chambre.

« Dépêche-toi Severus », murmura-t-il difficilement. « Prends tes bagages. »

« Mais… »

« Dépêche-toi, ils ne vont pas tarder à monter. »

Severus s'exécuta. Quand il revint avec sa valise, la fenêtre était ouverte, et le balai de Lucius était sur son lit.

« Peux-tu miniaturiser les valises ? Tant pis si les affaires sont un peu abîmées, nous n'avons pas le choix. »

« Mais où va-t-on aller ? »

« Là où on aurait dû aller en premier. »

Severus suivit ses ordres et transforma tous les bagages, sauf l'urne que Lucius accrocha à la queue du balai, par peur qu'une miniaturisation ratée endommage la fée. Puis les deux adolescents enjambèrent le Nimbus, et s'élancèrent dans les airs à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

L'air était doux mais la nuit déjà profonde. Severus fermait les yeux, se cramponnant de toutes ses forces à Lucius dont il serrait la poitrine.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus », clama le Sang-Pur dont la voix perçait le bruit du vent. « Nous n'irons pas en balai jusqu'au manoir Russell... Je suis incapable de conduire jusqu'à là-bas, où d'y transplaner avec une autre personne ! J'ai lancé un sort de _Directio_... Il nous mènera jusqu'à la prochaine gare ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour ton père ? »

« Je n'en sais rien... En tout cas, si nous trouvons le Royaume des fées... Là-bas, nous serons à l'abri... »

Ils arrivèrent à la station du comté une demi-heure plus tard, située au sud de la ville de Trowbridge, et patientèrent sous l'abri.

« Le prochain train est à minuit », dit Lucius après avoir regardé les horaires. « Mes parents vont sans doute me chercher à Poudlard, ou interroger Avery. Cela va nous laisser un peu de temps. ...Chocolat chaud ? »

« Euh... Oui », répondit Severus, en regardant autour de lui pour localiser un distributeur.

« On est pas chez les Moldus », se contenta de répondre Lucius en pointant sa baguette sur une pierre, avant de tendre un mug fumant à Severus, qui roula sa manche autour de sa main droite pour la saisir.

« Alors ? »

« Ça a plutôt un goût de chicorée. »

« Tant pis. »

« Lucius ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ton père... Il a déjà… ? »

« Non, il n'est pas du genre violence physique si c'est que tu te demandes. Il est plus subtil. »

Puis il le regarda par réflexe, d'un regard qu'on ne contrôle pas et qui incarnait la pensée _pas comme le tien..._

« Qui y'aura-t-il au manoir Russell ? », s'enquit Severus, inquiet après cette expérience chez les Malefoy.

« Normalement, seulement sa mère... Elle est gentille, tu verras. »

Soudain, les rails commencèrent à vibrer et le sifflement d'une locomotive à vapeur se fit entendre.

« C'est notre train, le train de Cornouailles », confirma Lucius.

L'imposante machinerie noire et bleue du _Cornwall Express_ finit par s'arrêter. Personne n'en descendit ni n'y monta, sauf les deux adolescents fugueurs.

« On ne s'arrêtera qu'au terminus... Si tu veux faire une sieste... », fit Lucius tout en passant la porte ouvrant sur le couloir.

Les garçons n'allèrent pas loin et s'installèrent dans un luxueux compartiment aux sièges tendus de velours rouge.

« Je voyage toujours en première classe », expliqua laconiquement Lucius.

Il s'assit, toucha le velours du siège et la vitre, le visage contracté. Sifflement du chef de gare... Le train se remit en route. Et le blond jeune homme bascula la tête en arrière, se laissant porter par le mouvement rythmique de la locomotive. Puis son sourire s'estompa et ses sourcils se froncèrent au-dessus de ses yeux clos. Son visage pâle nimbé d'or blanc reposant sur le coussin de la banquette ressembla alors à quelque peinture préraphaélite, une tête de Saint Jean-Baptiste ou de chevalier décapité qu'éclairait une lumière surnaturelle.

« J'ai donné à manger à la fairy, tout à l'heure », dit Severus.

Lucius se redressa et regarda avec étonnement les deux yeux noirs qu'encadrait la chevelure sombre.

« Bien. »

« Tu as envie de dormir ? », demanda Severus.

« Pas vraiment... »

« Moi non plus. Je pense que nous pourrions profiter du voyage pour résumer ce que nous savons, et réfléchir. Comme ça, quand nous serons chez Russell, nous saurons où chercher. »

« Tu as raison », dit Lucius en se prenant le front dans les mains.

« Donc Russell est allé en France pendant les vacances de Noël... Est-ce que tu sais où ? »

« Non... Je ne savais même pas qu'il partait en vacances... Il disait qu'il passerait les deux semaines à travailler sur le magistère. D'ailleurs tu te rappelles le matin de Noël, quand il nous a contacté par cheminette... »

« Oui, je me souviens... »

« Il disait qu'il travaillait dans sa cabane. »

« Et tu penses qu'il a pu aller où en France ? Car apparemment c'est là-bas qu'il est tombé sur les ravisseurs de la fée... »

« Il n'a pas de famille là-bas, à ma connaissance. Mais ce qui est possible, c'est qu'il ait passé du temps dans certaines bibliothèques françaises. C'était un habitué de la rue Saint-Jacques à un moment. »

« Hum... Il est possible qu'il ait surpris une conversation, et en ait profité pour secourir la fée. »

« C'est ce que je pense », dit Lucius en regardant la fenêtre.

« Mais pourquoi ne pas être allé tout de suite à la police ? »

« Je n'en sais rien... Il pensait être capable de tout faire, sans avoir besoin des autres... Il voulait sans doute ramener lui-même cette fée d'où elle venait. Et comme ce n'était qu'une fée... Cela ne lui est peut-être pas apparu nécessaire d'en alerter la police. »

« Et donc les ravisseurs auraient suivi sa trace et seraient venus chercher leur butin... Mais lui avait mis la fée en sûreté à la Poste, en l'affranchissant vers toi au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose, comme il l'a dit dans son message. Il avait prévu une date suffisamment éloignée pour que les ravisseurs se soient découragés, mais suffisamment proche pour qu'il y ait dans la maison de poupées de quoi nourrir la fée pendant cette période. »

« C'est ça. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu. »

« Je ne sais pas... Il est possible que ce soit d'autres personnes qui aient fait le coup. »

« Qui d'autres ? »

« Il s'était embrouillé avec des marchands éthiopiens au début du mois d'août, après qu'il soit revenu du joyeux pays des crustacés. »

« Sa mère en sait peut-être davantage. »

« Cela m'étonnerait. N'oublie pas qu'elle ne sait même plus qu'elle a eu un fils. Mais elle se souvient de moi... Quelqu'un lui a effacé la mémoire. »

« Alors le meurtrier devait connaître sa mère depuis un certain temps. »

« C'est possible. Ou alors il n'est pas bon en sort d'Oubliettes et a mal fait son travail. »

Le regard de Lucius se bloqua ; puis il ferma à nouveau les yeux.

« Et pour le Royaume des Fées... »

« Le seul que nous ayons trouvé se situe en France, en Bretagne. Ce qui concorderait avec le reste. Les ravisseurs ont capturé la fée dans son habitat naturel, puis ont pisté Angus jusqu'à chez lui. »

« C'est ce qui semble le plus logique en effet. »

Mais Severus savait que l'économie logique ne correspondait pas toujours à la réalité, car l'homme qui la met en pratique possède souvent un trop faible nombre de prémisses.

« Pour tout te dire, Severus... Je pense que nous ne nous sommes pas posé la question la plus importante. Pourquoi Angus ne m'a-t-il pas dit où était le Royaume des fées ? »

« Parce qu'il ne savait pas où il était ? »

« Il a écrit "ramène-la chez elle", comme si c'était une évidence... Comme si je devais le trouver moi-même facilement... _Fais fonctionner ta jugeote._.. »

« Il aurait pu éviter les énigmes », ronchonna Severus.

« Je pense qu'en allant chez lui j'aurai une chance supplémentaire de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. »

Le Cornwall Express traversa le Somerset et le Devon, avant d'arriver au milieu de la nuit en Cornouailles. C'était une région verdoyante aux paysages encore sauvages, située dans une péninsule à l'extrémité sud de l'Angleterre. Mais vers quatre heures, le train se mit à ralentir, les nuages semblèrent tomber d'un coup dans le ciel, plus pesants, et une averse de pluie drue se déclencha.

« C'est le bouclier de protection sorcier », expliqua Lucius. « Il y a plusieurs familles de Sang-Purs qui habitent dans la région de la gare. »

« Qui ? »

« Les Black et les Avery. »

Il lui fit signe de se lever.

« Bellatrix et Sirius Black ? »

« Non, eux habitent à Londres. Ici c'est une autre branche de la famille. »

« Hum. Tu connais le chemin ? », s'enquit Severus.

Force était de constater que la gare était quelque peu sinistre, et l'obscurité n'arrangeait rien.

« Oui, on reprend le balai. »

_Oh non..._, grogna Severus intérieurement, avant de décoller à nouveau un kilomètre au-dessus du plancher des moutons grand-bretons. Et il avait d'autant hâte de descendre de ce balai qu'il avait envie de voir à quoi ressemblait l'endroit où avait habité Angus Russell.

Ils passèrent au-dessus d'un village, puis survolèrent une forêt qu'encerclait une rivière.

« On dirait qu'il y a de la lumière dans les bois », fit observer Severus, qui commençait à s'habituer à cette manière de voyager.

« C'est parce qu'il y a des marais. Les eaux libèrent des gaz. »

« Tu es sûr que ce ne sont que des gaz ? »

« Ne sois pas superstitieux Severus. Tu vois ce tor ? C'est ici. »

Severus suivit son indication. Sur un côté du bois se tenait une sorte de colline, dont le sommet était découvert et entouré de deux murailles circulaires qui devaient bien dater du mur d'Hadrien si l'on en jugeait leur état de vétusté. A l'intérieur de ces vestiges, un castle plus récent, datant du 18ème ou 19ème siècle, avec un toit en rotonde et trois tourelles, avait été construit.

Ils piquèrent vers le chemin du parvis, bordé de cyprès. Severus fut heureux de pouvoir à nouveau poser ses pieds sur la terre ferme. Il regarda autour de lui. L'aurore commençait à se lever.

« Nous arrivons un peu tôt », dit Lucius en époussetant sa cape.

Il donna l'urne à Severus et empoigna son Nimbus.

« Tu ne vois personne ? »

« Non. »

L'endroit était tout à fait mort. Il n'y avait aucune fumée qui s'élevait de la cheminée, aucune lumière traversant les fenêtres.

* * *

**III**

« En fait, ce lieu est assez ancien. Les Russell sont venus s'installer ici il y a quelques centaines d'années seulement », expliqua Lucius tandis qu'ils remontaient l'allée centrale.

« Rappelle-moi quelle est la raison officielle de notre venue ici », souffla Severus.

« Nous venons rapporter les affaires contenues dans le bureau d'Angus à l'APADI. »

« D'accord. »

Lucius tira sur la clochette de la porte d'entrée et jeta un regard sceptique au visage de silène qui décorait le bois couvert de peinture verte.

« Elle doit dormir… Mais l'elfe va forcément nous entendre. »

Il tira à nouveau sur la chaîne de la cloche. N'entendant rien, il se mit à appeler : « Stinky ! »

« Imbécile d'elfe, jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux… », grommela Lucius.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« On entre », dit Lucius. « J'ai le code. »

La figure du Silène de la porte se mit alors à s'animer, et deux yeux blancs roulèrent de gauche à droite, dardant ses prunelles noires tantôt sur Lucius, tantôt sur Severus.

« Le code, toi ? Cela m'étonnerait. »

« Tu te fiches de moi ? Je connais parfaitement le mot de passe. »

« Le mot de passe a changé. J'ai de nouveaux maîtres. »

« Où est l'elfe de maison ? »

« Il est mort. »

« Et Mme Russell ? »

« Elle est à l'intérieur. »

« Qui d'autre est présent ? », poursuivit-il, nerveux, alors que Severus se penchait pour ramasser des grains blancs et cristallins qu'il avait vu répandus sur le pas de porte.

« Elle est le seule être humain présent. »

« Et tes nouveaux maîtres… Qui sont-ils, au juste ? »

« Mon nouveau maître est Fabian Prewett, du département des Aurors. »

Lucius poussa un soupir de soulagement. La police avait placé des mesures de sécurité autour du Manoir pour protéger Mme Russell.

« Fabian Prewett, ce n'est pas un ancien préfet ? », demanda Severus en portant un grain blanc à sa bouche.

« Si mais… »

Il empêcha Severus de goûter les cristaux qu'il avait trouvés.

« Tu es fou ou quoi ? »

« Je voulais juste savoir ce que c'était. Tu disais ? »

« Je disais que Fabian Prewett était préfet-en-chef avant que tu arrives à Poudlard. Il est devenu Auror ensuite. Je me souviens de sa sœur aussi, Molly, une vraie emmerdeuse. »

« Alors, le mot de passe ? », redemanda le Silène. « Je ne vais pas rester ici toute la journée. »

« Parce que tu avais l'intention d'aller autre part ? », demanda Severus.

« Fil-de-cuivre », tenta Lucius.

« Ce n'est pas le mot de passe. »

« Hum. Qu'est-ce que Fabian Prewett aurait bien pu choisir comme mot de passe… Godric Gryffondor ? »

« Raté. »

« On ne trouvera jamais… »

« Victoire ? »

« Ce n'est pas le mot de passe. »

« Albus Dumbledore. »

« Ce n'est pas le mot de passe. »

« Molly ? »

« Tu me fais perdre mon temps, Lucius Malefoy. »

« On peut peut-être essayer de défoncer la porte », glissa Severus.

« Tu plaisantes ? Gideon ! »

« Raté. Ha ha. »

« Et ça te fait rire ? Espèce d'ignoble tête barbue ! »

« Je savoure ma revanche. Pour m'avoir tant importuné par le passé. »

« _Vive les rouquins_ », tenta Lucius dans un accès de désespoir.

« Raté. Qui choisirait un mot de passe aussi stupide ? »

« C'est un mot ou une phrase ? », demanda Severus.

« Un mot. Un mot de passe. »

« Donc un unique mot Lucius. »

« Argh, pourquoi Angus n'est pas là ? »

« Parce que c'est sa maison et qu'il est mort, crétin », répondit le Silène.

« Tu sais comment il est mort ? », s'enquit vivement Severus.

« Je n'en sais rien. Je n'étais pas là quand la nouvelle est tombée. »

« Mais l'assassin est bien passé par la porte ? »

« Severus, on ne va pas interroger tous les objets de cette maison. »

« Pourquoi pas », répondit Severus, se sentant de plus en plus l'âme d'un Walden Macnair.

« S'il n'est pas passé par la porte, il est passé par la cheminée. »

« Et dans ce cas le ministère peut retrouver son parcours », intervint Severus.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de qui l'a tué ? On n'est pas ici pour ça ! »

Le silène se mit à rouler des yeux.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu es peut-être le coupable. »

« Hein ? »

« C'est la section criminelle qui est venu taper sur cette porte, pas la police du commerce, Lucius Malefoy. Et je me souviens de cette fois où… »

Mais il ne put pas en dire plus car Lucius plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

« Plutôt manger du pudding moldu vieux de mille ans que continuer à écouter tes sornettes. »

Un grincement de gonds se fit entendre, la porte s'ouvrit et l'esprit du silène disparut.

« Les gens choisissent souvent leur aliment préféré comme mot de passe, je crois », commenta Severus.

« Entrons avant que cet imbécile de satyre ne revienne. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans un vaste hall dont le sol carrelé de mosaïque était couvert de tapis orientaux qui n'avaient pas été entretenus depuis trop longtemps. Severus leva les yeux. Le jour filtrait, vert de gris, à travers la rose de vitrail de la rotonde, éclairant une profusion de scupltures, moulures, tableaux et tentures de type Art Nouveau, qui s'animaient en un chuintement continu de conversations étouffées et de plaintes.

« Il y a quelqu'un », s'inquiéta Severus.

« Ce sont les portraits qui parlent », expliqua Lucius.

Il s'avança, et Severus vint derrière lui.

De part et d'autre de l'entrée, deux portes donnaient sur les cuisines et les écuries (le père de Russell ayant eu le goût excentrique des chevaux).

Puis il y avaient des colonnades le long desquelles coulaient de l'eau – ce type de fontaine était à la mode au début du siècle. Derrière les piliers ioniens se trouvaient un grand salon, étrange sous cette hauteur de plafond, la rotonde donnant l'impression que la multiplicité de décorations allait tomber sur la longue table noire d'un instant à l'autre.

« Lucius, il y a des emplacements vides. »

« Ce sont des objets qu'Angus a vendus pour avoir de l'argent. »

Au fond de la rotonde, après la table, il y avait deux escaliers qui menaient au premier étage. Ils continuèrent à avancer.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs était gelé. Sans s'en apercevoir, il prit la main de Lucius.

« C'est quoi ce bruit ? », se demanda le blond.

« C'est mes dents. »

Severus sursauta ; juste à sa droite, une sculpture de je ne sais quel personnage mythique s'était mise à pleurer en tordant ses longs cheveux devant ses yeux. Mais derrière ces pleurs, Severus distingua aussi des murmures. A côté de la sculpture, dans un tableau, un groupe d'anciens étaient en train de discuter à voix basse autour d'un échiquier.

« Non, une fois que le mal est fait, c'est trop tard. Il sera toujours là. »

« Mais le plus terrible, c'est que ce mal, on ne le choisit jamais. Il vous tombe dessus, par hasard. »

« Ce sont les dieux qui s'amusent avec nous. »

Lucius le tira par la manche. Il avait sorti sa baguette.

« Prends-la, on ne sait jamais. »

Il s'arrêta devant un emplacement vide.

« Il y avait un portrait d'Angus ici. Et ça m'étonnerait qu'il l'ait vendu. »

« Les Aurors ont dû le prendre pour l'interroger », dit Severus. « Non, regarde, il est là ! »

Severus montra du doigt le portrait d'un jeune homme enveloppé de brocarts, dont les yeux bleus ressortaient sous les boucles brunes.

« Ce n'est pas lui. C'est son grand-père. »

Severus regarda sous le portrait, où était inscrit : « Eöle Russell, 1905-1939. »

« Il s'est tué sur scène. C'était un chanteur d'opéra... Il doit y avoir un gène dans la famille. »

Il sembla à Severus que ce commentaire de Lucius ne suscitait pas l'approbation des autres portraits familiaux.

« Et lui, c'est le père d'Angus », dit Lucius en montrant un homme aux cheveux blonds ondulés et aux yeux verts, qui disparut bientôt au galop. « Boni Mentus Russell, c'était son nom. Il est mort d'un coma éthylique quand Angus avait cinq ans. Il l'a retrouvé étouffé par son propre vomi. »

« Très plaisant. »

« Etant donné que son père le chanteur s'était donné la mort quand il avait le même âge, on peut comprendre qu'il ait été porté sur la boisson une fois adulte. Mais avant de mourir, il a dilapidé tout ce qui restait de la fortune de sa famille, et a pris un nombre insensé de crédits pour jouer à Gatsby le Magnifique. »

« C'est pour ça qu'Angus était si pauvre. »

« Exact. »

« Lucius, je n'aime pas cet endroit. »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

Ils étaient arrivés devant l'escalier.

« Tu veux connaître une autre histoire intéressante ? », poursuivit Lucius en tendant à son ami l'un des deux casques de chantier de la rampe.

« Euh... »

Ce ne fut qu'une fois montée la première volée de marches que Severus comprit l'utilité des casques. Les murs étaient tapissés jusqu'au plafond de colonnes de livres d'origine sorcière, moldue, autre, et leur empilement défiant les lois de la physique mais pas de la magie, faisait qu'à la vue de crânes nouveaux, les livres et les presse-papiers ne pouvaient se retenir de venir assommer (littéralement) de nouvelles victimes.

« Le père de Firinne Russell, la mère d'Angus, n'était pas un Russell. Mais on le disait stérile. »

« Et ? »

« La grand-mère d'Angus aimait aller se baigner dans les étangs et les rivières, comme il est de coutume dans la famille. Voilà de quoi nourrir les légendes urbaines de Rodolphus Lestrange, tu ne crois pas ? »

« En attendant,comment cela se fait-il qu'il y ait tous ces livres ? »

« La plupart lui appartenaient. »

« Je croyais qu'il était pauvre. »

« Il l'était. »

« C'était vraiment un dingue de l'Antiquité...», murmura Severus devant les oeuvres complètes de Platon et des Stoïciens. « Mais où est sa mère ? On ne l'a toujours pas vue. »

« On verra ça plus tard... Allons d'abord dans la chambre d'Angus. »

Ils grimpèrent un deuxième étage. Le nom de l'ancien préfet était inscrit sur une porte sombre et vermoulue ; Lucius tourna la poignée et entra, baguette en main.

Il n'y avait personne. Juste un mobile animé représentant le système solaire qui tournait lentement au plafond, le soleil, véritable miniature de l'étoile existant réellement, expulsant de petites flammes de feu. Severus sentit la tristesse envahir son ventre devant cette chambre vide. Face à la porte et devant la fenêtre, il y a avait un bureau-secrétaire impeccablement rangé, rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait connu du bureau de Russell à Poudlard. Sur une ardoise, une formule était écrite à la craie : « Les Sorciers ont la Magie, les Moldus ont la Technique. » Tout était en ordre, trop en ordre, mais la poussière laissait percevoir que des objets avaient disparu.

« Ces imbéciles ont dû fouiller partout », grogna Lucius en ouvrant les tiroirs du bureau.

« Lucius, qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Severus en montrant un enclos tapissé de toile qui se trouvait entre la porte de la salle de bains et le baldaquin.

« Il élevait des poules dans sa chambre. »

Severus préféra ne pas demander d'explication.

«Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Un oeuf pourri. Hum, Lucius, je crois savoir pourquoi des objets ont disparu. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Pour relever les empreintes digitales du meurtrier. »

« Il faudrait vraiment être bête pour tuer quelqu'un sans mettre de gants », dit Lucius en réajustant les siens. « Pff... Il n'y a que des feuilles vierges et des plumes dans ces tiroirs. »

« Et cette porte ? »

« La salle de bains. »

Dans cette petite pièce mansardée, ils ne virent qu'une baignoire en laiton, une vieille serviette tâchée, du savon, des ciseaux de coiffeur et du maquillage.

« Je commence à fatiguer », fit remarquer Severus.

« Tu peux aller te reposer sur le lit. Je vais me mettre dans le fauteuil pour réfléchir pendant ce temps. »

Severus enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea sur l'édredon humide du vieux baldaquin. Il ne faisait plus aussi froid que tout à l'heure. Il s'endormit.

**-oOoOo-**

Ce qui le tira de son sommeil, quelques heures plus tard, ce fut la main de Lucius qui le secouait.

« Severus... »

« Qu...Quoi ? »

« Il y a quelqu'un qui monte l'escalier. »

Severus sortit sa baguette, prêt à lancer un Stupefix. Le bruit de pas se rapprochait. Ce n'était pas une démarche lourde, plutôt légère, mais chancelante.

Ils entendirent la porte de la pice d'à côté s'ouvrir. Puis une voix féminine.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

« M... », commença Lucius. Mais il se tut.

Les pas se firent à nouveau entendre, juste derrière la porte de la chambre, qui s'ouvrit.

C'était Mme Russell, Severus l'avait vue à l'enterrement de son fils, bien qu'il eut de la peine à la reconnaître. Sa longue chevelure brune ondulait loin sous sa taille, nullement coiffée. Elle ne portait qu'une robe de chambre, ses traits étaient tirés et ses yeux hagards.

Lucius la regardait la bouche ouverte.

_Apr_è_s les êtres minuscules, les vieilles maintenant_, constata amèrement son compagnon. _Tout lui est donc bon ?_

« Mme Russell ? »

« Qui... Qui êtes vous ? »

« Je... Je suis Lucius Malefoy, vous m'aviez vu à l'enterrement de votre fils. Et voici Severus Snape. Nous sommes venus rapporter des affaires d'Angus. »

Elle regarda Lucius puis plissa les yeux, comme si elle souffrait.

« Le... Le gardien vous a laissé entrer ? »

« Oui. »

« Je... Je vais préparer du thé. »

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous préférerions du café. »

Elle fit demi-tour. Severus bondit hors du lit et ferma la porte.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi tu es si nerveux ? On va aller boire un café et manger... »

« Tu as dormi ? »

« Non. J'ai réfléchi. Il y a un objet qui pourrait nous être utile. C'est un tapis de sol, avec des figures géométriques qui ressemblent un peu à celles des Indiens d'Amérique du Sud. Des sortes de dessins primitifs. Pendant que Mme Russell prépare le café, nos allons chercher ce tapis dans les autres pièces de l'étage. »

« Lucius, la mère de Russell... Elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça ? »

« Non... Mais elle n'a jamais été tout à fait normale, elle est presque devenue folle après la mort de son mari. Elle ne s'occupait pas vraiment de son fils. »

Ils cherchèrent dans les autres pièces de l'étage, mais tout ce que Severus trouva sur le sol ce fut d'autres cristaux blancs, qui étaient également présents dans la chambre de Russell.

« Si tu veux cacher quelque chose, où le places-tu ? », demanda Lucius.

« En évidence », répondit Severus.

« Quelle mouise. Il ne doit plus être là. »

Ils descendirent au salon. Firinne Russell était assise sur le siège de tête de la table, la tête posée sur ses deux mains, l'air songeur.

« Reste avec elle », dit Lucius. « Je m'occupe du déjeuner. »

Severus tira une chaise et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Vous n'avez pas d'autre elfe ? »

« Stinky est parti. »

_Elle ne sait pas qu'il est mort ?_

Elle ne s'était toujours pas habillé, et les pans de sa robe de chambre traînaient par terre. Severus tressaillit quand il vit que le bas en était trempé.

Lucius ne tarda pas à revenir avec un broc de café chaud, du pain et un pot de confiture, qu'ils consommèrent de bon appétit – ce qui n'était pas le cas de la mère de Russell.

« Les Aurors ont dit que quelqu'un m'avait jeté un sortilege d'Oubliettes pour que j'oublie l'existence de mon fils, et de tout ce qui le concerne. Je ne comprends pas. »

« Pensez-vous que quelqu'un aurait pu vouloir du mal à votre fils ? »

« J'ai vu qu'il avait beaucoup de livres moldus... Peut-être quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas les Moldus. »

Lucius haussa un sourcil sarcastique, puis lui resservit du café.

« Vous êtes gentil. Je me souviens du jour où je vous ai vu à cette fête avec votre père. Vous étiez tout petit encore. Vous pouvez rester autant de temps que vous le souhaitez. Je n'ai plus vraiment de compagnie ici. »

« C'est vraiment très aimable. Est-ce que nous pouvons nous installer dans une chambre ? »

« Oui. Vous pouvez prendre celle de mon fils. »

**-oOoOo-**

« Lucius », siffla Severus quand ils furent de retour dans la chambre. « Le bas de sa robe était mouillé ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça a de tellement extraordinaire ? »

« Rappelle-toi tous les livres sur les fées et créatures magiques que nous avons lus ! Dedans il est dit que l'un des moyens de reconnaître une Nixe est que le bas de sa robe ou de son pantalon est mouillé ! Or ces livres nous disent aussi que les Nixes sont des créatures _dangereuses_ qui n'ont pas un sens moral comme nous les humains ! »

« Parce que les humains ont un sens moral ? »

« C'est toi qui m'a dit que le père de cette femme en était sans doute un ! »

« Je disais ça pour rire. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais vu le pantalon d'Angus mouillé... »

« Peut-être parce qu'il ne l'est qu'un quart. Par Merlin, ce n'est pas possible, ce froid en avril. »

« Je peux te réchauffer si tu veux », fit observer Lucius avec nonchalance.

« Hein ? »

« Je plaisantais. Cherchons ce tapis aux autres étages et dépêchons-nous de trouver quelque chose avant que la vilaine ogresse ne te dévore. »

« Il n'y avait pas que sa robe, Lucius. Ses cheveux bougeaient tout seuls. »

« Il devait y avoir un courant d'air. »

« Impossible. Mes cheveux ne bougeaient pas. »

« Parce qu'ils sont trop gras. »

Ils fouillèrent l'étage supérieur, mais ne trouvèrent pas le tapis qu'ils recherchaient, seulement à nouveaux les petits cristaux blancs ; Severus en ramassa quelques grains qu'il versa dans une fiole pendant que Lucius ne le regardait pas.

Dans l'écurie, il n'y avait plus de chevaux mais quelques vieux balais.

« Il reste sa cabane », dit Lucius. Ils firent le tour de la maison. Mais il n'y avait plus de cabane. Seule une trace noire à son emplacement.

« Elle a brûlé », s'étonna Lucius.

« On est pas plus avancé que lorsque on est arrivé... », constata amèrement Severus.

Lucius se proposa d'aller rendre les affaires d'Angus à Mme Russell, tandis que Severus préféra rester dehors, où il avait moins froid.

Il se promena entre les cyprès, franchit les restes de murailles circulaires, puis pénétra dans les bois, résolu à ne pas approcher des marais. Il tomba vite sur d'autres ruines, qui n'étaient pas visibles du ciel à cause de la végétation. Ces ruines, que les plantes avaient parasité, étaient semblables aux premières qu'il avait vu : il s'agissait d'autres lignes de muraille circulaires, formant comme des chemins, mais avec comme des murs séparant ces chemins en morceau.

A peu près cinq-cent mètres après la limite du bois, le sol devenait humide et les joncs remplaçaient les buissons de fougères. Il y avait des passages pierreux. Severus posa le pied sur l'un et fit cinq pas ; il apercevait plus loin des ruisseaux noirs et des nappes d'eau de petite taille, ombragées par les arbres. Quelque chose plongea dans l'eau ; il n'avait pas vu quoi, mais cela lui suffit pour retourner au manoir en courant.

Quand il poussa la porte, laissée entrouverte, il fut surpris d'entendre de la musique. C'était _To Sir, with love_ une chanson moldue qui passsait à la radio quand il avait six ans et qui avait eu beaucoup de succès. Mais il fut plus surpris encore de ce qu'il vit quand il regarda ce qui se passait dans le salon. Lucius avait un bras posé dans le dos de Mme Russell, maintenant habillée, et la main gauche tenait la main de la sorcière – avec qui il dansait sous le son du disque moldu. Severus ramassa la pochette du vinyle ; le nom de la chanteuse, Lulu, avait été souligné de vaguelettes.

**-oOoOo-**

Lucius le retrouva plus tard dans la chambre de Russell, adossé au lit, occupé à regarder une plume de poule, les yeux vides.

« ça va ? »

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les femmes d'âge mûr. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'ai vu danser avec elle. Elle pourrait être ta mère. »

« Justement. Je faisais ça pour la réconforter, comme un fils. »

Severus dut avoir l'air dubitatif, car Lucius crut bon de préciser : « Severus, tu l'as bien regardée ? C'est une épave cette femme. Je voulais juste... Tu es jaloux ? »

« Moi ? Mais non ! », répondit l'autre en rougissant.

« Dommage. »

Mais Lucius n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réplique ; son regard s'était figé alors qu'il regardait les pieds de Severus.

« Attends... Tu peux te décaler s'il-te-plaît ? »

Severus se déplaça. Son camarade s'accroupit et regarda sous le lit.

« Je suis vraiment un idiot », dit-il alors en tirant un tapis enroulé de sous le lit.

Il le déplia sur le sol.

« C'est celui que je cherchais. Severus, nous partons dans dix minutes. Allons dire au revoir à Mme Russell. »

« C'est un tapis volant ? »

« Non. Mieux que ça. »

**-oOoOo-**

« Nous devons nous en aller maintenant. Vous ne nous en voulez pas ? »

Elle pencha son profil grec et serra son châle autour de ses épaules, car il faisait de plus en plus froid.

« Non. Mais dépêchez-vous... Le gardien arrive... »

Severus fronça les sourcils. De quel gardien parlait-elle ? Le silène de la porte ne pouvait pas « arriver ».

« Il ne fait plus froid », réalisa Lucius. « Il gèle ! »

Les fenêtres et la verrière du manoir s'étaient couvertes de givre. Severus et Lucius virent avec effarement le verrou de la porte des dépendances bouger, puis s'ouvrir.

« C'est un Détraqueur », murmura Severus, alors que des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Mme Russell.

La haute figure s'avança, son visage hideux dissimulé sous le capuchon de son manteau d'ankou. Lucius semblait paralysé. Severus recommença à claquer des dents et les poils de ses avant-bras se dressèrent. Il sentit son ventre se rétracter d'un coup, et la nausée l'envahir, alors qu'il croyait entendre les pleurs de sa mère.

« Tu m'as menti ! Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ? »

Mais c'était la voix de Lucius. Elle sortit Severus de son rêve éveillé ; le Détraqueur avait ignoré Snape et s'était arrêté juste devant Lucius.

« Tu disais que tu étais mon ami, mais tu m'as menti », poursuivait Lucius, le visage contracté par la douleur.

Versé dans les Arts Sombres, Severus savait de quoi ces créatures étaient capables ; il ne savait cependant pas faire de Patronus, alors il fit apparaître un miroir entre le Détraqueur et son camarade, qu'il secoua avant de le tirer par le bras.

Les deux garçons grimpèrent les escaliers à toute vitesse, même si Lucius se retourna une dernière fois pour voir ce qu'il advenait de Mme Russell, immobile comme une antique cariatide aux côtés de son « gardien ».

Severus ferma la porte à clef derrière eux et attrapa l'urne qui contenait la maison de poupées, tandis que Lucius parcourait le tapis des mains en faisant d'étranges signes.

« Angus était passionné par tout ce qui concernait les créatures magiques, y compris les elfes », expliqua-t-il.

« Les elfes de maison ? »

« Oui. Il a découvert qu'ils avaient certains pouvoirs particuliers, qu'ils possédaient pour mieux nous servir. Ce tapis a été tissé par les elfes il y a très longtemps, et il permet de transplaner n'importe où. »

« Vraiment n'importe où ? »

« Oui. Qu'importe les barrières et les interdictions. Et n'importe où dans le monde, que tu sois malade, boiteux ou quoique ce soit. Approche. »

Severus s'accroupit sur le tapis, suivant le geste de Lucius, qui avait plongé son regard bleu dans le sien.

« Donne-moi ta main... Et ferme les yeux. »

« Où allons-nous ? »

« Où nous allons ? Au _Royaume des fées_ ! »

Et ils disparurent.

**À suivre**

_Those schoolgirl days  
Of telling tales, and biting nails, are gone  
__But in my mind,  
I know they still will live on and on_

_But how do you thank someone  
Who has taken you from crayons to perfume ?  
It isn't easy, but I'll try_

_If you wanted the sky,  
I would write across the sky in letters,  
That would soar a thousand feet high :  
"To Sir, With Love"_

_The time has come  
For closing books ; and long last looks must end  
And as I leave,  
I know that I am leaving my best friend_

_A friend who taught me right from wrong,  
And weak from strong - that's a lot to learn  
But - what can I give you in return ?_


	22. Le mois du dragon

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété juridique et artistique de J. K. Rowling.

**Remarques sur ce chapitre :** écrit cet été, publié seulement maintenant car je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite. Mais il faut bien se jeter à l'eau un jour ou l'autre malheureusement.

Après celui-ci, il ne restera plus que les chapitres 19, 20 et 21. Autant dire qu'on approche de la fin !

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

**Le mois du dragon**

o

o

**I**

**Le miroir aux fées**

Severus trouva la main de Lucius étonnamment chaude lorsqu'elle se referma sur la sienne.

« Au Royaume des fées ! »

Cela se passa très vite. Partant du tapis, des fissures lézardèrent le parquet et les murs, puis il y eut un terrible bruit de craquement, et la chambre s'ouvrit comme une maison de poupée qu'on casse. Mais les objets ne tombaient pas, rien ne tombait, tout n'était rien qu'un dessin qu'on déchire... Excepté eux et le tapis ─ ils s'abîmèrent par le fond de ce décor brisé.

Severus, s'accrochant désespérément au tapis, se mit à hurler dans sa chute libre, tandis que Lucius l'agrippait pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Mais bientôt il n'y eut plus ni haut ni bas ; l'obscurité fit place à un cercle d'horloge dorées qui luisaient faiblement dans la nuit, de la lumière d'une neige qui tombait doucement sans cesser ; le tapis s'était arrêté au milieu de cet étrange conciliabule. Puis le carrelage de la salle s'effondra, et il leur sembla entendre tous les elfes d'Angleterre et d'ailleurs parler en même temps, ce qui était insoutenable. Puis les voix se turent et ils tombèrent à nouveau, glissant à travers le temps et l'espace. Lucius poussait les cris joyeux d'un enfant dans un toboggan ; Severus était vert, se disant qu'il n'avait rien d'un fichu Aladin.

Mais bientôt, un second craquement identique au premier se fit entendre, et ils tombèrent violemment sur quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'herbe.

Il se relevèrent péniblement et époussetèrent leurs vêtements. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait que des arbres, le même genre d'arbres que ceux que l'on rencontrait autour du manoir des Russell.

« Toute cette montagne russe pour en arriver au même point qu'avant, je parie », grommela Severus.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours aussi négatif ? », répondit Lucius en plissant les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas négatif, je suis réaliste. ».

« Allons par là. »

Ils prirent la direction la plus ensoleillée. Cinq minutes plus tard, la voix de Severus se fit à nouveau entendre.

« Lucius ? »

« Oui. »

« T'es-tu déjà souvent servi de cet objet ? »

« Quel objet ? »

« Le tapis », dit Severus en désignant l'artefact elfique qu'il portait, roulé, sous son bras droit.

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Lucius cessa de marcher et le regarda.

« En quoi cela te concerne ? »

Vexé, Severus le doubla en l'ignorant.

« Severus ! Attends ! »

Mais l'adolescent hâta davantage le pas, en colère, sombre personnage de Murnau filant à travers les bois. Lucius Malefoy se mit à courir après son jeune camarade.

« Attends-moi ! C'est moi qui aie la fée ! Imagine que tu tombes sur un monstre, ou, je ne sais pas, un lion qui parle... Il faut que tu puisses justifier ta présence dans leur Royaume. »

« Un lion qui parle... Et quoi encore ? »

Le vrombissement qu'ils entendirent à ce moment-là ressemblait davantage à un bruit de voiture qu'à un rugissement de lion. Les deux garçons écartèrent les derniers arbustes et buissons qui leur barraient le passage.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur une route goudronnée.

« Mais où sommes nous ? »

Lucius montra une petite pierre peinte sur le côté, sur laquelle avait été peint ce code énigmatique : D773. De l'autre côté de la route, il y avait une maison à plusieurs étages, à la fenêtre duquel un homme en marcel était en train de fumer. Il devait avoir allumé sa radio, car on entendait :

_Ecoute maman est près de toi,_

_Il faut lui dire: "Maman, c'est quelqu'un pour toi"_

_Ah ! c'est le monsieur de la dernière fois_

_Bon, je vais la chercher_

_Je crois qu'elle est dans son bain_

_Et je sais pas si elle va pouvoir venir_

« C'est du français », réalisa Lucius.

« Alors nous avions raison au sujet de l'emplacement géographique du royaume », déclara Severus. « Nous sommes en Bretagne, dans la forêt de Brocéliande. »

Il désigna l'écusson collé sur le pare-brise de la 4L garée devant la maison. C'était le même drapeau que Gwénolé Kouign-Aman avait attaché au stand breton de la kermesse.

_Seras-tu aux prochaines vacances à l'hôtel Beau-Rivage ?_

_Aimes-tu la plage ?_

_Oh oui ! j'adore me baigner_

_Maintenant je sais nager_

_Mais dis donc, comment tu connais l'hôtel Beau-Rivage_

_Tu y as été toi, à Sainte Maxime_

Lucius Malefoy sortit de son sac le livre **France : le guide du Sorcier en vacances**, puis ils ôtèrent leur cape et se mirent à remonter la route, en bras de chemise car le soleil brillait et la journée était chaude.

**-oOoOo-**

Au bureau d'une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, l'Auror demeurait penché au-dessus d'une photographie qu'il considérait fixement, bien qu'il connaisse déjà ses figures par cœur. Elle représentait un morceau de peau sur laquelle était peinte – ou tatouée – une sorte de labyrinthe circulaire, qui apparaissait puis disparaissait. Quant à l'homme qui la détaillait si attentivement, il portait un costume sombre, des lunettes fumées ; ses cheveux blonds, bien que longs, étaient soigneusement coiffés, peignés de part et d'autre d'une raie sur le coté, attachés en catogan. La tension se lisait sur les traits jeunes (et à la fois mûres) de son visage, ses yeux étaient brillants mais froids.

« Encore à vous occuper de cette histoire de tatouage ? »

La voix provenait de la porte d'entrée. Il ne l'avait même pas entendue s'ouvrir.

« Monsieur le Ministre. »

Bartemius Croupton hocha la tête.

« Guinoleus, j'aurais préféré que ce soit plutôt la Marque des Ténèbres qui vous occupe, et non ce ridicule tatouage d'adolescent. »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Monsieur le Ministre, ce tatouage n'a rien de ridicule. Et si vous aviez accepté ma demande de surveillance du Manoir Russell, j'aurais peut-être bien davantage progressé dans mon enquête. »

« La garde de Lady Russell par un détraqueur est amplement suffisante. Nos agents sont affectés en priorité sur les affaires concernant directement Lord Voldemort. Quant à votre enquête, étant donné que vous êtes déjà persuadé que le fils d'Abraxas Malefoy est coupable... Cela en devient une véritable obsession. »

« La seule chose qui me manque, ce sont des preuves. Je suis… »

« C'est bien là le problème. Nous ne pouvons arrêter le fils de ce notable sous le coup de votre seule conviction intime. Quand bien même vous en trouveriez, nos priorités sont ailleurs », rappela le Ministre de la Justice.

« Au contraire. Il est possible que cette affaire touche directement Voldemort. »

« Ce sont de pures conjectures. Qui engagent de plus la culpabilité présumée de l'un des membres d'une famille sorcière des plus éminentes. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de nous aliéner maintenant la haute société. »

« La haute société est déjà à moitié gangrenée par les idées des Mangemorts, et vous le savez comme moi. »

« Précisément. _La moitié._ Mais je tiens tout de même à vous féliciter, à nouveau. Votre enquête à Poudlard a été très utile, elle nous a permis d'avoir une meilleure appréciation de la situation. De même, vos suggestions de fuites délibérées au sujet de la mort du précédent ministre vont nous permettre d'asseoir nos positions et d'augmenter nos moyens. »

« Oui… », approuva Gwénolé, l'air résolu. Puis d'ajouter : « A la rentrée, il faut refaire la même chose. »

Le Ministre de la Justice fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce à dire ? »

« C'est très simple. Faire savoir que le Ministère a caché... qu'un élève de Poudlard, Angus Russell, un élève modèle défenseur des Moldus et des Sang-Mêlés, ne s'est pas suicidé, mais a été assassiné par des Mangemorts. »

« Cela créerait la panique. »

« Que nous avons cherchée à éviter jusque là. Parce que le calme était nécessaire à nos opérations de repérage des Mangemorts sous couverture. Mais maintenant, la situation est trop grave. Le peuple doit savoir qui sont les Mangemorts et de quoi ils sont capables. Quand ils verront que leurs enfants sont en danger, ils prendront conscience de la menace que les mages noirs représentent. »

« Intéressante suggestion… Mais je ne peux pas vous accorder d'agents pour surveiller Malefoy en l'état actuel des choses. »

Le ministre s'approcha du bureau, prit la photo du bout des doigts et la considéra négligemment.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce que ce labyrinthe a donc de si spécial ? »

« Je suis l'un des meilleurs legilimens, comme vous le savez. J'ai été formé à la meilleure école, et ce depuis mon plus jeune âge. Et si je ne peux pas accéder à l'esprit de Lucius Malefoy, c'est simplement parce qu'il est scellé par ce labyrinthe. Le sérum de vérité lui-même ne peut pas en venir à bout, alors que Lucius Malefoy n'a pas de dons particuliers en la matière. Mais si j'arrive à en trouver la faille... Est-ce que vous comprenez ? Je parviendrai enfin à lire dans son esprit. »

**-oOoOo-**

Cela faisait cinq minutes que Lucius parcourait le guide. Intrigué par le silence de Severus, il le regarda. Celui-ci marchait les yeux braqués sur la route. Le soleil faisait briller ses cheveux si inhabituellement noirs, tandis que la fine découpe de son nez crochu paraissait presque « noble » ce jour-là.

Lucius eut un petit sourire en coin et revint à son guide.

« Qu'y a-t-il, encore ? », s'enquit l'autre.

La réponse se fit attendre quelques instants, alors l'adolescent déclara en un murmure voilé : « Tu ne m'a pas dit pourquoi tu avais déjà utilisé le tapis de Russell. »

« A ton avis ? Pour voyager et trouver des renseignements pour la potion. »

« Tu mens. »

« Non. »

« Je sais que tu mens. Et tu sais pourquoi je sais que tu mens ? »

Lucius eut un petit rire.

« Ce qui m'intéresse d'autant plus que je ne mens pas. »

« La position de tes yeux l'indiquait. J'ai un livre qui permet de savoir ce genre de choses. »

« Ah bon ? Quel livre ? »

« _Vérité des visages_, un livre qu'Angus m'avait prêté. »

« Par Merlin, et ça ne t'ait pas venu à l'idée qu'il ait pu inverser toutes les planches rien que pour te faire cogiter ? »

« Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? »

« Pour rire… Regarde, c'est bien lui qui nous a sorti cette énigme à la con, qui fait que nous nous retrouvons en France pendant les vacances de Pâques. Russell Angus aime faire cogiter les gens. »

Severus cligna des yeux.

_Il dit ça parce qu'il s'est servi de ce tapis pour déguerpir après avoir tué Russell… Ou plutôt pour entrer chez lui sans passer par la porte et son gardien, ce qui explique que celui-ci n'ait vu personne le jour du meurtre. Qui me dit que ce tapis n'était pas à lui et qu'il n'a fait que le récupérer ?_

« Quoi qu'il en soit, rien d'intéressant dans ce guide, et ce n'est pas étonnant », reprit Lucius. « Le Royaume des Fées de Bretagne est un royaume caché, c'est pour cela que le tapis des elfes n'a pu nous conduire qu'à l'extérieur. Je voulais que nous allions à l'auberge sorcière la plus proche, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Les ravisseurs de la fairy ont peut-être gardé des oeils dans les parages… J'ai laissé un signe à l'endroit où nous avions atterri dans la forêt, je pense que nous devrions y retourner et demander à la fée si elle reconnaît cet endroit. »

Malheureusement, la fée ne reconnut pas l'endroit, non plus qu'elle ne se souvenait de l'apparence de la porte.

« Si l'on ne peut pas s'informer auprès de sorciers, que va-t-on faire ? », pesta Lucius.

« S'il y a bien des gens au courant de phénomènes bizarres, ce ne sont pas les sorciers », opina Severus.

« Tu as une idée ? »

« Oui. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu vas aimer. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans le village le plus proche, devant une pittoresque maison de granit aux volets bleus… et son enseigne : « Office de tourisme ». Une fois à l'intérieur, le Sang Pur saisit distraitement un dépliant sur le présentoir. Il était intitulé « Brocéliande - Le royaume des fées ».

Lucius Malefoy plissa les yeux, ouvrit le prospectus de papier glacé. A l'intérieur, une photo en pleine page du « Val sans Retour » et de son étang, illustré par une peinture de la fée Morgane, signée Claude Durand. La fée Morgane y avait l'apparence d'une jeune femme pâle aux longs cheveux bruns et au regard inquiétant. _Elle ressemble un peu à Bellatrix_, pensa Severus.

« Le Val sans retour », répéta Lucius. « J'y avais pensé déjà à Poudlard. Il abrite le miroir aux fées. »

« Et il fut appelé _sans retour_ en raison de la tendance qu'on avait à s'y perdre… », appuya Severus.

« Certainement parce qu'il y a un champ de force qui protège une partie de la forêt des promeneurs moldus. »

« Ce n'est pas tout. Le tapis nous a amené près de ce village, Tréhorenteuc. C'est le village le plus proche du val. Tout colle », compléta Severus.

Leur périple à travers la forêt décharnée dura à peu près deux heures. Les affleurements de schiste rouge donnaient aux reliefs un aspect « anté-historique » qui contrastait avec le reste, relativement urbanisé, de la campagne bretonne. La forêt était bien le lieu du « désert » médiéval, espace situé hors de la société humaine, où Tristan et Yseult avaient par exemple pu vivre leur passion secrète.

« Voici donc le Miroir », annonça Lucius, lorsqu'ils furent parvenus devant l'étang.

Il était tout entier entouré de hauts arbres, et l'eau en était si paisible que le ciel s'y reflétait parfaitement.

Severus se frotta le menton.

« Comment allons-nous… »

« Finite Incantatem ! », se contenta de dire Lucius, en tendant sa baguette vers le centre du lac.

D'immenses gerbes d'eau se soulevèrent du rivage à ses pieds jusqu'au centre du lac, découvrant une route pavée de pierres brunes.

« Tu t'appelles Moïse ? », plaisanta Severus.

« Après toi », se contenta de répondre l'aristocrate, qui portait la boîte à fée.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que c'est toi qui a l'air le plus gentil. »

Severus lui jeta un regard dubitatif, puis emprunta la route qui descendait vers le fond du lac.

**II**

**Le château des fées**

L'adolescent poursuivit sa descente vers le fond du plan d'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une sorte de trappe en métal. Lucius se pencha par-dessus son épaule ; l'eau retenue sur les côtés vaporisait des gouttes d'eau sur leur visage.

« Ouvre-la. »

L'adolescent s'exécuta.

La trappe donnait sur une sorte de puit avec une échelle incrustée dans la pierre.

« Je vais y aller en premier », fit Lucius. « Par contre, il va falloir que tu m'éclaires. »

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage et refermèrent la trappe. Le puit descendait sur à peu près dix mètres, puis débouchait sur une grande salle en pierre d'environ vingt mètres carré, sans porte.

Severus passa sa main sur la pierre humide.

« Ça ne peut pas se terminer en cul-de-sac, comme ça. »

« Il y a peut-être un passage secret. »

« Lucius… Quelque chose me dit que si ce royaume est si bien caché… Ce n'est pas pour nous laisser y pénétrer aussi aisément. »

Mais à peine avait-il fait cette remarque que l'ouverture du puit par lequel ils étaient entrés disparut. Voilà qu'ils étaient enfermés sous terre et sous l'eau, dans cette pièce sans issue !

« Nous avons toujours le tapis pour nous enfuir », opina Severus à voix haute.

« Il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il ne marche pas ici ! », objecta Lucius en se prenant le visage dans les mains.

Puis il se mit à appeler.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? », s'exclama son camarade, lui saisissant le bras.

« Je pense que nous sommes dans une sorte de cellule de probation. Ils doivent savoir si nous venons avec de bonnes intentions. »

Il recommença à différents endroits de la salle. Severus l'imita.

« Et si ils ne veulent pas de nous ? »

« Au Moyen-Age, les ennemis arrivés par souterrain étaient jetés dans une oubliette. »

Ils n'allaient pas tarder à être fixés, car un escalier apparut dans l'un des côtés de la pièce. Plusieurs femmes en sortirent, le visage couvert d'un voile retenu sur leur tête par un cercle d'or. Elles étaient armées de baguette.

Craignant une attaque, le jeune Malefoy tendit la main droite en signe de paix. Severus vit alors le regard de son camarade s'attarder sur leurs visages aux traits plaisants, leurs longues chevelures flottantes qui tombaient en cascade de boucles ou de mèches de leur bandeau ou haut chignon, les reliefs de leurs corps que moulait le tissu d'apparence métallique de leurs robes. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant… Le Sang-Pur s'adressa ensuite à elle, leur montrant l'urne :

« Je suis Lucius Malefoy, fils d'Abraxas Malefoy. Et voici Severus Snape, fils de la sorcière Eileen Prince. Nous ne voulions pas transgresser vos lois. En fait, nous sommes venus ici pour rapporter une fée que nous avons trouvée et qui avait été capturée. »

« Une fée ? », répéta la jeune femme brune qui semblait être le chef du groupe.

« Oui. Elle est dans cette boîte. Amenez-la à la Reine des Fées, elle saura sans doute ce qu'il en est… »

« Vous êtes bien mal informés. Il n'y a pas de Reine des Fées ici. »

Les filles derrière elle s'étaient mises à murmurer. Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Mais nous avons un roi. Ouvrez donc cette urne et montrez-nous la "fée". »

Lucius se fendit d'un bref sourire. Puis il accomplit devant elles l'habituelle transformation, changeant l'urne en maison de poupées victorienne. La fairy se prélassait sur son lit, il la prit dans sa main, après quelques paroles de réconfort, puis la tendit à la jeune fille.

Cette dernière scruta l'être miniature aux ailes translucides, puis demanda si quelqu'un avait une loupe. Severus lui tendit la sienne. Elle s'en servit pour considérer une nouvelle fois la fairy. Alors, son cou s'allongea, et elle se mordit les lèvres.

« Je m'appelle Diane de Mornay », dit-elle alors. « Vous allez venir avec nous, devant le roi Draco, avec la fée. »

Lucius se répandit en remerciements Severus haussa un sourcil. Les jeunes filles aux cheveux flottants les firent passer devant eux dans l'escalier. Diane ouvrait la marche, et Lucius hocha la tête en appréciant d'un coup d'œil, celui du connaisseur, le relief rond et compact qui fleurissait sous la taille plus fine, comme un bulbe de fleur s'épanouit hors d'une tige.

« Tu crois qu'elles sont toutes comme _ça_ ici ? », murmura-t-il alors à l'oreille de son camarade. « Si c'est le cas, c'est le paradis. »

_Moi j'appellerais plutôt ça l'enfer_, pensa Severus, qui avait également remarqué que Lucius avait les dents jaunies depuis qu'il fumait de plus en plus.

Ces jeunes filles et leur Nausicaa les escortèrent ensuite à travers un autre souterrain, de nouveaux escaliers, puis un dédale de vastes pièces aux murs de granit poli, si hautes qu'elles en étaient oppressantes. Parmi les tentures animées et les bas reliefs immobiles, Severus crut repérer plusieurs représentations de Merlin et des fées Viviane et Morgane. Morgane, avec ses longs cheveux noirs, lui rappela une nouvelle fois Bellatrix, et Merlin avait certainement quelque chose de Dumbledore (ou pour être plus logique, Dumbledore avait quelque chose de Merlin).

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande arche sans porte.

« La salle du trône », expliqua Diane.

Lucius regarda Severus, échange d'appréhension et de conscience du moment qui les attendait.

Diane leur fit signe d'entrer, puis les fit s'arrêter sur une ligne de carreaux distante de trois mètres du trône. Ce dernier était en bois sombre, surmonté d'un dais vert. Le coeur de Severus s'accéléra lorsqu'il détailla le monarque qui y était assis.

Le roi Draco, Prince du Royaume des Fées, était un homme de petite taille, mais mince et gracieux dans son maintien. Il était difficile de lui assigner un âge précis, même si Severus aurait dit la cinquantaine ou la soixantaine. Sa robe longue était faite d'un empiècement de couleurs et de motifs sylvestres. Une couronne de myrtilles était posée sur ses cheveux nacrés, sous laquelle des yeux bruns les scrutaient avec attention. Mais toute la beauté et le charme de son apparence contrastaient avec l'abattement qui se dégageait de son visage marqué. Auparavant il avait certainement été très heureux ; depuis peu il souffrait.

« Monseigneur », dit Diane, « Voici deux étrangers qui ont franchi la porte du lac d'Immobilité. Ils ont un étrange récit à vous faire. »

Les deux adolescents s'inclinèrent, puis Lucius résuma brièvement comment ils étaient devenus les gardiens de la fée, legs d'un camarade qui en France l'avait soustraite à ses ravisseurs, et son injonction à tenter de la ramener chez elle.

Le roi ne disait rien, regardant de loin la fairy. Il ne prit la parole qu'une fois le discours de Lucius terminé, et ce dernier sursauta quand la première réaction du roi fut un éclat de rire.

« Ainsi, si je résume votre aventure », déclara le Roi des Fées, « vous avez trouvé une petite fée de rien du tout, et vous la ramenez ici, dans son prétendu royaume d'origine ? »

« C'est cela. Le camarade dont je vous parlais... »

« Qu'importe ce camarade, cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'y a plus aucune fée de sang pur ici. Elles ont épousées des sorciers, lorsqu'elles étaient encore les bienvenues, ou ont fui les persécutions et se sont réfugiées en Europe de l'Est. Il n'y a plus ici que des Sorciers de sang mêlé. Et les seules fées que l'on peut encore rencontrer en Europe volètent dans les sous-bois pareilles aux moustiques. »

« Ce n'est pas possible... »

« Votre fée n'est qu'une fairy britannique mineure comme il en existe des milliers. A vue de nez, je dirais qu'elle ne possède rien de bien particulier. »

« Elle est amnésique », déclara Severus.

« Cela n'est guère étonnant. Ce genre de créatures ont un esprit proportionné à leur taille. »

Mais ces mots qu'il avait lui-même prononcés semblèrent enclencher une pensée particulière dans son esprit, pensée qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« Seigneur », intervint Diane de Mornay, « Je vous recommande de la regarder de plus près. Vous pourriez être surpris. »

« Donnez-la moi », dit-il, « que je vois son visage. »

Lucius vint la déposer dans sa main. Le roi l'approcha de son visage, la scruta, puis brandit sur elle une baguette argentée.

« Oui, le mouvement des ailes n'est pas normal... Amplificatum in visio ! »

Un faisceau de lumière jaillit de la fée, et sur ce faisceau le visage et le corps de la fée apparurent sur plus de trois mètres, en une image détaillée. Severus fut surpris de la différence que cela faisait. Son visage était moins rond qu'il lui avait semble vu « de loin » ; ses yeux bleus fendus avaient une expression d'inquiétude qui modifiait le sens entier de son visage. L'image disparut soudainement. Le roi s'était mis à trembler.

« C'est elle... Est-ce que c'est elle... »

Il regarda Diane qui hochait la tête, les yeux embués de larmes.

« Amène-la dans mon officine et reste avec elle... Nous allons faire le nécessaire. Mais d'abord, je dois une explication à nos visiteurs. »

_Mais de qui parle-t-il…_, se demanda Severus. _Il semble avoir reconnu quelqu'un... S'il n'y a plus de fées ici et qu'il n'accorde pas d'importance aux fairies, alors..._

« Quand elle était jeune », expliqua alors le Roi, « ma soeur épousa un sorcier britannique d'une famille d'origine normande, très ancienne, avec qui nous avons eu, comme avec d'autres familles, d'intenses liens généalogique à l'époque médiévale. Le nom de cet homme était Altaïr Black. Cependant, un an après la naissance de leur fille, ma soeur est morte de façon brutale et inexpliquée. Altaïr Black s'est très vite remarié - trop vite -, avec une sorcière hongroise dont la lignée est de sinistre mémoire. Ils eurent une fille. Mais Mme Bathory - c'était son nom - n'aimait pas sa belle-fille, et par précaution (je dois préciser qu'elle n'y vit aucun inconvénient), j'ai demandé à ce que ma nièce vienne vivre ici avec moi. Elle put ainsi connaître ici des jours paisibles, rendant épisodiquement visite à son père et sa petite soeur. Quelques années plus tard, son père mourut. Une maladie gastrique...

- Bathory ?, s'étonna Malefoy, dont l'esprit semblait suivre le même cheminement que celui de Severus.

- Oui. Un nom de triste renommée.

- Cette sorcière..., demanda Lucius. La belle-mère de votre nièce... Ne serait-ce pas la mère de Bellatrix Black ?

- C'est elle-même. »

_Bellatrix accusait sa mère d'avoir tué son père... Et si elle l'avait vraiment empoisonné ? Voir empoisonné sa première femme ?_

« Pardonnez ma curiosité..., dit alors Lucius. Mais qu'est-il arrivé ensuite à votre nièce ? Et quel rapport avec notre petite fée ?

- Je vous ai dit que ma nièce était venue habiter ici, reprit Draco. Ayant, comme sa mère, du sang de fée dans les veines, elle s'est naturellement parfaitement accordée au lieu. Quand elle eut sept ans... C'est à cet âge que commence la scolarité en France... Elle intégra l'Académie de Beauxbâtons. Mais, début janvier, elle y disparut mystérieusement. Peut-être avez-vous entendu parler de cette affaire dans les journaux. Oui, ma nièce, Narcissa Black, demeure introuvable depuis le 2 janvier. Elle a vraisemblablement été enlevée dans son dortoir. C'est une jeune fille d'une grande beauté, avec de longs cheveux blonds... Ne vous êtes-vous jamais aperçu que les mouvement dont étaient animées les ailes de votre fée était toujours parfaitement régulier ? Parce que ce ne sont pas les siennes. Elles ont été accrochées dans son dos, et animées d'un mouvement perpétuel. »

Lucius, devenu pâle, clignait des yeux.

« Vous voulez dire... Que cette fée est un être humain ? Et que c'est votre nièce, la soeur de Bellatrix Black ?

- Oui, souviens-toi, souffla Severus, qui se dit qu'il avait été long à la détente. Bellatrix nous en avait parlé, et elle avait reproché à sa mère de ne pas s'inquiéter pour Narcissa à la kermesse de l'école.

- Je pense que ceux qui l'ont enlevé l'ont "maquillée" en fée pour rendre sa dissimulation plus facile, opina le roi. Mais miniaturiser un être humain ou un animal est une opération très difficile et dangereuse. De plus, je n'ai reçu aucune demande de rançon. Les personnes se trouvant derrière tout cela sont certainement puissantes.

- Je crois savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas reçu de demande de rançon, déclara Lucius. C'est parce qu'elle a été soutirée trop tôt à ses ravisseurs. Angus Russell l'avait trouvée avant de mourir. Cela doit remonter au 3 ou au 4 janvier. Peut-être même que les ravisseurs étaient encore en transit, n'ayant pas encore amené leur butin au destinataire.

- C'est en effet ce qui me semble le plus probable. Mais vous me dites que votre ami est mort ?

- D'après la police, il se serait suicidé. Mais nous savons que c'est faux et qu'il a été assassiné. Des Aurors ont même été envoyés à Poudlard incognito pour trouver le coupable.

- Il a dû être pisté par les ravisseurs, qui cherchaient à récupérer Narcissa Black, opina Severus, que cette hypothèse rassurait parce qu'elle innocentait Lucius.

- C'est certainement cela... Mais alors, pourquoi faire venir des Aurors à Poudlard ? Cela voudrait dire que quelqu'un de l'école est mêlé à l'enlèvement de ma nièce ? Mais ça ne peut pas être un élève... »

_Un professeur..._, pensa Severus.

Quel que soit le coupable, cela expliquait l'envoi d'Aurors à Poudlard, dont le chef de la police anti-mages noirs. De nombreux éléments commençaient à s'éclaircir, et le puzzle prenait forme – ou du moins une forme moins biscornue. Les Aurors n'enquêtaient sans doute pas seulement sur la mort d'un élève, mais aussi sur la disparition d'une jeune sorcière étrangère. Quant aux accusations de meurtre formulées à l'encontre de la mère de Bellatrix, et dont il avait appris de sa bouche qu'elle concernait la mort de son père, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elles soient aussi fondées, si une autre personne y accordait du crédit. Bellatrix disait qu'enfant elle avait vu sa mère répandre le contenu de fioles dans la nourriture destinée à son père alité. La maladie gastrique à laquelle il avait succombé était selon toute vraisemblance un empoisonnement. Elizabeth Black née Bathory avait-elle également empoisonné la mère de Narcissa, et sa rivale d'alors ? Etait-elle même, après tout, pour quelque chose dans l'enlèvement de sa belle-fille ? Les Aurors avaient peut-être également pour but d'enquêter sur Bellatrix.

Et se souvenant que Sirius était aussi un Black, il se demanda brusquement comment ces riches sorciers, qu'il avait parfois croisés sur le quai de la gare ou aux réunions de l'école, ces parents de sang pur qu'il lui avait toujours enviés, quels sombres secrets pouvait bien cacher leur manoir... Leur fils avait en tout cas de qui tenir : un futur meurtrier fou en puissance à n'en pas douter.

Cependant, ces pensées n'habitèrent son esprit que quelques secondes ; elles furent vite remplacées par le deuxième nouvel élément qui s'était présenté à eux : le fait que la fairy n'en était pas une, et que les sentiments qu'il soupçonnait Lucius d'éprouver à son égard quittaient le domaine de l'impossible lubie pour celui d'une idylle tout à fait possible voire probable. Sans compter que cette Narcissa possédait le sang des Black. Comme sa soeur, elle était un bon parti.

Severus baissait la tête, attristé par la tournure des choses. Lui qui croyait qu'une fois la fée rapatriée Lucius cesserait de la regarder avec des yeux énamourés... Ce n'était qu'une étape de répit avant quelque chose de bien pire.

Pourtant, Lucius n'avait nullement l'air de se réjouir. Le plissement de ses sourcils indiquait à la fois inquiétude et la réflexion, et la lueur dans ses yeux comme une certaine tristesse.

Peut-être que le fait que la fille soit française rendait les choses plus compliquées, se demanda Severus. Mû brusquement par une sorte de force étrangère mais qui venait du fond de son sternum, il donna de sa main droite une petite tape de réconfort sur la main de Lucius, qui le regarda avec étonnement. Puis il le quitta des yeux, car le roi reprenait la parole :

« Je vais me retirer pour tenter de redonner à ma nièce sa forme originelle. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis votre débiteur. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez dans votre première semaine de vacances. A partir de maintenant, vous êtes mes invités. Soyez libres de demeurer ici autant de jours qu'il vous plaira ! Je saurai vous récompenser en temps voulu. Pour l'instant je suis préoccupé par la santé de Narcissa. On va vous mener à vos appartements. »

Severus se rendit alors compte que l'après-midi était bien avancé et qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé à midi. Dire qu'ils avaient quitté ce matin le manoir Russell ! Cela lui semblait pourtant dater du mois dernier.

Lucius reprit la parole.

« Mon Seigneur, moi et mon camarade sommes excellents dans la confection des potions et autres antidotes. Si vous avez besoin d'assistance, nous serions ravis de pouvoir vous être utiles.

- C'est une proposition tout à fait charmante, répondit le Français. La recette de l'antidote se trouve dans le grand livre des potions de pouvoir. Je dois d'abord vérifier que j'ai en ma possession tous les ingrédients requis, et si ce n'est pas le cas éventuellement en commander. Le moment de la préparation venu, vous pourrez tout à fait me servir d'assistants. »

Sur ces paroles, il leur donna congé. Diane les guida jusqu'à leurs chambres : deux pièces attenantes au mobilier médiéval.

Severus redonna leur taille originale à leurs bagages d'un amplificato – cela était moins long que pour les êtres vivants. Quant à Lucius, il vit à travers la porte ouverte qu'il s'était laissé tomber sur son lit.

« Tu dois être content qu'il s'agisse d'une humaine, en fin de compte, dit l'autre en s'approchant.

- Ce n'est pas dit qu'il parvienne à lui redonner son aspect initial, tu sais.

- Et si cela fonctionne, que feras-tu ?

- Je n'en sais rien... A ce moment-là elle va sans doute retrouver la mémoire... Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

- Une fois... Tu avais dit que tu l'aimais...

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- Si... Tu avais dit _Je l'aime_, en la regardant.

- Je n'en ai aucun souvenir », répondit Lucius.

_Hum... Parfois je me demande_ vraiment _si son cerveau fonctionne normalement_.

On leur fit rapidement porter une collation, puis ils se promenèrent dans le château, qui se révéla être un château fort situé juste au bord du lac duquel ils venaient, mais dans un « pli » de l'espace non accessible aux Moldus. Diane expliqua que néanmoins, on voyait parfois le château se refléter dans ce lac, ou celui de Comper, donnant l'illusion aux Moldus qu'il y avait un château _dans_ le lac, ou que l'objet de cette vision surnaturelle existait dans une autre réalité, auxquels les lacs des bois donnaient accès. Ce pli d'espace-temps, qui contenait le château ainsi qu'un morceau de forêt, avait été créé par la fée Viviane, du temps de son amitié avec Merlin.

« C'est le même genre de sortilèges que celui qui protège Poudlard, ajouta la jeune femme. Excepté que le nôtre est également fermé aux sorciers étrangers.

- Quelle en est la raison ?

- Protéger un héritage, répondit Diane. Mais également le trésor du royaume qui est l'un des plus grands de tout le monde magique. »

Severus se demanda brusquement si la raison du manque de réjouissance de Lucius vis-à-vis de la nature humaine de la fairy n'avait pas pour raison sa récente rencontre avec leur hôtesse, hôtesse dont l'équation mathématique du rapport taille/hanches semblait avoir sur Lucius le même effet irrémédiable d'attraction que les lois universelles qui régissent l'orbite d'un boulet de canon autour de la lune.

En revanche, les charmes du jeune Anglais ne semblaient pas avoir grand effet sur leur guide, qui ne paraissait pas plus émue par leur présence que s'ils avaient été des enfants.

Après cela, ils prirent un bain puis dînèrent à la table du roi. Lucius ne cessa de répéter à Severus qu'il adorait la nourriture française, alors que parler la bouche pleine ne l'avantageait pas. Le roi les informa qu'il lui faudrait deux jours avant d'obtenir les ingrédients requis pour rendre à sa nièce sa taille normale. Puis il leur fit part des circonstances étranges de sa disparition. Ce qui avait dérouté les enquêteurs, c'était que comme à Poudlard, il était impossible de transplaner à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de l'école. Une complicité au sein de Beaubâtons était donc à redouter, de même qu'un subterfuge de type Polynectar.

Devant les fromages, que Severus apprécia tout à fait, Lucius fit la moue. Puis plusieurs pyramides d'éclairs et religieuses multicolores firent leur apparition sur la table, ce qui parut lui convenir davantage.

« Sévrus, préparez-vous vos ASPICS ?, s'enquit sa voisine de table, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain clair prénommée Isabelle.

- Euh... Non.

- Vous êtes à l'Université dans ce cas ? J'en étais sûre. Vous êtes si mature. »

Lucius eut un petit rire. Severus se demanda comment lui avouer qu'il n'avait pas encore ses BUSES.

« Moi, je passe mes ASPICS le mois prochain », déclara le Sang Pur, en prenant une religieuse.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, ce geste agaça Severus, puis il vit en baissant les yeux que son assiette à lui n'était pas vide, Lucius y avait placé un gâteau de chaque sorte.

« Vous n'êtes pas trop anxieux ?, demanda le roi.

- Non... Je fais partie des trois meilleurs élèves de Poudlard. »

Severus fut un instant tenté de prendre avec les doigts comme un morceau de sandwich la tête, qu'il avait tranchée bien net, de son éclair. Mais il s'abstint et se saisit d'un troisième instrument, la petite cuillère, pour creuser à l'intérieur de la caverne sèche, l'ichor crémeux.

Ils passèrent les deux jours qui suivirent en entretiens et lectures studieuses auprès du roi, ou promenades dans les bois enchantés du domaine. Lucius, nerveux (ou excité ? se demanda Severus), posait toutes sortes de question à Diane. Il devait avoir un faible pour les femmes brunes plus âgées que lui (ou qui semblaient l'être), il n'y avait qu'à le revoir faire des courbettes devant Lady Russell et son nez grec. Pauvre Mme Russell... D'ailleurs, ils ne savaient pas comment était mort son elfe de maison. Par Salazar, ruminait Severus qui avait tout de même le sens des priorités... Lucius était décidément un vrai coeur d'artichaut.

Mais ce que l'adolescent ignorait à l'époque, c'était que l'enthousiasme de son ami concernant les femmes, quand il existait réellement et n'était pas une mésinterprétation de sa part, n'était tout d'abord pas un signe de vilénie, mais d'un aspect contraire de sa nature, et la véritable vilénie de Lucius, Severus se méprenait totalement sur sa position géographique.

Parfois, la vérité semblait traverser le jeune Snape, juste un instant, par simple antithèse, mais il était incapable de voir son fil si simple et logique, dans le désordre de ses a-priori, de ses désirs cachés ou de ses peurs. Ainsi, quand Diane lui expliqua que Lucius l'avait juste interrogée sur les barrières de sécurité du domaine (qui dépassaient celles de Poudlard, Beaubâtons et Durmstrang), il ne la crut pas et pensa qu'elle et Lucius se cachaient pour flirter. Il avait presque hâte que la petite fée blonde retrouve son apparence initiale, car elle lui semblait une menace moins dangereuse. En outre, il était probable que sa mémoire lui revienne, pensait-il avec Lucius, et alors ils en sauraient sans doute plus sur ce qui s'était passé au moment de son enlèvement.

Malgré les étranges griefs surgis soudainement et spontanément, sans cause proche apparente, comme d'un autre univers, que Severus éprouvait à présent contre Lucius, et qui voyaient augmenter leur nombre de manière exponentielle, comme parfois dans un carreau ayant subi un impact, une première marque de choc précède et autorise tout un réseau de lézardes, s'il y avait bien une chose que Severus appréciait toujours chez son aristocrate d'ami, c'étaient leurs conversations au sujet des potions, des artefacts de magie ancienne et plus ou moins illégale, des livres qu'ils lisaient, soit chacun de leur côté, soit côte à côte dans un salon du château, ou une pelouse ombrée d'arbres. Et en dépit de l'angoisse qui le rongeait de voir le visage de Lucius se ternir de la laideur qui était en grande partie l'image de la sienne, remontée à la surface par la possibilité d'un amour heureux entre Lucius et quelqu'un qui était digne de lui (beau comme lui, noble comme lui), il goûtait ces moments loin de son passé sordide, dans des murs anciens non hantés par d'hypothétiques brutes à cravate rouge et jaune, ou sous ce ciel pur au-delà du liseré net des feuilles vertes des tilleuls et des chênes, alors que venait le bercer le clapotis calme de l'étang.

Ils furent tous deux très nerveux le jour de la préparation de la potion pour redonner à leur féérique protégée sa taille normale, non pendant la préparation avec le roi, qui était en elle-même très stimulante, mais ensuite, de savoir si l'opération avait réussi ou non. Encore une fois, la dextérité de Lucius Malefoy quand il s'agissait de confectionner une décoction étonna Severus. Il alliait la précision à la grâce, et c'était une fête pour les yeux de voir ses mains blanches, à la fois solides et déliées, manier les flacons de verre, saupoudrer les différentes drogues, piler et émincer les ingrédients. Il n'avait pas les idées originales et fulgurantes de Severus, capable d'améliorer des recettes établies, mais nul mieux que lui ne lui parut alors à même de mieux suivre la lettre d'une description, quand bien même elle était parfois vague et difficile à mettre en oeuvre dans son séquençage, car il en comprenait l'esprit.

Severus eut un regain d'affection pour le jeune homme quand il le vit le conduire, et presque guider le roi lui-même, dans la préparation de l'antidote qui redonnerait à Narcissa Black sa taille d'origine.

La préparation, dosée au mililitre près, fut administrée à la petite fée, qu'on avait placée sur un grande table puis endormie. Aussitôt le sort d'endormissement jeté, le corps se mit à s'agrandir de façon proportionnée, jusqu'à atteindre celle d'une grosse poupée, puis d'un enfant, puis d'un adulte d'1m70 environ. Severus et Lucius se penchèrent au-dessus du corps immobile aux contours délicieusement mous et à la couleur crémeuse, recouvert d'une robe qui la nappait comme un gisant, et dont les fronces du décolleté à col rond se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration chaude. Lucius toucha son front lisse, qu'elle avait plutôt grand et légèrement bombé, et Severus comprit que c'était ce front, vu en contre-plongée, qui lui avait fait croire qu'elle avait un visage rond, alors que malgré des pommettes saillantes, par maigreur, son visage n'était pas très large et sa partie basse, triangulaire. Il toucha les ailes agrandies aux reflets bleus : on aurait dit de vraies ailes de libellule qui auraient subi un sort de vitrification pour ne pas pourrir. Le roi, ému, se permit juste de la soulever pour regarder derrière son dos comment elles étaient fixées – _avec un sortilège de glue_. Puis il demanda aux deux adolescents de se retirer, car sa nièce avait besoin d'une longue nuit de repos pour récupérer – ils en sauraient plus demain.

Sur le moment, tout sentiment de jalousie avait quitté Severus, remplacé par la curiosité et une sorte d'émerveillement naïf devant ce corps féminin incarnant la tendresse, et qui tout entier tourné vers le sommeil et le rêve, ne prononçait à son égard aucune parole blessante. Il fut en revanche interrogatif au dîner, voyant que sa voisine, Isabelle, ne lui adressait plus la parole. De son côté, Lucius était tendu. Avait-il peur de déplaire à sa dulcinée quand elle se serait réveillée ?

Le lendemain matin, Isabelle ne s'assit pas à côté du Demi-sang ni au petit-déjeuner ni pour le repas de midi. Puis, au courant de la journée, Draco informa les deux garçons qu'ils ne verraient pas Narcissa avant le lendemain, car elle n'était toujours pas réveillée et aurait besoin de toute une série d'examens. Lucius plaisanta en disant qu'il voulait bien aller l'embrasser, ce qui agaça Severus et lui fit à nouveau voir la jeune fille sous un jour antipathique.

« Tu vois qui est cette fille, Isabelle ?, demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet de conversation.

- Oh oui, répondit Lucius. Ta voisine de table, c'est ça ? Celle avec les cheveux roux ?

- Châtain.

- Qu'importe. Elle m'a agoni de questions à ton sujet, hier. Elle trouve ton profil viril, ou quelque chose du genre. Je crois que tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil. »

L'air amusé, il eut un petit rire mat.

« Comme quoi, tous les goûts sont dans la nature », ajouta-t-il.

Complètement abasourdi par une telle réplique à laquelle il ne se serait pas attendu un seul instant, Severus eut l'impression qu'il lui enfonçait une lame dans la poitrine, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Sa vue se brouillait – il vit juste Lucius qui, ayant tourné la tête, le considérait de ses yeux froids. Naturellement, l'autre lui demanda s'il se trouvait bien. Et naturellement, cela eut pour effet , en matérialisant verbalement son émotion, de faire se serrer à nouveau sa poitrine et couler davantage les larmes, qui devinrent alors visibles, et coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Tu pleures ? », s'étonna Lucius.

Il avait l'air réellement étonné. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est tout de même pas ce que j'ai dit... »

Mais Severus faisait honneur à sa réputation de pleurnicheur, ne pouvant réussir à contenir le flot de ses larmes, et encore moins articuler un mot.

Les mains en avant, Lucius, l'air peiné, lui dit qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit, qu'il avait exprimé l'opinion courante que la plupart des gens auraient eu mais que ce n'était pas la sienne.

« De toute façon, je n'ai pas d'avis sur ton physique... Ce n'est pas comme si j'aimais les hommes », argua-t-il, inconscient du fait qu'il aggravait les choses par ces paroles, qui rappelaient à Severus à quel point il était un être bizarre dont personne ne voulait, et que toutes les idées qu'il s'était faites après l'affaire des toilettes de Poudlard n'étaient que les produits illusoires des mensonges de cette catin aigrie de Metellus Honeytaste.

« Je vais t'apporter un réconfortant », entendit-il à travers un rideau de couleurs floues et dans le bourdonnement de ses oreilles.

Quand Lucius fut de retour, Severus s'était essuyé les yeux et mouché. Il était pâle dans son fauteuil et avait les yeux rougis, ce qui contrastait complètement avec son physique austère, aurait paru comique à quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas. Lucius lui avait fait un grog, qu'il posa sur la petite table devant lui, et il lui caressa la joue, les yeux brillants.

Cette fois ce fut le ventre de l'adolescent qui se serra, lors de cette marque d'affection. Il se sentait mieux et alla se coucher directement, sans dîner.

Le lendemain, honteux de sa réaction pleine de sensiblerie, il évita le regard de Lucius. Et ce fut de Diane qu'il apprit que si Isabelle ne lui adressait plus la parole, c'était pour la seule raison que Lucius lui avait révélé son véritable âge, et dit qu'entre lui et elle, « il ne pouvait rien se passer et il ne se passerait jamais rien ».

Severus avait beau ne pas être attirée par cette jeune fille, il le prit comme une marque de fourberie et se demanda si cet imbécile de Macnair n'avait pas finalement raison au sujet de Lucius.

**III**

**Le trésor du dragon**

La jeune fille se tenait devant le vitrail, un cercle d'or posé sur les cheveux. Sous son front rond, ses yeux presque fendus avaient la couleur de la mer.

Severus fut étonné de sa ressemblance avec Lucius – on aurait dit un frère et une soeur, l'un avec des cheveux d'argent, l'autre avec des cheveux d'or.

Pourtant, dans sa façon à la fois négligente et hautaine de se tenir, tout comme dans la maigreur de ses joues, il reconnaissait surtout sa soeur Bellatrix ainsi que l'ascendance des Black.

Narcissa, qui avait recouvré la mémoire, se tourna vers eux.

« Voici mes deux sauveurs », dit-elle, avant de prendre leurs mains - Lucius rougit.

« Nombreux sont ceux qui ne se seraient pas souciés de la vie d'une minuscule fairy... Si mon sort ne s'était pas trouvé entre vos coeurs bons... Qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu de moi ! »

Severus n'osa parler, conscient que si Lucius l'avait écouté, ils ne l'auraient jamais sauvée.

« Vous, et votre ami qui s'est occupé de moi ! Mais où est-il ? »

« Il lui est arrivé malheur », répondit Lucius, qui semblait heureux quand il prononça cette phrase.

Le roi les invita à s'asseoir avant de poursuivre la discussion.

« J'étais dans ma chambre..., raconta Narcissa. Et tout d'un coup, je tombai dans l'inconscience. Mon oncle m'a dit que d'après les enquêteurs, une femme inconnue avait été aperçue aux environs de l'Ecole ce jour-là et les jours précédents. Quoiqu'il en soit, lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans une gigantesque boîte, j'avais des ailes agrafées dans le dos et une bouteille d'eau dans la main. J'ai eu l'impression qu'on me transportait souvent, et j'ai entendu plusieurs bruits de transplanage. Plusieurs jours après... C'est difficile à dire, car je n'avais pas de montre... Juste après un autre bruit de transplanage, la boîte s'est ouverte. Il y avait un garçon, qui me dit s'appeler Angus. Il me raconta qu'il avait surpris une conversation dans un bar crapuleux à Paris, entre un homme et une femme, et qu'il était ensuite allé fouiller leur chambre. C'est là qu'il m'a trouvée, et ensuite il a transplané chez lui. Là il s'est arrangé pour m'aménager une maison de poupée, qu'il s'est ingénié à camoufler. J'avais toujours de la nourriture, et il y avait un faux ciel plus vrai que nature qui brillait à travers les fenêtres. Il a vite eu l'air inquiet. A un moment je ne l'ai plus revu pendant plusieurs semaines. Vous m'aviez dit qu'il était mort ?

- Oui. Il avait mis l'urne à la consigne par mesure de sureté je pense, dit Lucius. C'était avant d'être assassiné.

- Alors il est mort à cause de moi, conclut tristement Narcissa. Quelle pitié, il était si gentil avec moi... »

Lucius eut une grimace triste qui semblait due à la jalousie.

« Ce garçon... Est-ce qu'il en savait plus sur les deux personnes qui t'ont enlevée ?, demanda Draco.

- Non, je ne crois pas... Mais la mémoire me revient progressivement, peut-être m'en souviendrai-je...

- Ce qui m'inquiète, déclara Severus, c'est qu'il ait programmé l'envoi du paquet pour ton anniversaire. Et pour que tu le reçoives à l'intérieur de Serpentard, non dans la Salle Commune. Cela veut dire qu'il soupçonnait qu'on allait surveiller ton courrier et tout ce que tu recevais.

- Tu veux dire qu'on devrait soupçonner quelqu'un de l'école ?

- Et quelqu'un qui n'est pas à Serpentard. Peut-être que durant son voyage en France, dans ce bar, Angus a vu dans l'une de ces personnes quelqu'un qu'il connaissait déjà.

- Vous avez pris beaucoup de risques pour venir en aide à ma nièce, conclut le roi. Ici, vous êtes en sécurité, plus que nulle part ailleurs. Faites-moi, ou plutôt faites-nous le plaisir de rester jusqu'à la fin des vacances scolaires. Et si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit pour vos études ou vos révisions, je m'arrangerai pour vous le faire parvenir. »

Lucius et Severus acceptèrent avec grand plaisir, Severus partagé entre le plaisir, l'excitation du mystère et la mélancolie.

**-oOoOo-**

Ce fut à partir de ce moment-là que Lucius commença à faire toute sorte de choses avec la main droite ou gauche de Narcissa : la baiser pour la saluer, lui dire au revoir ou la complimenter ; la lui saisir et la poser sur son coeur (peut-être espérait-il, pensa Severus, qu'elle fasse de même et pose sa main à lui sur son sein gauche – en tout cas Severus réalisa que lui aurait bien aimer poser sa main sur la poitrine plane et chaude de Lucius).

A partir du quatrième jour, elle lui laissa lui tenir la main quand ils marchaient.

Severus les revoyait très nettement. Narcissa restait le cou tendu et la tête levée comme pour humer une couche d'air supérieure et invisible, agitant son éventail – c'était sa façon à elle de profiter du soleil. Et par un amusant phénomène de décompensation, Lucius avait la tête baissée et les sourcils froncés. Ignorant que c'était un tic partagé par les vieilles grand-mères en vacances, restées trop longtemps enfermées, le blond jeune homme dit un soir à Severus cette phrase qui le surprit : « Elle est un peu péteuse parfois ».

Severus apprit bientôt que peu avant, la jeune fille avait refuser de faire certaines choses avec lui (lesquelles ?). Il se demanda si ce n'était pas la cause des propos amers de Lucius, alors que ce qui dérangeait le jeune Malefoy n'était pas tant le fait que Narcissa garde la tête levée, que la façon qu'elle avait de le faire, de manière rigide et avec le nez retroussé, chose qui ne changerait jamais.

D'ailleurs, si au début, le jeune homme avait l'air parfaitement heureux, quand la deuxième et dernière semaine de vacances fut entamée, il recommença à devenir nerveux. Pourtant, si Narcissa s'était apparemment refusée à lui (après tout, elle n'avait que seize ans et une certaine éducation), leur relation semblait tout à fait bien partie, Narcissa le regardant avec un air fasciné et tortillant ses cheveux autour de ses doigts quand il lui parlait.

Quand Lucius lui avoua qu'il aimerait bien se fiancer avec elle, Severus se sentit désespéré. Malgré cela, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru la première fois qu'il avait vu l'insecte humain faisant tourbillonner sa robe, le Sang-Mêlé aimait bien Narcissa. Elle était douce, affectueuse et presque maternelle avec lui, s'inquiétant toujours de savoir s'il s'ennuyait (il était passé sans transition du statut de jeune étudiant à la voix de velours à celui de bébé tendance vilain petit canard). Et à son tour, elle se faisait cajoler par Diane et Isabelle (l'ancienne admiratrice qui à présent regardait _Bébé Severus_ avec un air de pitié).

Le mardi, ils se baignèrent dans un bout de rivière, et il put admirer le large dos nu de son camarade, qui au terme de la journée devint rose et douloureux. Mais ce dernier n'avait de yeux que pour la silhouette toute en coeurs de Narcissa en bikini, coeur des yeux écartés riches en cils dont le compas venait se refermer au centre du menton, coeur des épaules rondes plongeant dans le creux du nombril, coeur renversé partant du plus étroit de la taille pour s'arrondir dans les hanches, toujours souples et mobiles. Et tout cela symbolisait un autre coeur, qui n'était pas celui qui battait dans sa poitrine. A un moment, quand elle sortit de l'eau, la peau constellée de goutelettes, Severus crut que Lucius allait avaler une mouche tant sa bouche restait longtemps ouverte.

Et quand elle se fut rhabillée, ce fut dans son corsage que tombèrent les yeux de Lucius. On y devinait deux masses sous l'étoffe, masses qui avaient la forme de pommes quand elle était debout et portait une robe bleue collante façon début du XVème siècle, mais qui, quand elle était assise et n'avait pas de soutien-gorge car elle avait enlevé le haut de son bikini pour qu'il sèche, avaient plutôt celle de deux petits monceaux de crème ferme sculptés à la cuillère.

Cette comparaison devait bien être dans l'esprit de Lucius, si on en jugeait son air goguenard, ses sourcils arrondis, ses joues remontées et la moue d'étonnement typique de sa bouche.

**-oOoOo-**

Le lendemain, l'état de Lucius empira. Il sembla presque à Severus le revoir pendant ses périodes de maladie (?) d'octobre et janvier. Il était pâle et fébrile, enchaînait les cigarettes, sa frange blanchâtre retombant devant ses yeux cernés. La nourriture française ne semblait plus guère trouver grâce à ses yeux.

« Les policiers ont interrogé Narcissa, mais j'ai bien l'impression que leur enquête piétine.

- Oh mon oncle, dit alors la jeune fille, croyez-vous que les malfaiteurs vont essayer de se venger de Lucius ? »

Ce dernier redressa la tête. De toute évidence, il mourrait de peur de finir comme Angus et s'en était inquiété auprès d'elle.

_Il aurait pu me le dire en premier_, songea Severus.

« Pourquoi le feraient-ils, maintenant que tu es ici en sécurité ?

- A moins que sans le savoir, nous soyons en possession d'informations compromettantes », opina Severus.

Lucius se tourna vers lui, avec le visage flottant de quelqu'un qui a le mal de mer et qui s'apprête à rendre.

« Tu es si courageux », déclara Narcissa en posant sa main sur la sienne, en travers de la table.

Le roi semblait attendri. Severus se dit à lui-même qu'il avait décidément été le dernier des imbéciles en pensant que Lucius pourrait jamais lui accorder autre chose qu'un égard purement intellectuel.

Après le dîner, il joua aux échecs avec Diane, et cela lui rappela confusément quelque chose de son souvenir, quelque chose qui était important, mais il ne se souvint pas quoi.

Puis, avant d'aller se coucher, il croisa Lucius dans le couloir. Il avait ouvert à demi une fenêtre et semblait pensif. Il y avait quelque chose de triste dans son visage, mais aussi d'innocent, qui lui rappela le moment où, avec la plus grande joie, il lui avait montré la fée pour la première fois, ou quand il tournait la tête pour le dévisager pendant le cours d'alchimie où Agni l'avait envoyé chercher des alambics dans la classe de Novalis.

« Bonne nuit », dit Severus.

Lucius ne répondit pas.

Severus rentra dans sa chambre, se mit en pyjama et entreprit de relire ses notes d'Histoire de la magie. Une demi-heure après qu'il ait commencé, alors qu'il n'avait laissé allumée que sa veilleuse, il entendit quelqu'un frapper.

« Oui ? »

La lourde porte de chêne s'entrouvrit. Un regard entre le gris et le bleu, couleur d'angélite... Plus haut que le sien, et brumeux. C'était Lucius.

« Je peux entrer ?

- Oui. »

Il était lui aussi en pyjama.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien... Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

Severus posa ses notes sur la table de nuit à sa gauche, puis se redressa sur son traversin. Lucius vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Severus, tu es mon ami ?, demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Oui, répondit Severus en rougissant légèrement.

- Je te le redemande, car ce terme n'a pas la même valeur pour tout le monde... Certains se disent votre ami, mais ce ne sont que des opportunistes. »

Severus hocha la tête. Macnair était un opportuniste, c'était certain. Mais il y avait pire : Gilderoy Lockart.

« L'amitié, ce n'est pas un sentiment à prendre à la légère », poursuivit Lucius. « Elle demande un engagement total de l'âme. De la loyauté, et le partage de tout. C'est le sentiment le plus important qui existe. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lucius lui disait cela. Mais étrangement, il n'y avait jamais que de lui qu'il avait entendu ce type de discours.

« Pourtant, il y a des choses que tu as dites à Narcissa et que tu ne m'as pas dites à moi.

- C'est vrai, répondit Lucius, l'air songeur. Je suis désolé. Je voulais être sûr qu'elle m'apprécie. Tu crois que je lui plais ? »

Disant cela, il s'était penché vers son plus jeune camarade, tant et si bien que l'autre sentait son souffle sur sa bouche. On aurait dit qu'il avait bu.

« Oui, c'est évident que tu lui plais, répondit tristement Severus.

- Puisses-tu dire vrai... »

Alors, sa vue dut le tromper. Car Severus eut un instant l'impression que Lucius regardait dans l'entrebaillure de la chemise de son pyjama, qui était un peu déboutonnée. Puis son regard gris remonta jusqu'à son visage, tomba sur ses épaules, qui semblait faire tenir toute l'architecture maigre mais ossée de son corps, formée esssentiellement de lignes droites.

Son cadet ne put s'empêcher de rougir, et son ventre se serra.

« Je peux… Je peux t'aider si tu veux, déclara négligemment Lucius.

- M'aider ? A quoi ? »

Les yeux gris dévalèrent une nouvelle fois son corps, pour s'arrêter à sa taille, au début du drap.

« Hé bien, tu vois… C'est ce que font les amis entre eux.

- Tous… tous les amis ?

- Non. Seulement les meilleurs amis. »

Les mains tremblantes, Severus prit la liasse de notes qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit et les posa sur son ventre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu veux… Tu veux m'aider à réviser ?, répondit Severus sans le regarder, le visage rouge.

- Bien sûr. Que cela pourrait-il être d'autre ? », répliqua Lucius sèchement.

Il se leva et partit.

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, il semblait être fâché et le regardait à peine. Il continua à tourner en rond jusqu'au déjeuner. Là, le roi leur réitéra son intention de les récompenser pour leur courage. Il leur proposa une somme d'argent, mais Lucius dit qu'il en avait déjà plus qu'il n'en avait besoin, et qu'ils n'étaient pas venus pour cela.

_Parle pour toi_, pensa Severus. _Personnellement je ne serais pas contre une petite somme à mettre de côté pour mes études._

« Pourtant, Lucius, il y a bien des choses qui t'intéresseraient..., intervint Narcissa.

- C'est vrai, répondit Lucius en baissant les yeux. J'aime les antiquités.

- Dans ce cas, répondit le roi, que diriez-vous de venir dans mon trésor ? Et vous choisirez tous les deux l'objet qui vous intéresse. »

Le repas terminé, le roi les amena devant deux grandes portes de pierre, et Severus trouva que Lucius, avec le pantalon bouffant qu'il avait mis ce jour-là, avait quelque chose d'Ali Baba.

Ces portes sur lesquelles étaient sculptés des entrelacs celtiques fermaient un réseau de salles circulaires. Des coffres et des coffres remplis de gallions y étaient entreposés, ainsi qu'une profusion de bijoux, de vases précieux, de tableaux de toutes sortes.

Les deux adolescents se mirent à parcourir le trésor, escortés par la garde. Le plus jeune des deux héros ne tarda pas à se perdre dans la pièce où se trouvaient des livres précieux aux enluminures animées. Il avait fini par serrer dans ses bras un codex d'alchimie introuvable. Après avoir cherché Lucius du regard, et ne le trouvant pas, il revint sur ses pas.

« Cela, cela, ça me plaît beaucoup », entendit-il dans la seconde salle.

Severus s'avança dans la direction d'où semblait provenir la voix. Lucius était accroupi dans une allée, il tenait un coffret sur ses genoux. Severus s'approcha. Le coffret était en métal, avec des motifs marins, et ce qu'il abritait dégageait une faible lumière sur le visage de Lucius, qui était penché au-dessus de lui, comme au-dessus de l'or du Rhin.

Severus se glissa derrière lui. Dans le coffret orné de symboles étranges et de crustacés, sur un lit de satin noir, il y avait une perle, la plus grande qu'il avait jamais vue et qui devait même exister sur terre. Sphérique, parfaite, brillante comme une pierre précieuse, à la fois éthérée, lunaire, océanique et chtonienne.

« Oui », mumura Lucius comme pour lui-même, « c'est vraiment un pur joyau. »

o

o

**À suivre**


End file.
